Anjos da Noite
by Jennyffer Malfoy
Summary: Virginia Weasley estava com 11 anos quando descobriu ser uma vampira. Ela guarda isso por anos, mas do nada um certo loiro aparece em sua vida pondo em risco este segredo. Finalmente atualizada - Leiam a nota do Cap. 17
1. Chapter 1

Anjos da Noite

Cap. 1 Recordando do Passado

Virgínia Weasley uma garota de 15 anos que estava no seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, não tinha quase nenhum amigo, seu irmão não a notava, a única coisa de seu interesse era os assuntos referentes a Harry Potter, mesmo depois que a guerra acabou com o menino- que- sobreviveu matando Você-sabe-quem o trio maravilha vivia se metendo em encrencas ou buscando novas aventuras. Virgínia não ligava muito com o fato de ninguém a notar, pelo contrario isso até a ajudava com seus passeios noturnos aonde ela se transformava numa pessoa totalmente diferente. Durante seus passeios noturnos, ela era uma verdadeira mulher, era decidida andava com porte altivo. Virgínia Weasley tinha um pequeno segredo... Ela era uma vampira. Quando descobriu ser uma? No seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando Tom Riddle dominava a sua mente. Assim que descobriu, começou a pesquisar sobre os vampiros, por que se era um vampiro tinha que descobrir de qual classe vampiresca era, como nas pesquisas que fez não descobriu nada que a interessava, tomou uma decisão: iria falar com Dumbledore, talvez ele pudesse ajudar. A partir do dia que falou com o Diretor, tudo ficou mas claro ele explicou que a cada 100 anos nascia um vampiro na família Weasley. A classe de vampiro que Gina pertencia tinha uma rixa muito antiga com os lobisomens. A historia que Dumbledore contou era mas ao menos assim: _Há muito tempo, exatamente há cinco gerações, os vampiros entraram em guerra com os Lycans (Lobisomem). A guerra só acabaria quando o chefe de algum lado fosse morto e assim em efeito domino todos se renderiam. Os vampiros para poder ganhar a guerra fizeram um ataque surpresa durante a noite, quando ninguém esperava, enquanto os vampiros e os Lycans inferiores, assim se dizendo, se confrontavam os Vampiros de alta escala invadiram o castelo de Lúcifer. De seis vampiros que entraram no castelo só um voltou do confronto trazendo junto com ele um pedaço da pele do braço de Lúcifer aonde era tatuado o símbolo dos Lycans, assim que os Lycans viram o símbolo da vitória na mão do adversário e a morte de seu líder recuaram declarando rendição. Mas mesmo depois do final da guerra durante séculos, os Lycans se revoltaram contra os Vampiros tornando a guerra pública, eles duelavam no meio dos humanos. Agora, passados cinco séculos, as armas estavam mas avançadas, os Lycans se transformavam quando queriam, a lua já não fazia mas efeito neles. Cada um tinha seu esconderijo. Os Vampiros tinham uma grande mansão num bairro aonde só moravam bruxos, eles eram conhecidos no mundo bruxo por ter uma grande fortuna, também poderá eles eram donos do maior mercado de sangue para hospitais, eram dono do maior shopping da Inglaterra, o England Mall, que tinha filiais em toda a Europa. Eles usavam esse dinheiro para comprar armas tanto químicas quanto as mas fáceis aonde alguns vampiros que fazia parte da ordem dos Mercadores Da Morte fazia rondas pela cidade a procura dos Lycans para matar um a um, ou até mesmo eles usavam para comprar equipamento com computadores, NoteBook, colocar câmeras tanto dentro como fora da casa, carros importados e para manter os negócios. Já os Lycans, viviam escondidos ninguém sabe ao certo onde, para obter armas eles roubavam o exército, como eles não eram em grandes quantidades, ele pegavam moradores de rua e transformavam em um deles._

Assim que gina ficou sabendo da sua história ela falou que não ia se meter nessa rixa entre Vampiros e Lycans, não estava preparada para entrar numa guerra que não era dela e sendo também que acabara de descobrir tudo só agora, pelos menos pretendia não entrar nessa guerra... mal sabia como estava errada.

Um dia em uma visita à Hogsmeade uma briga entre Lycans e Vampiros, um dos Lycans olhou para ela murmurou algo que ela não entendeu direito e foi para cima dela tentando atacá-la, mas por sorte uma Vampira matou o Lycan antes mesmo de chegar a 3 metros dela. Virgínia se lembrava de tudo que aconteceu naquele dia como se fosse ontem.

FLASHBACK

_Virgínia viu o lobisomem cair morto no chão, assim que se recuperou do choque, ela levantou os olhos para ver quem tinha salvado-a e ficou muito surpresa ao ver que era uma Vampira. As duas ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo até a Vampira se aproximar dela e a puxar para um beco._

_Quem é você? – perguntou Gina desesperada, não era porque ela tinha salvado sua vida que devia confiar nela._

_Meu nome é Selena, como você já reparou sou uma Vampira, pelo o que pude notar você tem algum segredo não é mesmo?_

_Sim. Meu nome é Virgínia Weasley. A única coisa que eu gostaria de saber é por que aquele Lycan tentou me atacar._

_Eu tenho uma vaga resposta mas ela depende da sua._

_Há pouco mas de seis meses descobri ser uma Vampira de linhagem pura. Mas como já deixei bem claro para a única pessoa que sabe do meu segredo: não entrarei nessa guerra entre Vampiros e Lycans que vem se estendendo a mais de cinco séculos._

_Pelo que vejo você é realmente quem eu pensava ser._

_E quem eu sou?_

_O ultimo vampiro a nascer de uma linhagem pura. Mas uma coisa eu te digo: não tem como você não se envolver nessa guerra, querida. Querendo ou não você é uma vampira e quando um Lycan sente cheiro de sangue de Vampiro não pode deixa passar, ou ele te mata ou você o mata._

_Então foi por isso que esse Lycan tentou me atacar. – o que ela disse não passou de sussurro – Mas como eu posso me proteger deles, eu tenho apenas 11 anos, não sei me transformar em Vampiro não sei lutar, nunca peguei numa arma, eu só tenho um meio de me defender é usando magia mas eu ainda estou no primeiro ano e não sei muita coisa sobre Lobisomens._

_Virgínia, não sei se você sabe, mas só tem um jeito de Matar Lobisomens é com prata então não adianta usar magia ele volta._

_Mas o que eu posso fazer então._

_Eu posso te ensinar tudo que sei ou seja como ficar na sua forma vampira..._

_Então eu mudo de forma quando eu me transformo em um vampiro?_

_Não a única coisa que muda são que sua presas aumentam, suas unhas ficam maiores que servem como garras, seus olhos mudam de cor eles ficam azuis e quando você se transformar pela primeira vez sua força vai aumentar consideravelmente você conseguira pular de uma grande altura e pousar no chão se dificuldade esse ultimo você estando tanto como na forma humana como na Vampira continuará._

_A sim prossiga._

_Te ensinarei lutar, como usar armas, passarei informações a você sobre os Lycans, comprarei equipamento para você, também comprarei novas roupas para você usar porque eu creio que quando você se transformar em Vampira vai querer usar roupas pretas e o essencial darei um estoque de sangue para você._

_SANGUE?_

_Sim, como você já deve saber Vampiros se alimentam de sangue, e como nós não precisamos mas matar para conseguir alimento por que temos um ambulatório que temos sangue artificial como original._

_Mas eu não quero sangue._

_Quando você se transformar em Vampira irá querer, não nos primeiros momentos, mas com o passar dos dias você vai querer e vai chegar num ponto que se não tiver sangue para beber irá matar quem estiver ao seu redor. Então, topa ser ensinada por mim?_

_Sim, mas eu tenho aulas em Hogwarts e não sei..._

_Não tem problema eu irei falar com Dumbledore e creio que ele não achará ruim se eu te ensinar todo dia de noite depois do jantar._

_Tudo bem então. Mas eu acho melhor eu arrumar um jeito de voltar para Hogwarts por que já esta de noite e eles já devem estar por sentir minha falta._

_Venha eu te levo para lá._

_Mas como?_

_Eu estou de carro._

_Mas, Selena, coisas trouxas não funcionam em Hogwarts._

_Sim, eu sei por isso nós lançamos magia no carro assim ele se torna algo mágico._

_O caminho até Hogwarts foi feito em silencio, um silencio agradável, Gina ia pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida no que ela iria falar se alguém descobrisse, num desses pensamentos ela se virou e começou a reparar em Selena. A mulher aparentava ter seus 22 anos, era alta, a cor da pele dela era numa tonalidade pálida, seus cabelos eram pretos e lisos e iam até o queixo, seus olhos eram castanhos escuros, era magra, tinha um corpo cheio de curvas acentuadas que apareciam por causa da roupa dela que Gina não conseguiu distingui qual tecido era, mas a roupa inteira era preta, ela usava uma blusa de manga cumprida que marca tudo, desde os braços até a cintura fina, em cima da blusa vinha uma corpete de um tecido mas firme do que da blusa, a causa era do mesmo tecido era colada até o joelho aonde se soltava um pouco dando espaço para bota que também era preta e de salta, por cima dessa roupa ela colocou um sobre tudo preto que tinha alguns detalhes em relevo que ia até o pé, ela também notar que do lado externo de cada perna tinha um compartimento aonde ia uma arma de cada lado e na cintura tinha dois compartimentos também mas era mas para o lado das costas aonde tinha duas Sais._

_O resto do caminha não demorou mas de 10 minutos até o carro ultrapassar os portões de Hogwarts e para na frente do Hall de entrada._

_Vai entrar também Selena?_

_Sim, vou aproveitar que estou aqui e vou falar com Dumbledore. – disse ela saindo do carro e trancando-o assim que eu fiz o mesmo._

_Bom, neste horário creio que eles estejam no Salão principal, por que é hora da janta, se você quiser eu entro primeiro depois você._

_Não, você vai entrar comigo de cabeça em pé e vai andar direto comigo até a mesa dos professores por que esse assunto vai ser tratado entre mim, você e Dumbledore. Agora vamos. – disse Selena puxando ela pela para entrar._

_Assim que elas chegaram na frente do Salão Principal puderam ouvir várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Selena empurrou a porta e pode ver que todos olharam na hora que a porta se abriu. Todos ficaram em silencio só encarando quem estava na porta. As duas ficaram paradas por alguns segundos até Selena quebra o silencio._

_Vamos, Virgínia! – disse ela segurando a mão dela e forçando ela entrar junto com ela._

_Gina só teve tempo de segui - la, andou de cabeça em pé ao lado de Selena como se nada tivesse acontecendo, como se não si importasse com ninguém ali presente, não olhava para o lado, somente para frente. As duas pararam lado a lado na frente de Dumbledore. Todo mundo que estava no salão ousou respirar enquanto via Dumbledore se levantar e ar a volta na mesa até ficar na frente delas._

_Minha querida há quanto tempo não?_

_Sim, Dumbledore, faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, mas hoje não vim aqui para recordar do passado e sim tratar sobre um assunto que envolve Virgínia._

_Sim, no momento que vi a Sra. Virgínia entrar junto de ti tive certeza do que se tratava. – acabando de falar ele tinha o olhar direcionado para Virgínia que corou. – Então, Sra. Virgínia resolveu saber mas do que lhe disse._

_Professor, se o senhor não se incomoda eu gostaria de conversar sobre isso somente no seu escritório._

_Concordo plenamente com ela. – disse Selena olhando orgulhosa para Virgínia._

_Claro! Vamos até o meu escritório._

_As duas deram espaço para ele passar por elas após segui-lo. Todos nos acompanhavam com o olhar, assim que a porta foi fechada podes ouvir várias pessoas falando do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Todo caminho até o escritório de Dumbledore foi feito em silêncio, caminho que só demorou 5 minutos. Assim que chegaram no escritório eles se acomodaram, durante alguns segundo ficou um silencio incomodo, até que Selena falou:_

_Dumbledore como você sabe bem não sou de ficar enrolando muito então vou direto ao assunto. Eu queria sua permissão para poder treinar Virgínia todo dia depois da janta e aos Sábados e Domingos de tarde._

_Bem por mim tudo bem. Mas como vocês se encontraram?_

_Foi hoje, na hora do ataque dos Lycans a Hogsmeade, um deles sentiu cheiro de sangue Vampiro nela e foi para atacá-la mas eu o matei antes de chegar perto dela, assim que o matei me aproximei dela para ter certeza que ela era mesmo quem eu pensava ser, ai ela me contou toda a historia dela, depois disso trouxe-a para Hogwarts e vim direto falar com você._

_Então a Sra. decidiu se juntar a eles._

_O Sr. sabe melhor que ninguém que eu não queria isso, mas Selena me falou algumas coisas que fez sentido._

_Tudo bem então. Selena aceita meu convite de passar essa noite aqui em Hogwarts?_

_Acho que vou aceitar sua oferta, mas antes que eu me esqueça eu quero lhe pedir outra coisa._

_Claro. O que é?_

_Eu queria te pedir para dar um quarto separado para Virgínia, por que eu darei equipamento para ela e pelo o que eu acho ela não quer que ninguém saiba, não é mesmo, Virgínia?_

_Sim, se o Sr. puder fazer esse favor para mim eu agradeço._

_Claro tem o quarto dos Monitores Chefes que é separado como a gente não usa mais eles você pode ficar com o da Grifinória. Se quiser se mudar de quarto hoje mesmo pode._

_É acho que vou fazer isso mesmo. Aceita ficar no meu quarto, Selena?_

_Claro eu adoraria. Mas eu quero te fazer uma pergunta._

_Pode fazer._

_Você esta cansada?_

_Não. Por que?_

_Então o que acha de começar o treino hoje mesmo?_

_Por mim tudo bem, mas vamos só até o meu quarto na Grifinória pegar minhas coisas para levar para o quarto novo. Aonde ele fica professor?_

_Ele fica na torre, mais alta da área Leste, suba as escadas do lado da Grifinória e irá dar direto nele. A senha é Sapo De Chocolate._

_Obrigado professor. Tchau!_

_Tchau Sra. Virgínia, tchau Selena._

_Tchau Dumbledore. – disse Selena saindo junto com Virgínia._

_As duas foram conversando sobre o que a Virgínia iria aprender hoje até parar na frente do quadro da mulher gorda, ela disse a senha e assim que colocou os pés no salão comunal Rony já vinha falar com ela._

_Virgínia Weasley aonde a Sra. esta... – ele parou de falar assim que viu que ela não estava sozinha. – Quem é ela?_

_Pra começar, não te interessa aonde eu estava, em segundo também não te interessa quem é ela e pra terminar eu estou mudando de quarto, meu quarto daqui em diante é fora da torre da Grifinória só vim aqui pegar minhas coisas. Tchau!_

_Virgínia quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?_

_Escuta aqui Ronald, você nunca se importou comigo então não vai ser hoje que você vai bancar o irmão ciumento e vai querer saber aonde eu vou ou com quem eu estou. – disse ela virando as costas e subindo para o dormitório sendo seguida por Selena. Não demorou muito para ela terminar de arrumar suas coisas e olhou para os lados para ver se tinha esquecido algo, mas como não encontrou nada ela saiu do quarto assim que passou pelo salão comunal não olhou para o lado passou direto sem dirigir uma palavra para ninguém assim que ela saiu do quadro da mulher gorda virou a esquerda e subiu a primeira escada que viu, assim que chegou no final da escada viu que não tinha saída era uma parede._

_Eu acho que vim pro lado errado, mas essa é a única escada do lado da Grifinória._

_Fala a senha para a Parede Gina._

_Tudo bem. Sapo de Chocolate._

_Assim que ela disse a senha a parede se abriu e revelou um belo quarto. Ele era enorme tinha uma cama de casal também muito grande um armário, uma cômoda, num canto do quarto tinha um sofá e no outro lado tinha uma mesa com cinco gavetas que era consideravelmente grande, uma cadeira na frente da mesa e do lado da mesa tinha uma estante cheia de livros, do lado da cômoda tinha uma outra porta que deveria levar para o banheiro e uma porta de vidro que dava para uma varanda. O quarto era todo branco, com os moveis de Magno, e a poltrona era branquinha também, na frente da porta tinha uma cortina vermelha. Na varanda tinha uma mesinha redonda com quatro cadeiras e um vaso com rosa dentro. No banheiro tinha um chuveiro, uma banheira, o vaso e a pia com um armário de três partes todo espelhado em cima da pia, em baixo da pia também tinha um armarinho que guardava sais de banho.assim que ela acabou de ver o quarto ela estava de boca aberta, mas Selena a acordou do seu transe e falou que elas ainda iam treinar, ela colocou sua mala em cima da cama pegou uma causa de moletom preta e uma blusinha colada no corpo manga ¾ também preta, vestiu a roupa e assim que saiu do banheiro colocou o tênis. Logo em seguida elas descerão para o jardim aonde era o melhor lugar para se treinar._

_A primeira lição que Gina aprendeu foi como se transformar em uma Vampiro, da primeira vez que ela se transformou sentiu um tipo de magia muito grande correr dentro dela, também contatou que sentiu uma ardência na ponta da suas mãos e na suas presas. Depois foi como se ela soubesse lutar, Selena começou ataca-la e do nada ela se defendeu com facilidade como se algum dia ela já tivesse lutado com alguém antes, depois Selena colocou três estátuas e deu uma arma e disse que era para mirar e acertar o alvo, com uma facilidade incrível acertou todos não teve um tiro que eu errou, nessa mesma noite ela ensinou a usar as garras, ensinou a usar as presas para se algum dia quiser sugar o sangue de alguma pessoa, ensinou a lutar com espadas, sais, bastões e kunais. Deu aula como eu devia se comportar, disse que Gina nunca deveria abaixar a cabeça para ninguém que era para andar de cabeça em pé, mostrou como deveria andar a meditar e outras coisas. Assim que o treino acabou já era mais de 3 horas da manhã, subiram para o quarto tomou banho colocou a camisola e foi para o quarto chegando lá eu encontrou Selena na varanda com uma taça na mão que parecia ser vinho. Aproximou-se dela, tinha uma duvida._

_Selena?_

_Sim?_

_É eu queria te perguntar algo._

_Pode falar._

_É que desde da hora que a gente parou de treinar eu sinto vontade de algo, mas não sei dizer o que é ao certo._

_É como eu imaginava. – disse ela estendendo a taça para mim. – Pega, beba vai fazer você se sentir melhor._

_Assim que Virgínia levou a taça à boca pode constatar que não era vinho, ele era, mas viscoso tinha um gosto estranho, mas não se sabe por que ela sentiu vontade de tomar mais, virou a taça toda de uma vez só, ai ela pode sentir que não tinha mas vontade de ..._

_Não pode ser eu estava com vontade de sangue. Mas o mais estranho é que depois de eu beber isso eu não sinto mas vontade de sangue._

_Claro que não, o que você acabou de tomar era sangue._

_Mas... como eu não percebi? Mas era tão bom, você não tem mais, tem?_

_Tenho sim – disse ela virando as costas e indo buscar mais numa caixinha feita de ferro aonde ela pôde reparar ter vários saquinhos de sangue. – Dê a taça para mim Virgínia. – disse ela pegando a taça da mão dela. Assim que ela pegou a taça da mão da Virgínia abriu o saquinho aonde continha o sangue e despejou,entregou para Virgínia, na mesma hora ela bebeu tudo._

_Elas continuaram a conversar sobre algumas coisas da vida de Selena e algumas dos Lycans e bebendo taças e mais taças de sangue, mas assim que o relógio marcou 4:30 da manhã elas foram dormir, pois amanhã seria um longo dia, ainda mas que era domingo e elas iriam ás compras._

_DG_

_Assim que os primeiros raios de sol entraram pela janela Gina despertou e constatou que Selena ainda dormia profundamente, resolveu que iria levantar por que com certeza elas iriam sair bem cedo para ir comprar equipamento e roupas nas lojas trouxas. Abriu seu malão e constatou que todas as suas roupas eram na maioria roupas coloridas, e como Selena disse essa roupas não mas agradavam aos seus olhos resolveu colocar uma blusa cacharel vinho que ela tinha, uma causa jeans preta com uma bota de salto alto também na cor preta, pegou suas roupas e entrou no banho. Assim que saiu do banheiro ela viu que Selena não estava mas no quarto, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que logo ela estaria de volta, se mirou na frente do espelho que estava em cima da cômoda e começou a pentear seu cabelo, assim que terminou prendeu ele num rabo de cavalo bem alto, reparou só agora que tinha um embrulho em cima da cama com o seu nome, assim que o abriu reparou que dentro dele tinha um caixa que ela reconheceu como maquiagem e uma outra e mas 2 caixas que ela não conseguiu saber o que é, abriu a primeira e pode ver que era um óculos, seu aro não pegava ele intero só a parte de cima e sua lente era meio vermelhada assim que o colocou viu que fez uma diferença incrível nela, se virou de novo para a cama e pegou a outra caixa assim que abriu teve uma grande surpresa era um telefone celular prata que abre e fecha, mas o que mas a surpreendeu foi o fato dele funcionar em Hogwarts._

_Já lhe disse Virgínia nós colocamos magia nos objetos que usamos._

_A sim me esqueci. – disse ela assim que se recuperou do susto._

_Vamos?_

_Claro. Mas pra que o aparelho?_

_É para você usar quando precisar ou eu quiser falar com você. – disse Selena saindo do quarto sendo seguida por Virgínia._

_Aonde nós vamos primeiro?_

_Primeiro iremos para o Salão Principal tomar café creio que você esteja com fome._

_Para falar a verdade não estou nem um pouco com fome de comer nada mas se você quiser dar algo para eu beber eu aceito._

_Fica tranqüila, tenho uma surpresa para você lá._

_Assim o caminho foi feito até o Salão Principal, e assim que lá chegaram do mesmo modo de ontem todos ficaram olhando, mas elas nem prestaram atenção foram direito foram direto para a mesa da Grifinoria._

_O que vocês estão olhando nunca viram não?- disse Selena olhando todos que estavam olhando para elas, mas no momento que ela terminou de falar, todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo. – _

_Agora sim nós podemos continuar conversando._

_Claro, mas Selena qual é a surpresa? – disse ela em quanto sentava._

_Bem, já que você quer tanto ver o que é… - ela pegou sua varinha de dentro da roupa, e conjurou duas taças com sangue dentro, mas quem olhava dizia ser vinho. – Pronto agora sim, mas não beba tudo de um só vez para ninguém prestar atenção._

_Claro, obrigada._

_De nada, pequena, agora beba._

_O café da manhã correu bem a não ser as pessoas que ficavam olhando com curiosidade tentando ver o que elas bebiam. Assim que terminaram de comer Selena se levantou._

_Vamos, Virgínia nós ainda temos muito o que fazer hoje. – falou Selena se levantando._

_Sim, vamos. – disse Virgínia copiando a ação de Selena, mas assim que estava de pé pegou seus óculos e colocou no rosto vendo todos olharem para elas, mas nenhuma se abalou._

_O dia foi muito agitado, elas foram a váriass lojas, compraram muitas roupas e calçados, elas compraram 7 sobretudos pretos, 10 causas jeans azul claro desbotadas, 15 causas jeans preto, 7 causas de coro também pretas, 8 blusas cacharel pretas, 8 azuis e 7 vinhos, 20 blusinhas baby look pretas sem mangas, 18 corpetes pretos, 20 blusas também baby look de manga comprida e 3/4 pretas e vinho, 25 topes pretos, azuis, vinho e preto perolado, 10 saias pretas jeans, 2 vestidos pretos tomara que caia, eles pareciam ser um tecido transparente mas não era vinha algumas coisas bordadas a mão com um tipo de linha mágica e era colado ao corpo, 2 vestidos de uma alça do mesmo estilo preto, 1 vinho e 1 azul, 2 vestidos de alças finas que ia só até o meio da coxa preto, 2 tomara que caia no mesmo estilo do outro também preto, 6 botas sem salto, 8 botas de salto agulha, 5 sandálias prata de salto agulha e 6 pretas e 2 tênis Nike preto. Depois de fazer a compras de roupas e causados elas foram almoçar que depois do almoço elas iriam comprar os equipamentos da Virgínia. O almoço foi tranqüilo assim que acabaram foram na loja de equipamentos ela compraram 2 notebooks, 1 computador com impressora, scanner e Webcan, 2 máquinas fotográficas digitais com zoom, 1 máquina fotográfica profissional, 50 cds virgens CD-RW, 1 relógio de braço, 1 palm, 1 Tv 29 polegadas tela plana, 1 dvd, 1 câmera de vídeo e 1 frigobar para armazenar o sangue; assim que elas terminaram de comprar tudo que precisavam foram para o carro levando uma grande quantidade de sacolas de compras e 2 rapazes levando as caixas, assim que elas chegaram no carro os rapazes colocaram as caixas no chão e foram embora quando não tinha mas ninguém por perto Selena usou um feitiço e encolheu todas as sacolas para poder entrar tudo dentro do carro. Assim elas partiram em direção a Hogwarts. Elas chegaram lá era 3 horas da tarde, Selena abriu o porta-malas e pegou a caixa aonde ela tinha botados todas as sacolas encolhidas e foram direto para o quarto de Virgínia. Chegando lá Virgínia teve uma grande surpresa tinha várias maletas espalhadas pelo o quarto e também teve a impressão que o quarto tinha aumentado de tamanho e tinha uma outra porta que ela não tinha visto no dia anterior. _

_Virgínia, essas maletas são armas livros e algumas coisas, mas, aquela porta ali do outro lado do quarto é um escritório que eu pedi que Dumbledore fizesse para mim hoje de manhã._

_Mas para que?_

_Bem como você pode reparar aqui tem muita coisa para ficar no seu quarto e eu precisava ter um lugar reservado aonde colocar todo o seu equipamento e livros sobre qual você ira precisar, bem vamos vê-lo. – disse ela puxando a mão de Virgínia. O escritório era quase do tamanho do quarto, ele tinha uma escrivaninha que era quase do tamanho de uma parede aonde tinha suporte para colocar o computador, a impressora e scanner ele tinha várias gavetas e do outro lado tinha uma grande estante para colocar os livros, ela pode ver também que tinha um painel aonde tinha suporte e ele tinha uma grade que servia de porta que só se abria com senha tinha também uma outra mesa onde dava a impressão que era para colocar a tv e o dvd._

_Bem é melhor a gente tirar as roupas e guardar dentro do guarda roupas, aonde eu tenho a impressão que não vai dar para entrar tudo. – disse Selena indo para o quarto e sendo seguida por Virgínia._

_Eu bem que disse que não era para trazer tudo aquilo de roupas._

_Mas você ainda vai me agradecer, você vai usar tudo aquilo e muito de suas roupas vão rasgar. Mas agora vamos logo com isso._

_O resto do dia foi bem agitado, elas guardaram as roupas, os sapatos e como Selena disse tiveram que aumentar o guarda roupas magicamente, instalar o equipamento, arrumar as armas no painel. As armas que Selena tinha trazido eram: 2 doze prateada, 6 automáticas, uma 380 cano curto, 2 caixas de munição para cada arma, 2 espadas, 2 bastões, 2 kunais, 4 sais, 3 facas de colocar na bota, três suportes de arma na coxa, 1 suporte de costas para sais e um suporte de lado para kunais. Todas essas armas foram guardadas, colocaram senha no painel. Sua senha era Swordfish. _

_FIM DO FLASHBACK _

Assim os anos se passaram e agora Virgínia se encontrava com 15 anos no seu quinto ano. Ela treinou até o terceiro ano em Hogwarts, sua primeira missão como Mercador da Morte foi em Novembro do seu terceiro ano, mas algo inesperado aconteceu nessa missão e nisso vários Vampiros morreram, era uma emboscada e entre aqueles Vampiros mortos estava Selena que morrera bravamente. Depois desse dia Virgínia prometeu que ela faria vingança a todo custo não importava quantos vampiros morressem, ela iria vingar Selena e mataria todo Lycan que estivesse no seu caminho. A partir desse dia Virgínia participava de toda missão que tivesse para ser cumprida, todo dia à noite ela treinava tentando provar para todos ao seu redor que ela não era mais a mesma garotinha que todos conheciam mas sim uma nova mulher, agora no seu quinto ano Virgínia era o Líder dos Mercadores Da Morte. Virgínia tinha se tornado uma mulher surpreendentemente linda, com um corpo bem feito, e todas as suas roupas só a deixavam mais atraente aos olhos dos outros, mas nunca ninguém descobriu que ela era uma Vampira muito menos teve a chance de entrar no quarto dela, quando ia embora para casa continuava a ser a mesma e só contou para os pais dela, por que eles acharam estranho tanta coisa nova, roupas e alguns equipamentos que ela tinha comprado com Selena. Nunca Gina tinha deixado ninguém se aproximar dela, era uma garota sozinha cheia de amarguras, seus olhos não mais demonstravam felicidade, mas sim tristeza eles eram frios. Ela era conhecida entre os Mercadores da morte como Ginger, a mulher sem piedade. Hoje dia 20 de novembro, como todas as noites ela estava indo para mais um treino noturno tinha acabado de jantar foi para o seu quarto trocou de roupa, colocou uma blusa manga comprida preta, shorts de Lycra preto que era um pouco mais acima do meio da coxa, pegou suas sais e se dirigiu para o jardim.

Primeiro ela se aquecia, fazia alguns exercícios, corria em volta do lago de Hogwarts e depois ela começou seu treino com as Sais, ela era muito ágil, as Sais parecia fazer parte do corpo dela, se movimentava com perfeição, de vez em quanto ela usava as pernas para melhoras os ataques, depois do treino com as Sais, ela utilizava sua espada, mas de repente ela ouve um barulho, ela pode sentir que a pessoa estava atrás muito ágil ela girou e colocou a espada colada no pescoço da pessoa, mas de repente ela viu quem era.

O que faz aqui, Malfoy?

Não te devo satisfação. – ela apertou um pouco mais a espada no pescoço dele. – Tudo bem Weasley, eu sou monitor chefe estava fazendo ronda nesta parte da escola quando ouvi um barulho pensei que fosse um aluno infrator e vim verificar e estava certo. Não sabe que não pode ficar andando na escola depois do horário de recolher e muito menos utilizar espadas no castelo? Falando nisso abaixa isso. – ela olhou perigosamente para ele até abaixar a espada.

Eu tenho permissão de Dumbledore para andar de noite e utilizar espadas dentro da escola. E da próxima vez não venha tão perto de mim quando estiver em treino, por pouco não te matei. – disse ela começando a recolher suas armas do chão.

Você não manda em mim. E pelo que posso ver não esta só com uma espada, hm... vejamos... sais, armas trouxas, Kunais e espada. Para que isso, Weasley?

Não te interessa agora com licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer.- disse ela se afastando dele.

Weasley ou você me responde ou eu tiro pontos da sua casa.

Pode tirar, eu não ligo mesmo. – e assim saiu andando.

_DG_

_Nota da Besta Reader: Oi, gente, aqui é a Manu Black, eu sou a beta-reader da Jennyffer e estou fazendo essa nota, porque sou enxerida mesmo...hehehehe...sério...Leiam a fic e mandem reviews! Eu gostei e espero que vcs também gostem! Beijos,_

_M.B_


	2. Chapter 2

Anjos da Noite

Cap. 2 Momentos de Loucura.

Desde o fatídico dia que Draco e Gina tinham se encontrado de noite eles não tinham nem se esbarrado mais nos corredores, também pudera, Gina não aparecia mais para fazer as refeições só estudava. Tinha dias que ela nem ia estudar ficava no quarto, pensando na situação que eles se encontravam, fazia dias que ela não encontrava nenhum Lycan estava com medo de eles estarem planejando algo grande, muito grande. Hoje, exatamente 21:30, ela estava dentro do seu carro indo em direção da Mansão, a qual se encontrava em inquietação, afinal Marcos despertaria em dois dias, tudo tinha que estar pronto para a chegada dos membros do conselho. Muitos dos Vampiros diziam que ainda naquele ano a guerra acabaria, e realmente ela estava muito próxima do fim, cada dia que passava mais ataques aconteciam (só agora que tinham parado), por um lado ela era bom, mas por outro era desesperador e Lucian o líder dos Vampiros era hipócrita não um guerreiro, ele era muito acomodado, a mansão estava em caos e ele não fazia nada, não entendia até hoje por que Viktor tinha deixado tudo no comando dele.

Assim que ela ultrapassou os portões da Mansão, estacionou o carro e foi em direção a porta, passou por ela fingindo não ter ninguém naquele lugar, foi direto para o laboratório de armas, chegando lá ela encontrou Kan era ele que tomava conta das armas.

E então, mais algum ataque, Kan?

Não, Ginger. Isso é angustiante. Quase duas semanas sem ataques, só queria saber como eles estão se alimentando, eles não saem mais para caçar… - ele não pôde terminar porque um grupo de Mercadores da Morte acabava de entrar e aparentava ter sido atacado.

Nós temos um sério problema.

DG

Depois da noite que Draco e Virginia se encontraram nos jardins, Draco não tinha mais a encontrado em lugar nenhum, nem ao menos se esbarraram nos corredores. Durante dois dias, ele ia ao mesmo lugar, à noite, na vã tentativa de encontra-la mais uma vez, mas a garota nunca estava lá. Passado os dois dias, "esqueceu" completamente da existência da garota, não ia mais no lugar que se viram, a vida dele voltava a ser como antes, Pansy o seguindo durante 24 horas (será que ela não percebia que ele só queria usa-la?), quanto mais ele "dispensava" Pansy, mais apaixonada a garota ficava.

Draquinhoooooooooooooo! – Gritava uma voz do outro lado do corredor, correndo para abraçá-lo.

Lá vamos nós. – disse Draco muito entediado vendo a namorada agarrar seu pescoço. – Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer Pansy que não gosto que me coloquem apelidos?

Mas, Draquinho, eu sou sua namorada. Eu posso.

Muito bem você diz ser minha NAMORADA não minha MÃE. Agora desaparece da minha frente. – disse ele vendo uma garota correndo de medo dele. – Graças a Merlim.

Se você não a suporta por que não termina logo com ela? Tem muita gente que queria tê-la para dar uns "pegas". – disse uma voz atrás de Draco.

Já que você a quer tanto, Blaise, eu te dou de presente, pode pegar. – disse Draco sem se dar o trabalho de virar e já indo embora

DG

Nós temos um grave problema. – disse um homem colocando uma arma em cima da mesa de ferro.

O que aconteceu, Mario?

Pegue o pente da arma. - Disse Mario apontado para a arma. Assim que Kan estava com o pente na mão pôde ver...

É munição ultravioleta. – adiantou-se Gina.

Luz do dia usado como uma arma contra Vampiros. – disse Kan.

Você quer que eu acredite que um Lycan desprovido de inteligência criou uma arma especifica para matar vampiros? – disse Lucian entrando no laboratório.

Não, Lucian, às vezes eles roubam algum rastreador de alta tecnologia. – disse Kan descordando de Lucian.

Eu não quero saber aonde eles conseguiram essa arma eu só sei que devemos reunir todos os Mercadores da Morte e voltarmos lá ainda mais fortes. Olhem o estado deste grupo que foi atacado por eles. – pronunciou Gina.

Eu concordo com você, Ginger, Daniel está morto e Nathaniel ainda pode estar lá fora. – disse Mario.

Nada disso, quem manda sou eu, e eu falo não podemos reunir tal força logo agora que o despertar está próximo e logo tudo estará acabado. – fazendo isso ele se prepara para sair, mas antes disso… - Ginger, vá ao meu quarto antes de ir para Hogwarts. – dizendo isso ele saiu do laboratório de armas.

Será que ele nunca vai reparar que eu não quero nada com ele?

Ginger, já não é de agora que Lucian quer o que não pode ter. – pronunciou-se Marios vendo o olhar interrogativo para ele, responde – Mas isso você vai descobrir com o tempo, devo me retirar para me recuperar. – fazendo isso ele foi embora.

Se eu fosse você ia logo ver o que Lucian quer. – disse Kan.

Como se eu não soubesse o que ele quer. – disse Gina indo em direção ao quarto de Lucian deixando para trás um Kan um tanto quanto triste.

Quando veremos de novo aquela garotinha que alegrava todos nessa mansão com sua interatividade, você se tornou mulher muito rápido, Virginia e é cheia de amarguras dentro de si, Merlim sabe como peço para você voltar a ser o que era antes. – sussurrou Kan acompanhando Gina com os olhos.

DG

Entre – disse uma voz abafada pela porta.

O que você quer, Lucian? Eu tenho que ir embora. – disse Virginia entrando no quarto dele, vendo ele próximo a janela vendo a chuva cair.

Virginia, por que tem que discordar de tudo que eu digo?

Por que você não é um guerreiro e não pensa como nós. – Disse Virginia já prevendo a discussão que logo se iniciaria.

Não adianta despejar todo rancor que você tem dentro de si em mim ou menos ainda vai adiantar você matar Lycan por Lycan querendo vingar a morte de Seleni ela nunca voltará. – disse Lucian olhando nos olhos dela para ver se abalava ela mais de nada adiantava. – Você desobedece minhas ordens nunca faz o que eu te peço, você me envergonha diante de todos da mansão ainda mais sendo que todos sabem que eu tinha planos para nós dois.

Droga, Lucian! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te dizer que não existe "nós dois"? E nunca vai existir. – dizendo isto ela virou as costas e saiu do quarto dele, não olhou para trás saiu da mansão, entrou no carro e foi em direção a Hogwarts.

Durante o caminho ela ligou o rádio e colocou na primeira música que achou, pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo na vida dela, algumas palavras de Lucian faziam sentido, não adiantava quantos Lycans ela matasse, Seleni nunca iria voltar, durante esses anos muitas pessoas já tinham vindo dar conselhos para ela, a maioria dizia que ela deveria dar uma chance a si mesma, tirar todo rancor que estava dentro dela. Talvez… talvez devesse dar uma chance para Lucian, poderia tentar. Iria repensar na sua vida toda, mas não agora, agora queria chegar logo em Hogwarts subir direto para o seu dormitório, tomar um banho gostoso, colocar uma roupa folgada e dormir, aí só amanhã pensaria nos seus problemas.

Não demorou muito até o carro passar os portões de Hogwarts, guardou o carro, entrou no castelo e foi direto para seu dormitório, fez tudo que tinha planejado, assim que saiu do banho deitou na sua cama, agora sim poderia descansar e amanhã…Amanhã seria um novo dia.

DG

Depois do jantar, Draco, como sempre, foi fazer sua ronda, ultimamente não se achava quase ninguém nos corredores, como estava sem sono e não tinha nada para fazer foi para a beira do lago se sentou num tronco de árvore na área mais isolada do lago e lá ficou admirando a bela noite que fazia em Hogwarts. Estava tão entretido observando a paisagem e mergulhado em seus pensamentos que perdeu a noção do tempo, quando foi ver já era 2:17 da madrugada, quando estava voltando para o castelo ele ouviu ruídos e decidiu ir verificar o que era, quando chegou perto do Hall de entrada pode ver uma pessoa andando em direção ao castelo ele se escondeu para que ninguém o visse, quando a pessoa entrou no Hall ele pode ver quem era.

"_Waesley? O que ela está fazendo a essa hora fora do castelo? Primeiro encontro ela lutando com espadas agora a encontro dando voltas fora do castelo a essa hora. Qual será o segredo dela?"_. Com esses pensamentos apenas a acompanhou com os olhos até ela sumir de sua vista, resolveu então ir dormir amanhã decidiria como iria descobrir o segredo dela.

DG

Os primeiros raios de sol adentraram pela janela iluminando o quarto de Virginia, que, por incrível que pareça, ainda estava dormindo, e não aparentava que iria despertar agora, também poderá, essa semana não tinha descansado direito e muitos problemas rondavam sua cabeça. Num passe de mágica, as cortinas se fecharam impedindo de qualquer raio de sol entrasse no quarto, do outro lado do quarto se encontrava um senhor de óculos meia-lua e uma barba impecavelmente branca, sorrindo marotamente como sempre.

Durma com os anjos minha querida. – e em outro passe de mágica assim como tinha aparecido no quarto, ele sumiu.

DG

O sol estava quase se pondo quando uma certa ruiva despertou de um sono maravilhoso com uma coisa que a deixava feliz como a muito tempo não a deixava.

_SONHO_

Era um final de tarde esplendoroso em Hogwarts, o céu estava nas tonalidades vermelhas e laranja como ela nunca tinha visto na vida, muitos alunos se encontravam aproveitando o final da tarde de domingo nas margens do lago, mas ela estava no seu quarto, deitada na cama, podia sentir um corpo a prensar sobre esta, também podia sentir mãos ásperas e frias passarem no seu corpo numa carícia relaxante, aonde elas passavam deixava um rastro de desejo, não podia ver o rosto de seu amante apenas senti-lo, sentir o cheiro dele que por sinal era muito gostoso, as vezes podia ouvir o som de uma risada gostosa que demonstrava estar feliz, mas quando ia ver o rosto dele, ela acordara.

_FIM DO SONHO_

Tudo parecia tão real, queria que o sonho tivesse durado mais tempo assim poderia ter visto o rosto da pessoa que a tinha deixado tão feliz. Sem querer, mergulhada em seus pensamentos, ela passou os olhos pelo o relógio.

Droga! Como consegui dormir este tempo todo? – disse ela sem acreditar que dormira até 5:30 da tarde, resolveu se levantar, tomou um banho demorado, assim que saiu do banho colocou uma causa jeans, uma blusa ¾ preta com um decote moderado, um tênis preto e prata. Prendeu seu cabelo em um perfeito rabo deixando duas mechas de cabelo emoldurando seu rosto, se olhou no espelho; estava perfeito!

Ela saiu do quarto e foi em direção ao Salão Principal, assim que entrou nele pôde sentir um par de olhos cair sobre si, um não, dois! O segundo ela já sabia de quem era: Harry Potter. De uns tempos para cá ele a vinha seguindo com os olhos, mas o primeiro a surpreendeu.

"_Malfoy? O que esse cara quer comigo? Primeiro me vigia enquanto estou treinando agora acompanha cada passo que dou com os olhos. Tenho que tomar cuidado, ele não é bobo, no primeiro deslize ele descobre. Vou ter que despistar ele." _

No momento não ligou muito para isso apenas andou para sua mesa e como de costume se sentou na ponta, isolado de todos.No meio do jantar uma coruja entrou pelas janelas soltando uma carta na frente dela. Pode perceber que todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela, também não era de menos não era permitido chegar cartas depois do café.

O que vocês estão olhando? – disse Virginia vendo todos voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo menos um, Malfoy.

Assim que abriu a carta teve uma surpresa.

_**Ginger, **_

_O que nós temíamos aconteceu, os Lycans atacaram o conselho, ninguém sobreviveu, secaram as veias de Amélia a anciã que despertaria Marcos, o mais estranho é que era para o nosso grupo ir proteger o Conselho mas de ultima hora Lucian, veio até nós e disse que Soren iria com o grupo deles, e mais estranho ainda é que nenhum deles sofreram nenhum arranhado qualquer, para não levantar suspeitas, não posso mandar ninguém daqui para averiguar, mas peço para você ir na estação de trem ver o que realmente aconteceu._

**_Kan._**

Assim que terminou de ler deteve a vontade de dar um soco na mesa, mas não pode conter a raiva explicita em seu rosto, levantou os olhos e fitou Dumbledore, este a olhava atentamente, ele fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça não passando despercebido por Draco, Virginia apenas agradeceu silenciosamente e se levantou da mesa, saindo do salão sendo observada por todos. Subiu direto para o seu quarto, nem trocou de roupa apenas colocou um sobretudo preto, pegou suas armas, sais, kunais, sua espada e uma adaga cravada com esmeraldas e rubis aonde se segurava, na lâmina vinha uma escritura antiga escrita em Egípcio. Não esperou nem mais um minuto saiu de seu quarto, mas assim que terminou de descer as escadas encontrou a ultima pessoa que não queria encontrar, Draco Malfoy.

DG

Assim que viu Virginia saindo do salão principal, saiu logo atrás, resolveu segui-la para aonde ela estava indo, o que ele achou estranho foi o fato dela passar direto pela passagem do dormitório da Grifinória e logo adiante subiu uma escada do lado do dormitório, subiu elas logo atrás, mas quando chegou no final não viu nenhuma porta, nenhum quadro, só tinha uma parede na frente dele o mais estranho foi que ela tinha sumido, resolveu então espera-la no pé dá escada e pouco tempo depôs, ela apareceu nó pé da escada o encarando.

O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou ela serrando os olhos desconfiando dele.

Ora Waesley, o corredor é público, posso ficar aonde eu bem entender. – sorrindo de lado terminou sua deixa.

Que seja Malfoy, mas se eu por acaso desconfiar que você está me seguindo … - ela não terminou deixando um suspense no ar.

O que você vai fazer hein? Matar-me? Poupe-me, Waesley, não tenho medo de suas ameaças. – disse ele esperando que ela se irritasse com ele e deixasse algo sair sem querer, mas ela não demonstrava nenhum tipo de irritação pelo contrário do nada ela explodiu em risadas.

Hahahaha! Ai Malfoy, se você por acaso soubesse quem eu sou, tenho certeza que você nunca se arriscaria em ficar aqui sozinho comigo. – disse ela se aproximando dele perigosamente, mas ele nem saiu do lugar, ela se aproximou tanto dele que o corpo de ambos estavam colados.

Mas eu sei quem você é. – disse ele enlaçando ela pela cintura.

É mesmo? E quem eu sou? – disse ela se arriscando cada vez mais, passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Você é uma garota linda que tem um corpo de dar inveja em muitos. – disse ele rodando ela e a prensando na parede com seu corpo.

Não brinque com fogo Malfoy, você pode se queimar. – falou ela descendo o braço colocando a mão no pescoço dele, sem mais nem menos ela passou a ponta da unha na base do pescoço dele cortando-o e deixando um filete se sangue escorrer, ela olhou para ele vendo-o olhar para ela interessado querendo saber o que ela iria fazer, do nada ela baixou a cabeça, e beijou o lugar aonde tinha cortado logo após dando uma leve mordida, assim que levantou o rosto ficou o encarando, num momento de loucura as bocas se encontraram se beijando loucamente, passado alguns segundos eles se soltaram, Virginia ainda de olhos fechados sorriu para ele e logo após abriu os olhos, quando Draco baixou de novo a cabeça para beijá-la novamente ela se afastou, deixando Draco com uma cara abobalhada.

Bem, Malfoy, a brincadeira acabou, tenho que ir. – e assim ela deixou para trás um Draco com cara de palhaço, não entendendo o que tinha acontecido.

**Nota da Besta-Reader:**

**Oieee! Demorei, mas até que fimmmmm betei esse capitulo! Está muito legal, só tem uns errinhos, mai tudo bem...:) **

Desculpa a demora, ta? Os próximos capítulos serão betados em breve, eu garanto!

**Beijos!**

**Manu Black**

**Nota da autora**

**Gente, muito obrigada pelas Reviews, e me desculpe a demora, tive um problema de percurso hihihihihihi. Prometo não demorar muito para postar o próximo cap. Ai vai os agradecimentos das reviews.**

**Miaka-Ela: Muito obrigada pela review. E ai, gostou do desse Cap? Bjs **

**Estrelinha W.M : Mil desculpas pela demora Miga, mais vou tentar atualizar mais cedo desta vez. Adorei sua Review, espero que mande mais e mais Hehehehehe. Gostou desse cap? Bjs **

**Fioccos : Ai fiquei tão emocionada quando li sua Review. Muito obrigada mesmo, você não sabe como isso é importante para mim. (autora chorando). Sim eu fiz essa fic baseado no Filme anjos da noite, mais não irei seguir o filme ao pé da letra só pegarei um detalhe ou outro. Eu também amo vampiros, sou fascinada por eles. E ai gostou desse Cap? Bjs**

Ashley Malfoy 23 : Muito obrigada pela sua Review são esses insentivos que me fazem continuar, highihihihi. Mil desculpas pela demora mais tivi alguns problemas juro atualizar mais rápido. Espero outra review sua. E ai gostou desse Cap? Bjs

**Hyoko-Yusuki Kinomoto : Muito obrigada pela sua review, espero que continue gostando da minha fic, tentarei ao Maximo melhorar ela. Desculpe pela demora. Então gostou do Cap? Espero mais reviews. Bjs**

**Bem muito obrigada a todos, mesmo aqueles que não deixaram review. E um obrigado especial para minha Beta-Reader, Manu Black .**

**Espero mais REVIEWS para sobreviver. **

**Bjs e até o próximo Cap.**

**Jenny Malfoy **


	3. Visita a Hogsmeade

Anjos da Noite

Cap. 3 Visita a Hogsmeade

Assim que chegou no vagão de trem aonde eram trazidos os membros do conselho, viu uma grande devastação, janelas quebradas, a cabine totalmente destruída e ainda se via muito sangue espalhado pelo chão, o mais estranho era que do lado de fora do trem aonde, supostamente, a equipe de Soren era para estar não tinha nenhum sinal de luta, ou seja, se eles realmente tivessem tentando proteger Amélia eles teriam que ter entrado no trem, mas como os Lycans não tinham visto eles lá fora? Essa era uma das muitas dúvidas que, no momento, povoavam a sua cabeça. Resolveu procurar por alguma câmera de vigilância, mas as únicas que existiam estavam destruídas com tiros e uma delas estava com uma bala, e não era uma bala de munição ultravioleta, era uma de prata, a qual, eles, Vampiros usavam. Resolveu no final ir para a mansão conversar com Kan.

DG

Draco até agora não entendia o que tinha acontecido naquele corredor, era para ele ter seduzido-a e não o contrário, o pior é que tinha gostado do beijo, ela sabia enlouquecer um homem somente com um toque, não pôde continuar com seus pensamentos, pois uma voz o interrompeu.

"Draco, aonde você foi assim que saiu do Salão Principal?" – disse uma voz atrás dele.

"Não te interessa, Pansy." – disse Draco curto e grosso.

"Mas, Draco, eu sou sua namora..." – ela parou de falar assim que viu uma marca no pescoço dele. – "DRACO MALFOY, QUE MARCA É ESSA NO SEU PESCOÇO?"

"Que marca Pansy?" – disse entediado.

"Essa aqui." – disse ela apontando para o local onde Virginia tinha mordido, na mesma hora Draco se virou para olhar no espelho, assim que bateu os olhos no seu pescoço viu a marca da mordida dela e o corte que ela havia feito, sem perceber um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios dele lembrando do momento, podia sentir os arrepios só de lembrar. – "E então, Draco, você vai me falar ou não, eu sou sua namorada exijo uma explicação!"

"Você ERA minha namorada, Parkinson." – disse se virando para encara ela.

"Co...como?"

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu não quero mais nada com você. Entendeu?"

"Mas, mas… Draco você não pode me largar, eu te amo." – disse ela chorando.

"Mas eu não te amo." – e com isso ele saiu de perto dela deixando para trás uma ex-namorada choramingando.

DG

Virginia, assim que chegou na mansão, foi direto para o laboratório de armas onde tinha certeza que encontraria Kan e não deu outra, assim que chegou lá pode vê-lo.

"Kan?" – disse ela parando atrás dele.

"E então, Ginger, como foi?" – falou ele se virando para encarar ela.

"Eu tenho razões para acreditar que Lucian está nos traindo."

"O que você viu lá?"

Assim Virginia começou a relatar tudo que ela tinha visto lá a cada palavra ele ficava mais surpreso, mas Virgínia não pôde terminar tudo porque Lucian apareceu.

"Ginger, você aqui hoje pensei que só aparecesse aqui semana que vem." – disse ele tentando esconder tal surpresa.

"Pois é Lucian, fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu esta noite e resolvi vim aqui ver como estavam as coisas."

"Como Kan já deve ter falado, os Lycans atacaram o conselho secando a veia de Amélia." – disse ele tentando não colocar muitos detalhes.

"Por que, de última hora, depois de tudo planejado a equipe de Soren substitui a do Kan?"

"Porque achei que Soren estava melhor preparado para enfrentar eles caso aparecessem." – falou ele colocando mais confiança em seu tom de voz.

"Mas pelo jeito estava enganado." – disse ela calando o outro, vendo que ele não falaria mais nada resolveu ir embora. – "Bem, não posso mais ficar aqui, tenho que ir, se algo mais acontecer me avise, Kan." – e assim Virginia seguiu para Hogwarts.

Seu caminho até Hogwarts foi tranqüilo, não demorou muito ultrapassou os portões, mas como não estava com sono resolveu dar uma volta. Já tinha tantos problemas na cabeça, o ataque de agora, Lucian atormentando sua vida, o beijo… O beijo, não devia ter cometido aquela loucura de se aproximar tanto dele, tinha medo que depois desse beijo ficasse vulnerável e pelo jeito já estava começando a ficar, o pior de tudo que ela gostou do beijo queria se chutar por ter esses pensamentos, mas se pudesse transformaria ele em um Vampiro para passar a eternidade ao seu lado.

"_Mas que pensamentos são esses, Virginia Weasley? Aonde já se viu passar a eternidade do lado de um Malfoy, ora, faça-me o favor!_" Esses pensamentos foram atormentando-a até ela se deitar e cair em um sono profundo.

DG

Sábado de manhã o dia amanheceu nublado e estava nevando. Virginia acordou cedo naquela manhã, já tinha tomado banho e estava escolhendo a roupa, não sabia o porquê, mas queria se arrumar mais naquele dia além do que seria visita à Hogsmeade. Colocou uma calça social preta, uma blusa preta que amarrava no pescoço, uma bota de cano longo e salto de agulha preta e seu sobretudo. Queria mudar um pouco o cabelo, pegou sua varinha murmurou um feitiço e em um piscar de olhos seu cabelo estava todo cacheado, o deixou solto mesmo. Colocou sua maquiagem, suas jóias e foi até o escritório, naquele dia não sabendo o porquê resolveu levar alguma arma, estava com um mau pressentimento, pegou suas duas automáticas, alguns pentes de munição e colocou dentro da sua bolsa de costas, pegou suas sais e colocou atrás presa nas calças e pegou seu celular caso precisasse chamaria reforços.

Desceu para o Salão Principal e reparou que o lugar se encontrava lotado, sem que percebesse seus olhos se atraíram para um certo loiro que estava conversando com uma garota, Draco sentindo ser observado procurou seu observador e encontrou uma ruivinha, sorriu para ela cumprimentando-a com a cabeça, ela somente o cumprimentou e virou o rosto. Foi em direção a sua mesa, chegando lá, como não tinha mais lugar na ponta da mesa, teve que se sentar quase no meio, minutos depois o trio Maravilha se sentou perto dela, todos a encaravam, percebendo que eles queriam falar alguma coisa começou o diálogo.

"Desejam alguma coisa?" – perguntou ela cinicamente.

"Gina, sei que pode ser tarde de mais, mas eu queria que nós tivéssemos uma relação melhor entre irmão e irmã, há muito tempo nós não nos falamos. Você se trancou para todos não deixando ninguém chegar perto de você." – pronunciou Ronald. Virginia pôde ver sinceridade nos olhos dele mais não poderia se abrir ao fácil.

"Como você mesmo disse, Ronald, passou muito tempo, e depois de anos você quer tentar se aproximar de mim? O que foi? Quer alguma coisa em troca?"

"Virginia, viemos aqui tentar nos aproximar de novo de você." – Hermione se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

"E quando foi que a gente já esteve próximos, hein? Nunca vocês estiveram perto de mim quando eu precisei, só queriam saber dos problemas do Potter."

"Mas Gina..."

"Nada de 'mas' Ronald, eu não quero gente deste tipo perto de mim." – disse ela se excedendo um pouco.

"Mas quer gente tipo o Malfoy perto de você não quer?"

"Do que você está falando Potter?" – disse ela com os olhos frios.

"Eu vi ontem aquela troca de sorrisos entre você e ele e depois ele saiu atrás de você quando você saiu do Salão." – explicou Harry alfinetando ela, como ela podia ter olhos para ele?

"E o que você tem haver com isso Harry Potter? Você não é nada meu, entendeu?"

"Então você está dizendo que tem alguma coisa ele?"

"Potter, eu não devo satisfação da minha vida a você, mas só para matar sua curiosidade eu vou dizer: eu e aquele traste do Malfoy não temos nada, você quer saber por que nós trocamos sorrisos? Então eu vou lhe dizer. Ontem nós tivemos uma briga no corredor e eu fiz uma aposta com ele, a qual não lhe interessa..." – disse ela vendo ele abrir a boca. – "Então meu sorriso era uma forma de desafia-lo e como resposta ele sorriu de volta, você sabe como ele é melhor do que eu!" – disse ela rezando para que ele acreditasse.

"É, sua resposta parece ser verdade. Desculpe-me, Gina, por desconfiar de você." – disse Harry sorrindo para ela.

"Tudo bem, agora se me dão licença…"

"Você promete que vai pensar em deixar a gente se aproximar de você?" – perguntou Rony.

"Eu vou pensar." – disse ela por fim saindo do Salão Principal e indo para o Hall de entrada, ele estava lotado com o terceiro ano todo eufórico. – seria a primeira visita a Hogsmeade este ano, por isso estavam felizes. A chamada foi iniciada e assim todos foram indo para as carruagens, como de costume Virginia foi sozinha em uma das carruagens, quanto mais perto chegava de Hogsmeade mais seu coração apertava. Algo de ruim ira acontecer ela tinha certeza. Assim que as carruagens pararam todos os alunos desceram dela indo em direção às lojas. Quando Virginia se pôs para fora olhou para todos os lados vendo se achava algo de estranho, como não viu nada deixou quieto e foi andar pelo povoado.

DG

Draco já não estava agüentando aqueles dois sacos de batata atrás de si, eram dois idiotas não sabiam falar nada que prestasse. "_Se você não tivesse perdido Virginia da sua vista, sua anta, com certeza não teria que agüentar estes dois idiotas atrás de si e ainda por cima poderia estar dando altos beijos._", Draco se xingava por ter perdido Virginia de sua vista, assim que ela saiu do Salão Principal ele foi atrás mas com o Hall do jeito que estava perdeu ela entre os outros, resolveu então ver se a encontrava assim que chegasse no vilarejo, mas já estava quase na hora do almoço e nada ainda dela. Entrou no Três Vassouras para almoçar e assim que estava se sentando em uma mesa mais ao fundo do estabelecimento viu quem estava procurando mandou os dois ficarem ali que já voltava e foi atrás dela, mas assim que pôs os pés na rua, uma gritaria começou todos começaram a correr de um lado para o outro, tudo foi tão de repente, uma hora a via andar por entre as pessoas e na outra tinha a perdido entre a correria.

Não sabia por que os outros estavam correndo, só foi dar conta do que estava acontecendo quando viu um Lobisomem atacando todos que estavam perto dele, não queria ser um desses saiu correndo na mesma direção que antes tinha visto Virginia . Saiu em disparada, mas de repente apareceu um do nada bem na frente dele e não parecia querer bater um papinho com ele, sacou a varinha e falou o primeiro feitiço que veio a sua cabeça.

"ESTUPEFAÇA!" – ele viu o Lobisomem voar alguns metros e atingir a parede, mas assim que viu que ele estava se preparando para levantar e que o feitiço não tinha tido efeito, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi correr. Sabia que o Lobisomem estava atrás dele, virou uma rua que nunca tinha visto na sua vida e deu de cara com uma parede. " SEM SAÍDA! POR MERLIM! EU VOU MORRER!" esses e outros pensamentos vieram a sua cabeça quando viu a parede e do outro lado da onde ele se encontrava tinha uma estátua. A única coisa que fez foi se virar para ver o Lobisomem andar em sua direção, quando estava a uns 10 metros se jogou na direção dele, só cobriu seu rosto com os braços, esperando pela morte…

DG

Virginia passou a maior parte do tempo andando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade vendo se achava algo de errado, mas até agora não tinha achado nada, tinha a impressão de estar sendo seguida, mas olhava para trás, para os lados e para frente e não encontrava ninguém a observando, como já era tarde, resolveu almoçar. Entrou no Três Vassouras e pediu qualquer coisa que pudesse comer, assim que terminou pagou a conta e saiu do estabelecimento, mas assim que estava andando em direção a DedosdeMel uma gritaria começou do nada olhou para trás e pode ver um Lycan atacando um humano na mesma hora não ligou para que os outros iriam pensar somente pegou suas armas e começou a atirar na direção do Lycan muitos ainda se arriscavam para ver quem estava atirando em direção dos Lobisomens, mas não se davam o luxo de ficar assistindo, cerca de cinco Lycans apareceram atacando os humanos e até se alimentando de alguns, outros tentavam chegar até Virginia visto que era uma Vampira. Quando Virginia viu que não ia conseguir sozinha pegou o celular e ligou para Kan enquanto com a outra mão atirava.

"Alô?" – a voz do outro lado disse.

"Kan, preciso de reforços em Hogsmeade! Os Lycans estão atacando."

"Tudo bem, Ginger, já estou chegando ai."

Assim que Virginia desligou o celular ouviu alguém proferir um feitiço se virou a tempo de ver quem era. " _Droga! O que o Malfoy pensa que está fazendo._" Viu que ele se arrependeu de ter atacado enquanto podia correr, o viu passar correndo a alguns metros de distancia dela e logo atrás o Lycan indo atrás dele. Começou a correr atrás dele, não sabia por que mais não queria deixar que ele se machucasse. Viu que ele estava encurralado num beco sem saída, ele se virou para ver a morte de frente assim que viu o Lycan pular em direção dele não fez outra coisa a não ser descarregar o pente no Lycan ele caiu nos pés de Draco que mantinha os braços na frente do rosto.

Draco vendo que não tinha acontecido nada com ele tirou os braços da frente do rosto e foi com muita surpresa que viu o Lobisomem caído aos seus pés. Olhou para frente para ver quem tinha o salvado e viu Virginia com uma arma não o encarando. Ela veio andando até ele até estar do seu lado.

"Machucou-se, Malfoy?" – perguntou ela passando os olhos no corpo dele para ver se estava tudo certo.

"Não, estou bem." – disse ele olhando para ela. – "Obrigada, Virginia." – disse ele engolindo seu orgulho, afinal de contas ela tinha salvado sua vida.

"Tudo bem, vamos sair da …" - não pôde terminar a frase por que ouvira uma voz atrás de si.

"Ora, ora. Quem diria que eu iria sobreviver para ver a lendária Ginger." – falou um homem de cabelos cumpridos castanho escuro, olhos cor de mel, um corpo bem definido e um rosto bem bonito. Atrás dele tinha mais cinco homens todos tinham o mesmo corpo só mudava a cor dos cabelos, olhos e o rosto.

"Já que me conhece bem, poderia me dizer seu nome, não é mesmo Lycan?"

"Não estou aqui para apresentações Ginger e sim para te matar." – disse ele quando os Lycan começaram a se transformar.

Ela não teria como proteger ela e Draco ao mesmo tempo, este que estava um tanto quanto assustado. Olhos para os lados tentando descobrir um jeito de sair dali, seus olhos pararam numa estátua, ela com certeza seria um portal, não pensou duas vezes antes de agarrar o braço de Draco e correr até a estatua encostou nela e logo sentiu seu umbigo ser puxado e não viu mais nada.


	4. Um Passeio Por Paris

Cap.4 Um Passeio por Paris

Acordou a noite já ia alta no céu, olhou para os lados, parecia estar numa praça ou algo do tipo, estava deitada na grama e logo mais a frente estava um lago, olhou para o seu lado e lá estava ele adormecido, parecia um anjo dormindo. Levantou-se, tinha que descobrir onde estava, mas não poderia deixá-lo ali sozinho resolveu acordá-lo.

"Draco? Acorda, nós temos que ver onde nós estamos." – disse ela passando a mão no rosto dele para ver se o acordava não demorou muito ele abriu os olhos, olhou para ela sorriu e voltou a fechar os olhos e recolheu a mão estranhando a atitude dele, mas não demorou ele abriu os olhos surpreso.

"Virginia?" – perguntou ele levantando e olhando para os lados. – "Onde nós estamos?"

"Era isso que ia fazer, ver onde nós estamos, mas não poderia te deixar dormindo." – disse ela estendendo a mão em direção a ele. – "Vamos, levanta!"

Eles andaram um pouco vendo se achavam alguém ali por perto, mas não acharam ninguém, então começaram a andar no encostamento da rua uma hora levaria para uma cidade e não demorou muito eles chegaram em uma grande cidade, estava tudo muito iluminado, viram uma moça andando de braços dados com um homem, Virginia mandou Draco ficar ali e foi perguntar não demorou muito ela voltou com uma cara não muito boa.

"E então onde estamos?" – disse ele arqueando uma sobrancelha esperando a resposta.

"Em Paris." – a resposta dela não passou de um sussurro, mas ele ouviu.

"Em Paris? Mas então estamos muito longe de vamos voltar?" – disse ele um pouco preocupado mais não querendo demonstrar.

"Não se preocupe, Malfoy, vamos dar um jeito."- fazendo isso pegou seu celular. Iria ligar para Kan.

"O que é isso? Um aparelho trouxa?" – disse ele olhando com curiosidade o aparelhinho entre as mãos dela.

"Sim, é um celular." – ela nem o encarou discou o número, tocou uma vez e já foi atendido.

"Ginger?"

"Kan! Preciso de sua ajuda." – disse ela vendo Draco a encarar.

"O que aconteceu, Ginger? Você sumiu. Nós achamos que você estava morta." – disse uma voz preocupada.

"Os Lycans me cercaram num beco, eram seis, pensei que não tinha jeito de enfrentá-los então eu vi um portal em forma de estátua, não pensei duas vezes, e encostei nela. Fui transportada para Paris, passei a tarde toda inconsciente, só fui acordar agora."

"Graças a Merlim! Mas como eu posso te ajudar?"

"Eu preciso de um carro e muito dinheiro para poder me alimentar e para hospedagem."

"Tudo bem! Temos um cover aí em Paris, ele fica no norte de Paris no bairro…" - Kan passou as instruções para ela, mandou ela esperar ali que iria fazer contato com alguns Vampiros conhecidos daquela região e iria a ajudar. – "Faça o que eu te disse, fique ai daqui a pouco ele vai estar ai."

"Tudo bem obrigada Kan." – desligando o telefone olhou para Draco que a olhava interrogativamente. – "Vamos esperar um pouco daqui a pouco virão nos buscar."

Draco não falou nada somente se sentou em um banco e viu Virginia fazer o mesmo. O clima estava "pesado" entre eles. Ninguém ousava falar nada a não ser o necessário. Não demorou muito e dois carros pararam na frente dos dois. Virginia se levantou e foi falar com um deles.

"Ginger?" – perguntou um dos homens. Ele aparentava ter seus 27 anos, mas com certeza tinha muito mais do que isso, os cabelos eram loiros e os olhos dele eram verdes, pareciam duas esmeraldas, seu corpo era bem definido e ficava muito mais bonito com roupas escuras.

"Sim sou eu. Quem é você?"

"Sou Kraven. Kan me ligou e disse que você estava com problemas. Trouxe este carro e tem dinheiro suficiente para você ir embora ainda sobra." – ele terminou de falar pegou um cartão dentro do bolso do sobre tudo. – "Toma! Com este cartão você pode usar qualquer filial do Hotel Valmont de graça. Boa sorte." – disse ele virando as costas e indo embora.

"Vamos, Malfoy." – disse ela abrindo a porta do carro.

"O que? Você por acaso acha que eu vou entrar nesta coisa que anda." – disse ele falando cinicamente olhando para o carro.

"Ora, vamos Malfoy senão te deixo aqui." – com isso entrou no carro. Draco não pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no carro, certo ele teve alguma dificuldade de abrir a porta, também ele nunca tinha chegado tão perto de alguma locomoção trouxa. Assim que já estava dentro do carro passou a olhá-lo curiosamente, ele era quente, não estava sentido mais frio, tinha um banco bem confortável… Não pôde terminar de observar, porque o carro tinha parado de andar e Virginia estava saindo, ele saiu logo atrás. Eles entraram num lugar muito bonito, o piso era um tom quase chegando no preto com alguns detalhes em prata, as paredes eram pintadas de um vinho bem escuro, com móveis nas cores marfim deixando um ar bem esplendoroso no ambiente. Eles foram até a recepção.

"Em que posso ajudar, Senhora?"

"Eu queria um quarto!" - disse Virginia tentando parecer óbvia.

"Tem tempo determinado?" – disse ela olhando para o visor do computador. A jovem que lhes recepcionavam, era uma morena, de olhos cor de mel, cabelos castanhos claros lisos, suas presas tinham um ponta um tanto quanto considerável, realmente ela era uma Vampira.

"Ainda não resolvi." – disse ela pegando o cartão e estendendo ele para ela. – "Bom isso deve responder uma de suas várias perguntas que você iria fazer para mim, não?" – a jovem pegou o cartão e olhos para Virginia com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Claro, claro. Seu quarto é para casal?"

"Não. Quero um quarto com duas camas de solteiro."

"Infelizmente nós temos um quarto somente com duas camas de casal. Todos estão reservados. Só temos quarto de casal, e quartos com uma cama de solteiro." – disse ela sorrindo para ela e apontando com a cabeça para Draco, a chamou mais para perto e sussurrou para ela. – "É seu bichinho de estimação?" – perguntou com um sorriso safado.

"Sim." – disse Virginia entrando no jogo.

"Belo bichinho. No dia que não o quiser, mande-o para cá irei ficar muito satisfeita." – disse ela abrindo um lindo sorriso. – "Mylor, leve este casal até quarto de casal numero 254."

"Claro Sra. Me acompanhem." – disse o rapaz que não aparentava ter mais de 30 anos, mas pelo os seus olhos Virginia tinha certeza ele tinha 150 anos, novinho ainda.

O quarto aonde eles iriam ficar era muito aconchegante, só tinha um problema para Draco: ele era feito de tonalidade escuras, cortinas cor de vinho, paredes em tons escuros os quais ele não conseguiu descobrir qual eram, os lençóis da cama eram pretos e … Epa só tinha uma cama.

"Weasley por que só tem uma cama?" – disse ele olhando maliciosamente para ela.

"Não adianta me olhar deste jeito Malfoy, é que não tinha um quarto somente que tivesse duas camas de solteiro só quarto separados e de casais então, como não irei te deixar sozinho aqui, peguei o quarto de casal mesmo."

"Então quer dizer que vamos dormir nós dois nesta cama imensa, será que você ira resistir ao meu charme?" – disse ele se aproximando dela perigosamente.

"Ora essa Malfoy. Você é muito convencido, pois fique sabendo que em mim você não faz nenhum efeito." – disse ela andando para trás até que bateu na parede. _"Fim da linha."_ Ela pensou.

"Então por que você andou para trás até bater na parede?" – disse ele chegando perto o suficiente dela para poder sentir seu corpo relar no dela, nada muito íntimo ainda. – "E se você resiste tanto a mim o que foi aquilo que aconteceu com a gente no corredor, hein?"

"Ai Malfoy, vou rir para não chorar." – disse ela explodindo em risadas vendo o rosto dele se contorcer de raiva. – "Se você não se lembra, eu me lembro perfeitamente. Pelo que eu sei quem te seduziu no corredor fui eu, não você." – fazendo isso ela o empurrou delicadamente, não poderia correr o risco de se deixar levar novamente por ele.

"Se você acha que você me seduziu, está muito enganada, Weasley. Mas se você prefere pensar assim, o problema é seu." – disse ele se afastando dela e sentando na cama.

"Tudo bem Malfoy, que seja." – ela andou até a porta do banheiro e entrou lá para tomar banho. Não demorou muito ele ouviu um grito dela, não pensou duas vezes entrou correndo no banheiro não esperando ver o que tinha visto.

Virginia estava dentro do box, quando se lembrou que não tinha roupa para vestir depois que saísse do banho xingou alto, mais a única coisa que esperava naquele momento foi que Draco entrasse no banheiro perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

"O que aconteceu Vir…" - ele não terminou de falar quando a viu sem nada para cobrir aquele corpo perfeito, nem percebeu quando ela saiu de debaixo do chuveiro e puxou a toalha se enrolando nela, só percebeu quando sentiu algo atingir sua face.

"Por que me bateu Weasley?" – disse ele colocando automaticamente a mão no lado da face batido que estava ardendo e muito.

"Ora, você entra aqui no banheiro sabendo que eu estou aqui e ainda pergunta por que eu te bati?" – disse ela erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Para sua informação Weasley eu só entrei aqui por que ouvi um grito seu, por falar nisso por que gritou?"

"Ah, foi por isso!" – disse ela abaixando o rosto e corando. _" A quanto tempo eu não fico sem graça! Por que será que ele faz sentir assim.?"._ – "Eu gritei por que lembrei que não tinha roupa para colocar, o jeito vai ser eu colocar esta roupa mesmo e descer no shopping aqui do hotel e comprar alguma roupa. E me desculpe pelo tapa."

"Tudo bem! Mas vê se não grita mais por qualquer coisa."- e com isso ele saiu do banheiro. Não demorou muito ela saiu do banheiro mas desta vez o cabelo já se encontrava totalmente liso não estava com jóias e estava também sem o sobretudo. Dirigiu-se a porta do quarto, mas voltou atrás.

"Malfoy, você também não quer comprar alguma roupa para você, afinal de contas esta viagem no mínimo durará duas semanas e depois poderíamos jantar no restaurante do hotel."

"Tudo bem." – disse ele a seguindo para fora do quarto. Eles desceram para o shopping do hotel. Virginia entrou primeiro na loja de roupas para homem, pegou algumas camisetas para ele experimentar, sobretudos, camisas sociais, causas, shorts, e as roupas intimas deixou para ele escolher. Ele foi experimentar, e achou um tanto quanto esquisito as camisetas que não tinha mangas, mas mesmo assim vestiu para ver como ficava, na opinião de Virginia tinha ficado muito bem, acabou que ele pegou quatro pretas, uma vinho e uma azul, pegou um sobre tudo longo preto, e um mais curto que batia no joelho, preto também, calças sociais de um corte muito fino na opinião dela umas três, blusas sociais branca, preta e cinza, cinco shorts pretos, umas blusas de manga comprida na cor preta, algumas peças de roupas intimas. Foi numa sapataria comprou um tênis e sapato para ele; agora era vez dela ir as compras. (Nota da Beta-Reader: Jenny, você não acha que é muita roupa para ele passar somente duas semanas?)

"Draco, se você quiser ir para o restaurante me esperar lá, tudo bem."– disse ela prevendo que ele não gostaria de acompanhar uma mulher as compras.

"Não, prefiro lhe acompanhar." – e assim foi. Passaram na primeira loja de roupa feminina. Comprou três blusas sem costas de amarar no pescoço preta, dois tomara que caia branca, três calças jeans pretas e uma azul, um sobretudo preto que ia até os pés, dois sobretudos que ia até os joelhos, uma cacharel preta, e uma vermelha, algumas blusas de manga comprida, outras três quartos, três saias jeans pretas até o meio da coxa, um tênis preto e branco e uma sandália preta de salto fino que amarrava no tornozelo, e comprou varias pecar de roupa intima. Assim que as compras acabaram foram para o restaurante afinal estavam com fome. O jantar foi tranqüilo, conversaram um pouco, mas depois ficaram calados, assim que o jantar terminou, eles subiram para o quarto. Enquanto Draco trocava de roupa no banheiro, Virginia pegou alguns lençóis estendeu no sofá que tinha do lado, trocou de roupa enquanto Draco ainda se encontrava no banheiro depois guardou as roupas nas bolsas aonde tinha vindo suas roupas compradas, pegou o travesseiro um cobertor e deitou no sofá quando Draco saiu do banheiro se surpreendeu.

"O que você pensa que vai fazer?" – disse Draco estreitando os olhos.

"Oras, eu vou dormir. Algum problema?" – disse Virginia se levantando e encarando-o.

"Sim, todos. Por que você vai dormir no sofá?" – disse ele tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

Você não estava pensando que eu ia dormir junto com você na cama, estava?" – perguntou ela desconfiando dele.

"Estava, e qual o problema?" – disse ele fazendo cara de santo.

"Não me faça esta cara de santo por que de santo você não tem nada."

"Ta, mas o que isso tem haver com você não querer na cama junto comigo." – ele viu ela estreitando os olhos em sinal claro de irritação. - "Ora Weasley você não está achando que eu ia te agarrar no meio da noite, acha?"

"Não Malfoy, eu não acho nada. Só acho melhor não arriscar. Agora vai dormir antes que eu me irrite." – dizendo isso ela se deitou na "cama".

Malfoy não falou mais nada somente na cama, mais ela que esperasse, amanhã de manhã ela teria uma surpresa. No meio da noite quando Virginia já estava dormindo Draco se levantou e foi até onde ela estava, tirou a coberta delicadamente para não acordá-la e pegou ela no colo viu ela se aconchegar melhor nos seus braços e deu vontade de ficar assim com ela para sempre, a colocou deitada na cama deitou também e puxou a coberta ficou a observando, enquanto ela dormia.Ela tinha um rosto sereno não aparentava ser aquela Virginia dura na queda de horas atrás, mas sim um anjo, estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto dela e sem perceber caiu no sono.

Logo o dia amanheceu e com isso uma certa ruivinha também. _"Nossa como este sofá é confortável e quente nem parece que é um sofá."_ Ela se aconchegou melhor e só aí pôde sentir uma mão em sua cintura e outra no pescoço, abriu os olhos rapidamente para constatar que estava deitada no peito de Draco com as pernas entrelaçadas na dele. Só não entedia uma coisa. Não tinha ido dormir no sofá? Mexeu-se um pouco e Draco reclamou:

"Dá para parar de se mexer Virginia eu to tentando dormir." – na mesma hora Virginia se levantou empurrando ele.

"DRACO MALFOY, o que você fez comigo?" – disse Virginia temendo a resposta.

"Nossa, quanta indiferença depois que acabamos de ter um noite de amor inesquecível." – disse ele cinicamente, mas Virginia nem notou de tão surpresa que estava.

"Nós… nos pa-passamos a noite juntos?" – perguntou Virginia. _"Como eu não me lembro de nada?"._

"Juntos não…- disse Draco vendo ela se acalmar um pouco. – "Juntíssimos! Colados, quase não nos desgrudamos." – disse Draco se matando de rir por dentro. – "Seus gemidos eram uma música para meus ouvidos."

"Não pode ser! Como eu não me lembro?" – disse ela entrando em desespero enquanto o via se aproximando dela até a enlaçar pela a cintura.

"Isto é normal depois que se passa a noite com um Malfoy gostosão como eu!" – disse Draco se gabando.

"Ora, Draco menos…"

"Como assim menos, se foi você que me disse isso ontem a noite?" – disse ele parecendo indignado.

"Eu disse isso?"

"Isso e mais um pouco quer que eu te diga o que você disse de mim quando me viu sem roupa?" – disse ele em um tom inocente.

"NÃO!" – disse ela gritando _"Que vergonha… - Como eu posso ter perdido minha virgindade com um ser inútil como ele?" _– pensou ela só percebendo depois que falara seus pensamentos em voz alta

"Você ainda é virgem?" – disse Draco surpreso.

"Quer dizer era, depois que eu passei a noite com você não sou mais, não é?" – disse ela estreitando os olhos. Ele não agüentou caiu na risada. Como ela tinha acreditado numa historia tão otária?

"Ai, ai Virginia. Não acredito que você acreditou." – disse ele secando os cantos dos olhos. – "É claro que não aconteceu nada entre nós durante a noite."

"Então por que eu acordei deitada na cama e o pior de tudo abraçada a você?"

"Você estava na cama por que eu te tirei do sofá no meio da noite agora a quanto você esta abraçada a mim eu não sei, mas acho que você não resistiu ao meu charme."

"Poupe-me, Malfoy eu tenho mais o que fazer." – dizendo isso ela pegou uma muda de roupa e entrou na banheiro não demorou muito ela saiu de lá vestida com uma blusa de amarrar no pescoço preta de costas de fora, uma saia jeans preta que ia até o meio da coxa e sua sandália preta de salto fino que amarrava até o tornozelo. Draco não achou palavras para descrever tamanha beldade que se encontrava na sua frente: Maravilhosa era pouco, perfeita nem chegava perto. Foi tirado de seus devaneios pelos chamados dela.

"Draco você já esteve alguma vez em Paris?"

"Não nunca. Por que?"

"Quer dar uma volta por aqui ou já quer ir embora?" – disse ela questionando ele, mesmo já tendo uma idéia da resposta dele, mas a que veio a surpreendeu.

"Quero dar uma volta por aqui. Já que estou aqui vamos aproveitar…" - ela pensou que ele só queria dar uma volta, aproveitar, mas quando ele terminou a frase teve vontade de matar ele. – "Além do mais será bom deixar todos em Hogwarts preocupados com a gente e imaginando o que nós poderíamos estar fazendo agora." – disse ele com um sorrisinho malicioso.

"Ande logo Malfoy antes que eu mude de idéia." – assim Virginia se sentou no sofá e ficou a olhá-lo. – "O que está fazendo aqui ainda vai se trocar." – não deu em outra Draco entrou no banheiro e logo apareceu de calça social preta e uma blusa de manga comprida preta com seus sapatos sociais.

"Pronto, apressadinha, já podemos ir." – disse ele a fisgando.

"Mas que ser irritante. Pegue suas sacolas depois de um passeio por Paris, almoçaremos e partiremos temos um longo caminho pela frente." – disse ela saindo com suas sacolas.

"Sim, senhor." – disse fazendo continência. _"Até que vão ser divertidos esses dias todo com ela!"_ e assim saíram para um passeio por Paris.

DG

O passeio fora longo e cansativo. Andaram por toda a Paris, visitaram museus, foram em marcos históricos, livrarias e vários outros lugares. Acabaram por ir para o restaurante já era 1 hora da tarde, pediram para a entrada uma salada com um suco de Laranja, o principal foi _Chaplesin_, uma mistura de miúdos de frango, uva passa, macarrão talharim ao molho de Rom com vinho tinto suave, na sobremesa foi _Profiterole_ com sorvete e Capa de chocolate, uma sobremesa Francesa. Assim que terminaram o almoço pagaram a conta que ficara nada mais nada menos que em 2.356 Euros. Também Virginia quis que Draco experimentasse a melhor comida de Paris e com certeza foi a melhor, decidiram então que estava na hora de partir pegaram o carro e foram rumo a Hogwarts.

DG

Em Hogwarts não era de menos todos estavam preocupados com o sumiço de Draco e Virginia. No dia do ataque 3 alunos de Hogwarts tinha morrido e outros 18 estavam internado gravemente no St. Musgos. Muitos boatos rolavam pela escola, a Sonserina inteira dizia que Virginia tinha raptado Draco e como prova diziam que ela estava muito mudada de uns anos para cá, não seria nenhuma dificulte se ela fosse louca pelo o Malfoy e resolvesse raptá-lo, alguns alunos das outras casas davam razão a algumas coisas, como Virginia ter mudado em tão pouco tempo e mudado muito mesmo, agora a parte de raptá-lo por que ela faria isso, e a possibilidade de ela ser louca por Malfoy era impossível já que ela se isolará do mundo não permitindo que ninguém chegasse perto dela. A Corvinal inteira dizia que os lobisomens os tinham matado e sumido com os corpos, ou então tinham levados eles para servir de alimentos para os outros.

Ronald estava confuso, quando estava próximo de chegar perto de sua irmã, isto acontecia, estava preocupado, toda a família Weasley estava em Hogwarts esperando por noticias de Virginia, já Draco não tinha ninguém o esperando já que sua mãe tinha fugido com um trouxa e seu pai tinha morrido na guerra contra Harry Potter. Rony desconfiava que seus pais soubessem de algo que o resto da família não sabia. No dia que a família chegou em Hogwarts, os primeiros que foram falar com Dumbledore foram seus pais e ninguém pôde ouvir a conversa, sua mãe estava preocupada, mas aparentava saber que Virginia, de alguma forma, estava viva. Já tinham se passado dois dias desde o sumiço dos dois, o enterro dos alunos que morreram no ataque tinha sido nesta tarde, fora uma cerimônia simples mais magnífica ao mesmo tempo. Rony resolveu juntar com seus irmãos e perguntar para os pais e Dumbledore o que eles sabiam que os outros Weasleys não sabiam. A sala de Dumbledore fora invadida por um batalhão de cabeças ruivas decididas, na sala não estava somente Dumbledore e seus pais, um homem alto de corpo esguio e atlético, cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de mel encontrava junto dos pais de Rony.

"Garotos! Não mandamos você ficarem lá fora em quanto eu e seu pai conversamos com Dumbledore?" – Perguntou a mãe se levantando nervosa com os filhos por ter desobedecido uma ordem dela.

"Nos desculpe, mamãe, mas nós queremos saber o que está acontecendo… e o que você sabem que não nos conta." – disse Gui o mais controlado dos seis.

"Meu filho não tem nada que …"

"Tem sim mamãe e nós queremos saber." – Jorge se pronunciou pela primeira vez e olhou para o homem que se encontrava em frente a Dumbledore. – "e se este senhor pode saber o que está acontecendo, por que nós não podemos?"

"Sr. Weasley creio que a realmente um segredo em torno de sua irmã." – disse ele recebendo os olhares de todos, mais continuando calmo com sempre. – "Este homem sabe do segredo de sua irmã por que ela autorizou, ou seja não poderemos fazer nada enquanto ela não aparecer, agora se nós dar licença queremos continuar a conversa."

"Mas…" – Rony tentou argumentar mas sua mãe o cortou.

"Nada de mas mocinho, todos para fora." – disse sua mãe cortante. Como ninguém queria enfrentar a fúria de sua mãe obedeceram. Quando mais ninguém se encontrava na sala somente os que já estavam Molly se sentou.

"Creio que Virginia não poderá ocultar seu segredo por muito mais tempo." – disse o homem a frente de Dumbledore.

"Creio que não, Kan, logo todos saberão." – disse Dumbledore.

DG

Eles já estavam na estrada fazia um bom tempo, o clima estava tenso, por mais que o dia tenha sido agradável algo os perturbava. Virginia resolveu ligar o rádio estava tocando Breaking the Habit do Linkin Park e Jay-Z. Ela aumentou um pouco para ver se descontraía o ambiente. Draco estava aturdido não sabia da onde vinha aquele som.

"Virginia da onde vem este som?" – perguntou Draco.

"Do rádio Malfoy." – disse ela tentando parecer óbvia e tentar não rir da cara que ele fez.

"E o que é radio?" – perguntou ele parecendo uma criança curiosa.

"Ora, ora. Draco Malfoy perguntando coisas educadamente para as pessoas essa é nova." – disse ela em voz de deboche.

"Já que não podemos ter uma conversa civilizada não te pergunto mais nada." – com isso Draco se vira para o lado e logo adormece. Mais à frente Virginia pára o carro no acostamento e resolve dormir ali mesmo. O primeiro dia de viagem rumo a Hogwarts tinha passado, de um jeito ou de outro tinha sido um dia muito agradável.

Nota da Autora 

Gente desculpa a demora para atualizar mas prometo atualizar mais rápido desta vez, no cap 3 não agradeci as reviews mais muito obrigado a todos que deixaram reviews. Bem ai vai o agradecimento das Reviews do cap 3.

**Miaka-Ela**: muito obrigada pela review, vc não sabe como me deixou emocionada. Gostou deste Cap?Deixe Reviews. Bjs

**Kittenmalkavian**: Me desculpa pela demora amiga prometo atualizar mais rápido. E aí, gostou do Cap? Deixe Reviews. Bjs

**Fioccos**: Me desculpa mais ñ pude deixar de fazer aquela maldade com vcs deixando-os curiosos, eu ñ sou malvada mais assim vcs teriam que ler o próximo cap para saber aonde eles iam, heuheuheuheuheu... Não se preocupe Virginia ñ perdoara o trio por ter deixado ela de lado por tantos anos. Espero que goste do Cap. Deixe Reviews. bjs


	5. Finalmente a Ação

Cap. 5 Finalmente a ação!

Depois de uma noite muito mal dormida no carro, por mais belo que o carro Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX Turbo fosse, ele era um tanto quanto apertado por dentro, não era feito para se dormir dentro dele. Ele era um carro exuberante, era na cor preta com detalhes em prata e dourado com Néon azul, era um carro feito para corridas, mais como em algumas situações eles Vampiros, precisavam de um carro potente para fugir dos Lycans que correm muito, ele era usado e equipado ao gosto de quem fosse usar.

Virginia não se deu o trabalho de acordar Draco, resolveu deixá-lo dormir e pegou a estrada novamente. Quando já era a hora do almoço Draco despertou, acordou de principio um tanto quanto assustado por estar dentro do carro, mais se lembrou depois do que estava acontecendo e somente se ajeitou no banco e ficou olhando para a estrada. Virginia parou o carro num restaurante bem apresentável de uma pequena cidade que ela tinha acabado de entrar.

Vamos almoçar, Malfoy. Depois continuamos o caminho. – disse Virginia saindo do carro. Draco nem se deu o trabalho de falar com ela, algo de errado tinha acontecido, tudo bem que ela fora grossa com ele de noite mais não era pra tanto, era? Draco pediu um risoto e ela pediu um Filé ao molho madeira acompanhado por uma garrafa de vinho branco seco.

Quantos dias ainda temos para chegar em Hogwarts? – Draco se pronunciou pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Não sei exatamente, mais pelos os meus cálculos, no mínimo uns 5 dias se não ficarmos fazendo parada. – e assim foi se passando os dias, tinha se passado já 5 dias desde que eles tinham começado esta viagem. O relacionamento entre se é que se pode chamar de relacionamento, em vez de melhorar só piorava, não trocavam mais de duas palavras ao dia. Eles já estavam perto de Londres mais um dia e chegariam lá. Era uma sexta feira a noite Virginia estava numa estrada isolada de tudo, ela estava com um mal pressentimento… Draco que estava dormindo no banco de carona, acordou por que Virginia tinha freado de repente.

Você ta querendo me matar do coração Weasley? – disse ele perguntando a ela mais vendo que ela estava com o olhar preso em algo, segui o olhar dela e encontrou ela olhando para um grupo de homens que estava logo a frente.

Malfoy, fique no carro não saia dele pra nada desse mundo. – disse ela tirando o cinto e se preparando para sair do carro só tinha um problema: ela estava sem arma, seria uma presa fácil para eles, pegou sua varinha e transformou numa espada, daria para se defender.

O que está acontecendo Virginia? – perguntou Draco preocupado.

Draco se algo me acontecer, fuja e não olhe para trás. – disse ela já pronta para sair do carro quando Draco a segurou.

Tome cuidado Virginia. – disse ele. Ela abriu um sorriso para ele e desceu do carro.

Ora, ora. Vejam aonde nossa pequena Mercadora da Morte veio parar. – disse o homem de pele muito branca, olhos pretos e cabelos castanhos escuros. – É melhor que entregue o garoto e pensarei na possibilidade de lhe deixar viva.

Nunca. Se o quer vem buscar. – disse ela se pondo em posição de luta. Depois de tudo terminado iria penar o que eles queriam com ele.

Bem, já que você não quer adiantar minha vida serei obrigado a te matar. – disse ele se aproximando dela.

Isso é o que nós vamos ver. – disse ela correndo em direção dele. Começou a atacá-lo, dando chutes, socos, golpes de espadas e a maioria sendo defendido, mais também não deixava que ele conseguisse acertar um golpe nela. Ela deu uma rasteira fazendo ele pular para não cair no chão, mais ela se afastou um pouco o distraiu com a espada e quando ele menos esperava o acertou um chute o derrubando e logo em seguida e pousou a perna no outro lado da cabeça dele se abaixando e o enforcando com o peso da perna, enquanto ele tentava se livrar da perna dela ela pegou a espada e a enfiou no coração dele, ele gemeu de dor, se agonizando, e ela para terminar de uma vez o que tinha começado, quebrou o pescoço dele, os outros 7 vendo que um de seus companheiros tinha morrido partiu para cima dela, muitos golpes eles conseguiram acertar nela, mais os outros ela defendeu, sem aviso nenhum um chute a acertou seu rosto e ela caiu alguns metros a dentro da pequena floresta da beirada da estrada, eles foram atrás dela. Ela estava com tanta raiva que nem viu uma certa adaga a acerta a barriga somente correu em direção aos Lycans desferindo golpe mortais em todos eles, quando ela terminou um por um foi caindo no chão, só ai ela foi sentir a adaga no estomago e estava sangrando muito se continuasse assim ela não duraria muito, andou calmamente saindo da floresta, ela não agüentou muito quando ela estava a 3 metros do carro caiu no chão na agüentando tanta perda de sangue. Draco na mesma hora que a viu sair da floresta com uma adaga enfiada na barriga dela já estava se preparando para sair mais quando viu ela cair no chão não esperou nenhum minuto a mais correu em direção dela, chegando perto dela se ajoelhou e colocou a cabeça dela no seu colo.

Virginia? Virginia? Pela amor de Merlim abra seus olhos, não morra agora. – disse ele tentando despertá-la, quando ela abriu os olhos ele teve uma surpresa eles estavam azuis mais na mesma hora ela voltou a fechá-los, não esperou nem mas 2 minutos, a pegou no colo e a levou para o carro, a colocou no banco traseiro,mais agora tinha um problema: Como iria fazer locomover aquela invenção trouxa? Se lembrou de um feitiço e o falou logo após pediu que ele guiasse para Hogwarts o mais rápido possível, ele se sentou também no banco traseiro e colocou a cabeça dela no colo dele. Ele viu que o sangramento não parava de sangra, vez alguns feitiços para que limpasse tirou a adaga do estomago dela retirou a blusa que usava e começou a estancar o sangue. Se demorasse muito a chegar a Hogwarts, ela não agüentaria, e assim foi com o carro adentrando noite a dentro a caminho de Hogwarts, com dois passageiros um dormindo e o outro desmaiado por perca de sangue.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G 

A notícia do que tinha acontecido com Virginia se espalhara rapidamente pela mansão muitos até achavam que os Lycans a tinha pegado para interrogá-la, afinal de contas ela era a Líder dos Mercadores Da Morte. Mas poucos realmente sabia da verdade, Kan não se sentia tão preocupado como dias atrás, após receber a ligação dela ficara muito mais tranqüilo só esperava que ela chegasse bem em hogwarts. Como sabia que a família dela estava preocupa resolveu passar esse dia em Hogwarts, mais a para surpresa Lucian não tinha deixado ele partir ainda se Lembrava bem da conversa que tivera com ele.

FLASH BACK 

Kan chegou na frente da porta de Lucian e bateu assim que ouviu a resposta entrou.

Lucian preciso falar com você. – disse ele se aproximando da mesa.

Diga Kan. – falou levantando os olhos para Kan.

Bem, a 30 minutos atrás recebi uma ligação de Virginia... – ia dizendo ele quando foi interrompido por Lucian.

Virginia? Ela ligou pra você? Como ela está? Aonde ela se encontra? Ela está bem, não está? – disse ele se levantando e apoiando as mãos na mesa.

Sim, ela esta bem não se preocupe. Ela me contou que ela foi encurralada em um beco e a única saída que encontrou ali foi um portal em forma de estatua, só que esse portal a levou para Paris, pedi que o cover de lá providenciasse tudo que ela precisa pra voltar. – disse ele vendo Lucian se acalmar.

Bem já que Virginia está bem, vou mandar os Mercadores voltar já não é preciso eles ficarem procurando ela. – ele se sentando. – Se era só isso pode se retirar...

Não, eu preciso pedir uma autorização pra passar 5 dias fora.

Mais aonde pretendi ir Kan?- perguntou ele o olhando intrigado.

Bem, pretendo ir para Hogwarts esperar Virginia chegar... – disse ele sendo mais uma vez interrompido por Lucian

Não, volte a seus afazeres quem irá para Hogwarts será eu.- disse ele se levantando. - Sem mas Kan, agora retire-se. – disse ele vendo Kan abrir a boca para retrucar.

Com sua licença. – disse ele se retirando.

FIM DO FLASH BACK 

Estava preocupado, fazia dias que não tinha nenhuma noticia de Virginia, esperava que ela tivesse bem, mas só tinha uma duvido: Por que Lucian resolveu ir no lugar dele, não o autorizando ir a Hogwarts?

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G 

Draco acordou por causa dos solavancos do carro e percebeu que já estavam em Londres não tardaria muitos eles logo chagariam, olhou para Virginia e viu que ainda dormia com a cabeça no seu colo, parecia mais relaxada, não apresentava mais a mesma expressão de dor de horas atrás, retirou a blusa do ferimento dela para ver como estava, ele não estava nada bonito, se não tratasse logo iria causar uma hemorragia, sem que percebesse começou a fazer um carrinho no cabelo dela; não demorou muito ela abriu os olhos e olhou para Draco, estava tão bom o carinho dele,que ela nem percebeu que o machucado ainda doía e muito, ela viu Draco olhar para ela e se surpreender vendo que ela estava acordada, mais não parou de fazer um gostoso cafuné nele.

Você está melhor Virginia? – disse ele parecendo preocupado.

Estou melhor Draco, só está doendo um pouco. – mentiu ela para não deixar ele preocupado. Tentou se levantar mais o ferimento não deixou e ela soltou um gemido de dor.

Sim estou vendo, está muito melhor. – disse ele cinicamente. – continue deitada logo chegaremos em Hogwarts.

Mais… quem está dirigindo o carro? – perguntou ela, sendo que ela não poderia dirigir e Draco não sabia.

Ah! Eu fiz um feitiço para ele se locomover em direção ao Hogwarts. Falando nisso, já posso ver a torre leste de Hogwarts, mais uns dez minutos e chegaremos lá. – dito e feito não demorou muito eles ultrapassaram os portões de Hogwarts, como estava no horário de almoço não tinha ninguém do lado de fora do castelo. Virginia mandou o carro se esconder e com a ajuda de Draco ela saiu do carro. Todos teriam uma grande surpresa de os ver ali ainda mais sendo que o estado de Virginia e Draco estava lastimável, a blusa dela que amarrava atrás do pescoço e deixava as costas de fora era branca p que deixava o sangue em destaque e ainda mais o corte que havia feito na blusa tinha aumentado consideravelmente e deixava a mostra o corte profundo que havia sido feito pela adaga, as mãos estavam sujas de sangue, a causa que ela usava estava rasgada nos joelhos e a sandália dela estava toda suja de barro, Draco que tinha tirado a blusa para estancar o ferimento dela estava toda cheia de sangue menos as mangas, ele recolocou a blusa, não poderia aparecer sem blusa, a causa estava no mesmo estado e as mãos estavam toda cheia de sangue seco. Andaram lentamente até a porta do Salão Principal Draco abriu a porta e puderam ver que todos estavam olhando para eles. Draco ajudou Virginia entrar no Salão, ela olhou para todos sentados na mesa dos professores, mais um em particular chamou sua atenção: Lucian! Ele estava sentado do lado de Dumbledore, ele olhava fixamente para ela e sorria de leve, ela retribuiu e se soltou de Draco. Andou vagarosamente até a mesa dos professores e parou na frente, Lucian deu a volta na mesa e parou na frente dela. Virginia não agüentou muito mais e caiu de joelhos, Lucian se abaixou rapidamente e a pegou nos braços.

Temos que tirá-la rapidamente daqui ela não agüentara por muito mais tempo. – disse ele se levantando virando para Dumbledore.

Leve-a para a enfermaria… - Dumbledore não pode terminar por que Lucian o interrompeu.

Não. Ela precisa ir para a Mansão, lá temos todos os métodos usados para salva-lá. – disse Lucian começando a andar para a porta.

Não Lucian. Creio que a Sra. Weasley não saíra daqui. Ela é nossa responsabilidade. Leve-a para a enfermaria Madame Ponfrey ira cuidar dela. - Sem poder fazer mais nada a leva para a enfermaria. Dumbledore se levanta para o acompanhá-lo mais vê uma cena nem um pouco inesperada. Ronald que até agora estava tentando digerir as cenas que acara de ver, se pega encarando um par de olhos azuis- acinzentados, se saber o que estava fazendo se levanta e aponta a varinha para Draco.

Seu projeto de Comensal! O que você fez com minha irmãzinha? – disse rony colocando a varinha prensado no pescoço dele.

Eu não fiz nada com sua irmã weasley! – disse Draco. Não queria acreditar mais estava com mais medo de perder Virginia do que um louco Weasley apontando uma varinha para ele.

Ora, seu mentiroso. Agora você vai aprender a não mexer com um Weasley. ESTUPE… - ele não pode terminar uma voz autoritária o impediu de continuar.

Sr. Weasley, acho que já basta por hoje. Na irei deixá-lo fazer mal a Sr. Malfoy sem saber o que aconteceu. – disse Dumbledore calmamente. – E se ele tiver feito alguma coisa contra a Sra. Weasley ele será punido devidamente por eu mesmo, agora volte para sua mesa.

Mas professor…- disse Rony tentando contestar com a figura a sua frente.

Por favor Sr. Weasley volte a sua mesa.

Sim professor. – disse Rony voltando para a mesa da Grifinoria, não sem antes lançar um olhar assassino para Draco que faria qualquer um morrer de medo menos Draco malfoy.

Agora Sr. Malfoy me acompanhe. – disse Dumbledore passando na frente de Draco ele, somente se limitou a segui-lo.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G 

Assim que pôs Virginia deitada na cama da enfermaria, Gina abriu os olhos. Eles estavam tão azuis que pareciam ser transparentes. Tinham que andar logo, a vida de Vampiro estava deixando o corpo dela, logo não passaria de mais um cadáver.

Por favor senhor, deixe a enfermaria agora mesmo preciso tratar desta mocinha. – disse Madame Ponfrey a Kan.

Não irei sair daqui, enquanto ela não melhorar. – disse Lucian convicto do que deveria fazer.

Mas…

Nada de mais me de licença, preciso salvar a vida dela. – ela viu que ele não cederia e saiu em busca de Dumbledore. Assim que ele viu ela saindo pelas portas da enfermaria, olhou novamente para Virginia. Tinha que salvar a vida dela, não poderia deixá-la morrer, ele levou o próprio pulso até a boca olhou novamente para Virginia antes de se transformar em vampiro e morder o seu pulso, assim que ele tinha um corte razoavelmente grande ele levou até o corte no estomago da Virginia o cobrindo por inteiro de sangue, depois disso ergueu sua varinha e proferiu um feitiço, de sua varinha saiu um brilho avermelhado acertando o corte. Parecia que o sangue era sugado pela pele dela, aonde não tinha mais sangue, não se encontrava mais nenhum arranhão, assim que todo o corte estava cicatrizado ele abaixou a varinha e se apoiou na cama para não cair. O feitiço que ele tinha feito era muito forte e requeria muito de sua energia. Tinha que ir embora para mansão descansar, pegou a varinha e aparartou não sem antes lançar um ultimo olhar para Virginia.

Assim que ele desapareceu Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore e Draco chegaram na enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey vendo Virginia sozinha em seu leito foi cuidar dela, mais assim que chegou no lado dela viu que ela não tinha mais nenhum corte.

Dumbledore acho melhor vir ver isto. – disse ela pálida. Assim que ele estava no lado da cama dela pode ver o que tanto assustava Madame Pomfrey.

Acho que Lucian vez seu trabalho antes de ir embora. – disse ele sorrindo levemente.

Como isso é possível Alvo? – perguntou ela passando a mão na barriga de Virginia.

Um dia todos nós saberemos como isso aconteceu. – disse ele olhando para Madame Pomfrey através de seus óculos meia lua.

O que aconteceu professor? – pronunciou-se Draco pela primeira vez.

Venha ver por seus próprios olhos. – disse fazendo um gesto para que Draco viesse para junto de Virginia. Assim que Draco o fez, olhou mais pálido do que o normal para Virginia mais não fez nenhuma pergunta, sabia que ele não iria contar nada. – Agora Sr. Malfoy me acompanhe até minha sala. – Draco limitou-se apenas a acenar a cabeça positivamente. – Ah, Madame Pomfrey vá até o salão principal e peça para Minerva anunciar a todos que a Srta. Weasley já não encontra entre a vida e a morte. – e com isso cada um seguiu seu caminho.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Assim que Madame Pomfrey avisou sobre a melhora espantável da Srta. Weasley, Minerva bateu com a faca na taça, chamando a atenção de todos.

Meus queridos alunos e alegria que venho lhes informar que a Srta. Weasley já se encontra muito bem e não corre mais risco de vida. – assim que ela acabou de dizer se sentou novamente no seu lugar, em quanto todos começaram a falar sobre a melhora repentina de Virginia. Em quanto isso na mesa da Grifinoria o trio maravilha também comentava sobre o mesmo assunto.

Como é possível que a Gina já esteja recuperada tão rápido? – perguntou Harry, muito espantado todos tinham visto a situação que ela se encontrava antes de sair do salão principal. – Não que eu não esteja feliz com a melhora dela, mais que isso é muito estranho a se é.

Eu também estou tão surpreso quanto você, Harry. – disse Rony olhando para Harry e depois para Hermione. – Pelo que eu saiba, Madame Pomfrey não faz milagre nenhum. Você não sabe se existe algum tipo de cura que faça a pessoa melhora de uma hora para outra, Hermione?

Eu realmente não sei de nenhuma cura deste tipo. – respondeu ela. – todas que eu saiba leva pelo menos um dia até a pessoa melhora.

Se até Hermione não sabe, e olha que isso é realmente espantoso. – disse Harry vendo o olhar feio que sua amiga jogava para ele. – Como vamos saber o que aconteceu lá na enfermaria?

Só tem um jeito. – disse Hermione vendo todos olharem para ela. – Vamos para a biblioteca e vamos ler todos os livros da parte de curas. – disse ela vendo os dois fazer cara de tédio.

Não tem nenhum jeito mais simples não, é? – perguntou Rony recebendo um olhar irritado de sua amiga.

Isso é bem estilo Hermione. – disse Harry logo após começando um explosão de risadas, entre ele e o Rony.

Muito engraçadinho vocês. – disse ela se levantando da mesa. – Me encontrem na biblioteca amanhã, as 9:00 da manhã. – disse ela virando as costas e indo em direção a porta, não sem antes ouvir os dois falarem.

Sim senhora.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Por favor se sente Sr. Malfoy. – disse Dumbledore entrando no seu escritório. – que duvidas o Sr. Tem?

Primeiro professor, como Virginia se recuperou tão rápido?

Draco, sinto muito mais não poderei lhe contar a decisão cabe a Virginia lhe contar ou não. – falou Dumbledore com sua calma de sempre.

Então creio que também não poderá me contar porque aqueles homens nos seguiram, não é mesmo?

Sim não poderei. – e por ali se encerrou a sessão de perguntas. – Mais me diga o que aconteceu nessa semana que passou fora? – perguntou Dumbledore, e então Draco contou tudo que tinha acontecido dês do vilarejo de Hogsmeade até ali em Hogwarts. Dumbledore não se mostrou surpreso em nenhuma parte dita por Draco, isso só comprovava que a profecia estava próxima de acontecer.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Assim que Draco saiu da sala de Dumbledore, ele foi para os jardins de Hogwarts, precisava pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo na sua vida. Desde que seus pais tinham morrido na guerra contra você-sabe-quem, sua vida tinha dado uma reviravolta, estava sozinho no mundo, o ministério tinha pegado ¾ da sua fortuna, mais mesmo assim, o dinheiro que tinha sobrado dava para sustentar 3 gerações da sua família na mordomia, claro que ele investiu um pouco do dinheiro em alguns negócios para render. Mesmo com 16 anos, já sabia muito bem se cuidar, mais não poderia negar que sentia falta de sua mãe. O próprio pai a tinha matado,quando descobriu que ela passava informações para o ministério, ninguém nunca ficou sabendo disso, todos pensam que ela morreu ajudando o lado das trevas, Draco vez questão que nunca ninguém ficasse sabendo disso, não queria ninguém com pena dele, quis que todos pensassem assim, só assim todos continuariam a respeitá-lo. Ai agora vinha esse envolvimento com Virginia, se é que ele tinha algum envolvimento com ela, tinha feito um plano de seduzi-la e descobrir o segredo dela, mais estava tudo acontecendo ao contrario, ela estava seduzindo ele, fazendo com que ele a desejasse mais a cada dia que passava. Não podia negar que quando vira ela cair no chão toda machucada um sentimento novo brotou no seu peito: preocupação. Ele nunca tinha se preocupado com ninguém, mais assim que viu o estado dela um sentimento de perda nasceu no peito dele, não sabia porque, sabia que ele não amava ela, isso era impossível, não era? Mesmo se amasse ela, o que não era verdade, nunca daria certo. Ela é uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy, mais não podia negar que desejava ter ela entre seus braços, sentir o gosto dos lábios dela mais uma vez grudado nos dele... "Draco Malfoy, pare logo com esses pensamentos. Onde já se viu ficar tendo esses tipos de pensamentos com uma Weasley." Ficou tanto tempo imerso nos pensamentos de seu passado que quando viu já era tarde da noite. Quando estava entrando no castelo lembrou novamente de Virginia, resolveu então que iria fazer uma visitinha para Virginia só para ver como ela estava. Quando chegou na enfermaria a viu deitada na cama, seu rosto demonstrava uma expressão serena, calma de quem estava tendo um bom sono, viu que ela não estava mais com a mesma roupa de quando eles chegaram em Hogwarts, estava com uma blusa de seda preta de alças fina com detalhes em prata, ele retirou lentamente o lenços de cima dela e ergueu um pouco a blusa dela, e viu que realmente ela estava totalmente curada, só queria saber como isso aconteceu, sem perceber ele guiou a mão dele até a barriga dela e passou a mão aonde supostamente o corte deveria estar, não tinha nenhuma marca, a pele dela estava lisa sem nenhum relevo, só ai pode ver como a pele dela era sedosa, ele estava tão detraído que ele quase não percebeu o barulho de passos no corredor, rapidamente ele abaixou a blusa dela a cobriu novamente e se escondeu atrás do armário de remédios. Os passos estavam cada vez mais altos, teve uma hora que ele jurou ouvir alguém andando dentro da enfermaria mais não tinha ninguém ali a não ser ele. Isso era o que ele pensava, do nada os passos pararam e a pessoa que até agora estava andando nos corredores se revelou retirou a capa de invisibilidade que o cobria só pode ver quem era: Harry Potter. O que o garoto que sobreviveu estava fazendo ali? Viu ele passar a mão no rosto dela e logo após dar um beijo de leve nos lábios dela.

Um sentimento que nunca antes ele tinha sentindo nasceu em seu peito: ciúmes. O que o garoto-que-infelizmente- sobreviveu pensava que estava fazendo, quem o autorizou a beijar ela assim? De repente viu que ele também não era bosta nenhuma para ficar tendo ciúmes. Ele esperou até que o Potter saísse dali ai finalmente ele saiu de seu esconderijo, e estava se dirigindo a porta da enfermaria quando olhou para ela novamente voltou atrás e deu um beijo na testa dela, agora sim ele poderia ir embora.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Lentamente abriu os olhos mais os fechou novamente por causa da forte claridade, os abriu novamente mais dessa vez tentando se acostumar, quando conseguiu os manter abertos olhou para os lados, vendo aonde estava, só depois foi entender que a levaram para a enfermaria, ai se lembrou de tudo que tinha acontecido, da viagem até Paris, os Lycans, a chegada em Hogwarts, Kan e depois não se lembrava de mais nada. O mais estranho para ela foi que não tinha sentido o corte que havia em seu estomago, quando passou a mão no estomago foi com espanto que não sentiu nada, nenhum arranhão iria se sentar para ver mais se sentiu tonta e voltou a deitar, nesta hora Madame Pomfrey apareceu em sua frente.

Que bom que já despertou senhorita Weasley. – disse ela sorrindo gentilmente. Virginia nem conseguia falar tamanho seu espanto, então resolveu perguntar.

Madame Pomfrey, eu me lembro de ter um corte em meu estomago mais não sinto mais nada. – Madame Pomfrey concordou com a cabeça, tirou a mão dela da barriga e passou a própria.

Sim querida, realmente havia um corte, mais aquele senhor que a trouxe para a enfermaria me pediu "gentilmente" para sair daqui e quando eu voltei com Dumbledore, ele não estava mais aqui e você já estava curada. – Virginia achou aquilo tudo muito estranho mais resolveu perguntar para Kan depois. – E como a Srta. está?

Muito bem Madame Pomfrey, só sinto um pouco de tontura e fraqueza. – disse ela fazendo uma careta.

Isso é normal. – disse ela saindo de perto da cama e voltando co um frasco com um liquido roxo. – Beba, depois disso se sentira melhor e poderá sair daqui – disse entregando o frasco a ela. Virginia olhou com uma cara desconfiada para a poção, mas virou tudo de uma vez, para sua surpresa ele não tinha um gosto tão ruim assim, tinha um leve sabor de sangue.

Do que isso é feito? – perguntou ainda olhando para o frasco.

É feito de com lagrimas de fênix, pelo de lobisomem e sangue de hipogrifo. – disse Madame Pomfrey olhando estranhamente para ela. – Por que a pergunta?

Por não tem um gosto tão ruim. – disse ela, a única coisa que não gostou foi a parte do pelo de lobisomem.

Estranho nunca ninguém tinha gostado dessa poção, mas deixa para lá. Me diga como se sente? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey colocando a mão na testa dela.

Sinto-me nova em folha, como se minha energia tenha voltado do… - ela foi interrompida pela chegada de uma coruja com um buquê de rosas vermelhas, junto com um cartão. Madame Pomfrey pegou o buquê e viu que no cartão estava o nome de Virginia.

É para você. – disse estendendo o buquê para ela. Virginia olhou estranhamente para o buquê e abriu o cartão.

_Espero que esteja melhor ruivinha, pensei que não sobreviveria. Me encontre na arvore na margem do lago as 9:00 da noite amanhã, quero conversar._

_Com Carinho_

_Draco Malfoy._

Virginia olhou espantada para o cartão, não esperava uma atitude dessa vinda dele, ainda mais sendo quem é. Viu que Madame Pomfrey olhava para ela tentando saber quem foi, então guardou o cartão rapidamente e olhou para ela.

Perdeu alguma coisa Madame Pomfrey? – perguntou Virginia com sua frieza de sempre vendo ela corar. – Já posso sair ou vou ter que ficar aqui?

Não, pode sair. – disse ela indo no armário e trazendo uma muda de roupa na mão. – Pegue, se vista no banheiro e pode sair. – Virginia não esperou nenhum segundo mais e se levantou da cama e foi se trocar quando estava saindo do enfermaria ela ouviu Madame Pomfrey dizer. – O café da manhã ainda não foi servido, por isso vá direto pro Salão Principal e tome café, se alimente bem. – e com isso ela deixou a enfermaria e foi direto para o Salão Principal, chegando lá viu que quase todos os alunos já estavam lá, quando pois os pés dentro dele todos olharam para ela como se estivessem vendo um fantasma. Nem se incomodou já estava acostumada, foi direto para a mesa de sua casa e sentou começando a se alimentar, quando foi interrompida pela voz de Dumbledore.

Está melhor Virginia? – perguntou pousando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

Sim. – disse ela seca sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Peço que vá a meu escritório depois do café, precisamos conversar. – disse ele olhando para ela esperando uma resposta mais só vendo um leve balançar de ombro, com isso foi em direção a mesa dos professores.

O resto do café passou tranqüilo a não ser os olhares que muitos davam para Virginia, alguns ainda tiveram a coragem de chegar nela e perguntar o que aconteceu mais recebeu uma bela resposta do tipo – Não te interessa! – O resto do dia correu normal sem mais nenhum acontecimento. Assim que anoiteceu foi para o quarto se deitou na cama e ficou olhando o cartão que recebera mais cedo, não esperava essa atitude vinda dele, esperava sim que ele viesse falar com ela para saber o que acontecera naquela noite... De repente em um surto de memória lembrou do que o Lycan tinha dito, mas para que eles iriam querer um humano nem noite de caça era. Correu para frente do computador e procurou qualquer indicio que levasse o interesse dos Lycans a Draco não achou, então resolveu então puxou a ficha dele não encontrou nada de estranho.

Nome: Draco Corvin Malfoy

Idade: 16 anos

Sangue: Puro

Nome Do Pai: Lucio Corvin Malfoy (Morto)

Nome Da Mãe: Narcisa Black Malfoy

Residência: Mansão Malfoy, em Londres.

Se encontra no Momento: Hogwarts

Ano: 6ª ano

Casa: Sonserina

Cores da Casa: Verde e Prata

Classe Social: Classe Alta

Não achou nada que o liga-se com os Lycans, achou melhor deixar o assunto de lado no momento certo sabia que iria descobrir. Desligou o computador e foi tomar banho e se deitar, quem sabe uma boa noite de sono a ajudaria a esclarecer os mistérios. Logo que se deitou ela adormeceu tendo o mesmo sonho de alguns dias atrás.

Sonho

Podia ver era tudo igual ao sonho anterior. O final de dia esplendoroso em Hogwarts aonde o céu se encontrava vermelho e alaranjado, tinha muitos alunos nas margens do lago, mais ela não, podia sentir o mesmo corpo do sonho passado a prensando contra a cama, sentia o gosto dos lábios dele, o quanto era envolvente os beijos dele, as mãos dele a tocando nos pontos fracos dela como se a conhecesse, os carinhos que dele a deixava mais loca que ela já estava, os beijos dele descendo por seu colo a barriga e subindo de novo a beijando com paixão na boca, as palavras sussurradas no ouvido dela, aquela voz rouca, também podia sentir os calafrios que ele sentia a cada toque dela; parecia que ele fora feito para ela, o corpo dele se encaixava perfeitamente no dela, mais diferente dos outros sonhos ela pode ver o cabelo dele, era um loiro intenso, mais antes que pudesse ver o rosto dele acordara…

Fim Do Sonho

Acordou suada e agitada. Esse sonho sempre a deixava neste estado, pensou na cor do cabelo dele, mais nada a vinha na mente naquele momento, resolveu ir tomar um banho e dar uma volta por Hogwarts para esclarecer um pouco as idéias. Se levantou tomou um banho frio se enrolou na toalha e foi no quarto buscar uma roupa. Como era domingo e a maioria dos castelo ainda se encontrava dormindo devido a hora que era, 7:40 , e o tempo mostrava que seria um dia quente optou por colocar uma blusa de alças trançadas nas costas que ia até o meio da barriga na cor vermelha, uma saia jeans que ia te o meio da coxa azul clarinho, uma sandália rasteirinha que amarrava até o tornozelo, um sinto de duas voltas preto, prendeu o cabelo numa trança que deixava alguns fios soltos na frente do rosto, um colar prata com um pingente de rubi que fora dado pelos gêmeos, um brinco de argola também prata, passou sombra nos olhos na cor preta e branca dando uma luz a mais a seus olhos, um brilho labial e estava pronta, se olhou no espelho e uma palavra resumia como ela estava: perfeita. Desceu para tomar café e dar uma volta pelos jardins de Hogwarts

Para sua surpresa tinha vários alunos no Salão Principal tomando café na hora em desceu, mais um em especial chamou sua atenção, Draco, ele estava sentado de frente para a sua mesa tomando café, reparando que tinha alguém olhando para ele levantou a cabeça em busca da pessoa quando viu quem era deu um pequeno sorriso e a complementou com a cabeça ela retribuiu o gesto e começou a tomar o seu café assim que terminou foi dar uma volta pelo jardim, se sentou perto da margem do lago e ficou olhando as águas de mexerem calmamente até que reparou que alguém vinha em sua direção, não uma pessoa mais sim 3. Era o trio maravilha eles pararam na usa frente tampando sua visão.

Você parece bem melhor do que ontem. – pronunciou-se Harry ainda um pouco espantado por Virginia ter se recuperado tam rápido.

Sim estou muito melhor do que ontem. Mais vocês não me pararam somente para falar isso, não é mesmo? – perguntou Virginia já sabendo o que eles queriam.

Realmente. – disse Rony tentando demonstrar firmeza na voz. – Nós queremos saber o que aconteceu nesses dias que você e o traste do Malfoy passaram desaparecidos.

O que poderia ter acontecido entre eu e ele sozinhos durante uma semana totalmente sozinhos? – ela falou em um tom malicioso. E se divertiu muito quando viu a cara do irmão.

Você…e o Mal…Malfoy… Você e o Malfoy tiveram um caso durante este tempo que passaram fora? – perguntou ele com os olhos arregalados, Harry não ficou atrás dele a única que não demonstrava surpresa era Hermione que já tinha percebido ser brincadeira.

Ora Rony qual o problema? Eu e ele já somos bem crescidinhos para saber o que queremos da vida. – disse se matando de rir por dentro. A cara de Rony e do Harry era hilária era quase impossível não rir da cara deles.

Como assim qual o problema Virginia Weasley. Ele é um Malfoy isso já é o suficiente para não se aproximar dele e muito menos ter um caso com ele e você ainda é uma criança não pode decidir o que é o melhor para sua vida eu seu irmão digo: ele não presta então eu não te quero perto dele, está ouvindo? – disse Rony. Quem olha-se bem para ele até diria que estava saindo fumaça da cabeça dele.

Escuta aqui Weasley, eu não sou mais criança, mais você sim. Não percebes que é por isso que Hermione não quer nada com você? – disse irritada mais não perdeu a calma perante o irmão não daria este prazer a ele. – E não me olhe com está cara, porque a única que até hoje não percebeu que você ama a Hermione é ela, pelo amor de Merlim cresce e aparece para você algum dia vim dizer para mim o que eu faço da minha vida ou deixo de fazer. – ela já estava pronta para sair dali quando ouviu ele dizer.

Quem aquele Malfoy pensa que é. Ele não tem o direito de se aproveitar da minha irmãzinha. Eu vou tirar satisfações com ele agora mês…

Nem pense nisso Ronald Weasley. – disse Hermione tentando evitar uma briga. – Primeiro sua irmã não é mais criança, segundo ela não precisa que você diga a ela o que ela deve fazer ou não, terceiro se vocês não perceberam eu percebi, ela estava brincando com a cara de vocês e caíram direitinho na dela. – disse Hermione vermelha de raiva.

Graças a Merlim. Pelo menos uma tem juízo neste grupo. Como você agüenta esses dois? – com isso Virginia se preparou para voltar com seu passeio jardins mas foi impedida com a voz da Hermione.

Creio que você não tenha contado tudo ainda para nós Virginia. – disse Hermione olhando para ela calmamente.

Já que começamos vamos terminar. O que mias vocês querem saber? – perguntou Virginia começando a perder a calma.

Uma coisa que deixou não somente nós intrigados mas a escola inteira e como em um minuto você aparece quase perdendo a consciência na frente da escola e hoje está em perfeita forma, como se nada tivesse acontecido? – disse Hermione querendo ter a prova final do que ela desconfiará.

Creio Granger, que isso não seja de seu interesse… - falou ela olhando cuidadosamente para Hermione tentando descobrir aonde ela queria chegar com tudo aquilo. – Mas vou matar a curiosidade de vocês, aquele amigo meu que estava no Salão Principal que me ajudou chegar na enfermaria tinha um poção muito forte que faz os machucados se cicatrizarem mais rápido do que o normal. – assim que terminou de falar pode ver nos olhos de Hermione decepção. Por um momento Hermione achou que ela iria dizer a verdade.

Por quanto tempo mais vai esconder este segredo do mundo, Virginia? – falou ela olhando diretamente para os olhos de Virginia.

Do que você esta falando, Granger? – perguntou Virginia desconfiada.

Você sabe do que eu estou falando.

Não, não sei do que você está falando. Mais gostaria de conversar em particular com você, se é que os seus guarda costas permitem você acompanhar até o meu quarto. – disse ela. Estava decidida a saber o Hermione sabia.

Eu não acho uma boa idéia. – disse Harry.

O que foi Potter, tem medo que eu faça alguma coisa a sua amiguinha? – perguntou Virginia debochando dele. – Decida logo Granger. Você vai?

Claro. Eu não tenho medo de você. – disse ela se virando para Rony e Harry. – Fiquem tranqüilos ela não ira fazer mal nenhum contra mim. – e com isso as duas seguiram para o quarto de Virginia.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G 

Muito bem Hermione sem rodeios. O que você quis dizer com aquilo que disse?. – disse Virginia assim que chegou no seu quarto e mandou que ela se sentasse numa poltrona.

Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não se faça de boba por que de boba você não tem nada. – falou Hermione impaciente.

Já que você põe nestes termos me diga logo o que você sabe? – falou Virginia se irritando com ela.

Eu sei que você é uma Vampira!

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

N/A: Hahahahahaha, eu sou muito má mesmo, deixei todo mundo no suspense, heuheuheuheu. Me desculpa a demora em atualizar mais é que primeiro mês de aula vcs sabem como é né? Bem me desculpe os vários erros q tem nesse cap é que não pude manda pra minha beta querida.

Miaka-Ela: Adorei sua review, espero que esteja gostando da fic. Gostou desse Cap? Bjs

Musa K. Malfoy: espero q goste da fic Musa, gostei muito de saber q tem mais um pessoa kurtindo minha fic. Gostou desse cap? Bjs

Estrelinha W. M: me desculpa a demora em atualizar mas tive meus motivos. E ai, gostou do cap? Bjs

Bem gente agradeço a cada um q me deixaram reviews, e espero q deixem mais se não só posto próximo cap só no fim do ano. Hahahahahahah, brincadierinha. Manu, miga me desculpe achei q ia demorar demais para atualizar se te manda-se o cap agora, mas o próximo eu te mando.

Bjs! Jenny Malfoy


	6. Cap 6 A luz no fim do tunel

Cap.6 Uma luz no fim do tunel 

Muito bem Hermione sem rodeios. O que você quis dizer com aquilo que disse?. – disse Virginia assim que chegou no seu quarto e mandou que ela se sentasse numa poltrona.

Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não se faça de boba por que de boba você não tem nada. – falou Hermione impaciente.

Já que você põe nestes termos me diga logo o que você sabe? – falou Virginia se irritando com ela.

Eu sei que você é uma Vampira! – disse ela com convicção.

Da onde você tirou está conclusão? – perguntou Virginia. Hermione por um estante se assustou, os olhos de Virginia tinham se tornado totalmente frios.

Não foi nada fácil eu, descobrir mais eu juntei as peças. Primeiro, você mudou sua personalidade de um dia para o outro, segundo, em Hogsmeade quando teve o ataque eu vi você matando os Lobisomens com armas trouxas e eles pareciam que eram atraídos até você tentando te matar, e agora você aparece aqui em Hogwarts toda ferida e um homem que nós não conhecemos te ajudou e queria te levar para fora do castelo dizendo que em algum lugar vocês tinham tudo o que precisavam para tratar gente da sua espécie mais Dumbledore não permitiu então ele saiu com você para a enfermaria e do nada você aparece totalmente curada. Eu andei fazendo umas pesquisas e descobri que vocês Vampiros podem se curar mais rápido e se algum Vampiro lhe der o seu próprio sangue você fica curada em questões de segundo aonde eu levo a crer que aquele homem também um Vampiro. – falou Hermione escolhendo bem as palavras, sabia que Virginia não faria mal a ela mais não poderia brincar com a sorte.

Muito bem Hermione, você descobriu meu segredo. Mais não sou obrigada a dizer que você não é para contar para ninguém. – falou Virginia olhando friamente para ela.

Não precisa Virginia, mais eu acho que não adianta você esconder isso. Dia mais dia todos vão saber. Você não pode esconder seu segredo para sempre. – disse Hermione com uma certa ponta de coragem.

Você quer saber por que eu não falo isso para ninguém? – perguntou Virginia com um meio sorriso no rosto. Iria brincar um pouco.

Quero. – Virginia nem respondeu, somente se transformou em Vampira e ficou olhando diretamente para Hermione. Esta no esmo instante se levantou da poltrona e começou a andar para trás conforme Virginia se aproximava. Mais teve uma hora que não teve mais para onde andar e bateu com as costas na parede. Virginia chegou bem perto dela ficando cara a cara com ela.

É por isso que eu não posso contar para as pessoas. Elas teriam medo de mim, algumas até mesmo nojo de mim e eu já fui humilhada demais no passado. – com isso ela se afastou de Hermione. – Saia do meu quarto, A-go-ra. – Hermione não esperou nenhum minuto a mais e saiu correndo do quarto dela.

**D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G**

Assim que Hermione saiu do quarto Virginia foi para a sacada e ficou admirando o lago e pensando em como tinha deixa que seu segredo guardado a tanto tempo fosse descoberto por uma simples trouxa e irritante sabe-tudo. Sentia-se frustrada, quando tudo parecia que ia amenizar, quando tudo indicava que ela finalmente ia ter uma nova chance de ser feliz novamente... o mundo novamente tinha desabado nas costas dela, ficou ali se perguntando quando tudo aquilo iria terminar. Agora ela sabia que seu destino era viver nas trevas, sem ninguém para ajudá-la... "Droga! Como fui deixar meus segredos guardados por tanto tempo dentro de mim fosse descoberto por uma simples humana?". Para essa pergunta ela não tinha a resposta, mais de uma coisa ela tinha certeza, todo humano que se metesse no caminho dela novamente iria pagar caro, mais muito caro.

Ainda tinha aquela disputa idiota onde o Potter e o Malfoy tentavam chamar a atenção dela, com o Potter ela não teria que se preocupar mas com o Malfoy, ele era bastante esperto quando queria, com ele sim teria que tomar cuidado, uma pisada fora da linha e ele com certeza iria descobrir. Ficou tanto tempo imersa em seus pensamentos que nem viu a hora passar, quando olhou o relógio percebeu que já era hora do almoço, retocou a maquiagem e saiu porta afora; já estava na entrada do Salão Principal quando o garoto que sobreviveu a barrou.

Gina será que nos poderíamos conversar? – perguntou ele apertando levemente as mãos.

Para começo de conversa, nunca mais... ouviu bem? Nunca mais me chame de Gina eu tenho nome e é Virginia, e para terminar essa nossa conversa tão agradável eu tenho a mínima vontade de conversar com você. Agora se me der licença. – disse ela passando por ele se controlando para não rir da cara de otário dele, mas algo a fez voltar.

Tem medo de conversar comigo Virginia? – perguntou ele tomando coragem.

O que você disse Potter?

É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você não conversa comigo com medo de deixar o sentimento que você nutri por eu passar essa parede de gelo que você criou em volta do seu coração.

Ah é mesmo? – perguntou ela vendo ele confirmar com a cabeça, ela não sabia se ria ou matava ele. – E que sentimento exatamente é esse? Se é que você pode me dizer. – disse ela se aproximando dele deixando-o preso entre a parede e o corpo dela.

Amor, carinho, desejo... e por ai vai.

Ah Potter, você com certeza alegrou meu dia, eu realmente estava precisando rir um pouco... e não é todo dia que o menino que sobreviveu se faz de palhaço, pena que eu não tinha uma maquina se não eu iria adorar tirar uma foto pra sempre lembrar o quanto otário você pode ser.

O que você quer dizer com isso? – disse ele começando a corar de vergonha, a coragem grifinoria do garoto que sobreviveu finalmente estava indo embora.

Ora Potter, não banque o otário eu nunca, em tempo algum irai me apaixonar por um garoto tão fraco e otário como você. Não posso negar que já senti uma atração por você, mas isso foi no meu primeiro ano, e sabe como que é né? Eu era totalmente burra nesse tempo. – disse ela vendo o garoto a ponto de chorar de tanta vergonha. – Agora se você realmente não tem nada de interessante a me dizer saiu da minha frente – disse ela empurrando ele pra parede e passando direto, entrou no salão com um grande sorriso desenhado em seu rosto, viu o Malfoy a olhando intrigado por estar tão sorridente, apenas picou o olho pra ele e foi se sentar para almoçar. Estava realmente ansiosa para saber o que ele queria, depois da cena do Potter ela não duvidava de mais nada.

O dia tinha passado rápido, Virginia tinha passado o resto da tarde em seu quarto, lendo um livro, ou pelo menos tentando ler ele, por que em mais de 3 horas ela não tinha conseguido nem terminar a primeira pagina. Estava curiosa para saber o que Draco queria com ela, por mais que desconfiasse sobre qual seria o rumo da conversa, podia se esperar tudo de Draco malfoy, depois do que tinha acontecido mais cedo com ela e o Potter, não se surpreendia com mais nada.

Faltando 1 hora para o encontro dela com o Draco, ela saiu do quarto para esperá-lo no lago, já estava cheia de ficar trancada dentro do quarto. Chegando lá ela se deitou na grama e ficou admirando o céu, sentiu alguém se aproximar, mas nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para trás, sabia quem era, quando saiu do quarto pode sentir levemente a presença dele.

Que surpresa agradável Lucian. – disse ela fechando os olhos e aproveitando a brisa que brincava com seu rosto.

Como se sente Virginia? – Perguntou ele se sentando ao lado dela.

Ótima, graças a você. – disse ela se sentando e olhando para ele. – Queria realmente ver você.

Para que? – disse ele olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

Para agradecer você por ter me curado. – disse ela. Por um instante o silencio reinou, passaram-se 10 minutos para alguém se pronunciar novamente. – Por um instante naquele dia senti minha vida se esvaindo do meu corpo. Mas graças a você, estou viva. – disse ela apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo ele passar o braço por seus ombros. – Muito obrigada Lucian. Tenho uma divida eterna com você.

Não precisa me agradecer, fiz isso porque não podia perder você. – disse ele abraçando.

Lucian...

Não Virginia, você sempre me impediu de me declarar mais hoje não. Você sempre soube que eu sou apaixonado por você. – disse ele passando carinhosamente a mão pelo rosto dela. – Sei que você não sente o mesmo que você, mas quero que saiba que eu nunca vou desisti de você, você é a pessoa com quero passar o resto da minha eternidade, e um dia, o mais feliz da minha vida, você irá sentir o mesmo que eu e lá estarei eu te esperando de braços abertos. – disse ele olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela tentando ver algum sentimento mas a única coisa que via era uma placa de gelo que precisava ser derretida. Virginia sentia como se sua alma estivesse sendo arrancada de seu corpo com o olhar de Lucian. – Eu só te peço uma única chance.

Lucian entenda... Eu... Prometo pensar no que me disse, mas não me peça uma resposta agora por que eu não posso dá-la. – disse ela sem saber o que dizer.

Tudo bem eu te entendo, mas já fico feliz em saber que pelo menos irá pensar no que eu te disse. – parecia que o tempo entre eles tinha parado. Lucian foi se aproximando lentamente dela, Virginia sentia os lábios de Lucian se aproximando dos dela lentamente, quando faltava menos de um centímetro ele parou e disse a frase que ela menos queria ouvir naquela hora. – Eu te amo. – E com isso ele tomou os lábios dela. O beijo começou calmo do começo, um beijo de amor, quase puro, mas com o passar do tempo ele se aprofundou. No beijo Virginia deixou transparecer desejo, paixão, luxuria e outros sentimentos que ela sentia no momento. Ficaram se beijando por um bom tempo até Lucian se afastar dela lentamente, terminando o beijo com um pequeno selinho.

Acho melhor eu ir embora, não é? – perguntou ele vendo ela confirmar com a cabeça. – Até breve Virginia. – disse ele dando um beijo na testa dela, se levantando e sumindo nas trevas da noite.

Eles só não contavam que estavam sendo vigiados por alguém.

**D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G**

Draco passou o dia inteiro na expectativa do encontro de logo a noite com Virginia. Passará o dia todo pensando porque sentia seu coração se acelerar quando via ela, ou a vontade incontrolável de ter os lábios dela novamente contra o seu, para ele isso não passava de desejo, também quem não se sentiria atraído por Virginia Weasley? Ela tinha as curvas nos lugares certos, um corpo escultural e a boca, que boca... vermelhado como seus cabelos, e o rosto angelical dela que dava um ar mais sensual ainda a ela... Um conjunto perfeito, ela sem duvida nenhuma era uma _Femme Fatale _! Já estava no salão comunal da Sonserina a um bom tempo, já estava entediado, queria sair dali e poder se encontrar com a ruiva, quem sabe não conseguiria um beijo dela. Saiu do salão apressado, iria esperar por ela no lugar marcado tinha quase certeza que ela iria aparecer antes, sabia que não precisava correr ainda faltava uma hora para dar o horário arcado mas alguma coisa o puxava até lá naquele; andava apressado pelos corredores até que viu o lugar do encontro e quando chegou mais perto viu que ela já estava lá, quando ia se aproximar viu que tinha um homem indo ao encontro dela, se escondeu atrás da pilastra e ficou a observar , não podia ouvir o que eles estavam conversando mais viu muito bem quando o homem passou o braço por cima do ombro dela, passaram-se 20 minutos até que Draco viu o que temia, o estranho beijando Virginia apaixonadamente e o pior ela correspondia. O olho de Draco virou um cinza intenso como o céu em um dia nublado, viu quando eles se separaram e o estranho beijar a testa dela e ir embora sumindo na noite. Não entendia Virginia num momento ela parecia estar se envolvendo com ele e no instante seguinte ela beijava outro. Quem ela pensava que era? Se ela estava achando que iria brincar com ele estava muito enganada por que ninguém brinca com Draco Malfoy e saiu impune.

Pensou até mesmo em ir embora, mas pensou melhor e chegou a conclusão que se ela podia brincar com ele porque ele não podia brincar com ela. Iria fazer ela ficar aos seus pés e contar tudo o que ele queria depois iria destruir a imagem dela perante toda Hogwarts. Ficou ali esperando dar o horário marcado para se aproximar.

**D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G**

Virginia estava muito confusa, dês que Lucian saiu dali ficou pensando o porque de ter permitido que Lucian a beijasse, não negava que ele beijava bem mas quando beijou Draco a sensação foi outra, sentiu suas pernas tremer e o coração disparar não sabia o porque mas depois de um tempo chegou a conclusão que era porque por muito tempo esquecerá como era ter alguém ao seu lado, sempre vivia sozinha isolada de tudo e de todos, já estava cansada de viver na solidão, todo ser vivo merecia um companheiro não importava que ele fosse mortal ou imortal todos tem o direito de se sentir amado uma vez pelo menos. Tinha chegado a conclusão que não iria se privar desse direito, mas tudo estava tão confuso, sabia que Harry Potter pela primeira vez a tinha notado, não negava que ainda sentia uma pequena atração por ele depois tinha Lucian, perto dele tudo parecia tão certo não precisava esconder quem realmente era sabia que ele a entendia, afinal de contas ele era igual a ela e agora do nada tinha aparecido Draco Malfoy a ultima pessoa que ela achava que irai notar ela algum dia, quando estava perto dele não sabia explicar o que acontecia era como se o resto do mundo não existisse quando estava perto dele... lembrou-se dos olhos dele quando estava dentro do carro ferida, eles transmitiam carinho, preocupação e até mesmo amor e ali sentada esperando por ele chegou a conclusão que ele não era tão mal quanto todos pensava que ele era. Sem perceber uma lagrima solitária escorreu pelo seu rosto, pela primeira vez na vida via uma luz no fim do túnel.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios quando ouviu passos atrás de si, não precisou nem olhar para trás sabia muito bem quem era, era a pessoa que vinha tirando a paz dela nos últimos dias.

Posso me sentar ao seu lado ou esse lugar já está reservado para algum em especial? – perguntou ele vendo ela dar de ombros enquanto ele sentava.

Então o que você quer comigo Malfoy? – perguntou ela olhando para ele e sentindo de novo o chão se abrindo sob os seus pés quando encarou os olhos dele.

Apenas quero conversar ou será que você está esperando um outro alguém?

Pare de rodeios e vá direto ao ponto. – disse ela estranhando o comportamento dele, será que ele tinha visto algo?

Eu queria tirar uma duvida minha… - ele esperou para ver se ela falaria algo mais como não disse ele continuou. – Por que aqueles homens nos seguiram?

Ora Malfoy, como eu vou saber? – disse Virginia tentando desviar de assunto.

Não sei, quem deveria ter as respostas é você mais já que não quer dizer… - disse ele a mirando atentamente. – eu dou um jeito e descobrir sozinho. – com isso ele se levanta e começa a andar mais ela o segura.

Não se meta nessa historia, Malfoy você pode acabar se machucando. – disse Virginia não sabendo o porque mais tentando o manter longe daquela historia não queria que ele saísse machucado.

Então quer dizer que você está realmente envolvida nisso… Bom saber.

Sim realmente eu estou envolvida neste assunto, mais não posso te contar. Na hora certa todos saberão.

Mais até lá eu já saberei ou será por sua boca ou eu descobrirei sozinho. – disse Malfoy a olhando desafiadoramente mais a única coisa que ela fez foi só dar de ombros.

Faça como quiser mais depois não diga que eu não avisei. – Disse ela virando as costas e começando a ir embora mas ele a barrou.

Só mais uma coisa. – ele disse

O que foi dessa... – Ela não terminou porque ele a beijou, um beijo que demonstrava tudo que ele sentia no momento, raiva, frustração e desejo, ele encostou ela no tronco da arvore prensando o corpo dela contra o dele. Quando o beijo terminou ele se afastou dela e disse:

Isso é só para eu te mostrar que eu posso ser melhor do que seu namoradinho. – e com isso ele foi embora deixando um Virginia totalmente sem reação para trás.

Nota da autora: Gente me desculpe mesmo pelo tempo que demorei a postar, meu pc foi pro concerto e só voltou essa semana, por isso a demora, mas finalmente eu postei, e não se preocupem irei postar o próximo cap até o fim do mês. Muito obrigada para todo mundo que me deixou uma reviews, agradeço de coração. E um obrigada especial para a minha amiguxa Miaka-Ela ela me incentivou bastante esses meses e me deu idéias ótimas para o próximo cap. Miga Obrigada!

Eu quero mais reviews se não eu não posto próximo cap. Preciso da ajuda de vcs, podem me dizer se gostou ou se está uma bosta, se quiserem me dar idéias para o próximo cap podem dizer, eu aberta para novas idéias... Ah, já ia me esquecendo, se tiver algum erro no cap me desculpe não pude mandar para minha betinha querida.

Bjs

Jenny MalFoy.


	7. Planos

Já passava da meia noite e ainda não conseguirá dormir "Maldita hora que fui ao encontro do Malfoy! Quem ele pensa que é pra me agarrar? Não dei esse direito a ele" mas lá fundo uma outra voz irritante dizia que ela tinha gostado do beijo dele mas ela negava terminantemente, mas se realmente não tivesse gostado não estaria pensando tanto nele. Como se já não bastasse os problemas que tinha que resolver e agora aparecia mais um, não que fosse de todo um problema mas não entendia o porque de tudo isso estar acontecendo logo com ela que tinha se fechado para o mundo, já tinha sofrido demais nessa vida não queria mais isso para ela. E ainda tinha o fato dela ser uma Vampira ele nunca a aceitaria, sabia que no momento que ele descobrisse tudo iria ter nojo dela e isso era a ultima coisa que ela queria ver nos olhos dele, olhos que a fascinaram, porque podia ver a mesma dor que sentira e ainda sentia no fundo da alma dele, ela sabia que eles eram mais parecidos do que achavam. Os dois se escondiam por baixo de mascaras de frieza para se proteger, só queria saber o porque dele fazer isso. Ela não desejava a solidão que ela viveu e vivia para ninguém, era algo que a dilacerava por dentro, não negava que ainda sentia anseios em poder provar o sabor da felicidade, mas parecia que isso não fora feito para ela, sabia muito bem que estava fardada a viver em seu mundo de sombras, aonde não tinha lugar para mais ninguém. As vezes quando chegava a ter momentos de loucura extrema imaginando ela e o loiro que invadira seus sonhos em um lugar paradisíaco, aonde era somente ele e ela, aonde o resto do mundo não existia, aonde ela podia por poucos segundos se sentir feliz novamente, mas em um passe de mágica seu mundo vinha a baixo quando a verdade estava em frente de seus olhos era um ser desprezível que a muito perdera todos os sentimentos bons que tinha em seu coração. Não era mais a mesma menininha idiota que fora controlada por Tom Riddle. E a prova disso era quando se olhava no espelho. Tinha medo de deixar alguém se aproximar dela, temia pelo o que poderia acontecer a pessoa, tinha uma vida que se seus inimigos descobrissem um ponto fraco nela iriam tentar de todo jeito se aproveitar dessa oportunidade, quem seria ela para colocara em risco alguém inocente só porque se sentia sozinha? Isso seria muito egocentrismo da parte dela. Não podia pensar somente em si, tinha que pensar nas pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo que isso custasse sua felicidade e a ultima chance que tinha de sentir como era ser amada.

Há quanto tempo não sentia o carinho vindo de seus pais, era como se ela fosse transparente para os olhos deles, "Também sua idiota, quem iria gostar de um monstro como vc?". Há muito tempo que ninguém se dirigia a ela para lhe dar algumas palavras de conforto, o que adiantava ser temida por seus inimigos se o que ela mais queria não conseguia, só queria uma amizade sincera, alguém com que ela pudesse contar tudo que lá no fundo do seu coração ela sentia, já tinha até perdido as contas de quanto tempo fazia que ela não chorava, a ultima vez foi na semana da morte dela, sua única amiga verdadeira, a irmã q nunca teve, a pessoa que ela sabia que fosse o que acontecesse estaria sempre ao seu lado, dizendo que nem tudo estava terminado ainda, que e ainda viria um final... um final que ela poderia ser feliz. Doce engano, como acreditar nessas palavras se a pessoa que acreditava com tanto ardor nessa idéia tinha morrido.

Sem que percebesse lagrimas rolavam por seu rosto, só foi reparar isso quando sentiu o gosto salgado na boca. A quanto tempo não chorava, já tinha até mesmo se esquecido o que era isso. E naquele momento permitiu a si mesma poder chorar e sentir o único sentimento que ainda vivia dentro dela infelicidade a qual estava fardada a viver. Não sabia quanto tempo ficara naquele estado, deitada na cama chorando como uma criança de 5 anos, mas sabia que neste tempo tudo que ela já tinha vivido tinha passado como um filme diante de seus olhos, mostrando mesmo que por pouco tempo ela fora feliz, naquela época ainda sonhava com um príncipe encantado, achava que todo mundo era perfeito, tudo era cor de rosa. Até entrar nessa maldita escola aonde meu mundo veio a baixo, mesmo odiando essa escola não podia negar que algo de bom a escola tinha dado para ela... Selini. A única coisa boa que tinha acontecido com ela nesse tempo todo de escola. Ficou tão profundamente envolvida em seu passado que nem viu o tempo passar, o celular dela teve que tocar para que a tirasse de seus devaneios.

Com muito custo ela se levantou da cama se perguntando por que diabos Kan ligaria numa hora dessas para ela.

-O que vc quer uma hora dessas Kan? – perguntou ela mal humorada.

-Virginia os Lycans estam atacando o Edifício Central Park London no centro de Londres, preciso que vc vá para lá. imediatamente.

-Já estou indo. Quero que vc vá junto com seus homens e me encontrem lá. – Ela imediatamente desligou o telefone se arrumou pegou suas duas armas colocando-as no lado da coxa e saiu correndo em direção ao carro que ficava escondido no limite da propriedade de Hogwarts .

Assim que entrou no carro arrancou coma toda velocidade. Já tinha passado vinte minutos quando ela tinha avistou o Edifício pode perceber que na cobertura tinha uma certa agitação parou o carro de qualquer maneira desceu e saiu correndo e entrou no elevador não demorou muito e saiu do elevador assim que entrou nele viu que um dos Lycans estava carregando um humano assim que eles a viram começaram a atirar contra ela Virginia só teve tempo de sacar a arma e se esconder atrás de uma pilastra, sabia que não teria a mínima chance contra ele sozinha, "Droga, onde está o Kan?". Estava preparando para revidar quando ouviu a voz de uns dos Lycans.

-PAREM DE ATIRAR SEUS INCOMPETENTES. Quero nossa pequena Mercadora da Morte viva. – disse um dos Lycans que parecia ser o chefe.

-Sinto-me emocionada que você me queira viva. – disse ela sarcasticamente saindo de trás da pilastra. – E pelo jeito vocês voltaram a ser os mesmos sanguinários de antes. Tendo que caçar humanos para sobreviver. Que decadência, pensei que já tivéssemos passado desta fase, mas pelo o que vejo... – disse ela se referindo ao humano desacordado que um dos Lycans segurava.

-COMO VOCÊ OUSA NOS SUBSTIMAR VINDO AQUI SOZINHA E ALÉM DE TUDO NOS PROVOCAR SUA IDIOTA. – Falou ele tentando acertar um soco nela mas desviado com muita agilidade e logo após ela pulou para trás para se afastar dele. - Você não sabe de nada, Mercadora inútil. Em breve tudo estará acabado e nós Lycans iremos exterminar todos Vampiros da face da terra. – disse ele se aproximando dela. – Sabe no final de tudo você terá uma grande surpresa. – disse ele começando a se afastar mas ele voltou a se aproximar. – E já ia me esquecendo fique fora do nosso caminho, Draco Malfoy pertence a nós e mais ninguém. Mas isso já não faz tanta diferença para você, irá pagar pelo seu erro por ter vindo sozinha e o preço será a sua morte. – disse ele dando 2 passos para trás. Não deu tempo nem dela nem responder por que teve de desviar de um serie de ataques que os Lycans estavam desferindo nela, com muito custo conseguiu se defender e desferir um chute no rosto de um fazendo ele voar alguns metros e bater as costas na parede, mas logo após sentiu uma cotovelada em suas costas a fazendo perder o equilíbrio e o Lycan da frente aproveitou a chance e deu uma joelhada no estomago dela, ela caiu de joelhos no chão em busca de ar, mas no momento seguinte viu uma perna vindo em sua direção para lhe desferir um chute, só teve tempo de rolar para o lado e segurar a perna do lycan fazendo ele cair de costas no chão e logo após acertando o calcanhar no peito dele; depois disso ela só teve tempo de levantar e se esquivar de um soco dando uma cotovelada nas costa do lycan fazendo ele cair de cara no chão mas logo após um dos lycans deu uma rasteira nela fazendo ela cair no chão, assim que se virou de frente par o Lycan, viu o chefe deles com o humano nos braços e indo em direção a janela. Não poderia deixar ele escapar, ala se ergueu agilmente e com suco derrubou o Lycan quando ia se aproximar do chefe um outro pulou na sua frente e estava pronto para acerta lá quando um tiro vindo de suas costas o acertou, ela olhou para trás e viu o Kan e seus homens já cuidando dos outros. Ela correu em direção do chefe que já estava a ponto de pular da janela quando ela puxou o ombro dele fazendo ele se virar e ela acertando um chute no rosto dele, fazendo ele derrubar o humano e voar alguns metros até bater na pilastra.

-DESGRAÇADA! COMO OUSA RELAR EM MIM? – Disse ele avançando na direção dela e tentando de todo custo acertar ela, todos os golpes eram defendidos, até ela sentir alguém segurar ela pelas costas e fazendo com que ela levasse vários socos no estomago e no rosto, ela viu muito bem quando ele sacou uma faca para enfiar em seu estomago mais ela abaixou a cabeça levantou a perna e acertou a cabeça do Lycan que a segurava, antes dela descer a perna acertou um chute no chefe fazendo assim a faca cair no chão e ele voando alguns metros até finalmente bater na parede mais próxima, quando ela ia se aproximar dele, sentiu alguém apontar uma arma para suas costas, ela só teve tempo de se abaixar desviando do tiro e pegar a faca e jogar contra o peito do Lycan, quando finalmente se virou

-Se eu fosse você reconsideraria o que falou agora. Porque como você mesmo disse, eu sou uma mercadora e nunca cometo falha. – terminado de dizer ela deu tiro certeiro no ombro e no momento seguinte a cobertura foi invadida por vários Mercadores.

Ela esqueceu a luta e foi em direção do Lycan que estava a falar com ela, mesmo com o tiro ele ainda estava de pé se segurando na parede, quando ela se aproximou dele ele sentiu um chute nas suas costas fazendo que ela voasse e batesse na parede mais próxima, quando sentiu uma lamina se aproximando da suas costas ela ficou de frente a tempo de ver a lamina indo em sua direção tentou desferir golpe nela, mas ela muito agilmente se esquivou de todos, acertando um chute bem no lado do estomago dele mas não foi o suficiente porque ele acertou um soco no rosto dela e um no estomago fazendo ela se curvar e andar uma para trás, ela viu o joelho dele vir na sua direção e agilmente ergueu a perna direita acertando um outro chute no rosto enquanto ele caia no chão ela sentiu um outro Lycans atrás dela, no mesmo momento que ela se virava já sacou a arma e acertou um tiro no meio da testa dele, mas não teve muito mais tempo sentiu outro Lycan se aproximar, esse foi mais rápido e conseguiu tirar a arma da mão dela e automaticamente erguendo a perna para chutar as costas dela, mas ela mais rápido que ele parou a perna dele com a mão e com a outra pegou a faca que tinha na cintura e atravessou o pescoço do Lycan com ela, quando finalmente se virou para trás viu que o Lycan com quem ela falou já estava mais lá se virou rapidamente para a janela a tempo de ver ele pular com o humano nos braços dele, quando ela chegou perto da janela já era tarde demais a van já saia em disparada, "Droga perdi o único meio de descobrir a ligação dos lycans com o Draco ", Foi quando ela viu um pedaço de papel caído no chão ao lado do pé dela, assim que ela pegou o papel ela sentiu alguém se aproximar dela, ela guardou o papel rapidamente e se virou para ver quem estava se aproximando dela.

-Você está bem Virginia? – disse Kan parando na frente dela.

-Sim. – Disse ela vendo os Mercadores colocando os corpo dentro de sacos pretos.

-Tem certeza? – disse ele olhado desconfiado para ela. - Você parece um pouco abatida.

-Tivemos muitas perdas? – perguntou ela casualmente em quanto caminhava em direção ao corpo de Lycan e pegando a faca que estava cravado no peito dele.

-Não, apenas um. – disse ele vendo que ela nem o tinha ouvido o que ele tinha dito. – Aconteceu alguma coisa Virginia? – disse ele vendo ela limpara a faca e guardá-la.

-Não aconteceu nada. – disse ela vendo ele olhar para ela desconfiado.

-Conheço-te muito bem para saber que está mentindo para mim. Vamos me diga o que aconteceu?

-Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada, mais que droga. - Falou ela irritada se afastando dele.

-Pelo jeito você ainda não confia em mim. - disse ele seguindo ela.

-Eu confio em você Kan...

-Então porque não me conta o que aconteceu para te deixar tão transtornada.– disse ele a segurando pelo braço e a virando fazendo ela olhar pra ele.

-Por que não aconteceu nada para eu te contar. - disse ela se soltando dele. - e mesmo se tivesse acontecido algo eu não lhe devo satisfação eu sou sua chefe, ou não se lembra mais disso? - perguntou ela cinicamente.

-Desculpe-me. - disse ele mostrando respeito. - Quais são suas ordens?

-Cremem o corpo dos Lycans e mande a equipe de varredura vir limpar toda essa sujeira, logo os policiais estarão chegando. E depois faça um relatório e entregue ao Lucian. – disse ela saindo do prédio e indo em direção ao seu carro, assim que entrou nele ela saiu em alta velocidade queimando pneu.

Já estava na estrada já fazia algum tempo, não parava de pensar no que o Lycan tinha dito a ela. ela já tinha feito uma pesquisa depois que chegará em hogwarts mais não tinha encontrado nada que levasse Draco aos Lycans, foi quando ela se Lembrou do papel que tinha achado, ela encostou o carro o encostamento. Ela retirou o papel do bolso e olhou o conteúdo, nele havia nomes e endereços e ao lado de cada nome havia um marca em vermelho, até lá não tinha nada que chamasse sua atenção mas ao virar a folha ela viu o único nome que não queria achar naquele papel.

-Draco Malfoy... - ela sussurrou sem acreditar, e o que mais assustava ela era que ele era o único nome sem uma marca vermelha ao lado.

Ela pegou o Laptop dela e acessou o canal da policia de busca e digitou o primeiro nome da lista e viu que a pessoa estava desaparecida a 1 mês, ela digitou outro o nome e também deu como desaparecido a única diferença era que esse tinha desaparecido dois dias depois, outra coisa que todos tinha como semelhança era que todos eram homens. Ela digitou todos os nomes e cruzou para ver se aparecia algo que os ligava ou alguma semelhança e o que ela viu a assustou todos tinham o nome do meio parecido.

-Vinicius Corvinus Stanbarry, Matheus Corlvins Mettew, Dereck Corvus Flettyer e Draco Corvin Malfoy. - ela leu os nomes sem entender exatamente o que os Lycans iriam querer com simples seres humanos. - Alô?

-Virginia? Está acontecendo algo? Você está parada a mais de meia hora no mesmo lugar. - perguntou ele preocupado.

-Mas como... - ela já ia perguntar como ele saia quando lembrou que todos os Mercadores eram rastreados via satélite então ele deveria ter sido notificado que eu estava parada na estrada a meia hora. - Está tudo bem não se preocupe. foi apenas um pequeno problema com o carro.

-Você tem certeza? Se precisar eu posso mandar alguém ir dar uma olhada no carro e... - disse ele desconfiado.

-Não precisa Kan é serio, se eu precisar de algo eu te ligo. - falou ela sem dar chance de ele responder e desligou. Ela não poderia investigar agora certamente Kan iria desconfiar e iria atrás dela, amanhã pela manhã ela veria o que iria fazer. Pegou novamente a estrada e foi em direção ao Hogwarts.

D&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&GD&G

Assim que ela acordou no dia seguinte os acontecimentos da noite anterior voltou a artomentar ela, ela tinha demorado a dormir na noite passada ficava repassando todos os detalhes de sua pesquisa em sua cabeça para ver onde estava a falha que ela tinha deixado passar, tinha que ter algo que levasse essas pessoas aos Lycans, se ela pelo menos tivesse alguém que pode-se ajudar ela a investigar mas não poderia confiar em ninguém fora que mesmo que ela contasse isso para algum Mercador da Morte certamente ele não iria acreditar nem mesmo Lucian tinha confiado nela. Ela chegou a conclusão que sentada na cama ela não iria descobrir nada. Ela levantou pegou o uniforme da escola e foi tomar banho, no fim do dia ela iria pensar num jeito de descobrir tudo. Assim que ela terminou de se arrumar desceu em direção ao Salão Principal.

Era incrível como os anos passavam e mudava tudo, quer dizer, nem tudo Potter e Malfoy continuam com a mesma birra de sempre que podem começam um novo tipo de discussão, assim que chegou na porta do Salão Principal ela viu os dois discutindo e como sempre tinha um grupinho em volta ouvindo o que eles falavam, normalmente Virginia iria passar e ir tomar café mas hoje ela parou para ouvir a discussão.

-Mas quem diria, finalmente o pobretão do Weasley se acertou com a sangue ruim. Imaginem só como vai ser os filhos deles. Merlim que nos proteja por que vão ser uma aberração da natureza. - disse Malfoy fazendo todos ao redor rir.

-Não ouse falar desse jeito da Mione sua doninha. - disse rony avançando em direção a ele.

-ou se não o que Weasley? Você vai fazer o que, vai tentar me azarar igual no segundo ano, que no final das contas foi vc que acabou cuspindo lesmas o dia inteiro. - disse ele rindo da cara dele.

-Você me paga Malfoy. - disse ele puxando a varinha, só que o Draco previu esse movimento e também puxou a dele.

-Isso não vale a pena rony, não entre na dele. - disse Harry abaixando o braço dele e o levando embora.

-Mas vejam quem está falando, o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos. E ai Potter me conte uma coisa quantos foras você já levou da Chang? Sabe como é né, e pra mim ver se ele coincidem com o tanto de vezes que eu já peguei ela. - todos ao redor riram dele.

-Do que você está falando Malfoy? - perguntou ele ameaçadoramente.

-Que todas vezes que ela te dava um fora ela ia correndo lá pro meu quarto de monitor chefe. - disse ele vendo o harry ficar vermelho de raiva.

-Isso fala mais, aí eu serei obrigado a contar a todos sobre algumas coisas suas. - falou o Harry se acalmando.

-Coisas de que tipo? - perguntou Draco perdendo um pouco de sua pose.

-Coisas do tipo... - ele não terminou a frase em voz alta ele se aproximou de Draco e falou só para ele ouvir. Virginia o viu ficar serio e se afastar, assim que Draco foi embora todos da rodinha começaram a ir embora.

Mesmo depois que todos já tinham entrado para tomar café da manhã Virginia ficou ali parada pensando no o Harry tinha dito foi quando uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Harry era arquiinimigo de Draco certamente ele deveria saber de todos os pontos fracos do outro e de seu passado não tinha ninguém melhor do que o Harry para lhe ajudar a descobrir algo fora que poderia brincar um pouco com ele e se divertir como não se divertia a tempo. Com tudo planejado na cabeça ela entrou para tomar café tomando o cuidado de se sentar quase de frente para ele, ela sabia que já fazia tempo de que ele vinha a observando então não seria problema nenhum para ela se aproximar dele.

Ela começou a tomar o café dela tranqüila quando sentiu alguém a observando e para sua alegria era ele, ela sorriu simpaticamente pra ele vendo ele ficar assustado com o gesto dela mas logo depois ele correspondeu o gesto dela, ela já tinha começado o plano dela e pelo jeito o palerma do Potter ia cai direitinho agora era só bolar um plano pra se aproximar do Draco e tudo estaria resolvido, até o fim do dia seu plano iria estar totalmente em pratica.

Virginia tinha passado todas as aulas do dia pensando nos acontecimentos da noite anterior e como ela se aproximaria de Draco sem ele perceber suas intenções, já fazia algum tempo que ela estava sentada na frente ao lago o horário do almoço estava preste a terminar quando ela escutou alguém se aproximando dela, não precisou nem olhar para trás para descobrir quem vinha.

-Olá Gina. - disse Harry parando ao lado dela.

-Oi Harry. Porque não se senta ao meu lado. - falou ela fazendo gesto para ele sentar perto dela. - Sabe queria te pedir desculpas pelo outro dia, fui muito sem educação com você. - disse ela assim que ele se sentou ao lado dela.

-Tudo bem, eu também não deveria ter falado o que falei sem saber. - disse ele um pouco envergonhado se lembrando do ocorrido.

-Mas sabe que em parte você estava certo. - falou ela se aproximando dele.

-Do que você está falando? - perguntou ele um pouco nervoso.

-Eu gosto de você Harry e sinto vontade de ficar perto de você. - falou ela passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. - Eu me sinto atraída por você. - Falou ela sem dar tempo de ele responder o beijando calmamente, quando sentiu ele corresponder ao beijo teve certeza que para tirar informações dele ela não teria nenhuma dificuldade. Tão derepente o beijo começou ele terminou. Ela sorriu para ele e o abraçou. - eu gosto muito de você, Harry.

-Eu também gosto muito de você Gina. - falou ele um pouco espantado pelo fato dela o estar tratando daquela maneira. - Eu só não pensava que você correspondia os meus sentimentos. Você agia sempre fria com todo mundo, que eu achava que você nem me enxergava.

-É que eu tinha medo de me machucar, medo que você não corresponde-se aos meus sentimentos, mas eu passei tantos anos assim que até me acostumei e isso fez com que eu esquecesse o que eu sentia e conseqüentemente eu te tratei desse jeito. - Disse ela olhando nos olhos dele. - Me perdoe Harry, eu não queria te machucar. - Falou ela fingindo está a beira do choro.

-Shhh... não precisa ficar assim. Está tudo bem, o que aconteceu, agora não passa de passado. - Disse ele segurando o rosto dela. - Vamos esquecer o que passou e vamos recomeçar do zero. - falou ele vendo ela sorrindo e balançando a cabeça positivamente e o abraçando, mal ele sabia que ela estava rindo por dentro, por ele ser besta a ponto de acreditar nela. Ele a beijou novamente mas no meio do beijo o sinal tocou. - Vamos depois nós encontramos. - falou ele se levantando e estendendo a mão para ela se levantar também.

-Sim, nós nos vemos depois das aulas? - perguntou ela inocentemente.

-Sim, até mais. - falou ele dando um selinho e indo embora, em quanto ela seguia o caminho dela.

-A Harry Potter, eu nunca pensei que você seria tão otário a esse ponto. - murmurou ela para si mesma se segurando para não cair na risada.

Seu plano já estava iniciado agora ela não via a hora se poder se encontrar com Malfoy e se divertir um pouco com ele também.

N/A: ME PERDOEM! Eu sei que vocês querem me matar só que eu tive um serio bloqueio não estava conseguindo escreve nada, nem mesmo esse capitulo saiu do jeito que eu queria mas foi o melhor que eu consegui, prometo melhorar da próxima vez. Eu quero agradecer a todos que me deram força para eu continuar minha fic e um agradecimento em especial para Miaka-Ela.

Muito obrigada a todos que me deixaram reviews espero que me mandem mais se não só vou postar o próximo capitulo no meio do ano.

Bjs e até o próximo cap.

Jenny Malfoy

-

-

-

-

-

-


	8. Cap 8 Um novo aliado

Cap. 8 Um novo aliado!

Após ter posto metade do seu plano em pratica Virginia nem se deu ao trabalho de ir para as aulas da tarde, ela tinha muito em que pensar primeiro iria ter que bola um plano pra se aproximar do Malfoy sem que ele desconfiasse, pois ele não era tão ingênuo como Potter e conseqüentemente ela poderia ficar de olho nele para que os Lycans não se aproximasse dele, logo após iria por em pratica suas investigações, ela tinha que descobrir o porquê dos Lycans estarem seqüestrando pessoas.

Assim que ela chegou ao quarto dela ela se sentou de frente para o laptop dela desligado, nenhuma idéia vinha à cabeça dela para que ela se aproximasse dele. Ela ficou nessa mesma posição a tarde toda até que ela teve uma idéia, ela só teria que o fazer sofrer um pequeno acidente para que ele fosse para enfermaria lá ela poderia ficar ao lado dele demonstrando estar preocupada com ele, assim ela poderia se aproximar dele aos poucos só que ela teria que tomar muito cuidado para nem ele nem o Potter descobrissem que ela estava com os dois ao mesmo tempo, se não ela iria perder os dois de uma só vez, mas esse era um risco que ela tinha que correr.

Ela olhou para o relógio e constatou que já estava na hora do jantar, ela já ia descer quando o celular dela tocou.

Alô?

Virginia? – perguntou a pessoa do outro lado. – Sou eu o Lucian.

O que você deseja Lucian? – perguntou ela desconfiada.

Bem eu só queria saber se você não gostaria de vir aqui na mansão para jantar comigo, sabe eu gostaria muito de falar com você.

Lucian eu te pedi um tempo... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida.

Não é nada disso Virginia. Eu somente quero conversara com você. – falou ele calmamente.

Sobre o que você quer conversar?

Mas que mulher desconfiada. – disse ele em tom de brincadeira – Não é nada Ginger, eu sou estou com saudades de nossas conversas. Tem algum problema eu sentir vontade de conversar com você?

Não, claro que não. Você sabe que pode sempre conversar comigo. – falou ela baixando a guarda.

E então, você vai aceitar meu convite? – perguntou ele esperançoso.

Sim. Dentro de uma hora eu to aí. – disse ela abrindo a porta do guarda roupa.

Tudo bem. Estou te esperando. – falou ele logo após desligando.

Era só o que me faltava hoje. – falou ela jogando o celular em cima da cama. – Agora com que roupa eu vou?

Em vinte minutos ela saiu do banheiro já pronta, ela pegou a chaves do carro o celular e saiu do quarto. Ela já estava quase chegando à porta para sair do castelo quando ela viu um tumulto, então ela se escondeu atrás de um estatua para que ninguém visse que ela iria sair, ainda mais quando Potter estava junto no tumulto.

Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas Sr. Weasley e Sr. Malfoy. Vocês pareciam dois trasgos se atracando no meio do chão. – falou a prof.ª Minerva horrorizada.

Mas professora... – falou Rony tentando argumentar.

Nem tente se explicar, o que eu vi já foi o suficiente. Eu quero os 2 amanhã depois do jantar na minha sala. Vocês irão cumprir detenção comigo. E tratem de não arrumarem mais confusões. - assim que ela terminou de falar ela se virou para as outras pessoas ao redor – E vocês o espetáculo já terminou, eu quero todos no salão principal imediatamente. – disse ela em um tom deixando claro que ninguém poderia questioná-la.

Assim que tumulto se desfez ela seguiu em direção ao seu carro, mas no meio do caminho ela parou de repente. "É isso, essa é a oportunidade que eu precisava para me aproximar do Malfoy", ela pensou enquanto voltava a andar em direção ao seu carro, amanhã seu plano seria posto em ação.

Virginia acordou no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, fora que estava morrendo de sono. Tinha chegado muito tarde do seu jantar com Lucian. Não podia negar que tinha sido uma noite maravilhosa, a comida estava ótima e Lucian estava se portando como um verdadeiro cavaleiro, ela sabia que não podia se entregar totalmente em um relacionamento logo agora, mas ele estava conseguindo baixar todas as defesas dela.

Ela olhou a hora e viu que estava atrasada já era sete horas e ela ainda se encontrava deitada. Ela tinha muita coisa pra fazer, ainda tinha que pensar em todos os detalhes de seu plano para se aproximar do Malfoy. Ela se levantou da cama e foi se arrumar, não demorou muito ela já estava descendo para o salão principal para tomar seu café da manhã, quando ela acabou de descer o ultimo lance da escada ela viu o Garoto que sobreviveu encostado na parede.

Oi Virginia. – disse ele se aproximando dela.

Bom dia Harry. – ela falou dando um suave beijo nos lábios dele. – Você está há muito tempo me esperando? – perguntou ela.

Não, faz uns 5 minutos. – disse entrelaçando seus dedos nos delas. – Acho melhor a gente se apresar se não a gente perde o café da manhã. – disse ele vendo ela confirma com a cabeça e começar a andar junto com ele. – Você dormiu bem?

Sim, tive ótimos sonhos com você. – disse ela sorrindo falsamente, ela nem sequer tinha pensado nele nessa noite.

Então quer dizer que você sonhou comigo...? – falou ele soltando a mão dela e passando o braço pela cintura dela a trazendo para mais perto dele. – E eu posso saber o que a senhorita sonhou comigo?

Eu sonhei com você coisas boas. – falou ela aproximando a boca do ouvido dele. – Imagine eu e você sozinhos em uma ilha deserta... - disse ela sussurrando.

F-fazendo o-que? – disse ele gaguejando e ficando vermelho de vergonha.

Imagine por si só. – disse ela ainda sussurrado e dando um leve beijo no pescoço dele e vendo ele se arrepiar em seguida, ficando contente com o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele.

E-en-tão, né... Mudando de assunto, fiquei procurando você ontem na hora do jantar e não te vi. – falou um pouco envergonhado ainda. – A onde você estava?

Ah, é que eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, e vim pro meu quarto descansar. – mentiu ela.

Mas você já está melhor, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele preocupado.

Sim já estou bem melhor, não se preocupe. – falou ela sorrindo.

Não demorou muito e eles já estavam entrando no salão principal, muitos ficaram surpresos em verem os dois entrando de mãos dadas, mas não deram muita atenção, os únicos que continuavam de boca aberta eram Rony e Hermione.

O que vocês dois estão fazendo de mãos dadas? – perguntou Rony um pouco assustado.

Tente adivinhar irmão querido. – falou Virginia educadamente, tentando ganhar a confiança deles.

Ora Rony, que pergunta idiota. – falou Hermione um pouco irritada. – por que os dois andariam de mãos dadas se não estivessem namorando?

Vocês estão namorando? – continuou Rony.

Sim Rony. – falou Harry em quanto os dois sentavam na frente deles.

A pergunta certa a fazer a vocês dois seria: o que vocês estão fazendo juntos? Até ontem Virginia são nos suportava. – perguntou Hermione um pouco desconfiada.

Ah, bem Hermione... – começou Harry, mas ele foi interrompido por Virginia.

Deixe que eu explique Harry. – falou ela sorrindo pra ele e se virando pra Hermione e olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. – Não é que eu não suportava vocês, é que eu sentia medo de me aproximar de vocês e acabar me machucando. Eu já sofri muito no passado e não queria sofre agora de novo. – falou ela com cuidado, ela tinha que ser cautelosa, porque se Hermione desconfiasse, mas pra frente ela poderia ser um problema.

E por que de um dia pro outro você resolveu se aproximar? – continuou Hermione com o questionamento, vasculhando os olhos de Virginia em busca de alguma coisa que denunciasse que ela estava mentindo.

Eu parei pra pensar e vi que não tinha como eu saber que ia me machucar sem me envolver com alguma pessoa, então resolvi tentar me aproximar de vocês. – disse ela tranquilamente. – E gostaria de pedir desculpas pra vocês por todas as coisas horríveis que eu já disse pra vocês.

Que isso maninha, não liga, não. – disse enfiando uma torrada inteira na boca. – A gente até já esqueceu. – disse ele cuspindo alguns pedaços de torrada neles. Fazendo Hermione o dar um tapa no braço e os demais sorrirem.

O reto do café da manhã passou tranqüilo, Virginia até procurou Draco com os olhos na mesa da Sonserina, mas não achou ele. Assim era melhor, ele não precisava necessariamente descobri que ela estava com o Potter.

Assim que o sinal bateu indicando que eles deveriam ir para suas aulas, eles se despediram e cada um foi para suas salas de aula. Uma Virginia feliz andava em direção das masmorras para ter sua primeira aula do dia, quando avistou um certo loiro andando apressado na direção oposta a que ela estava indo.

Bom dia, Malfoy. – falou ela assim que ela passou por ele. Ela tinha a certeza que ele tinha parado assustado com a reação dela e a estava encarando pelas costas.

Assim que ela virou o corredor ela parou de sentir o olhar dele sobre ela. Ela também percebera que alguns alunos tinham ficado assustados com o comprimento que ela tinha feito ao Malfoy, mas pra ela isso não importava, ela tinha conseguido o objetivo dela que era deixar ele confuso.

As aulas da manhã passaram rapidamente, na hora do almoço, Virginia não aparecerá no salão principal, queria evitar que Draco descobrisse naquele momento que ela estava com Harry, por isso ela preferiu ir almoçar na cozinha.

As aulas da tarde passaram-se igualmente rápidas, ela não tinha prestado atenção em nenhuma delas, sua cabeça estava muito ocupada pensando no plano dela, fora que ela teria que passar a investigar os outros nomes da lista, estava pensando seriamente em colocar alguns Mercadores nos rastros das pessoas cujos nomes estavam na listra. Ela tinha que agi rapidamente não tinha muito tempo, temia que quando finalmente descobrisse o segredo que cercava Draco Malfoy poderia ser tarde demais.

Assim que o sinal da ultima aula do dia bateu ela foi direto para o quarto, tinha que pensar em algum modo de fazer Draco sofrer um acidente, isso poderia ser arriscado, mas era o único modo que ela achou para se aproximar dele.

Como ela ainda tinha muito tempo até a detenção do Malfoy, ela resolveu que estava na hora de descobrir mais coisas sobre as pessoas que estavam na lista. Ela sabia que não adiantaria ela procurar pelo computador porque ela já tinha procurado e as informações eram bem poucas, ela precisava de mais; tinha que haver algo que ligasse essas pessoas aos Lycans. Só tinha um jeito de ela descobrir mais coisas ela teria que envolver outros Mercadores, seria arriscado colocar mais pessoas envolvidas, mas ela não tinha outra opção.

Ela pegou o celular e ligou para Kan.

Alô? –

Kan sou eu, a Ginger. – falou ela se sentando de frente ao laptop.

Ah, oi Virginia. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

Não, está tudo tranqüilo por aqui. – disse ela. – Eu to ligando pra saber se tem algum Mercador livre.

Tem sim, mas pra eu você precisa?

Preciso que investiguem algo pra mim.

E o que seria? – perguntou desconfiado.

Coisa minha. Não se preocupe nada que me bote em perigo. – falou ela omitindo o motivo. – E então quem está livre? Mas olhe bem, preciso de alguém de confiança.

Tem o Will, ele é um excelente Mercador, eu confio nele.

Pode ser me passe a ficha dele por e-mail. Mas tem que ser agora. – disse ela colocando o celular no viva-voz e mexendo no laptop. – E peça para ele vim me procurar aqui em Hogwarts amanhã à noite.

Pode deixar assim que eu o vir, falo que você esta procurando ele. – disse ele. – Mas tome cuidado, não sei em que você está se envolvendo, mas tenho certeza que coisa boa não pode ser. – disse ele com tom de aviso.

Não se preocupe Kan, nada ira acontecer. – disse ela. - Agora preciso desligar. Qualquer coisa me avise.

Ok. Tchau. – disse ele desligando.

Mesmo depois de ela ter desligado o celular ela, ficou parada em frente ao laptop esperando o e-mail chegar. Ela sabia que não podia ser qualquer um, tinha que ser alguém de confiança, porque ela teria que pedir pra essa pessoa não falar pra ninguém o que ela descobrisse isso até que não seria difícil, afinal de contas ela era a chefe deles, ela tinham a obrigação de obedecer ela.

Não demorou muito e ela recebeu o e-mail, assim que ela abriu, ela teve uma surpresa. Ela já o conhecia, ele era um dos protegidos de Seleni. Ela lembrava muito bem daquele rosto pálido que aparentava ter seus 35 anos, mas o que mais marcava eram os olhos verdes dele, parecia que com um simples olhar ele podia decifrar todos os seus segredos. Ela já tinha o visto conversar com Seleni muitas vezes antes dela morrer.

Ela já tinha percebido que ele tratava Seleni com um carinho a mais, ele tinha todo um cuidado com ela. Seleni contava tudo pra ele, ela tinha certeza ela ouviu uma conversa dos dois, ela sabia que sua mestra não confiava plenamente em Lucian, mas ela nunca tinha falado de nenhuma de suas desconfianças para ela, mas parecia que com ele, ela se abria, não tinha medo de contar. Naquela época, Virginia até tinha ficado um pouco enciumada, mas logo percebera que ela não falava desses assuntos com ela porque queria a proteger.

Bem, se sua mestra confiava nele, ela também poderia confiar nele. Agora sabia que não tinha pessoa melhor em que colocar nessa missão.

Ainda sentada de frente ao laptop ela olhou pela porta de vidro da sacada e teve a bela visão do sol se pondo, ela se levantou e foi em direção a sacada, e ficou ali admirando o por do sol fazia tempo que não fazia isso, se lembrava claramente das vezes que ela fez isso com Seleni; sempre que elas acabavam o treino elas se sentavam e ficavam admirando o espetáculo que a natureza lhes proporcionava, eram nesses momentos que Virginia se sentia humana novamente, era quando ela conseguia se esquecer de tudo ao seu redor.

Certo dia Seleni tinha falado a ela que sempre que pudesse presenciar um espetáculo desses, ela deveria para e pensar em tudo ao seu redor, porque naquele momento ela se sentiria parte daquele mundo aonde parecia que Merlim tinha esquecido de seres como eles, que estavam fadados a viverem suas vida nas sombras. Depois desse dia Virginia toda tarde se sentava na beira do lago e ficava admirando a paisagem, ela gostava de sentir os últimos raios de sol aquecer sua pele gelada, era algo reconfortante, era naqueles poucos momentos que ela se sentia amada, e se sentia grata por Seleni ter ensinado a ela a dar valor às penas coisas da vida.

Era por esse e outros motivos que ela aprendera a admirar sua Mestra. Mas com a morte de Seleni, tudo mudara... Tudo perdera o sentido para ela. E naquele momento em que ela, depois de anos, estava novamente presenciando esse espetáculo ela pode jurar que Seleni estava ali com ela, podia sentir a presença dela ao seu lado, mas assim que o sol dando lugar para as estrelas, a presença dela sumira fazendo com que ela permitisse que uma lagrima solitária escorresse por seu rosto.

Assim que se deu conta da hora ela entrou no quarto indo em na direção do banheiro, ela queria tomar um longo banho antes de encontrar o Malfoy queria relaxar um pouco e colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, afinal de contas essa seria uma longa noite e se tudo desse certo amanha a essa hora Draco Malfoy estaria totalmente atraído por ela.

N/A: Finalmente, depois de um longo tempo andando pelo deserto sem nem um pingo de imaginação ou inspiração consegui escrever este humildade capitulo e espero sinceramente que aceitem as desculpas dessa pobre escritora que depois de séculos apareceu dando sinal de vida. Pois é, eu sei que vcs acharam que estava morta, mas para a felicidade de alguns e para infelicidade de outros continuo viva.

Espero que esse cap esteja bom o suficiente para os meus tão queridos leitores. Para recompensar a demora irei postar o próximo cap até o próximo final de semana.

Também quero agradecer as varias reviwes que recebi, são graças a elas que me dão força para continuar. Espero receber muito mais nesse cap.

Bjusss

Jenny Malfoy


	9. Acidentes

Ela já estava escondida atrás da estatua perto da sala do profª. Minerva há alguns minutos, esperava ansiosa pela chegada dos dois garotos, assim que avistou eles no inicio do corredor se escondeu mais ainda atrás da estatua se camuflando nas sombras, não demorou muito e eles passaram por ela entrando na sala, as portas continuaram abertas dando a possibilidade de quem passar ali perto ouvir a conversa.

- Bem senhores, eu espero sinceramente que vocês estejam arrependidos pelo o que fizeram e que isso não volte a ocorrer. - Falou Minerva olhando severamente para eles. – Suas punições serão separadas para que não ocorra nem um distúrbio. O senhor Weasley ira catalogar os livros da biblioteca por duas noites, e o senhor Malfoy ira para a floresta proibida com o professor Snape. – Falou ela dando a volta na mesa e indo a direção à porta.

- Mas professora... – começou Rony tentando argumentar.

- Não tem mais nem menos, senhor Weasley. – Falou ela o interrompendo. – Agora me sigam.

Eles saíram e passaram por onde Virginia estava escondida indo em direção a biblioteca. Virginia que tinha escutado tudo os seguiu se escondendo nas sombras. Ela viu a professora entrar na biblioteca e falar alguma coisa que ela não ouviu devido a distancia e logo após ela fechou a porta e fez um gesto para que o Malfoy a seguisse. Assim que eles chegaram na porta de entrada do castelo ela viu Snape parado encostado espero por ele.

- Bem professor Snape, aqui está o aluno. Ele ira com o Senhor pegar plantas na floresta proibida, somente na hora que acabarem o libere. – falou ela em tom de aviso.

Snape nem se deu o trabalho de falar e virou as costas saindo do castelo sendo acompanhado por Draco. Assim que eles chegaram à orla da floresta Snape entregou uma folha na mão de Draco.

- Aqui está uma lista do que eu preciso, vá à direção leste e você encontra todas as ervas da qual eu preciso. Se acontecer algo lance um feitiço em direção ao céu que irei até você. – falou ele virando as costas e inda na direção contraria que ele apontara para Draco.

Draco entrou na floresta, muito contrariado, se não fosse pela aquela mula do Weasley certamente ele estaria agora com alguma garota em uma sala vazia fazendo algo muito mais interessante do que procurar ervas para o seboso do Snape.

Já fazia um bom tempo que ele estava andando na floresta e nem tinha conseguido achar metade das ervas. Já estava começando a ficar com raiva, aquela floresta dava medo em qualquer um que andasse sozinho àquela hora da noite, era como se estivesse algum bicho horrível espreitando ele esperando a hora exata de atacar.

De repente ele começou a ouvir passos atrás dele, mas sempre que olhava para trás ele não via nada, foi quando de relance ele viu um vulto passado atrás dele.

- Quem quer que seja, saia das sombras e venha me enfrentar de frente, covarde! – gritou ele para o nada. De repente o vulto parou atrás dele e deu uma risada sinistra. Draco enfiou a mão dentro das veste procurando a varinha, mas não achou.

- Por acaso você está procurando por isso? – perguntou o vulto rodando um pedaço de madeira entre os dedos. Draco virou de chofre e viu o vulto com sua varinha em mão.

Ele olhou melhor e viu que a pessoa que a abordara estava com uma capa que escondia toda a sua silhueta e o capuz escondia o rosto, mas mesmo com o capuz escondendo o rosto ele pode ver os olhos que eram de um azul quase branco e caninos afiados que despontavam da boca. Aquilo que estava parado na frente dele não era uma pessoa, mas sim um Vampiro. Ele arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás recuando.

- O que foi? Está com medo humano? – perguntou o estranho sorrindo e deixando mais ainda os caninos afiados amostra.

- O que você quer comigo? – perguntou ele olhando para o lado torcendo para encontrar o professor Snape.

- Ah, eu não quero nada de muito importante. – falou o estranho se aproximando fazendo Draco dar mais alguns passos e bater as costas em uma arvore. – Somente quero me divertir, não é toda noite que aparece um ser humano por essas regiões. – Falou ficando a um palmo de distancia. – Faz tempo que eu não experimento o sangue humano, será como voltar a vida quando seu sangue tocar meu lábio. – o estranho foi se aproximando lentamente do pescoço de Draco.

Draco ainda tentou escapar, mas o estranho segurou o braço dele com uma força surpreendente. A ultima coisa que Draco sentiu foi os caninos rasgarem sua pele em busca de sangue e então desmaiou.

Virginia andou atrás de Draco por algum tempo ela estava esperando o momento certo para atacá-lo. De repente ela estancou no lugar onde ela estava ela sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali alem dela e Draco, a presença não era nada amistosa. Podia sentir um tipo de energia negra emanado do terceiro individuo, conseguiu perceber ele não tinha notado ela inda e estava seguindo só o Draco. Resolveu ficar um poço distante e ver o que esse ser queria com ele, se visse qualquer movimento suspeito iria intervir.

Assim que viu que o sujeito se revelará para Draco pode ter certeza do que ele era. Era um Vampiro renegado, nascido fora do cover ou tinha sido expulso de algum sindicato.

Ela continuou aonde tava e não se moveu, queria ver até onde essa historia ia, talvez esse estranho pudesse até ajuda – lá. Ela deixou esse pensamento de lado assim que viu o Vampiro avançar em direção a Draco e morder o pescoço dele o fazendo perder a consciência. Na mesma hora seus olhos se tornaram tão azuis quantos do estranho em quanto ela ia direção a ele dando um chute ao lado da cabeça dele o fazendo rolar um três metros.

Assim que o Vampiro se levantou ele olhou surpreso para ela, não esperava que alguém fosse interferir, até porque não sentirá nenhuma presença por perto.

- Não ouse chegar perto dele novamente, renegado. – falou ela olhando friamente para ele.

- Quem você pensa que é garotinha? – falou se aproximando levemente, preparando o terreno para atacar a sua nova presa. – Irá ter o mesmo destino desse moleque assim que eu terminar com ele.

- Não me faça rir, você nem é palio para mim. – disse ela mostrando seus caninos para ele que arregalou os olhos. – Você é um simples vampiro renegado. O que alguém como você pode fazer contra mim? – perguntou ela sorrindo ironicamente.

- Você é uma vampira... - sussurrou ele para si mesmo, espantado com o fato.

- Sim, mas não sou uma vampira qualquer. – disse ela andando em direção a ele para de frente, olhando em seus olhos. – Sou a chefe dos mercadores da morte. Por isso pense duas vezes antes de me atacar.

- Há quanto tempo não vejo um ser da mesma espécie que eu. – falou ele sorrindo. – Mas me diga, porque protege aquele humano? Por que se quiser beber do sangue dele podemos dividir.

- Não quero o sangue dele, e mesmo se quisesse não dividiria com alguém como você. – falou ela virando as costas e se aproximando de Draco. – Fique bem longe das redondezas da escola, se não irei me encarregar de matar você, bebendo seu sangue até a ultima gota.

- Hum, garota impertinente. Irei te matar para aprender a não mexer comigo. – disse ele avançando sobre ela.

Virginia se desviou do primeiro golpe e acertou um soco no rosto dele e logo após deu um chute na costela dele o fazendo bater as costas em uma arvore próxima, assim que ele voltou a se aproximar dela ela deu ultimo chute no rosto dele o fazendo cair no chão inconsciente.

- Inútil, nem para me divertir você serviu. – falou ela voltando a se aproximar de Draco.

Assim que ela chegou perto dele se ajoelhou e verificou a pulsação dele, estava fraca. Ela não deveria ter deixado o vampiro se aproximar dele, ela deveria ter interferido logo que sentiu a presença. Se algo acontece seria culpa dela, pois tudo aquilo tinha chegado a aquele ponto por um capricho dela. Ela poderia ter evitado isso.

Assim que ela saiu da floresta encontrou o professor Snape parado esperando pelo o aluno dele, logo que ele viu Draco nos braços de Virginia ele se aproximou rapidamente deles para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- O que aconteceu Weasley? – perguntou ele olhando para a ferida no pescoço do Draco.

- Um vampiro o atacou. – disse ela simplesmente continuando o caminho em direção ao castelo. – Assim que vi o que acontecia fui à direção a ele, mas já era tarde, pois o vampiro o atacou antes, mas não é nada serio.

- Um vampiro? – perguntou ele desconfiado. – Ou será que não foi você mesma que não conseguiu segurar sua vontade por sangue?

- Não fui eu Snape. – falou ela secamente tentado ignorar a presença dele.

- Se não foi você, o que você estava fazendo lá? – continuou ele com o interrogatório.

- Eu estava treinado. – disse ela simplesmente. – Tinha muitos casais hoje nos jardins, então achei que fosse uma boa treinar na floresta, e se não acredita em mim entre na floresta indo na direção que você indicou a Draco e achará um corpo caído em meio à floresta.

Ela não perdeu, mas tempo falando com ele, começou a andar mais rápido sentindo o corpo de Draco mais frio que o normal. Ela tinha que ser rápida, pois ele estava perdendo muito sangue, qualquer erro naquele instante significava a morte de Draco Malfoy.

Ela tinha passado toda a noite ao lado de Draco, assim que ela chegou à enfermaria Madame Pomfrey tratou logo de cuidar dele, certamente ele ficaria ali umas 48 horas para se recuperar já que perderá muito sangue e teria que ficar de observação.

Madame Pomfrey tentou persuadir Virginia para que fosse embora e voltasse de manhã, mas ela tinha sido irredutível, pois tudo aquilo tinha acontecido graças a ela, se ela tivesse interferido a tempo nada daquilo teria acontecido, mas ela tinha que concordar que por mais grave que a situação fosse isso iria ajudar muito ela em seus planos.

A noite passou tranqüila, Draco não deu nenhum sinal de que iria acordar tão cedo. A enfermeira avisou que iria para o cômodo ao lado descansar, mas se acontece algo era para chama - lá. Virginia puxou uma cadeira e se sentou do lado da cama dele, sem que percebesse seus olhos começaram a pesar e ela inconscientemente apoiou a cabeça na cama para poder descansar um pouco, mas acabou passando a noite inteira nessa posição. Nem percebera quando Draco começou a dar sinais lá pelas 4 da manhã que iria acordar.

Não demorou muito e Draco abriu os olhos lentamente esperando que eles se ajustassem a escuridão para poder reconhecer local em que se encontrava. Assim que reconheceu a enfermaria fleches da noite passada começaram a aparecer na sua cabeça o fazendo lembrar o que acontecera. Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido, não tinha nem ao menos conseguido reagir ao ataque do vampiro, mas não conseguia entender como fora parar na enfermaria, quem teria salvado ele? Essas eram as questões que pipocavam na cabeça dele, quando finalmente percebeu que tinha um peso sobre sua mão impossibilitando ele de movê-la. Olhando melhor pode reparar que a pessoa que estava ali tinha longos cabelos flamejantes, quando um rosto veio a sua mente.

- Weasley? – sussurrou ele assustado. "Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui?". Pensou ele assuntado. – Weasley? – chamou ele tocando no braço dela de leve para acorda – lá. – Virginia?

- O que… – falou ela assustada levantando a cabeça e olhando pra ele, mas logo suavizando a expressão e dando um leve sorriso. – Então você resolveu acordar. Estava preocupada. – falou ela sinceramente.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – perguntou ele um pouco incomodado com o tom carinhoso na voz dela.

- Ah, bem... – começou ela um pouco nervosa sem saber como contar a ele. – Eu por acaso estava perto da onde você se encontrava, quando ouvi vozes resolvi ir vem quem estava conversando naquela área da Floresta Proibida, quando vi o que realmente estava acontecendo fui a seu auxilio. – ela terminou um pouco corada pela intensidade do olhar que ele encarava ela.

- Então quer dizer que foi você que me salvou? – perguntou ele.

- Olha, não foi bem assim, eu só estava no lugar certo na hora certa. – falou se levantando e indo para a janela do lado da cama.

Eles ficaram longos minutos em silencio, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer, ele estava incomodado pelo fato de não saber como agradece-la, afinal de contas se ela não tivesse aparecido na hora certa, só Merlim pode saber como ele estaria a uma hora dessas. O silencio já estava ficando incomodo e ele já estava se aborrecendo por isso resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Virginia? – chamou se levantando, mas assim que colocou os pés no chão ele sentiu uma tontura só não caiu porque ela o segurou.

- Não faça muito esforço, Draco. – falou ela o fazendo deitar na cama novamente sem o encarar diretamente.

- Olhe para mim, Virginia. – pediu Draco assim que se acomodou na cama.

Virginia o encarou receosa, não queria ficar olhando aqueles olhos por muito tempo, não queria que ele descobrisse que ela se sentia culpada pelo o que tinha acontecido com ele. Ficaram se olhando por bastante tempo, nem perceberam quando começaram a se aproximar lentamente um do outro.

Draco não sabia o que falar, queria agradecer a ela, mas parecia que as palavras tinham fugido de sua boca, foi quando percebeu que estava muito perto dela, sentia a respiração dela bater em seu rosto. Pela primeira vez dês que estabeleceram aquele olhar ele desviou olhando para a boca dela. Ela estava entreaberta, parecia o chamar para um beijo cheio de carinho, já que não conseguia agradecer ela com palavras iria agradecê-la de outra maneira.

Ele chegou mais perto dela até sentir seus lábios rosarem no dela de leve, ele não se conteve só com isso, deu um beijo carinhoso nela, foi somente um toque de lábios, um beijo puro, que demonstrava toda gratidão e carinho que estava sentido por ela naquele momento, mas ele ainda não estava satisfeito queria provar mais do gosto dela, queria estar junto dela de um jeito que nunca estivera com nenhuma outra garota. Com a língua pediu passagem para poder aprofundar o beijo.

Virginia não sabia como tinha chegado a aquele ponto, em um momento estava conversando com ele e no outro estava beijando ele, quando sentiu ele pedindo autorização para aprofundar o beijo não negou, e deixou que naquele pequeno memento de loucura, em que o chão sob os seus pés desapareceu e suas pernas fraquejaram a fazendo abraçar ele pelo pescoço, seus sentimentos viessem à tona. Toda tristeza, rancor e ódio que existia em seu coração pareceu sumir com aquele pequeno gesto de carinho.

Draco não sabia da onde tinha saído todo aquele carinho que o fazia a abraçar protetoramente, não querendo que ela saísse de seus braços nunca e naquele momento ele pode sentir um sentimento tomar conta dele, um sentimento que nunca tinha se permitido sentir, amor, mas com isso um pergunta o perturbou por alguns segundos. Ele realmente amava Virginia? Será que valia a pena enfrentar todos os obstáculos que apareceriam pela frente se resolvessem ficar juntos? Mais uma vez naquela noite todas as perguntas que o deixara preocupado sumiram de sua mente, pois ele já sabia a resposta e por mais que elas o assuntassem ele resolveu tentar, mas por hora resolveu aproveitar aquele momento e depois em outro momento iria revelar para Virginia tudo que ele estava sentindo, pois naquele momento ainda não se sentia pronto para colocar tudo em palavras.

Eles ainda ficaram alguns minutos a mais curtindo aquele momento até que se separaram lentamente. Ficaram se olhando procurando entender tudo que estavam sentindo, mas aquele silencio não era algo incomodo como o de minutos atrás, ele era agradável mas Draco sabia que ainda tinha algo a fazer, por isso resolveu quebrara o silencio.

- Obrigada. – ele sussurrou de leve, como medo que qualquer ruído muito alto pudesse quebrar aquele momento mágico que eles estavam tendo.

Virginia ficou olhando para ele interrogativamente por alguns segundos até entender o significado daquela palavra. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso pra ele, eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos a mais quando Virginia percebeu que ainda se encontrava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco e que ele estava sentado na cama com as mão na cintura, logo que percebeu isso um leve tom avermelhado tomou conta de sua face a fazendo dar um passo para trás com intenção de ir embora.

- Agora descanse Draco. – falou ela colocando a mão sobre o ombro dele o fazendo deitar. – Irei para o meu quarto, antes de começar as aulas dou uma passadinha aqui. – falou ela virando as costas.

- Não! – falou Draco de repente segurando a mão dela. - Fique o resto da noite aqui comigo. – falou ele um pouco tremulo querendo ficar o quanto desse na companhia dela. – Por favor.

- Tudo bem. – falou ela sorrindo novamente e se sentando na cadeira ao lado da cama, sem nunca soltar a mão dele. – Mas você terá que dormir, se não Madame Pomfrey ira me culpar por você não descansar.

Ela o viu manear a cabeça de leve afirmando e logo após o sentiu apertando a mão dela em quanto fechava os olhos. Não demorou muito e ele caiu em um sono profundo finalmente se rendendo ao cansaço.

Virginia reparou que em quanto ele dormia ele matinha a face serena, ele chegava a parecer um anjo só faltava os cachinhos, ela se permitiu rir com seu pensamento. "Draco Malfoy um anjo? Nunca!"; ela também reparou que mesmo dormindo ele mantinha o aperto na mão dela, foi quando pela primeira vez na noite ela tomou consciência do que tinha acontecido entre ela e Draco, ela se lembrou de cada sensação que sentira em quanto estava nos braços dele, pela primeira vez na vida se sentira amada e protegida, ela nunca tinha sentido essas sensações, mas ela tinha gostado.

Ela não podia negar que estava com medo, ela sabia que se envolver com Draco Malfoy era muito arriscado, iria colocar a vida dele em perigo, fora que não poderia ficar com ele sem contar quem ela realmente era, mas uma coisa ela tinha que levar em consideração mais perigo que ele já corria com os Lycans atrás dele era impossível.

- Droga! – resmungou ela baixo. Era tanta coisa que se passava pela cabeça dela naquele momento que a deixava atordoada.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos tentando esvaziar a cabeça dela de qualquer pensamento que pudesse a atormentar naquele momento e se concentrou somente em lembrar na sensação de ter a mão de Draco entrelaçada na sua. Ela não sabia por quanto tempo ela tinha ficado assim, ela só despertou de seus pensamentos quando ouviu uma porta se abrindo atrás dela. Ela soltou rapidamente a mão do Draco e olhou para trás para ver quem era.

- Você ainda está aqui Srta. Weasley? – perguntou ela surpresa. – Pensei que você já estivesse ido embora.

- Não, fiquei aqui a noite inteira. – falou ela olhando para o rosto de Draco.

- Ela acordou durante a noite? – perguntou ela parando junto a cama dele.

- Sim, ele acordou por alguns instantes e voltou a dormi.

- Bom, vejo que ele já está bem melhor. Amanhã ele já poderá receber alta. – ela virou as costas e foi em direção ao armário que guardava as poções. – Bem, creio que a Srta. deveria ir para seu quarto se arrumar para as aulas, logo o café da manhã será servido. – falou ela parando novamente junto a cama dele com uma poção no tom esverdeado. – Não se preocupe, falo que você passou a noite aqui.

Virginia se levantou da cadeira maneado a cabeça de leve, concordando. Ela realmente precisava de um bom banho quente pra relaxar um pouco, então ela virou as costas não se antes dar uma ultima olhada para o rosto dele e foi em direção ao seu dormitório.

Já era noite quando Virginia saiu do quarto indo em direção aos jardins, ela não tinha participado da ultima aula, ela tinha que pensar em cada palavra que iria falar, não podia falar mais que o necessário. Não podia negar que aquele encontro a estava deixando bastante nervosa, bem ou mal ele fazia parte do passado do passado dela e isso iria trazer a tona certas memórias que ela tentava esquecer, mas ele naquele momento parecia ser o único em que ela podia realmente confiar.

Assim que passou pela porta do castelo ela pode sentir uma presença a seguindo, já sabia quem era. Então foi andando até a orla da floresta proibida, lá ela poderia conversar sem correr o risco de ser interrompida por ninguém. Assim que chegou em um local adequado ela parou e esperou até que a pessoa que a seguisse aparecesse em sua frente.

- Sabe, passei o dia inteiro me perguntando a chefe dos Mercadores da Morte iria querer justamente comigo. – um homem de um metro e oitenta, pele incrivelmente pálida e olhos de um verde inigualável a olhava com curiosidade. – E então, para que me chamou aqui Ginger?

N/A: então está ai mais um cap do Anjos da noite dessa vez eu não demorei muito, fui o mais rápido que pude. Não pude postar esse cap no dia prometido por razões escolares, sabe como é né, estava terminando o bimestre e tinha muita prova então não deu tempo, mas até o final do mês eu atualizo.

Bem estou muito triste, fiquei oras chorando quando vi que só recebi um review, o que aconteceu, eu fui tão ruim assim???? Se eu fui me mande uma review me falando aonde eu errei e irei tentar não errar da próxima.

Mas mesmo assim muito obrigada Miaka-Ela, suas reviews sempre animam e me dão vontade de continuar, obrigada mesmo.

Bjuss

Jenny

Gente faça uma doação para essa pobre escritora, basta clicar nesse botão roxo escrito go para me deixar um review.


	10. Uma nova amizade

Cap. 10

Uma nova amizade…

- E então, para que me chamou aqui, Ginger? – perguntou ele dando um passo a frente e ficando a um palmo de distancia dela.

- Antes de tudo, quero que você saiba que tudo que vou te contar agora é sigiloso e ninguém mais pode ficar sabendo. – disse ela friamente – Você me entendeu?

- Sim, entendi. – ele a olhou mais curioso do que a minutos atrás – Mas isso só aumenta ainda mais as minhas duvidas.

- Duvidas? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Sim. Você certamente tem muitas pessoas de confiança, Kan certamente é uma delas. – falou ele um pouco pensativo – Por que você iria escolher justamente eu para essa missão, sendo que você mal me conhece? – perguntou ele.

- Eu te escolhi Will Shinayder, porque Selini confiava em você. – disse ela o vendo ficar surpreso. – Selini confiava plenamente em você e eu confiava nela, tenho certeza que ela não iria errar o julgamento dela sobre você.

- Então você lembra de mim… - falou ele com um olhar distante.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Lembro muito bem que você era protegido de Selini assim como eu e que você era a única pessoa que ela contava sobre suas desconfianças. – disse ela com um pouco de rancor na voz – E é por isso que sei que você é a pessoa certa para essa missão.

- Já que é assim, me fale sobre essa missão. – falou ele depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

- O que vou te pedir é arriscado, mas é o único jeito de entendermos o que vem acontecendo nos últimos meses. – disse ela calmamente escolhendo com cuidado as palavras que usava – Algumas evidencias me levam a crer que os Lycans estão atrás de um humano.

- De um humano? – perguntou ele assustado.

- Sim.

Nos minutos que se seguiram Virginia contou para ele tudo que tinha acontecido e de suas desconfianças. Ela falou sobre o incidente que ocorrera em Hogsmeade, o encontro que tivera com os Lycans quando voltava para Hogwarts, o que o Lycan a tinha dito no dia do ataque ao prédio no centro de Londres e sobre a folha que encontrará. Em quanto ela falava mais Will se assustava, Virginia sabia que estava contando tudo muito rápido, mas ela não tinha tempo a perder, cada minuto que ela perdesse poderia custar à vida de Draco Malfoy, ela tinha que descobrir o porque deles estarem atrás de Draco.

.:-D&G-:.

Draco estava sentado na sua cama olhando as estrelas e pensando em certa ruivinha que não aparecerá na enfermaria o dia inteiro, esperava que pelo menos depois do termino das aulas ela passasse ali para ver como ele estava, mais nem sinal dela.

Até mesmos alguns amigos apareceram ali para ver como ele estava, Blaise, um dos seus amigos mais próximos, tinha ido visitar ele assim que aulas terminaram e ficou ali conversando com ele até dar a hora do jantar, somente assim ele conseguiu esquecer por alguns instantes de Virginia.

A cada momento sua mente ficava repassando cada momento que passara com ela na noite passada, cada sensação que ele sentiu, cada novo sentimento que ele sentira nascer dentro de si ainda estava aceso, como se tivesse acabado de viver cada momento naquele instante.

Cada minuto que se passava mais agoniado ele ficava, queria estar perto dela, poder conversar com ela sobre o que acontecerá na noite passada e até quem sabe reviverem alguns daqueles momentos.

"Mas que droga aonde você foi se meter Virginia?"

.:-D&G-:.

- Então você acha que esse humano que eles procuram poderia interferir no rumo dessa guerra que continua por séculos? – perguntou ele descrente.

- Eu tenho quase certeza disso. – falou ela olhando nos olhos dele – Mas para que essa certeza se concretize eu preciso que você investigue o que eu te pedi.

- Tudo bem, irei atrás de informações sobre essas pessoas, mas não espere que eu ache muita coisa.

- Não me importa. Me informe de tudo que você encontrar, reconstrua os passos de cada um se for possível. – disse ela determinada.

- E quanto ao outro humano que eles ainda não conseguiram pegar?

- Deixe esse comigo, eu mesmo tomo conta dele. – disse ela se afastando e olhando para o céu. – Eu tenho quase certeza que ele pode ser à chave para tudo isso.

- Ok. – ele se afastou alguns passos se preparando para ir embora – Precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa?

- Não, pode ir embora. – disse ela se virando para ele – Se precisar eu te chamo.

- Claro. – ele se virou e começou a andar em direção ao portão de entrada do território do castelo.

- Will... – falou ela esperando ele se virar para poder terminar de falar – Obrigada.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para ela e continuou o caminho, logo sumindo na escuridão. Virginia ainda ficou ali alguns minutos, olhando para o céu para logo depois ela seguir seu próprio caminho, ela deixou que suas pernas a guiassem sem que ela percebesse para aonde estava indo, só foi reparar quando estava na porta da enfermaria.

Ela ficou ali parada alguns instantes olhando a porta, decidindo se entrava ou não, não tinha como negar que ela sentia vontade de ver ele novamente, mas ela tinha medo de envolver com ele e acabar se apaixonando. Algumas perguntas ainda estavam na sua cabeça quando ela decidiu finalmente entrar, ela falava pra si mesma que só estava entrando lá para dar continuidade ao seu plano.

Ela entrou silenciosamente, parando a alguns metros da cama de Draco o vendo sentando do lado contrario na cama olhando pela janela. Ela poderia ficar ali incansáveis minutos o admirando se ele não tivesse notado ela.

- Virginia? – perguntou ele temeroso, achando que ela poderia ser fruto da imaginação dele.

- Olá. – disse ela se aproximando da cama. – E então, como você passou o dia?

- Bem. – falou ele sem saber como agir perto dela – Alguns amigos vieram me ver, mas a única pessoa que eu queria que viesse não veio.

- É mesmo? E quem seria essa pessoa? – perguntou ela de forma maliciosa.

- Ela está parada de frente para mim. – disse ele seriamente.

Ela ficou parada sem nenhuma reação, ela já sabia que era dela que ele estava falando, mas o modo com que ele falará mexera com ela mais do que ela gostaria. Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos até ela dar um pesado suspiro.

- Eu gostaria de ter vindo antes, mas tive que resolver alguns problemas. – falou ela se sentando ao lado dele.

- Esses problemas envolvem Harry Potter? – perguntou ele com um leve tom de pesar, a vendo ficar um pouco surpresa – Blaise me contou que você está namorando ele.

- Bem, o fato de eu estar namorando ele é verdade, mas o que eu fui resolver não tem nada a ver com ele. – falou ela um pouco nervosa – Também devo admitir que fiquei com um pouco de receio de te encontrar depois do que ocorreu noite passada.

- Posso te fazer um pergunta? – perguntou ele depois de alguns segundos em silencio, vendo-a assentir. – Por que você permitiu que eu te beijasse sendo que está namorando ele?

- Eu não sei, – a frase não passou de um sussurro em quanto ela ficava pensativa. – a única coisa que eu sei é que eu queria isso há muito tempo.

- Você gosta do Potter? – perguntou ele.

- Claro que eu gosto. – falou ela rápido de mais.

- Você está mentindo. – falou ele colocando a mão dele sobre a dela.

- Então porque eu estaria namorando ele se eu não gostasse dele? – perguntou ela nervosa encarando ele.

- Essa é uma resposta que eu gostaria de ter. – falo ele se aproximando dela. – Se você realmente gostasse dele não teria permitido que eu a beijasse.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou irritada se levantando da cama. – Quer que eu diga que eu te amo e que quero passar o resto da minha vida perto de você?

- Isso seria um começo. – falou ele divertido tentando quebrar o clima pesado, mas logo após recebendo um olhar de reprovação.

- Eu não estou brincando, Malfoy. – disse ela seria.

- Eu também não estou. – falou ele se irritando – Droga Virginia, eu só quero entender o que se passa conosco. Não quero que você me diga que me ama sendo que é mentira, eu não preciso da compaixão de ninguém.

- Eu também quero entender Draco, mas eu não sei como. – falou ela confusa parando ao lado da janela admirando a noite.

- Bem, eu acho que eu sei como. – disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

- É mesmo, então me diz como.

- Sabe a gente poderia se encontrar de vez em quanto, só pra conversar. – disse ele com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

- Draco, eu tenho namorado, você esqueceu desse pequeno detalhe? Não pretendo ter um caso com ninguém, não vou trair o Harry. – disse ela mentindo sem nenhuma vergonha, mas é lógico que ela não deixou ele perceber que ela mentia.

- Ora, mas eu só estou dizendo pra gente se encontrar para mantermos um conversa civilizada, como bons amigos. – falou ele "inocentemente". – É você que está imaginando coisa. Eu não vejo problema nenhum em nós tornamos amigos. – falou ele se aproximando tanto dela que podia até sentir a respiração dela se fundir com a dele.

- Já que você tem boas intenções eu não vejo problema algum nisso. - falou ela se aproximando mais ainda.

- Ótimo. – ele sussurrou se aproximando mais com a intenção de beija – lá, mas ela se esquivou virando o rosto e dando um passo para trás.

- Então, até amanhã. – disse ela se virando com intenção de ir embora.

- Você está fugindo de mim, Virginia? – perguntou ele ironicamente segurando o braço dela, impedindo a de ir embora.

- Eu? Com medo de você? Quanta pretensão de sua parte. – falou ela puxando o braço inutilmente, isso só vez com que ele a puxasse para ele, ele estava a milímetros de beija – lá quando uma voz vez com que eles se afastassem.

- Srta. Weasley, nem percebi que você estava aqui. – falou a enfermeira saindo do cômodo ao lado, sem perceber o que ocorria a instantes atrás. – Hoje, não será preciso que você durma aqui, ele já está bem melhor amanhã mesmo ele terá alta por isso, volte ao seu dormitório.

- Sim, eu já estava de saída mesmo. – disse ela se virando para ir embora quando já estava na porta se virou para olhar para ele – Boa noite Draco.

- Boa noite Virginia. – disse ele maliciosamente, a vendo ir embora.

"Esse ano será muito interessante."

.:-D&G-:.

Virginia saiu da enfermaria e foi direto para o dormitório, ela estava com um leve sorriso nos lábios, ela estava contente, mas é lógico que ela nunca iria admitir real motivo, para ela aquela felicidade devia-se ao fato que o plano estava indo melhor do ela poderia imaginar.

Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu de imediato que tinha mais alguém alem dela no quarto, ela já tinha tirado a blusa quando ela ouviu um som atrás de si. Ela virou de chofre já com a mão nas costas para pegar a faca que ela sempre carregava com ela dentro da escola, quando arregalou os olhos assustada.

- Lucian? – perguntou ela dando um passo para trás abobada.

- Olá Virginia. – disse ele pegando a blusa dela sobre a cama e estendendo a, ela pegou e vestiu imediatamente, sentindo os olhos dele inspecionado o copo dela.

- O que diabos, você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela irritada.

- Eu estava com saudades e achei que não teria problemas em vir até aqui. – disse ele suavemente, se aproximando aos pouco dela.

- Mas o que te da o direito de entrar no meu quarto sem a minha autorização? – perguntou ela passando os olhos pelo o quarto para ver se encontrava algo fora do lugar.

- Eu estava te esperando na escada, mas como você estava demorando eu achei que não teria problema em te esperar aqui dentro. – disse ele um pouco decepcionado se distanciando alguns passos – Mas se eu estou te incomodando...

- Não, você não está me incomodando. Somente estou um pouco surpresa. Não esperava te encontrar essa semana. – disse ela baixando um pouco a guarda e dando um pequeno sorriso – E então, sobre o que você quer conversa comigo? – perguntou ela indicando que ele se sentasse na cama.

- Pra falar a verdade, não sei o que conversar, – disse ele permitindo que um pequeno riso escapasse de seus lábios. – mas gosto de estar próximo a você.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, sem saber como agir perto dele, era verdade que ela se sentia um pouco incomodada ao lado dele, mas tinha prometido a si mesma que iria dar uma chance para ela ser feliz e quem sabe ele poderia ser a pessoa que iria a fazer feliz.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? Talvez um vinho... – falou ela se levantando.

- Não, gostaria de algo mais forte. – disse ele com um leve tom sugestivo na voz e logo após seus olhos ficaram azuis.

- Uhm, já entendi. – disse ela indo ao outro cômodo e logo após voltando com duas taças de um liquido vermelho viscoso.

- Obrigada. – disse ele pegando a taça da mão dela e tomando o primeiro gole.

Eles ficaram assim por vários minutos seguintes, apenas bebendo pequenos goles da bebida. O silencio era agradável e Virginia não podia negar que existia uma cumplicidade entre eles, ele parecia ser o único que a entendia. Assim que Lucian terminou de beber ele se levantou e andou em direção a mesa colocando a taça lá e se virou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela.

E assim eles ficaram por mais alguns segundos até que ele andou na direção dela se sentando ao lado dela, ela o encarou de forma interrogativa não entendendo o porquê de ele a olhar daquela forma tão intensa.

Ele colocou uma mão na cintura dela e a outra na nuca a puxando pra ele, assim que seus lábios se tocaram ele pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo o tornado intenso e cheio de luxuria. Virginia tinha ficada surpresa pela reação repentina dele e ficou mais surpresa ainda por sentir a intensidade com que ele a beijava tanto que deixou a taça cair no chão se quebrando e derramando o todo o liquido, mas isso não vez com que eles parassem.

Virginia evolveu o pescoço dele com suas mãos o trazendo ainda mais perto para o corpo dela. Ela não pensava no que estava fazendo, somente queria curtir o momento, mas não pode deixar de pensar que aquele beijo por mais intenso que seja não trazia nem metade das sensações que ela sentirá noite passada nos braços de Draco.

As mãos dele se aventuraram por debaixo da blusa dela, subindo e descendo lentamente as mãos pelas costas dela, ele sentiu ela se arrepiar com o contato das mãos frias dele com a pele quente. Ele parou o beijo lentamente e começou a fazer um trilhar de beijos até o pescoço dela, onde deu leve mordidas o ouvindo suspirar em contentamento ele subiu a boca até o ouvido dando uma leve mordia.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse sussurrando roucamente no ouvido dela.

Isso pareceu acordar ela do torpor que ela se encontrava, ela arregalou os olhos lembrando de Draco, a imagem dele veio a cabeça dela, a fazendo empurrar Lucian levemente para trás assim que sentiu ele levantando a blusa dela. Ele a olhou interrogativamente encontrando o olhar serio dela.

- É melhor você ir embora Lucian. – disse ela dando se conta só naquele momento do que ela estava prestes a fazer. Ela se levantou da cama parando na porta da sacada.

- Virginia? – chamou ele curioso.

- Por favor, Lucian. – pediu ela em tom de suplica.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele se levantando e indo em direção a saída - Tchau. – ele se despediu e ficou alguns minutos esperando pela resposta dela que não veio e logo após ele saiu do quarto dela a deixando sozinha.

Virginia ficou ali olhando para o nada tentado entender o porque de ter aceitado cada toque de Lucian, no inconsciente dela, ela sabia que não ele que ela queria que a tocasse daquela forma. Sua cabeça estava confusa ela não sabia mais em que confiar. Sua mestra não confiava nele e certamente não iria gostar de saber que ela estava se envolvendo com ele, mas ela se sentia tão sozinha e ele parecia entender tão bem ela.

Ela ficou alguns minutos ali até se decidir tomar um banho relaxante e dormir, quem sabe ela amanhã ela conseguiria entender tudo que estava perturbando ela, porque no estado que sua mente estava não iria adiantar tentar iria ser uma perca de tempo. E a assim ela o fez, pelo menos no mundo dos sonhos ela poderia esquecer por alguns minutos o que a perturbava.

.:-D&G-:.

Aquela semana passará rápido aos olhos de Virginia, nada de novo aconteceu a não ser os encontros furtivos que toda noite ela tinha com Draco, como ele a disse somente conversavam, eles ficavam horas um ao lado do outro somente curtindo o momento quando eles não tinham mais o que conversar, mas claro isso não era algo de novo para ela sendo que tudo estava saindo como ela planejará.

Will ainda não tinha encontrado nada que pudesse ajuda – lá a descobrir o que os Lycans planejavam. Parecia que eles não tinham deixado nenhum rastro ou pista que os levasse a descobrir a verdade e isso só deixava Virginia mais frustrada, Draco também não lhe dizia nada que pudesse ajuda – lá, sempre que ela tocava em um assunto que envolvesse a familia dele parecia que ele sempre arrumava um jeito de trocar de assunto.

Ela também perceberá que a cada lugar que ela fosse parecia que os olhos de Hermione Granger a perseguiam. Hermione não deixava passar sequer um detalhe do dia dela fazia e aquilo já estava a incomodando, já estava irritada o suficiente por ela saber um segredo dela. Ela já estava cansada daquela perseguição, ela queria colocar um ponto final nisso, mas sempre que tentava se aproximar dela par poder "conversar" sempre aparecia alguém para atrapalhar.

Virginia já tinha até mesmo desistido de tentar a encontrara sozinha, só queria pensar naquela semana que estava começando, ela tinha que pensar em um modo de arrancar alguma coisa de Draco e por causa disso, ela andava distraída em direção ao Salão Principal para poder tomar café quando um certa grifinoria surgiu de trás de um pilastra parando em frente a ela.

- Preciso conversar com você. – disse Hermione vendo a surpresa passar rapidamente pelos olhos da ruiva para depois voltar ao normal olhar irônico e frio.

- Que coincidência, eu também preciso conversar seriamente com você. – disse ela assumindo um olhar mais serio. – Mas não aqui. – terminando de falar ela puxou Hermione pelo braço para uma sala vazia. – Agora que estamos sozinhas, pode começar a me falar porque você está e seguindo Granger?

- Eu te seguindo? Não sei da onde você tirou isso. – falou ela nervosamente.

- Não banque a esperta comigo, Granger. – disse ela irritada – Ou você acha que eu não percebi seus olhos me perseguindo para onde quer que fosse?

- Já que você já sabe isso só tornará as coisas mais fáceis. – disse ela se afastando dela – Eu quero saber o porquê de você estar com Harry sendo que se encontra as escondidas com Malfoy.

Virginia a encarou perplexa, como ela poderia saber que eles estavam se encontrando? Será que ela a seguia até mesmo a noite? Mas isso não era possível, Virginia era treinada o suficiente para saber quando alguém a seguia e nunca sentira alguém a seguir quando ela ia encontrar Draco.

- E não tente negar e vi vocês dois na enfermaria. – disse ela se afastando um pouco dela temendo alguma reação agressiva vindo da parte da outra – Aquele dia eu estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça e estava indo na enfermaria pedir uma poção para madame Pomfrey quando encontrei vocês aos beijos.

- Tenho que admitir que você me surpreende Granger. – disse Virginia um pouco surpresa, ela não tinha sentido a presença dela naquele dia na enfermaria. – E eu também tenho que confessar que estou de saco cheio de você ficar se metendo na minha vida.

- Eu não estou me metendo na vida de ninguém, somente não quero que Harry sofra, ele é o meu melhor amigo e irei fazer de tudo para protegê-lo. – disse ela determinada. – E então, vai me contar o porquê de faze isso?

- Eu não confio em você Granger e não vejo porque eu deveria lhe contar algo. – Virginia estava um pouco admirada pela garota ter tanta coragem de enfrenta - lá mesmo sabendo que ela era.

- E em quem você confia? – perguntou ela se aproximando alguns passos de Virginia. – Você nunca deixa ninguém se aproximar de você.

- Você sabe muito bem quem eu sou, Granger. Você acha realmente que alguém ira querer se aproximar de um ser como eu? – perguntou ela deixando certo tom de amargura transparecer em sua voz.

- Então você toma a decisão pelos outros sem nem ao menos saber a opinião deles? – perguntou vendo Virginia se virar de costas para ela. – Quem deve decidir se queremos ser ou não seu amigo independente do fato de você ser uma vampira somos nós, Virginia. – disse ela compreensiva colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela – Eu sei que você não teria se aproximado de Harry sem ter uma boa razão para isso.

- E quem disse que eu não gosto dele?

- Eu não disse que você não gosta dele, eu simplesmente sei que você gosta dele só como amigo e nada mais. – disse ela tirando a mão do ombro dela e se sentando em uma cadeira. – Porque você não me fala o que esta acontecendo, eu poderia te ajudar.

Virginia de um longo suspiro e se sentou em uma carteira em frente a ela, dando um sorriso divertido.

- Se é o único modo de fazer você para de andar atrás de mim...

E por um momento o pensamento que elas duas poderiam se tornar grandes amigas, passou pela cabeça das duas.

.:-D&G-:.

**N/A: Aha, por essas vocês não esperavam. Quem diria que essa pamonha de escritora iria conseguir postar um cap em uma semana. As vezes até mesmo eu me surpreendo comigo mesma. Espero que vocês gostem do cap, eu o tirei do fundo dessa minha cabeça cheia de teia de arranha. E me desculpem pelos constates erros na gramática, eu sou um tanto quanto analfabeta, mas tento melhorar.**

**E SE ALGUEM POR ALGUEM EM UM INSTATE DE LOUCURA QUISER BETAR MINHA FIC EU ACEITO, SO BASTA ENTRAR EM CONTATO COMIGO.**

**Reviews:**

**Miaka-Ela: Ai miga, oq eu faria sem você? Você e uma das pessoas que mais me deu força para continuar essa fic, por isso eu te agradeço de coração. E então oq achou desse humilde cap??? Bjuss**

**Serennitty: Oiii, q bom q vc esta gostando da fic, me desculpe pela demora em postar os cap, mas prometo tentar postar mais rápido, esse cap é uma prova do meu esforço, foi o mais rápido q já postei. E ai oq achou desse cap??? Bjuss**

**Elektra015: Muito Obrigada por favorita minha fic, estou muito contente. Vc foi a primeira. Vc gostou desse cap?? Bjusss**

**Luhh Potter Malfoy: Ai q bom q vc gosta da minha fic, me sinto lisonjeada. Bem, me desculpe a demora para postar estou tentando melhorar e prometo deixar os próximos caps maiores. E então oq vc achou desse cap??? Espero q goste. Bjuss**

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Ai to taum emocionada q vc esteja gostando da minha fic, ( escritora batendo a cabeça no teclado), agora sobre te desculpar por não ter mandado uma review pra mim antes eu não te desculpo ( hihihihihi brincadeirinha, eu t entendo, eu mesma so assim. A action q vc ta falando é AQUELA ACTION??? Bem, se td der certo daqui uns dois cap ela rola. Vou tentar postar antes, eu prometo. E entaum gostou desse cap??? Bjuss. Ti dolu!**

**Navega: Ai q bom q vc gostou da minha Gina, eu faço oq posso para manter o mesmo ritmo e nunca decepcionar os leitores, agora oq os Lycans querem com o Draco vc só vai descobrir la na frente (risada maligna) eu vou cobrar sobre vc favoritar minha historia ein... gostou desse cap? Bjuss.**

**A campanha faça uma autora feliz continua,**

**Se vc gostou, review, se ñ gostou, review, se ñ tem nada a dizer, review...**

**Basta clicar nesse botão roxo escrito "go" para aquecer o coração de uma autora nesse inverno.**

**Bjuss e até o próximo cap**

**Jenny Malfoy **


	11. O Ataque

Uma forte tempestade caia sobre o centro de Londres, nenhuma pessoa se arriscava a sair de casa, a maioria das ruas estava deserta e sombria, o único barulho que era audível era o da chuva batendo contra os prédios e os trovões. Esse cenário só ajudava a tornar o subúrbio de Londres ainda mais assustador, ninguém se aventurava nas ruas àquela hora da noite, mas mesmo assim podia-se ver dois carros parados na frente de uma casa abandonada.

Dentro da casa podia-se ouvir algumas vozes, dentre elas, uma bastante exaltada.

- Vocês falharam mais uma vez. – a voz de um homem podia-se ouvir ecoar pelos cômodos abandonados da casa. – E para piorar atacaram Ginger, eu disse para vocês que não eram para chegar perto dela.

- O que você queria que nós fizéssemos Lucian? – perguntou o segundo homem com escárnio – Ela entrou no nosso caminho, eu lhe avisei para segura-la, nós não tivemos outra opção a não ser atacá-la e mesmo assim a infeliz continua viva.

- Não me importa o que aconteceu, quero vocês bem longe dela, você está me entendendo? – perguntou ele ameaçadoramente.

- A mantenha fora do nosso caminho e nos a deixamos viva. – falou o homem de pele morena e olhos castanhos – Por algum motivo ela teima em proteger aquele que nós queremos, ele é nossa ultima opção.

- E os outros humanos que vocês pegaram?

- Não eram quem nós procurávamos, todos deram resultados negativos. Draco Malfoy é quem nós procuramos, mas para conseguirmos pegá-lo ela tem que estar fora do nosso caminho, afinal de contas ela é uma das melhores Mercadores.

- Será que eu poderia saber como você pretende pegar Draco Malfoy? Por que, pelo o que eu sei as visitas a Hogsmeade foram canceladas devido ao ataque mal sucedido de vocês. – disse Lucian depois de um instante em silêncio.

- Como exatamente nós iremos pegá-lo não irei te contar, a única coisa que você precisa ficar sabendo é que iremos fazer dois ataques na mesma noite, o primeiro será alguns minutos antes do segundo, para tirarmos Ginger do nosso caminho. A única coisa que você precisa fazer é não deixar que o segundo ataque chegue aos ouvidos dela, senão ela nos atrapalhará. – disse o homem se dirigindo a saída da casa.

- Como saberei o dia que vocês atacarão Lúcifer? – perguntou Lucian antes que o Lycan fosse embora.

- Nós lhe avisaremos.

E com isso o chefe dos Lycans foi embora deixando um Lucian irritado por não saber os planos do outro.

"Só espero que esse idiota não fracasse mais uma vez"

.:-D&G-:.

- Você está atrasada novamente Weasley. – uma voz soou na sala em que Virgínia entrava. – Será que terei que te comprar um relógio? – perguntou a pessoa se revelando.

- Boa noite pra você também Malfoy. – disse Virgínia enquanto caminhava em direção a uma cadeira. – E então vai ficar parado a noite inteira olhando pra mim? – disse ela se sentando e colocando os pés cruzados em cima de uma mesa.

- Está irritadinha é? – perguntou ele debochando dela e se sentando na cadeira de frente a ela. – Que foi, o Potter não anda dando conta do recado?

- Pelo contrário, - disse ela dando um sorriso malicioso – ele está se saindo melhor do que eu esperava.

- Eu não vim aqui para ficar ouvindo o que vocês fazem entre quatro paredes. – disse ele fechando a cara.

- Ah, eu que pensei que você tinha inveja porque eu estou namorando com o Harry. – disse ela com um tom de pesar na voz – Porque convenhamos Malfoy, todos sabem que você tem uma quedinha pelo Harry.

- Você está muito engraçadinha hoje, Weasley. – disse ele irritado.

- Ora Draco, não fique com essa cara, eu posso dividi-lo com você. – disse ela se divertindo com a cara dele.

- Como se um Malfoy pegasse restos, – disse ele tentando se acalmar. – e ainda mais restos do Potter, eu tenho bom gosto ao contrário de você.

- Você tem bom gosto? – perguntou ela rindo – E eu posso saber aonde Pansy Parkson entra no seu bom gosto?

- Pansy é um caso a parte. – disse ele emburrado – E quer saber, eu não vim aqui para bancar o palhaço pra você. – disse ele contrariado – Eu tenho planos muito interessantes para esta noite. – disse ele maliciosamente.

- Planos? – perguntou ela estranhando o tom da voz dele – Será que eu poderia saber que planos é esse?

- Claro. Afinal de contas você é uma peça fundamental para o meu plano. – disse ele se levantando e a puxando pela mão para levantá-la.

- Draco, você me disse que esses encontros à noite seriam algo amigável. – disse ela o sentindo enlaçar a cintura dela – Você disse que nós iríamos apenas conversar.

- Mas nós vamos "conversar". – disse ele se aproximando dela a ponto de sentir a respiração dela se fundir com a dele.

- Então por que você não me fala um pouco de você? – disse ela se afastando dele e o olhando inocentemente – A gente já se vê ha uma semana e eu não sei quase nada de você.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. – disse ele olhando descrente para ela – Nós podíamos fazer coisas muito mais interessantes do que ficar falando sobre mim.

- Por que sempre que te peço que me conte um pouco sobre você, você sempre se esquiva do assunto? – perguntou ela tentando parecer indignada, quem sabe se ela o deixando nervoso ele deixasse escapar algo.

- O que você quer ouvir sobre mim? – perguntou ele irritado – Quer ouvir como minha mãe ficou depois do meu pai receber o beijo do Dementador? A cada dia que se passa morre uma parte da minha mãe, ela não dirige nem mesmo uma palavra pra mim depois que ele morreu. – disse ele dando um soco na mesa do lado – Era isso que você queria ouvir? Por que se era isso, você já sabe como é minha vida, como é viver sem ter ninguém para se importar com você.

- Me desculpe... – disse ela num fio de voz. Tinha se arrependido amargamente em forçá-lo a tocar nesse assunto – Eu não sabia que...

- E não me olhe assim! – ele gritou vendo que ela o olhava com pena – Eu não preciso da pena de ninguém. – ele se jogou pesadamente na cadeira deixando um suspiro escapar por seus lábios apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

Um silêncio incômodo se abateu sobre eles, sem nenhum dos dois sabendo o que dizer.

Depois de ouvir o desabafo de Draco, ela comparou a vida dele com a dela e chegou a conclusão que eles eram mais parecidos do que pensavam. Ela havia passado por situações parecidas com as dele, e sabia muito bem o que era não ter ninguém a seu lado.

Eles ficaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio quando Virgínia se levantou da cadeira e se ajoelhou em frente a ele, entrelaçando suas mãos nas mãos dele.

- Sabe, eu acho que nós somos mais parecidos do que eu imaginei. – disse ela suavemente – Eu sei como você se sente.

- Não, você não...

- Sim, eu sei. – disse ela determinada – Eu sempre fui muito sozinha Draco, eu sempre fui invisível aos olhos da minha família, eu nunca me senti realmente parte daquela familia e depois do que aconteceu no meu primeiro ano eles passaram a me olhar com nojo. - Virgínia parou de falar e ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos com um olhar pensativo.

- Eu sinto muito. – disse Draco apertando de leve a mão dela – Se meu pai não tivesse lhe dado aquele diário nada disso teria acontecido.

- Não precisa se desculpar Draco. – disse ela dando um leve sorriso – Eu posso te contar um segredo? – perguntou ela o vendo assentir de leve – Apesar das coisas ruins que eu fiz naquele ano por causa da influência do Tom, o seu pai ter me dado aquele diário foi uma das melhores coisas que já me aconteceu. – o que ela disse não passou de um sussurro como se temesse que mais alguém pudesse ouvir – Se não fosse Tom, eu não teria descoberto a minha essência e teria perdido a oportunidade de conhecer a pessoa que deu significado para minha vida.

Novamente o silêncio prevaleceu, eles ficaram na mesma posição que se encontravam, somente olhando um para o outro. Draco ficou pensando em tudo que ela havia lhe dito e teve que concordar, eles eram muito parecidos, ela já tinha sentindo na pele o que era se sentir sozinha, talvez fosse por isso que ele se identificava tanto com ela, talvez fosse por isso que continuava confiar nela.

Ele se aproximou lentamente dela, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

- O que você quer comigo, em? – perguntou ele em um fio de voz – Como posso confiar tanto em você a ponto de te contar coisas da minha vida que eu nunca tinha falado pra ninguém, sendo que mal te conheço? Qual foi o feitiço que você lançou em mim?

- Draco... – Virgínia não sabia o que falar, ele a olhava com tanta intensidade que ela não conseguia desviar olhar.

Draco a beijou com força, sem dar tempo dela pensar em recuar. Ele tinha medo que ela fugisse dele, ele precisa daquele beijo mais do que ela podia imaginar. Todas aquelas noites que eles se encontravam escondidos serviu para mostrar a Draco o quanto ele precisava de Virgínia, a presença dela o acalmava. Eles não precisavam de palavras somente estar um do lado do outro já bastava.

No primeiro instante Virgínia não reagiu, somente permitiu que ele a beijasse. O jeito que ele tinha a olhado, as palavras que ele tinha lhe dito minutos atrás ainda estava gravadas na mente dela. Quando finalmente ela o sentiu aprofundando ainda mais o beijo foi que ela se deu conta do que ela estava tentando negar para ela mesma há dias: ela estava se apaixonando por ele. A vontade dela naquele momento foi de empurrá-lo e sair correndo daquela sala, mas ela não conseguiu, ainda mais quando ela sentiu as mãos dele na cintura dela a fazendo ficar de pé junto com ele.

Assim que ela ficou em pé, ele a empurrou até ela sentir as costas dela baterem na parece. Ele a prensou, não querendo deixar nenhum espaço entre eles, segurou os braços dela, que até então estavam parados ao lado do corpo dela, e guiou até o pescoço dele.

Virgínia não sabia como agir. Ela nunca sentira nada parecido, o beijo dele estava fazendo-a perder a razão! Assim que ele colocou os braços dela em volta do pescoço dele, ela entrelaçou no cabelo dele o puxando ainda mais para ela. Ela sentiu a mãos dele descendo pela lateral do corpo dela para logo após pararem na cintura.

Todo o auto-controle que ele ainda tinha se perdeu ao ouvir um gemido abafado dela assim que tocou a pele macia das costas dela por de baixo da blusa. Ele nunca se sentira assim, nenhuma garota tinha mexido tanto com ele só com um beijo. Ele queria mais, muito mais. Queria poder leva-la para o quarto dele e a fazer dele, queria ter coragem de falar tudo que estava entalado na garganta dele há dias.

Ela tinha certeza que se permitisse que aquilo continuasse por muito mais tempo ela não teria força de parar o que veria a seguir. Estava difícil de se controlar, e o fato de Draco ter abandonado sua boca para passar a beijar o pescoço dela não estava ajudando em nada. As mãos frias de Draco tocando a pele dela quente estavam a deixando louca, ela pode o sentir começando a desabotoar sua blusa e ela não tinha a mínima vontade de parar ele, queria ir até o final, não importando quais seriam as conseqüências daquele momento.

Draco só queria curtir aquele momento, ele queria fazer daquele momento inesquecível, para que ela nunca esquecesse. Draco já tinha desabotoado metade da blusa quando eles ouviram um miado vindo do lado de fora da porta os fazendo se separar bruscamente olhando para a porta assustados.

Virginia olhou ao redor procurando aonde se esconder, até que viu um armário que parecia ser grande o suficiente para esconder os dois, ela pegou a mão dele o puxando até o armário.

- O que você ta fazendo? – perguntou ele sussurrando com medo que alguém os visse ali.

- Estou salvando a gente de uma detenção. – disse ela o puxando para dentro do armário e fechando a porta.

Assim que eles fecharam a porto eles ouviram a voz do Filch falando com a gata.

- O que foi querida, tem alguém ai dentro? – perguntou ele abrindo a porta e apontando o lampião para dentro. Ele vasculhou toda a sala em busca de qualquer aluno que estivesse fora cama – Acho que você se enganou querida, não tem ninguém aqui. – E com isso ele saiu da sala fechando a porta.

O casal ainda ficou algum tempo dentro do armário, se certificando que Filch não voltaria. Assim que saíram do armário eles ficaram se encarando. Foi ai que a ruiva finalmente pareceu se dar conta do que ela estava prestes a fazer. Ela olhou para si mesmo vendo a blusa quase totalmente aberta já mostrando o sutiã negro dela e parte da barriga.

- Por Merlim, onde eu estava com a cabeça... – murmurou ela confusa e fechando a blusa.

- Virgínia… - começou Draco se aproximando dela.

- Não Draco, não diz nada. – disse ela dando um passo para trás – É melhor nós irmos embora, outro dia a gente conversa.

- Espera… - Draco ainda tentou chamar ela, mas ela praticamente saiu correndo da sala. – Droga! – ele exclamou irritado.

Ele saiu da sala indo em direção as masmorra, pela primeira vez dês de que tivera um encontro com alguma garota ele teria que tomar um banho gelado para acalmar os hormônios.

.:-D&G-:.

Assim que a vampira chegou no dormitório dela, se jogou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto pensando no que ela estava prestes a fazer, se Filch não tivesse chegado naquela hora. Não sabia se ficava irritada pela interrupção ou se ficava aliviada, mas se tinha algo que a estava perturbando ainda mais era o que ela tinha descoberto. Ela estava apaixonada por Draco.

Quando isso aconteceu? Foi a primeira pergunta das muitas que começaram a pipocar em sua cabeça, ela não sabia mais no que pensar. Agora tudo se encaixava, o porquê dela se sentir tão segura em contar coisas da vida dela que ela não contaria a mais ninguém, o porquê de sempre sentir aquela vontade de estar entre os braços dele quando eles estavam juntos. Ela teria ficado mais tempo ali divagando se não tivesse ouvido uma movimentação no cômodo ao lado, assim que o invasor passou pela porta ela tirou a arma que ela deixava de baixo do travesseiro e apontou para o invasor.

- Calma Virgínia. Sou eu, Hermione. – disse Hermione depois que se recuperou do susto.

- Hermione? – a já confusa ruiva pareceu ainda mais confusa por alguns instantes até que abaixou a arma – Me desculpe, eu me esqueci que tinha te dado a senha do meu quarto.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela se aproximando da cama e se sentando – Seu amigo conseguiu mais alguma informação?

- Ainda não, e isso esta me deixando um tanto quanto aflita. – disse ela em quanto colocava a arma de baixo do travesseiro – Os Lycans não são de ficar parados por muito tempo, tenho medo que eles estejam planejando algo realmente grande.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, cada uma com seus pensamentos. Hermione se indagava se deveria dizer o não o que ela tinha lido em um dos vários livros que Virgínia tinha no quarto.

- Virgínia? – chamou Hermione vendo ela deitada na cama com os olhos fechados – Eu estava vendo um de seus livros e li algo muito interessante.

- O que? – perguntou a vampira voltando a se sentar.

- Alguns livros seus, falam sobre um família descendente de vampiros muito antiga, a Corvinus. As informações são muito vagas, mas pelo que eu pude entender, parece que em uma das gerações dessa familia aconteceu uma anomalia.

- Anomalia? – perguntou Virgínia interessada.

- Sim, parece que uma união entre uma humana e um vampiro de linhagem pura da familia corvinus resultou no primeiro Lobisomem. - disse Hermione se levantando e indo até a estante - A humana que tinha se relacionado com o vampiro deu a luz a gêmeos porem um desses bebês assim que completou 18 anos se transformou em um Lobisomem.

- Um Lobisomem? – Virgínia ficou espantada com o que estava ouvindo – Mas como isso é possível?

- O livro não explica o porquê disso ter acontecido. – disse ela mostrando o livro para Virgínia – No livro diz que ele era uma fera sedenta por sangue, todos aqueles que ele matou se transformavam em Lobisomem, mas esse lobisomem não é da mesma espécie que os Lycans. – ela mostrou uma ilustração que estava no livro.

Virginia olhou a ilustração e viu que o pelo dele não era aquele típico preto mais sim um acinzentado.

- Esse Lobisomem é de uma espécie mais primitiva, não raciocinava, só agia por instinto.

Virgínia ficou olhando livro tentando absolver tudo que Hermione tinha dito a ela. Ela não podia negar que os nomes eram parecidos, Corvin parecia um nome derivado de Corvinus.

- Eu não sei, pode ser que seja uma conclusão precipita a minha, mas eu acho que Draco Corvin Malfoy possa ser tipo um parente distante dos Corvinus.

- Pode ser que seja verdade. – Virginia se levantou e parou na porta que dava pra sacada, - Mas isso não explica o porquê dos Lycans estarem atrás dele.

- Mas é lógico que isso explica o porquê...

- Não Hermione, isso não explica. – disse Virgínia se voltando para ela vendo um olhar de surpresa ser lançado a ela – Os Lycans não iriam atrás de Draco só por ele ser um descendente distante dos Corvinus.

- Mas Virgínia…

- Eu posso te falar pelo menos um dos nomes de estudantes de Hogwarts que é descendente de um Lycan. – disse Virginia voltando a olhar a lua – Eles não vão atrás dos descendentes, geralmente é o descendente que vai atrás deles querendo se tornar um ser Imortal.

Hermione ficou quieta olhando para os próprios pés tentando entender o que Virgínia falara.

- Tem que ter algo específico que os façam querer tanto o Malfoy.

- Eu já vou embora Virgínia. – disse Hermione depois de alguns minutos em silêncio – Amanhã eu continuo a pesquisa. – Hermione virou as costas inda em direção a porta – Boa noite, Virgínia.

- Tchau.

Assim que a porta se fechou a ruiva permitiu que um suspiro escapasse por seus lábios, tudo aquilo que Hermione disse para ela só serviu para confundir ainda mais a cabeça dela. Aquela noite tinha sido um tanto quanto conturbada.

Ela se levantou da cama e foi em direção do banheiro com a intenção de tomar um bom banho relaxante. Ela tirou toda a roupa e se olhou no espelho que tinha no banheiro, foi ai que ela reparou na marca que ela tinha no pescoço. Nesse instante os momentos que ela tinha passado com Draco voltaram com toda força a mente dela.

"Pensando bem, acho melhor tomar um banho gelado"

.:-D&G-:.

Parecia que o sábado demoraria a chegar. Nesses dias que se passou, Gina tentava de todas as maneiras fugir de Draco, ela não queria ter que encarar ele agora, era tanta coisa que estava passando pela cabeça dela nesses últimos dias! Ela tinha medo de encontrar-lo e fazer algo precipitado.

As tentativas de Draco para falar com ela não foram poucas, ele tinha mandado para ela umas cinco cartas perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Por isso nesse sábado, ela tinha planejado de ficar trancada no quarto dela, só assim não corria o risco de esbarrar com ele pelos corredores; sozinha ela não ficaria. Todo dia, após a hora do jantar, Hermione ia pro quarto dela junto com uma pilha de livros da biblioteca para encontrar algo que pudesse ajudar Gina, tinha noites que ela passava horas em frente do computar.

A vampira aos poucos estava se acostumando com a presença da morena. Desde noite que Hermione tinha lhe dito sobre a desconfiança dela de Draco ser um descendente de Lycan ela só procura sobre isso. Hermione certa noite tinha lhe dito que algo dentro dela dizia que a chave para aquilo tudo estava relacionada a isso.

Virginia perguntou-lhe o porquê dela a ajudar tanto, mas tudo o que obteve foi que ela fazia isso porque gostava da ruiva e não queria que ela ficasse manipulando por muito tempo Harry, e que tinha medo dele acabar se apaixonando por Virgínia e ela acabar machucando ele.

A ruiva não podia negar que Harry estava sendo muito carinhoso com ela. Nunca ninguém tinha a tratado assim antes. Ele tinha todo um cuidado com ela, como se ela fosse um cristal delicado que a qualquer minuto pudesse se quebrar, isso fazia com que Virginia ficasse ainda mais admirada com ele, mas ela sabia que nunca iria poder retribuir o sentimento.

O sábado tinha amanhecido chuvoso, fazendo com que Virginia nem se desse ao trabalho de levantar da cama para tomar café. Ela ficou deitada na cama olhando através porta de vidro da sacada, ela tinha se esquecido de fechar a cortina fazendo com que a claridade a acordasse. E estava tão absorta olhando para a chuva que nem percebeu quando Hermione entrou no quarto.

- Bom dia, Virgínia. – disse Hermione alegre com uma pilha de cinco livros no braço. – Eu não acredito que você ainda ta na cama, já são dez horas.

- Eu não tinha reparado que já era tão tarde. – disse Virgínia sem se mover nenhum centímetro na intenção de se levantar. – Porque veio tão cedo hoje?

- É que não tinha mais nada pra fazer e Harry, mesmo chovendo desse jeito, não adiou o treino. – disse ela um pouco irritada.

- Você já era pra estar acostumada. – disse Virgínia olhando para ela pela primeira vez naquela manhã – Você sabe que Harry sempre levou muito a sério tudo que era voltado ao time de Quadribol.

- É, eu sei. – disse ela indo à direção da porta que levava ao outro cômodo– E você pode tratar de se levantar dessa cama e vir me ajudar. – e com isso ela sumiu da visão da ruiva.

Virginia ainda ficou algum tempo deitada na cama, mas depois resolveu se levantar, pois não era justo deixar todo trabalho por conta de Hermione.

As duas passaram o dia todo trancadas no quarto da vampira. Aquilo já estava se tornando irritante, elas sempre chegavam ao mesmo ponto da onde tinham começado. Elas foram sair de dentro do quarto as sete horas da noite, Gina tivera que insistir com Hermione, pois se dependesse dela, elas iriam ficar ali a noite toda também.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer. – disse Virgínia frustrada em quanto andavam em direção ao Salão Principal – E para piorar a situação, faz três dia que eu perdi contato com Will.

- Como assim?

- Ele me ligou na quarta me falando que tinha achado uma pista que poderia levar a algo realmente importante, mas ele só disse isso, ela não quis entrar em detalhes pelo celular. – pelo tom de voz dela podia se notar que ela estava angustiada.

- Realmente isso é preocupante. – disse Hermione ficando pensativa.

Elas já estavam próximas do salão principal quando o celular de Virgínia começou a tocar.

- Droga, era só o que me faltava hoje. – murmurou irritada – Fala Kan.

- Onde você está Virgínia? – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Em Hogwarts, por que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, os Lycans atacaram de novo. – falou ele rapidamente – Nós estamos na estação de trem, precisamos de você aqui.

- Tudo bem, já estou indo. – disse Virgínia desligando o telefone e correndo pra fora do castelo em direção ao carro dela, ignorando os gritos de Hermione.

Passados vinte minutos ela já podia ver a estação de trem, assim que ela parou o carro em frente da estação ela pegou as armas dela no banco de trás e saiu do carro, correndo pra dentro da estação.

- Por Merlim… - exclamou ela aterrorizada ao ver tantos pessoas inocentes com os corpos dilacerados. – Ma o que diabos está acontecendo aqui.

Quanto mais ela se aproxima das plataformas de embarque mais alto ficava o som dos tiros. Ela correu em direção ao som dos tiros, assim que ela chegou lá viu um confronto assustador acontecendo, todos aqueles corpos espalhados pelo o chão só a fez lembrar do dia em que Selini foi morta. Ela ficou parada alguns segundos olhando todos os corpos que estavam no chão, foi quando seus olhos pararam sobre o corpo de uma criança, que não deveria ter nem cinco anos. Aquilo pareceu trazer ela a realidade.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção ao Lycan que estava mais perto dela, seus olhos, agora azuis, estavam mais frios do que o costume, seu rosto trazia uma expressão de puro ódio. Ela não deu nem chance do Lycan perceber a aproximação dela, ela pegou a faca que ela trazia nas costa e cortou a garganta dele. Ela se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra em quanto dois Lycans atiravam na direção dela, assim que surgiu uma brecha entre os tiros ela saiu de trás da pilastra e começou a atirar em quanto corria na direção que Kan estava.

- Finalmente você chegou. – disse ele assim que ela chegou perto dele – Estamos em grande desvantagem, sete Mercadores do meu esquadrão já morreu.

- Peça para o seu pessoal recuar. – disse ela depois de alguns segundos passando os olhos pelo local em que eles estavam tentando arquitetar um plano.

- Você está louca? – gritou ele descrente.

- Faça o que eu te mandei. – disse ela voltando a atirar no Lycans.

A cabeça de Virgínia funcionava rapidamente, parecia que a cada um que ela matava dois apreciam. Ela não conseguia entender o motivo dos Lycans atacarem uma estação de trem, qual seria o propósito dele? Ela estava começando a ficar desesperada, sua munição estava quase no final e ainda tinha muitos Lycans, ela olhou ao redor tentando planejar algo quando reparou que praticamente toda as pilastras que sustentavam o teto daquela área da plataforma estavam praticamente destruídas, só tinha sobrado uma.

" Talvez se aquela pilastra for destruída…" – pensou ela em quanto arquitetava um plano.

Ela viu que talvez pudesse dar certo, ela tinha que arriscar. Correu em direção na direção de Kan novamente, ela não poderia fazer isso sozinha.

- Eu tenho um plano. – disse ela rapidamente – Preciso que dois Mercadores me ajudem em quanto os outros nos dão cobertura.

- Qual é plano? – questionou ele em quanto matava mais um Lycan.

- Olhe em sua volta Kan, tudo está praticamente destruído. A maioria das pilastras foram derrubadas ou estão praticamente destruídas. – disse ela pensativa – A única que está agüentando o peso do prédio é a que está no centro. Se nós conseguíssemos derrubar ela…

- Já entendi. – disse ele se virando para o grupo de Mercadores que estava atrás dele – Eric? John?

- Sim? – respondeu os dois juntos.

- Vão junto com Ginger e façam tudo que ela mandar. – disse ele apontando para a ruiva.

Os dois assentaram e foram na direção dela, que explicou tudo rapidamente para eles, só dizendo o que eles deveriam fazer. Eles não perderam mais tempo, eles ficaram alguns metros afastados da pilastra fazendo um triangulo em volta desse. Assim que Virginia deu o sinal eles começaram a atirar na pilastra, aos poucos ela foi cedendo, mas a munição já estava acabando e a pilastra não demonstrava nenhum sinal de que iria desabar.

Quando a munição dos dois mercadores acabou, eles correram na direção que os outros Mercadores estavam. Virginia ainda ficou alguns segundos ali, mas foi em vão a munição acabou e ela estava totalmente desprotegida. A pilastra estava bastante abalada, mas mesmo assim ela continuava de pé.

Virginia não teve tempo de se defender quando um Lycan lhe desferiu um chute nas costas fazendo com que o corpo dela se chocasse com a pilastra, ela se virou a tempo de ver um soco vindo na direção dela, ela se abaixou fazendo com que o soco atingisse a pilastra. Ela deu uma rasteira no Lycan o fazendo cair de costas, ela pegou a faca que estava presa nas costas dela e já estava quase atingindo o coração dele, quando ele colocou um pé no estomago dela e segurou os ombros dela a jogando para trás fazendo a faca cair da mão dela, Virginia se levantou rapidamente e começou a dar uma seqüência de socos e chutes no Lycan, quando ele já estava a um metro da pilastra ela chutou o peito dele fazendo com que ele batesse fortemente as costas contra a pilastra.

Tudo aconteceu rapidamente, o teto sobre a cabeça deles começou a tremer em quanto à pilastra se partia em duas caindo no chão. Quando o teto começou a desmoronar Virginia deu um salto para trás parando em local seguro, aonde o teto ainda era sustentado pelas pilastras. Os Lycans nem mesmo tiveram tempo para reagir pois os Mercadores formaram um círculos em volta deles atirando.

Quando a poeira finalmente abaixou mostrou vários corpos de Lycans caído entre os escombros.

- Achei que não fossemos sair com vida daqui. – confessou Kan se aproximando de Virgínia – Essa passou perto.

- Realmente. – murmurou a ruiva sentindo o coração apertar.

- O que foi? – perguntou Kan preocupado.

- Eu não sei. – disse ela caminhando por entre os corpos – É como se algo de ruim estivesse para acontecer.

Assim que Virgínia terminou de falar o celular dela começou a tocar, ela olhou temerosa para o visor para logo após atender.

- Alô?

- Ginger? – perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Sou eu, quem está falando? – perguntou desconfiada.

- É a Lisandra. O que eu vou te falar não era pra você ficar sabendo agora, mas você precisa saber. – ela disse aflita.

- Mas o que afinal de contas está acontecendo? – questionou irritada.

- Os Lycans estão atacando um novo local em quanto conversarmos. – a voz da mulher começou a diminuir como se ela temesse que mais alguém escutasse.

- Onde eles então atacando? – perguntou temerosa sentindo o coração apertar ainda mais.

- Eles estão atacando Hogwarts.

.:-D&G-:.

**N/A: Oiiiiiii, entaum está ai mais um cap de Anjo da Noite, eu estou tentando manter o mesmo ritmo de atualizações, se tudo der certo daqui pra frente será um cap por semana, eu juro q eu vou me esforçar. Espero que vocês gostem desse cap, eu reescrevi cada frase desse cap pelo menos uma três vezes, mas mesmo assim ainda não ficou do modo que eu queria.**

**E atendendo os pedidos dos leitores eu estou fazendo capítulos maiores, eu sei que ainda ta pequeno, mas vou me esforçar no próximo.**

**Um agradecimento especial para minha nova beta METCHE. Agradeçam a ela pela fic está sendo postado hoje pq ela vez uma revisão na velocidade da luz. **

**Reviews:**

**Luhh Potter Malfoy: Oiii, não tem problema. Eu te entendo pra mim já bata saber q vc vai continuar lendo minha fic. Estou tentando melhor na questão dos capítulos pequenos, esse foi o maior q eu já fiz. Espero que você goste desse cap e dos próximos que virão. Bjuss**

**Miaka-Ela: Minha amiguxa, que bom q está gostando tanto da fic. Mas como te disse no MSN, parte da idéias foram suas, por isso eu te agradeço, não sei como iria estar a fic se não fosse suas idéias. E ai gostou desse cap? Bjuss**

**Navega: E entaum gostou da ação dos Lycans??? Eles finalmente foram pegar o Draco. Será que eles irão conseguir??? Será??? Isso vc só vai saber se ler o próximo cap. Vc gostou realmente que a ruiva arrumou uma amiga??? Eu achei que seria preciso, por mais forte que ela seja, ela é só uma adolescente, não tem como agüentar toda a barra sozinha, pelo menos é oq eu acho. Agora sobre o segredo do Draco, vc terá que esperar mais alguns cap para descobrir tudo (risada maligna). Ah, obrigada por favoritar minha fic. Espero uma próxima review sua dizendo se gostou ou não desse cap. Bjuss D**

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Draco deixou sua mascara de amiguinho cair e deu um pega daqueles na ruiva ( e que pega, até eu fiquei sem fôlego, como eu tenho inveja dessa ruiva ). Ah mas pq a mione ser amiga da gina não colou?? ( fazendo cara de inocente ), pode deixar os dias da Virginia ,boazinha estaum contados... (risada maligna). Aha, finalmente a mascara de Lucian cai, oq será que esta tramando junto com os Lycans????? Isso vc só vai saber nos próximos capítulos. Espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap, principalmente da parte... er... mais "picante" dos dois. Bjuss!!!!**

**Serennitty: Obrigada pela review, eu faço o melhor que posso para agradar meus queridos leitores. Espero que esse cap esteja do seu agrado... Bjuss**

**Mini.O.o. : Vc jura que gosta da minha fic? jura?????? Ai eu fico tão emocionada (autora batendo a cabeça no teclado emocionada ). Ai eu to taum feliz q apareceu mais uma pessoa q gostaria de postar a minha fic, eu já arranjei um beta nova, mas se vc quiser as duas podem ser minhas betas. O que vc acha???? Se aceitar me add no MSN: jujufernandohot... E ai gostou desse cap???? Bjuss**

**A campanha faça uma atora feliz, e aqueça o coração de uma autora nesse inverno continua**

**Basta clicar nesse botão roxo escrito "go" e vc fará sua doação.**

**Bjuss **

**Até o próximo cap**

**D**


	12. O Ataque parte 2

Os raios de sol penetraram por uma brecha nas cortinas fazendo com que Draco despertasse lentamente. Ele tinha ficado boa parte da noite somente pensando na ruiva que invadira os seus pensamentos nas ultimas semanas, quando finalmente conseguiu dormir já era de madrugada. O loiro tinha ficado muito irritado com o comportamento dela, não tinha motivos para Virginia sair correndo da sala daquela forma.

Ele tinha impressão que a ruiva tinha medo de se aproximar dele, toda vez que eles estavam juntos ela parecia meio distante e quando ele tentava se aproximar um pouco mais dela, a ruiva o repelia como se ele fosse uma cobra venenosa. E tudo aquilo que tinha acontecido naquela noite os tinha aproximado mais ainda, ele percebera que ela era muito parecida com ele. Talvez o fato dela ser tão sozinha como ele tivesse os aproximado... Ele já sabia do que sentia por ela, fora difícil admitir que ele tivesse se apaixonado por ela.

Draco admirava Virginia, ela era forte e determinada; aquele jeito dela todo misterioso o atrairá mais ainda o fazendo querer saber o que se escondia por baixo daquela mascara de frieza.

- Parece que a noite foi boa… - disse um voz masculina se aproximando da cama.

- Não me enche Blaise. – disse o loiro irritado.

- É, parece que é me enganei. – disse o moreno em quanto ria recebendo um olhar raivoso do amigo – O que foi Draco, sua nova namoradinha te deu um fora, é?

- Você tem cinco segundos pra me falar o que você quer aqui e me convencer a não lançar um Avada. – disse Draco em quanto se levantava.

- Cruzes, que mau humor. – respondeu o outro se deitando na cama – E ai vai me contar o porquê de ter perdido a primeira aula?

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida. – disse o loiro de dentro do banheiro – Mas se você não percebeu você também perdeu a primeira aula.

- Mas ao contrario de você, eu tive uma noite um tanto quanto agitada! – disse ele parando no batente da porta – Pansy sabe como surpreender um homem.

- Você dormiu com a Pansy? – perguntou Draco enojado – E ela ainda dizia que me amava.

- Ta com ciúmes, é? – disse Blaise rindo – Caso não se lembre foi você que a dispensou.

- Eu com ciúmes da Pansy? – Disse draco gargalhando – Francamente Blaise, às vezes você se supera.

- Se você acha que eu não percebi que você está tentando trocar de assusto está muito enganado. – disse o moreno irritado – Me diz logo de uma vez quem é a infeliz da vez.

- Já te disse Blaise, eu não te devo satisfação da minha vida. – disse Draco indiferente saindo do banheiro já com o uniforme – E vamos logo antes que percamos a segunda aula.

O resto da semana foi se passando lentamente. Toda vez que Draco tentava se aproximar da ruiva parecia que ela arrumava um meio de desaparecer assim que virava um corredor, ela estava até mesmo deixando de ir ao salão principal fazer as refeições.

Draco já estava se irritando com isso, Virginia parecia que estava com medo dele. A vontade dele era de arrastá-la a força para uma sala vazia e fazer a ruiva entender de uma vez por todas que e o lugar dela era ao lado dele e que não tinha razões para que ela continuasse fugindo dele.

O sábado finalmente chegou trazendo com ele uma forte tempestade, isso só fazia com que Draco se sentisse cada vez mais frustrado e sozinho, ele não podia negar que estava sentido falta da presença da ruiva nos últimos dias, até mesmo das desavenças que eles tinham quase todo dia ele estava sentido falta.

Draco demorou em se levantar da cama, ele estava desanimado. Se ele durante a semana não encontrara ela certamente não seria hoje que ele iria conseguir conversar com ela, a maioria dos alunos preferia ficar em seus salões comunais quando o dia amanhecia chuvoso aos sábados.

Ele andou vagarosamente em direção ao banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e se despiu entrando em baixo dele. O loiro fechou os olhos e ficou parado somente sentindo a água quente escorrer pela pele dele. Pela primeira vez dês da morte do pai dele ele sentira vontade de chorar, dês do momento que ele abrira os olhos naquela manhã ele sentiu o coração dele apertar de uma forma estranha, como se algo de ruim estivesse para acontecer. Parecia que a dor no peito dele não queria passar, a cada instante parecia somente aumentar.

Por segundos fleches dos sonhos que ele vinha tendo durante a semana apareceram em sua cabeça, ele até mesmo já tinha tomado um poção de sono sem sonhos, mas ela não fizera efeito. Mesmo assim ele continuara a ter os sonhos, era como se em partes do sonho algo chamasse por ele. Ele continuou com os olhos fechados se lembrando dos sonhos.

_**- Sonho –**_

_Para onde olhava ele só via sangue, vários corpos estavam espalhados e todos eles estavam usando uniforme de Hogwarts. Entre todos aqueles corpos acontecia uma verdadeira guerra. Uma guerra que ele nunca imaginasse que algum dia veria. Uma guerra entre monstros e bruxos. Feitiços eram laçados para todos os lados, mas parecia que mesmo assim todas aquelas criaturas que ele não conseguia ver com clareza o que eram pareciam nem mesmo se abalar. Eles continuavam a avançar matando que estivesse pelo caminho deles._

_Draco olhava ao redor tentando arrumar algum jeito de sair dali, mas ele não conseguia reconhecer o lugar. O local se encontrava parcialmente destruído. Ele olhou para todos aqueles rostos apavorados que gritavam por socorro, ninguém queria ter o mesmo destino que algumas pessoas sem sorte tivera assim que aquelas criaturas apareceram._

_O loiro nem mesmo percebera quando uma das criaturas se aproximava dele pelas costas, ele só foi reparar quando uma garota que estava na frente dele deu um grito apavorado apontando para trás. Assim que Draco se virou ele pode finalmente reconhecer o que era aquela criatura. Era um lobisomem, mas era totalmente diferente de todos que ele já tinha visto nas ilustrações dos livros de DCAT._

_Um sentimento que ele a muito não sentira brotou no peito dele, o medo. Ele pode ver aquela criatura vinda na direção dele o olhando nos olhos, mas ele não conseguia se mexer era como se ele tivesse paralisado e uma voz baixa ecoava na mente dele como se o chamasse._

"_Você nos pertence Draco... Venha conosco descendente de Corvinus, venha Draco... venha..." a voz ia ficando cada vez mais forte a cada passo que o lobisomem dava na direção dele. O monstro já estava perto dele quando uma mulher loira entrou na frente dele. Ele não pode ver quem era, pois ela estava de costas pra ele, mas Draco não conseguia entender o porquê dela o proteger._

_O lobisomem avançou na direção da mulher batendo com a mão no peito dela, rasgando a pele braça da loira com garras a fazendo cair a alguns metros pra longe de Draco. Ele finalmente pareceu acordar para tudo que estava acontecendo ao redor deles quando ele sentiu o sangue da mulher espirrar na cara dele assim que o monstro a atacou. Draco finalmente olhou para o lado para ver quem tentara proteger ele e seu coração disparou assim que reconheceu a mulher. _

_- Mãe... – murmurou Draco desesperado. O corpo de Narcisa Malfoy estava coberto de sangue ele tentou dar um passo na direção dela, mas uma mão segurou o braço dele o impedindo._

_Ele olhou uma ultima vez para mãe dele já com os olhos fechados antes de finalmente o olhar para quem o segurava. Draco não teve tempo de ver quem o segurava pois ele sentiu um dor aguda em seu ombro, perto da base do pescoço e logo após tudo ficou preto, mas antes de ele perder todos os sentidos ele ainda pode ouvir um grito feminino gritando o nome dele._

_- Fim do Sonho –_

Draco finalmente abriu os olhos deixando a água embaraçarem a visão dele. O aperto no coração dele pareceu ficar mais forte depois que ele ouviu o grito no final do sonho. O loiro ainda ficou alguns minutos de baixo do chuveiro somente sentindo a água escorrer pelo corpo.

Quando Draco finalmente saiu de dentro do banheiro ele já estava arrumado para descer. Ele não estava muito animado com a idéia de ficar no meio de todos aqueles idiotas puxando o saco dele, mas ele ainda tinha esperanças de poder pelo menos ver o rosto de Virginia.

Draco não se surpreendeu nem um pouco quando o café da manhã terminou e Virginia não tinha nem dado às caras no salão principal. Ele se levantou da mesa quase vazia da Sonserina e começou a andar sem rumo, a maioria dos alunos tinham ido para seus salões comunais aproveitarem do calor da lareira e fugir do frio.

Poucos alunos se encontravam pelos corredores do castelo, a maioria era um casal atrás de uma sala vazia querendo aproveitar. Draco parecia ser a exceção entre todos, o loiro continuou andando até parar no final do corredor que levava para o jardim. Ele ficou olhando as gotas grossas de chuva bater no gramado com força.

E sem se importar com a tempestade que caia, ele começou a andar nos jardins sentindo as gotas de chuva molhar a sua roupa. Ele sentia como se toda aquela água pudesse lavar a alma dele, levando embora toda aquela aflição que ele sentia. Ele se sentia fraco, uma imagem de seu pai veio à cabeça dele o dizendo que Malfoy não são fracos.

Essa frase era a mesma que ele usava para dar os sermões dele, mas o loiro já não acreditava naquelas palavras. Se os Malfoy não fossem fracos, Lucio não teria morrido, Narcisa não teria se entregado a tristeza tão facilmente e Draco não teria admitiria que amasse uma Weasley e muito menos estaria correndo atrás dela.

Uma risada sarcástica surgiu na face do loiro com esse pensamento. Quem algum dia iria prever que um Malfoy iria se apaixonar por uma Weasley. Certamente se alguém soubesse seria um escândalo e ninguém acreditaria.

Assim que Draco chegou na margem do lago ele se deitou na grama. Ele podia sentir que a chuva estava ficando mais intensa, mas ele não se importava. Ele fechou os olhos sentindo a pele dele ser castigada pelas gotas de chuva.

Imagens da ruiva que vinha mexendo tanto com ele vieram a sua mente. Todos os momentos que ele passará com ela, as vezes que ele a viu ao longe andando sempre sozinha com a costumeira mascará de indiferença no rosto, quando o grito que ele escutou no sonho dele ecoou na mente dele com mais força. E naquele momento ele permitiu que as lagrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

Ele se lembrou da noite que Virginia quase morrerá nos braços dele, a mesma angustia que ele sentira naquela noite voltou a perturbá-lo fazendo com que o choro dele se tornasse mais forte. Ele se sentou na grama abraçando as pernas dele com os braços e encostou a cabeça no joelho, escondendo o rosto.

Tudo que ele queria naquele momento era poder ver ela, mesmo que fosse de longe para ter certeza de que ela estava bem. O mesmo pressentimento de que algo ruim estava prestes a acontecer que ele sentiu naquela manhã voltará a assombrar ele naquele momento. E naquele momento ele sentiu necessidade de estar entre os braços de sua mãe como ela fazia quando ele ainda era criança, ele queria sentir que alguém estava ali por ele e só pra ele.

Ele se levantou e começou a andar em direção do castelo tentando fugir de todos os sentimentos ruins que o afligiam naquele momento. Ele estava tão absorvido em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que alguém o observava quando ele entrou no castelo.

- Você ainda é muito novo para enfrentar tudo que estar por vir… - murmurou uma voz sabia escondida parcialmente pelas sombras – Mas você terá que ser forte, os destinos de muitas vidas estão em suas mãos. – e com isso a pessoa sumiu sendo camuflada pelas sombras.

.:-D&G-:.

Com muito custo Draco saiu do quarto indo em direção ao salão principal. Ele tinha ficado o resto do dia trancado no quarto. O loiro não queria que ninguém visse o estado dele, ele estava se sentindo fraco e impotente, e ainda tinha aquele mau pressentimento…

Naquele dia em especial aquela masmorra parecia mais assustadora do que nunca, parecia que em cada sombra tinha alguém espreitado o observando, o som dos passos deles ecoavam pelas paredes úmidas e escuras da masmorra a tornando ainda mais assustadora. Ele se sentiu aliviado assim que subiu o ultimo lance de escadas que levava direto para o corredor iluminado que dava para o salão principal.

Naquele dia, ele não quis se sentar perto dos companheiros de casa, ele se isolou em uma ponta da mesa e começou a servir de comida. Tudo que ele queria era poder voltar para o quarto dele e dormir com o pensamento que amanhã seria melhor e que todo aquele sentimento de angustia iria desaparecer do seu coração.

Ele estava sem apetite, nem sabia o porquê dele ter saído do quarto para ir jantar. Ele olhou para o prato dele com desanimo antes de voltar os olhos para a porta do salão esperando ver certa ruiva passar por ela, mas o que ele viu só o desanimou mais ainda.

A intragável sangue-ruim escolherá entra justamente no momento que ele o olhou para a porta, no pensamento dele nada de pior naquele dia poderia acontecer a ele. Mas algo chamou a atenção dele, a Granger estava com uma cara assustada como se algo tivesse acontecido. Draco não via essa expressão no rosto dela dês de que o Lord ainda era vivo. O seu campo de visão ficou obstruído quando alguém sentou na frente dele.

- Cara, aonde você se meteu o dia todo? – perguntou Blaise em quanto tomava suco de abóbora.

- Não te interessa. – disse Draco com seu costumeiro mau humor – Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar tomando conta da vida do outros?

- Eu até teria, mas a Pansy tava muito ocupada essa tarde. – disse ele com um olhar falsamente triste – Porque você não se sentou junto com a gente hoje?

- Qual a parte do não interessa você não entendeu? – perguntou o loiro irritado.

- Que mau humor, cruzes… Eu sé estou tentando puxar conversa. – disse o outro fingindo estar magoado.

- E quem disse que eu quero conversar. – disse Draco sem se importar com a cara de magoado do amigo.

Os dois ficaram em silencio cada um comendo sua refeição quando um uivo e depois um rosnado assustador ecoou pelas paredes do castelo. Todos dentro do salão ficaram em silencio, um Filch assustado entrou correndo no salão indo em direção a mesa dos professores. A expressão sempre calma do diretor se tornou transtornada.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – disse o moreno curioso.

Draco parecia estar em outro mundo, o aperto que ele sentira no coração assim que ele acordará agora dera lugar a uma dor fina, como se alguém estivesse enfiado uma faca transpassando seu coração. A voz que ele ouvia nos sonhos dele o chamando também ficará mais forte trazendo junto com ela uma dor aguda.

- Você está bem Draco? – perguntou o amigo percebendo que o loiro estava mais pálido que o normal e que suava frio.

- Minha cabeça… parece que esta se partindo no meio. – sussurrou Draco ofegante.

O estado de Draco o impossibilitava de perceber o que estava acontecendo ao redor dele. Ele parecia que iria desfalecer a qualquer momento, quando uma mão gentil posou em seu ombro e logo em seguida a dor passou, parecia que braços invisíveis o envolveram tirando a dor que ele sentia. Ele respirou com força pela boca puxando todo ar possível para seus pulmões, sem que ele percebesse tinha prendido a respiração em quanto a dor parecia dilacerar sua cabeça. Ele olhou para cima para ver que o ajudará encontrando um par de olhos calmos, mas que naquele momento também apresentavam certo que de preocupação.

- Você está melhor Draco? – perguntou Dumbledore tentando aparentar estar calmo.

- Agora sim. – disse Draco em tom de agradecimento.

- Ótimo. – disse Dumbledore se afastando e caminhando em direção à mesa dos professores – Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que está acontecendo, eu irei contar a vocês, mas peço a colaboração e todos.

Vários alunos que ainda mantinham o olhar na porta do salão olharam curiosos para o diretor, querendo saber da onde vinha aquele som assustador.

- Minerva? – chamou o bruxo esperando a diretora da casa da Grifinoria aparecer ao seu lado – Me faça o favor de lacrar as portas do salão.

- Mas Alvo… - tentou ela questionar as ordens dele, mas recebeu um olhar serio vindo do bruxo.

- Por favor, Minerva. – pediu ele vendo a balançar a cabeça em concordância e andando em direção a porta – Vocês antes de tudo devem saber que temos intrusos no castelo. – disse Dumbledore aos alunos que ficaram espantados.

O salão que já estava em pavoroso ficou ainda mais agitado, a maioria dos alunos ficaram assustados assim que percebeu que a professora de transfiguração estava fechando as portas com magia.

- Silencio! – gritou Dumbledore fazendo os alunos ficarem em silencio.

- Não há nada que nós podemos fazer diretor? – perguntou Harry se levantando da mesa.

- Eu receio que não Sr. Potter. – respondeu o diretor, em sua voz podia se notar um leve tremor de preocupação.

- Quem são esses intrusos Alvo? – perguntou Minerva se aproximando dele assim que a porta fora totalmente lacrada.

Um silencio assustador tomou conta do salão, todos estavam receosos, temendo qual seria a resposta de Dumbledore.

- Lobisomens.

Todos no salão ficaram perplexos, ninguém sabia como agir diante daquela situação, mas dentre todos Draco fora quem mais foi atingido. Cenas de seus sonhos vieram a cabeça, elas olhou ao redor e reconheceu como ali sendo o cenário do pesadelo que vinha tendo dias a finco. Ele ficou revendo as cenas de seus sonhos sem perceber que dois pares de olhos o vigiavam.

- Mas diretor, se juntarmos os alunos do sexto e sétimo ano, junto com os professores poderíamos… - começou Harry tentando argumentar com o diretor, mas um uivo ecoou novamente pelo castelo. Dessa vez ele parecia estar mais perto.

Alguns alunos do primeiro ano soltaram um grito apavorado, um garota da Lufa-Lufa até mesmo desmaiara, sendo logo em seguida sendo socorrida por Madame Pomfrey.

- Não são lobisomens comuns, não é mesmo diretor? – perguntou Hermione temendo a resposta.

- Não Srta. Granger. – disse o diretor se movendo para perto dela.

- Como assim não são lobisomens comuns? – perguntou Harry curioso – Só existe um tipo de…

- Não Harry, existe mais um. – disse a morena olhando para Dumbledore o vendo balançar a cabeça positivamente – Os lobisomens que invadiram o castelo são chamados de Lycans. Eles diferente dos lobisomens que nós conhecemos podem se transformar quando querem, a lua não exerce nenhum tipo de poder sobre eles.

- Você está dizendo que tem pessoas que se transformam por vontade própria? – perguntou Rony descrente.

- Sim, mas veja bem quando são poucas as pessoas que quando são infectados por Lycans sobrevivem à mutação. – disse Hermione vendo que todos no salão a olhavam curiosos. – Os vírus que eles transmitem são mortais, somente descendentes e uma pessoa com uma linhagem sangüínea avançada sobreviveria.

- Esses Lycans Sr. Potter são imortais, somente a prata pode matá-los ou se decapitarmos a cabeça deles e enterrar a cabeça longe do corpo. – disse Dumbledore recebendo vários olhares descrentes.

- Isso quer dizer que nem mesmo uma Avada os deteria? – perguntou um aluno da Corvinal.

- Isso mesmo. – disse Dumbledore se afastando da mesa da Grifinoria – E é por isso que fechei as portas, temos que ganhar tempo. Eu espero que a porta agüente por pelo menos alguns minutos.

- Ganhar tempo para que? – perguntou Draco não entendendo, mas antes que o diretor o respondesse foi interrompido.

- Já avisei a eles Alvo. – disse Snape entrando pela porta do lado da mesa dos professores e logo em seguida a lacrando com magia.

- Ótimo. – disse o bruxo como se não tivesse ouvido a pergunta de Draco. Ele não podia dizer, ele não tinha esse direito somente a Vampira poderia contar.

No segundo seguinte o barulho de algo tentando arrombar a porta ecoou pelo salão. Os alunos soltaram gritos apavorados. Quem quer que esteja do outro lado não parecia que ia desistir, eles continuaram com as tentativas de arrombar a porta. As estacas de madeira que mantinham a porta fechada estavam começando a ceder, Dumbledore olhou para a porta pedindo a Merlim que Virginia chegasse logo, pois a porta a qualquer instante seria aberta.

Draco olhava ao redor tentando encontrar respostas para as suas perguntas. Tinha ficado claro que o diretor não queria falar o porquê de estar tentando ganhar tempo. Draco olhou para a mesa da Grifinoria esperando encontrar o olhar indiferente da ruiva que tomara contas dos seus pensamentos, mas quando viu que ela não estava lá foi que se lembrou que ela não tinha ido jantar.

"Isso quer dizer que ela está do lado de fora…" o coração de Draco disparou com o simples pensamento que ela poderia estar morta. "Eu tenho que arrumar um meio de sair daqui" pensou ele aflito, quando a voz de Dumbledore o tranqüilizou.

"Não se preocupe Draco, ela está a salvo" – a voz de Dumbledore ecoou na mente dele. Ele olhou na direção dele e viu que ele o olhava com um pequeno sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

- Eu preciso que vocês colaborem comigo. – disse Dumbledore tentando tranqüilizar os alunos – Os alunos do primeiro ao quinto ano venham para o fundo do salão e vocês do sexto e sétimo ano fiquem na frente deles.

- Mas o senhor disse que magia não funcionava com eles. – disse um aluno da sonserina.

- E não funciona, mas nós poderemos os deter por algum tempo.

E assim eles fizeram, eles se posicionaram do modo em que Dumbledore tinha falado e ficaram em silencio vendo as batidas na porta ficarem cada vez mais insistente até que o barulho parou por completo. Alguns alunos acharam que os lobisomens tinham desistidos alguns até mesmo já deixavam um sorriso de alivio transparecer na face preocupada quando a porta se escancarou com um estrondo. Pela porta entraram vários homem, alguns carregavam armas e outros já estavam transformados, quando um homem de cabelos negros saiu do meio deles tomando a frente.

- Me desculpem pelos modos de meus homens. – disse ele olhando sarcástico para Dumbledore que estava na frente dos alunos junto com os outros professores – Mas nós não encontramos outro meio de entrar.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – perguntou Snape, apontando a varinha para o peito do Lycan.

- Nós queremos o descendente de Corvinus, o entregue para nós e iremos embora daqui sem ninguém se machucar. – ele calmamente se preocupar com o abjeto apontado em sua direção.

- Porque vocês o querem? Ele é só um garoto. – disse Dumbledore tentando se parecer calmo.

- Eu o quero para finalmente realizar a minha vingança. – disse o homem mergulhando em seus pensamentos – Eu prometi a Sara que a vingaria e irei cumprir a minha promessa.

Draco olhava o lobisomem que parecia liderar o grupo, ele tinha algo de familiar, parecia que Draco já o conhecia. No momento que seu olhar encontrou com o do Lycan a voz que o estava atormentando em seus sonhos voltou mais insistente do que nunca.

- Eu não irei entregar ele a vocês. – disse o bruxo dando um paço a frente e erguendo a varinha.

- Vocês acham que podem nós matar com isso? – perguntou o Lycan com escárnio – Vocês não têm chances contra nós, ainda mais que Ginger não está no castelo. Quando ela chegar será tarde demais. Já que vocês não querem me entregar o descendente por bem… - ele estralou os dedos e os Lycan avançaram na direção dos habitantes do castelo.

Os professores tomaram posição e começaram a lançar feitiços junto com os alunos do sexto e sétimo anos. Gritos de pavor escapavam dos alunos que temiam por suas vidas, mas isso para os Lycans era como musica, o pavor visto em cada olhar de suas vitimas o davam mais força para matarem.

Depois de alguns minutos lançando feitiços, até os alunos do sétimo ano estavam se deixando amedrontar pelos lobisomens. Os feitiços não surtiam efeito, isso só atrasava os Lycans.

Como no ataque a Hogsmeade Draco viu que seus feitiços não surtiam nenhum efeito, ele estava confuso e com medo, parecia que seu sonho estava se tornando realidade. Por um fugaz momentos seus olhos se encontraram com o do lobisomem que liderava o bando, ele continuava parado apenas encarando Draco sem nem ao menos piscar, quando finalmente as palavras do Lycans pareceram ter sentido para Draco.

- Corvinus… - sussurrou ele olhando apavorado para o lobisomem que agora sorria sarcástico para ele.

A palavra parecia ecoar na cabeça dele, somente naquele momento ele entendeu o porquê de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo. Na mente dele veio imagens dês do ataque em Hogsmeade até o encontro com aqueles homens misteriosos voltando para Hogwarts. A palavra Corvinus lhe parecia tão conhecida porque esse era o nome de um dos ancestrais dele, o próprio nome dele era derivado desta palavra.

"Então isso significa que eles estão atrás…"

- De mim… - aquela constatação o assustou, o coração dele batia tão rápido e forte que parecia que poderia sair pela boca dele a qualquer instante.

Foi quando Draco entendeu que se ele não fosse junto com aqueles homens, muitas pessoas inocentes poderiam morrer por causa dele. Varias pessoas já tinham morrido no ataque a Hogsmeade tinham morrido quatro pessoas e outras ficaram feridas, essa era uma prova que eles não iriam medir esforços até conseguirem pegar ele. Foi quando a imagem de Virginia veio na cabeça dele.

"Ela quase morreu por minha causa…" – pensou ele abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos.

- Não posso deixar que mais pessoas morram por minha causa. – murmurou ele decidido.

.:-D&G-:.

- O que você disse Lisandra? – perguntou Virginia sem acreditar no que ouvia.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Os Lycans estão atacando Hogwarts. – disse a voz aflita – Recebemos um pedido de ajuda deles a pouco mais de 10 minutos. Você precisa ir para lá imediatamente, Lucian até agora não moveu um dedo sequer para ajudá-los. Assim que tiver uma brecha eu mando o meu esquadrão para ti ajudar.

- Obrigada por avisar. – disse Virginia friamente desligando o celular.

- O que aconteceu Virginia? – perguntou Kan vendo a face da Vampira tomado pela raiva.

- Os Lycans estão atacando Hogwarts. – disse ela com dificuldade devido a ira que estava tomando conta do peito dela – Eu to indo pra lá Kan, e preciso da sua ajuda.

- Mas nós estamos sem munição… - disse Kan tentando argumentar.

- Deixe-me reformular a frase… - disse ela segurando o pescoço dele e o levantando alguns centímetros do chão – Eu estou mandando que você e seus homens venham comigo a Hogwarts.

- Ginger… - sussurrou ele apavorado, ele nunca a tinha visto daquela forma. Os olhos dela estavam quase transparentes e suas presas longas e afiadas já estavam a mostra. Ele olhou para ela com medo quando ele viu os olhos dela se tornarem vermelhos por alguns segundos para logo em seguida voltarem a ser azuis.

- Acalme-se Virginia. – disse uma voz atrás dela.

Virginia soltou Kan fazendo com que ele caísse no chão tossindo em busca de ar que fora privado de seus pulmões. Ela olhou para trás para ver quem a atrapalhará.

- Will? – perguntou ela com seus olhos voltando ao tom normal – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Depois eu te explico, agora nós temos que ir para Hogwarts antes que seja tarde demais. – disse ele se aproximando de Kan e estendendo a chave do carro dele – Dentro do meu carro tem munição, assim que pegarem as munições aparatem em Hogwarts não temos tempo para ir de carro.

Os outros vampiros que olhavam amedrontados para Virginia saíram rapidamente da estação de trem seguindo Kan.

Virginia teve seu braço segurado por Will e logo em seguida ela sentiu uma pressão no estomago para logo após se ver na frente dos portões do castelo. Em quanto corria em direção ao castelo Virginia sentia o coração apertar, as imagens dos corpos caídos no chão da estação vieram à mente dela a fazendo temer mais ainda o que poderia estar acontecendo dentro do castelo.

Assim que entraram pelas portas do castelo eles puderam ouvir os gritos dos alunos e isso fez com que Virginia temesse com que iria encontrar. Ela estava tão concentrada na idéia fixa de chega logo no local que o ataque acontecia que ela nem percebeu uma aproximação pelas suas costas.

- Finalmente nos encontramos novamente, Ginger. – um voz fria falou atrás dela.

Assim que a ruiva se virou ela foi jogada para frente por um potente soco do Lycan enquanto Will lutava com dois Lycans. Instintivamente os olhos dela se acenderam, surgindo, sutil, uma luminosidade azulada em quanto exibia os dentes pontiagudos, liberando um curto rosnado.

- Você não ira conseguir fugir dessa vez, covarde. – disse ela avançando pra cima do Lycan com que lutará no centro de Londres.

Pela primeira ela despertou totalmente os poderes vampíricos dela. A vampira saltou para cima do Lycan, desferindo um potente soco. A ruiva viu o lobisomem cair a alguns metros dela e levar a mão ao nariz fraturado. O Lycan se levantou e partiu para o ataque, avançando sobre o vampiro. Virginia se esquivou, sem abandonar o lugar que ocupava, flexionando as pernas e girando o tronco, sem dó, socou a costela do Lycan, um estalar de ossos ecoou pelas paredes.

O Lycan foi de encontro novamente ao chão, quando ele se levantou e olhou para a frente a ruiva não estava mais lá. Virginia que estava atrás dele, segurou o braço dele dando um chute na parte de trás do joelho dele o fazendo cair ajoelhado no chão. Ela torceu o braço do Lycan até ouvir o osso quebrar. Ele soltou um grito de dor, em quanto tentava se desvencilhar das mãos da vampira, mas Virginia não deu tempo para ele revidar, ela pegou a faca que ela carregava e transpassou o ombro dele na altura do coração. A ruiva ainda não se dando por satisfeita cravou os caninos no pescoço da fera tomando o liquido que deveria restabelecer sua energia sobrenatural.

Ela finalmente soltou o corpo já sem vida do Lycan deixando que ele fosse de encontro ao chão. Somente quando ela olhou para frente e encontrou o olhar de Will, foi que ela se deu conta do que tinha feito. Ela pela primeira vez dês de que descobriu que era uma vampira tinha usado totalmente o poder vampírico dela ou tomado sangue daquela forma. Naquele instante ela se deu conta que tinha se tornado um monstro por completo e aquele caminho não tinha mais volta.

A ruiva foi trazida de volta a realidade pelos paços apressados que vinham na direção dela, ela ficou em posição para atacar o primeiro que aparecesse quando ela viu Kan e Lisandra junto com os outros Mercadores da Morte.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui ainda? – perguntou irritada Lisandra.

- Tivemos contra-tempos. – respondeu Will apontando os 3 Lycans caídos no chão.

- Vamos logo. – disse Virginia voltando a correr em direção ao salão principal.

Assim que a ruiva chegou na frente do salão ela foi puxada por Will.

- Pega Virginia. – disse ele estendendo duas armas mais potente do que as delas e seis pentes de munição.

Virginia pecou as armas e prendeu os pentes na cintura dela, assim que ela olhou para o esquadrão de Mercadores ela viu que todos já estavam prontos esperando pelas ordens dela. Virginia sentiu o coração acelerar, ela nunca sentirá o coração acelerar daquela forma antes de um confronto direto com os Lycans. Ela olhou para Will que estava comum olhar ansioso pelas ordens.

- Em formação! – ordenou ela determinada vendo os vampiros ficarem em formação na frente da porta – Apontar… - disse ela ficando a frete deles apontando as armas para os Lycans.

Alguns Lycans já tinham notado a presença deles e vinham na direção deles. Virginia fechou os olhos por um momento, quando os abriu novamente eles cintilaram e seus caninos alongaram com suas pontas afiadas clamando por sangue. Um verdadeiro exercito de vampiros estavam ali, verdadeiros caçadores de Lycans. Indo ao inferno, se fosse necessário para exterminar aquela raça.

Ela era uma Vampira. Uma caçadora de Lycans. E era por isso que ela vivia para caçar e matar Lycans. Um a um.

- Fogo! – gritou ela com os olhos serenos em quanto apertava o gatilho.

Explosões repetidas. Os Lycans gritavam. Tinham a carne atingida. Pedaços desprendiam de seus corpos. Munição especial. Dor excepcional.

.:-D&G-:.


	13. Revelações

Disparos no peito, pernas e braços, fizeram a maioria tombar. Gritos. Gemidos. Medo. Lúcifer não entendia o que estava acontecendo, os mercadores não deveriam estar ali, matando seus Lycans. Ele via os Lycans tombarem perante as armas dos vampiros como se fossem feitos de papel. Ele olhou para a vampira que estava a frente e não ficou surpreso em ver Ginger, mas algo fez com que ele perdesse a postura por segundos.

- Tão parecida com… - disse ele em quanto olhava surpreso para Ginger. A expressão dela o lembrava uma velha amiga. Uma amiga que não via há quatro séculos. Lúcifer pela primeira vez desde que se tornara um Imortal sentiu medo e soube que se o seu coração ainda batesse certamente estaria acelerado agora.

Os Lycan não tinham noção do que tinham que fazer. Combater os Mercadores ou pegarem o descendente? Ossos quebrados. Balas Cruzando o ar. Os lobisomens recuperam-se do susto depois que alguns tombaram. Protegiam-se e revidaram o fogo com artilharia pesada fazendo com que os Mercadores desfizessem a formação e se protegessem como pudessem.

Virgínia encarava a situação de um modo estranhamente sereno. Suas presas que ainda despontavam de sua boca deixava claro para qualquer um que a sua sede por sangue ainda não tinha sido saciada, e os gritos doloridos que os Lycans soltavam por te seus corpos atingidos pelas munições feitas pra matar eles, a davam mais força e vontade de ver o sangue deles escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

- Will! – gritou ela para que ele pudesse ouvi-la por entre os tiros – Não podemos ficar aqui fora somente atirando neles. Eu irei entrar. – disse ela colocando mais munição na arma.

- Eu te dou cobertura e logo após os Mercadores entram. – disse ele a vendo assentir para ele.

Will olhava um pouco assustado para Virgínia, toda aquela frieza com que ela encarava aquela situação o deixava preocupado. Certamente em breve o coração humano que ainda batia lentamente no corpo dela iria para de bobear sangue. Logo ela se tornaria um vampira por completo. Ele só temia que ela perdesse o controle do seu corpo que em breve iria implorar por sangue como nunca.

O primeiro Lycan que se aproximou dela foi detido rapidamente por uma chuva de tiros que ela disparou, mas ela não foi rápida o suficiente para se esquivar das balas que um dos Lycans atirou nela. A expressão dela continuou neutra mesmo em quanto ela sentia uma dor aguda em seu estomago e em seu braço, mas logo a dor sumiu como tinha aparecido. Seu corpo estava se regenerando muito mais rápido, o sangue que ela bebera do Lycan a estava deixando mais forte e ela estava gostando de se sentir daquela forma. Ela se aproximou dele rapidamente com a sua velocidade vampírica e o agarrou imobilizando o oponente. A vampira se postou sob a mira dos tiros dos Lycans e deixou que as balas atingissem o corpo que estava na frente dele servindo como escudo. Ela soltou o corpo sem vida do Lycan e se protegeu atrás de uma mesa tombada.

Virgínia sentiu o corpo enfraquecer um pouco ela precisava de mais sangue, a regeneração dos ferimentos dela tinham consumido muita energia. Ela sentiu o estomago queimar assim como sua garganta. Ela viu os mercadores começando a entrar no salão principal que agora parecia uma praça de guerra. Ela já estava saindo de trás da mesa quando viu um Lycan passar ao lado dela atirando nos mercadores sem ver que ela estava atrás dele.

Virgínia não pensou duas vezes, o puxou com brutalidade para trás da mesa e transpassou a faca pelo coração dele, isso não o matou mais o deixou sem forças por alguns instantes, mas que foi suficiente para que Virgínia cravasse os dentes dela no pescoço do lobisomem sorvendo o liquido que vinha em abundancia. Ela sentiu o corpo embaixo do dela dar leves tremores até ele perder completamente os sentidos. A ruiva não tinha controle sobre o corpo dela, ele agia por impulso. Assim que ela sorveu a ultima gota do sangue do Lycan ela sentiu que toda a energia que ela sentira correr pelo corpo dela da primeira vez ia voltando aos poucos.

Lúcifer viu mais da metade de seus Lycans tombarem perante os vampiros. Uma raiva sem igual começou a se formar em seu peito. Ele tinha tido muitas perdas durante aquela noite somente para conseguir pegar o descendente para que falhasse miseravelmente. Os olhos cintilaram acendendo numa cor azulada para logo após assumir a cor preta, ele abriu a boca, num rugido furioso. Suas feições começaram a transmutar e, rapidamente, a pele foi se enchendo e pêlos. A boca espichou, adquirindo formas caninas. Assim que ele se transformou por completo ele olhou ao redor procurando o descendente, o encontrando olhando assustado para tudo que estava acontecendo. Com um rugido assustador ele começou a se aproximar da sua presa.

.:-D&G-:.

Draco olhava para a guerra que se desenrolava na frente dos olhos dele sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ele já caminhava lentamente entre os alunos tentando sair do meio deles para que pudesse se entregar. Por mais egoísta que ele pudesse ser, o loiro não podia permitir que mais pessoas morressem por causa dele. Ele estava decidido a ir junto com os lobisomens por vontade própria quando _ela_ apareceu. Draco estava tão determinado em se entregar para os Lycans que não reparou de imediato que acabava de chegar ao salão. Ele só foi reparar assim que ouviu sons de explosões ecoando pelo lugar.

Ele olhou assustado para porta esperando encontrar mais lobisomens, quando viu um flash vermelho. Era impossível não reconhecer aqueles cabelos flamejantes e esquecer aquela expressão fria e determinada do rosto dela. Por um momento ele se esqueceu da guerra que acontecia ao redor dele, ele se permitiu esquecer por alguns segundos que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo por causa dele, mas algo o fez acordar.

A imagem que ele viu, o loiro tinha certeza que iria lembrar pelo resto da vida. Os olhos dela estavam azuis e suas presas estavam longas despontando de sua boca, essa imagem o fazia lembrar de…

- Vampiros! – disse ele assustado.

Ele mal teve tempo de se refazer do susto, pois um lobisomem vinha na direção dele, rugindo furioso. Ele ergueu a varinha e lançou um feitiço na fera, que não surtiu efeito algum, a fera continuava a vir na direção dele. O loiro continuou a lançar feitiços na fera mais se deu conta que os feitiços dele não eram forte o suficiente. Ele viu um vulto negro ir para frente dele e lançar um feitiço que fez o lobisomem cair a alguns metros atrás.

- Concentre-se Sr. Malfoy! – falou irritado o mestre de poções.

Ele anuiu e recomeçou a lançar feitiços. Aonde há minutos atrás era um salão com alunos jantando e conversando animadamente tinha se tornado um verdadeiro inferno. Pela primeira vez naquela noite ele viu os lobisomens irem ao chão e não se levantarem. E finalmente naquela noite aonde tudo parecia perdido para Draco, ele teve esperança que tudo aquilo terminasse bem.

Ele estava tão concentrado em lançar feitiços nos poucos Lycan que ainda avançavam contra eles sem se preocupar com os outros intrusos, que ele não reparou que um lobisomem vinha na direção dele derrubando todos que entravam no caminho dele. Assim que ele finalmente prestou atenção na fera que vinha na direção dele, ele viu que esse era diferente dos demais, ele era mais alto que os outros e seu pelo tinha uma cor acinzentada na preta como os demais. Ele não teve tempo de reagir, pois a fera já estava postada a sua frente, ele ainda tentou lançar um feitiço mais o lobisomem agarrou sua mão torcendo seu pulso, fazendo a varinha cair.

O loiro sentiu uma dor aguda em seu pulso e teve certeza que ele estava quebrado. Um grito dolorido ficou preso em sua garganta, toda coragem que no começo da noite ele tinha sentindo se esvaiu rapidamente. Toda a determinação de se entregar para os lobisomens fugiu da mente dele, dando lugar ao vazio. Ele não conseguia pensar em nada. Seus olhos estavam cravados nos da fera como se ele estivesse hipnotizado. Seu corpo não reagia aos comandos dele, ele viu apavorado, a boca da fera se aproximar dele arreganhada, mostrando os dentes afiados que ele tinha certeza que poderia quebrar seus ossos com uma única mordida.

Em um momento de lucidez veio a sua mente a imagem de Virgínia, ele ouviu ecoar na mente dele o riso curto e divertido que ela tinha deixado escapar no ultimo encontro dele. Essa memória pareceu dar forças para ele tentar revidar, mas quando o loiro tentou se soltar da fera já era tarde demais. A boca do lobisomem tinha se fechado na base do pescoço dele trazendo uma dor descomunal. E pela primeira vez naquela noite ele permitiu que o grito de pavor que estava preso em sua garganta escapasse por seus lábios em quanto sentia seu sangue abandonar o seu corpo. E em quanto ele sentia seu corpo ir perdendo as forças, a única coisa que ele quis foi ter mais um único momento ao lado da ruiva.

.:-D&G-:.

Virgínia ouviu um rugido estarrecedor ecoar pelo local, encobrindo o som das explosões das balas. Ela saiu de trás da mesa em um salto olhando ao redor procurando a origem daquele som, quando seus olhos pararam em cima de um Lycan, um Lycan totalmente diferente de todos que ela já tinha visto. Ela reparou que ele olhava ao redor como se procurasse sua presa. E ela viu claramente quando os olhos negros da fera pousaram sobre Draco.

Ela sentiu o sangue que ela acabara de beber circular mais rápido por seu corpo, seu coração, que ela já sentiu bater mais devagar e fraco, estava apertado, trazendo um leve incomodo a ela. Seu rosto que há poucos minutos tinha uma expressão neutra se tornou raivosa e desesperada. Seus olhos cintilaram em quanto ela via a fera indo à direção de Draco, sem se preocupar com as balas de prata que se alojavam em seu corpo coberto de pelos. Virgínia sabia o que ela tinha que fazer, a ruiva tinha prometido a si mesma há muito tempo atrás que ela não iria permitir que mais ninguém que ela amasse morrer. E era isso que ela sentia por Draco, amor. E ela não iria permitir que um Lycan tirasse dela mais uma pessoa que era importante para ela.

Ela deu alguns passos na direção do Lycan quando sentiu uma bala atingir a perna dela. Ela olhou na direção em que a bala tinha vindo e viu um Lycan atirando contra ela. A ruiva usando sua velocidade sobrenatural se aproximou rapidamente dele, o desarmando e agarrou seu braço e pescoço. Por simples reflexo, ela fechou a mão com toda força tendo a sensação da traquéia da fera sendo esmigalhada entre seus dedos. O Lycan caiu de joelhos e levou as mãos à garganta, não conseguindo respirar. Virgínia pegou a própria pistola da fera que tinha caído no chão e encostou na testa dele apertando o gatilho duas vezes.

Assim que o corpo do Lobisomem caiu sem vida no chão e voltou a se aproximar do Lycan que já estava razoavelmente perto de Draco, que ainda não tinha percebido a aproximação da fera. Tentando ignorar o cheiro de sangue fresco, que parecia para ela cada vez mais irresistível, ela começou a apressar seus passos, querendo matar aquele Lycan, antes que fosse tarde demais. Ela estava tão determinada em se aproximar rapidamente da fera que não percebeu um Lycan se aproximando por trás dela, ela só foi perceber quando sentiu uma lamina perfurando o estomago dela. Ela caiu de joelhos tentando recobrar o fôlego.

Seus sentidos ficaram atordoados em quanto seu corpo tentava se regenerar. Quando ela sentiu o inimigo se aproximando dela novamente para atacá-la, ela se virou rapidamente pegando sua própria arma e acertando um tiro no coração e outro na cabeça da fera. Assim que ela se levantou ela escutou um grito que deixou todos os seus sentidos desnorteados.

Ela girou o corpo rapidamente na direção do grito e viu o que mais temia. O mundo parecia girar ao redor dela em quanto ela via a cena diante de seus olhos. Seu corpo parecia ter parado no lugar e não respondia aos comandos dela. Lagrimas começavam a embaçar a visão dela, um forte arrepio seguido por um tremor passou pelo corpo dela, fazendo com que ela soltasse a arma. O barulho da arma caindo no chão pareceu trazer ela para a realidade junto com a cena de Draco perdendo a consciência. Tudo que vinha na mente dela naquele momento era estraçalhar aquele que tentava tirar dela o elo mais forte que ainda a ligava ao mundo dos humanos.

Seu corpo começou a se movimentar por instinto. Seus olhos antes azuis se acenderam tornado-se vermelhos, um ódio nunca antes sentido por ela começou a correr pelo corpo dela, a fazendo cravar as unhas que agora estavam pontiagudas na palma da mão, fazendo o sangue sair do corte recém feito e escorrer pela mão dela e cair em pequenas gotas no chão.

Todo Lycan que entrava na frente dela era rapidamente repelido por ela. Assim que ela estava a três metros da fera que ainda mantinha Draco preso pelas suas presas, ela pegou a outra arma que ela ainda tinha junto a si presa na coxa e disparou varias vezes, fazendo o lobisomem finalmente soltar o corpo inconsciente de Draco que caiu com um baque surdo no chão.

Virgínia soltou a arma no chão e socou o Lycan o fazendo dar alguns passos para trás, estranhamente, mesmo depois de levar de ser atingido por vários disparos ele ainda continuava de pé. A ruiva deu pouca importância a esse fato e se aproximou rapidamente dele desferindo vários golpes na fera que só dava alguns passos para trás.

Quando a fera pareceu finalmente recobrar suas forças ele a empurrou, fazendo-a voar alguns metros para trás e cair em cima de um Mercador. Ela se levantou rapidamente e deu um curto rosnado exibindo seus caninos que estavam mais pontiagudos e grandes do que o normal. Seus olhos apresentavam uma coloração vermelho sangue e mostravam toda raiva que ela estava sentindo.

O Lobisomem abriu sua boca exibindo seus vários dentes afiados e soltando um alto uivo atraindo varias atenções para eles. A fera soltou para cima de Virgínia, erguendo sua mão, deixando a mostra suas garras e descendo rapidamente na direção da vampira, que desviou agilmente. A ruiva não perdeu tempo em revidar, atingindo o peito da fera com um potente soco.

A fera foi ao chão, deslizando alguns metros sobre o chão sujo de sangue. O lobisomem se levantou rapidamente aproximando-se dela rapidamente e fazendo um corte profundo da altura do peito até o estomago da vampira, que perdeu as forças rapidamente se tornando uma presa fácil, que foi lançada para trás por um potente soco. A fera virou as costas para mercadora quando percebeu que ela não daria mais trabalhos e foi em direção ao corpo do loiro que ainda estava inconsciente no chão, ele pegou o corpo e começou a se dirigir a saída dando as costas ao confronto que acontecia.

Virgínia se contorceu no chão sentindo uma dor agonizante roubar todas as suas forças. Ela tentou se levantar do chão para tentar se defender do golpe que certamente viria do Lycan, mas caiu no chão novamente sem ter forças para se levantar. Mas algo a surpreendeu, o Lycan não voltara a atacar ela e Virgínia temeu que ele tivesse desistido da luta e tivesse ido atrás de Draco novamente.

Ela juntou o pouco de força que ainda restara no corpo dela e se ajoelhou no chão para logo após cuspir sangue, assim que ela ergueu os olhos na direção que o corpo de Draco estava ela viu o Lycan começar a carregá-lo para a saída. Sem sabe da onde ela tirou forças ela conseguiu ficar de pé e dar alguns passos na direção dele, mas por causa de seu estado debilitado ela voltou ao chão, caindo de joelhos e expelindo uma grande quantidade de sangue. Assim que ela viu o Lycan sumindo pela porta sendo seguido por alguns Lycans que fugiam um grito de desespero veio a sua garganta, mas o único som que saiu foi um gemido de dor.

Ela novamente ficou de pé ignorando o dor que sentia, os disparos que ainda podia-se ouvir contra os poucos Lycans que não tinham fugido junto com seu líder, não se importando com nada a não ser o fato de que ela tinha que salva Draco. Ela deu alguns passos em direção a porta em quanto ia sentindo aos poucos sua força ir voltando para corpo dela que já estava superficialmente regenerado quando um braço prendeu a cintura dela impedindo dela continuar.

- Me solte. – disse ela ainda fraca, com seu tom não passando de um sussurro.

- Não posso Virgínia. – disse Will segurando ela impedindo dela seguir em frente. – Você não esta em condições de lutar nesse estado.

- Não importa... – disse ela se soltando do abraço protetor e voltando a andar na direção da porta quando o pouco de força que ela tinha conseguido juntar se foi fazendo ir ao chão – Eu não posso deixar eles o levarem... – disse ela desesperada.

- Não se preocupe, nós iremos trazer ele de volta. – disse Will agachando ao lado dela – Nós agora estamos fracos, não iríamos agüentar por muito tempo, o ideal e nos fortalecer e traçar um plano.

- Você não entende Will. – falou ela com sua voz voltando a tom frio de sempre aos poucos.

- Olhe ao seu redor Virgínia, já houve perdas demais por hoje. – disse suavemente.

Virgínia finalmente parou de tentar argumentar e olhou ao redor, vendo vários corpos espalhados pelo chão. Os Lycans que ainda tinha restado tinham sido mortos pelos mercadores, que agora se encontravam exaustos, muitos até estavam gravemente ferida. Seus olhos continuaram a esquadrinhar o salão que se encontrava destruído quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dos alunos, alguns olhavam com admiração, outros a encaravam com medo e a maioria e encarava com nojo. E pela primeira vez naquela noite ela se deu conta de que todos agora já sabiam de seu segredo.

- Acho que agora você não tem mais o que esconder Virgínia. – uma voz serena soou ao lado dela – Uma hora isso iria acontecer, cedo ou tarde.

- Sim eu sei Dumbledore. – disse ela abaixando os olhos e olhando para suas mãos que estavam banhadas pelo seu próprio sangue.

- Não se preocupe, eu posso esclarecer tudo pra você Virgínia, agora você tem é que descansar...

- Não Will. – disse ela o interrompendo – Isso quem deve fazer sou eu. Eles merecem saber a verdade depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Mas você está...

- Você se esqueceu o que eu me tornei essa noite Will? – pergunto ela o interrompendo novamente – Meu corpo logo estará regenerado, não se preocupe.

- Mas Virgínia... – disse Will tentando argumentar.

Virgínia lançou um olhar que deixou claro que não ia aceitar mais nenhum questionamento sobre a decisão dela. Ela sentiu que suas forças aos poucos estava voltando e que ela já conseguia se levantar. Lentamente ela se levantou e olhou ao redor analisando o estrago.

- O que iremos fazer Ginger? – perguntou Lisandra se aproximando junto com Kan.

- Cuide dos feridos e tire os corpos daqui o mais depressa possível. Logo após voltem à mansão. – disse ela com seu tom autoritário de sempre – Dumbledore veja se alguém foi infectado e avise a Will. Enquanto vocês cuidam dos feridos e vou esperar minhas feridas cicatrizarem em meu quarto. Assim que tudo estive resolvido me chamem.

- Tudo bem Ginger. – disse Lisandra virando as costas e indo em direção aos seus homens que ainda estavam vivos.

Virgínia já estava quase saindo do salão quando uma mão tocou em seu ombro. Ela não precisou olhar para trás pra saber quem era, e ficou grata por saber que ela ainda estava ao seu lado.

- Eu te ajudo Virgínia. – disse Hermione, caminhando ao lado da ruiva.

Virgínia não disse nada a morena, mas deu um pequeno sorriso em gratidão ao apoio dela, que já expressava tudo que ela não tinha dito.

.:-D&G-:.

Draco foi voltando à consciência aos poucos. Ele tentou abrir os olhos mais a forte claridade o cegou fazendo com que ele fechasse os olhos. Ele tentou levar uma mão aos olhos mais percebeu que essa estava presa. Foi quando ele finalmente se lembrara do que acontecera.

- Virgínia... – sussurrou ele ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos da ultima noite.

Flashes da noite anterior começaram a vir em sua cabeça. Os lobisomens chegando... Eles atacando os alunos... Um vulto vermelho na porta... Virgínia... Vampiros... Ela era uma vampira... O monstro vindo em sua direção... A mordida no pescoço dele...

Uma imagem de Virgínia veio a sua cabeça, trazendo junto com ela o peso da descoberta dele. Ele sabia que ela escondia algo de todos, mas não imaGinava que fosse isso. Nunca passou pela cabeça dele algo como isso. Ele não sabia mais o que pensar dela, tudo que ele pensava sobre ela tinha vindo abaixo. Imagens rápidas dela duelando com os lobisomens vinham à cabeça dele... aqueles olhos azuis tinham ficado gravados na mente dele, o modo frio e calculista que ela tinha encarado aquela situação o tinha assustado.

Por mais acostumado que ele estivesse com o modo frio dela ser, aquilo o tinha assustado, nem mesmo o fato dele ter descoberto finalmente o segredo dela o tinha deixado assim. Ele não podia negar que a admiração que ele já sentia por ela tinha crescido ainda mais com o fato dela ter ido ajuda-lo, sem se importar com o fato que todos iriam ficar sabendo.

Ele começou a abrir os olhos devagar para se acostumar com a claridade do ambiente. Ele olhou ao redor e reparou que ele era um tanto sombrio e sujo. A única claridade que tinha naquele lugar estava bem em cima da cabeça dele. Foi quando ele finalmente se deu conta que os Lycans tinham conseguido pega-lo. O medo que ele sentia por receio do que os Lycans poderiam fazer com ele não chegava nem perto do desespero que ele começou a sentir só de imaGinar o que poderia ter acontecido com todos, principalmente com Virgínia.

Ele não teve muito tempo de ficar fazendo suposições, pois um forte barulho vindo da porta o acordou de seus pensamentos. Ele ficou olhando para a porta para logo em seguida ver a fera que tinha atacado ele entrar pela porta.

- Finalmente você acordou. – disse o homem se aproximando dele – Já estava me perguntado se tinha exagerado com você.

- O que você quer comigo? – perguntou Draco assustado.

- Não se preocupe, eu não irei fazer mal a você. – disse o Lycan puxando uma cadeira e se sentado ao lado dele.

- Engraçado, não era isso que parecia quando me atacou. – disse Draco sarcasticamente.

- O que eu fiz foi preciso. – disse ele olhando a ferida no pescoço do loiro – Eu tinha que me certificar que você viria a mim de um jeito ou de outro, por isso te marquei.

- Me marcou? – pergunto Draco sem entender.

- Sim, na primeira lua cheia você se tornara um de nós. Por isso não adianta fugir mais. – disse o Lycan se levantando e indo até uma mesa e pegando um objeto para logo depois se aproximar novamente de Draco – Seu lugar a partir de hoje é junto de nós. Se eles te encontrarem, irão te matar.

- Eles me encontrarem? Eles quem? – perguntou Draco sem perceber que o objeto que estava nas mãos do homem misterioso era uma faca.

- Os vampiros. – disse ele erguendo a faca até ficar visível para Draco – Eles não iram pensa duas vezes quando você estive sobre a mira da arma deles. Acredite, na primeira oportunidade que tiverem irão te matar.

Draco fixou os olhos assustado no objeto que a fera carregava. Ele só se acalmou quando sentiu que ele estava cortando as cordas que o prendiam, muitas perguntas vinham a sua cabeça, mas faltava coragem para Draco faze-las.

- Não se preocupe com o tempo todas as suas duvidas serão respondidas. – disse o homem o ajudando a se levantar – A partir de agora você ira ficar em um dos quartos, Thiago ira te levar até lá, tudo que você precisar peça para ele.

Somente naquele momento Draco foi reparar que tinha mais uma pessoa na sala. Seus olhos, negros como a noite, estavam cravados em Draco, como se ele pudesse matar Draco com um só olhar.

- A propósito meu nome é Lúcifer. – disse o Lycan antes de sumir pela porta por onde tinha entrado.

.:-D&G-:.

Virgínia estava deitada na cama em quanto pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite. O que mais a incomodava era o fato de saber que o seu segredo que ela guardava por anos com tanto cuidado tinha sido revelado para todos em uma única noite. Sua cabeça estava totalmente confusa, seus pensamentos eram dirigidos a Draco a cada minuto que se passava. Ela não se perdoava por ter deixado um monstro levar o que naquele instante era mais precioso para ela.

- Virgínia? – chamou Hermione sentada na beirada da cama – Você esta acordada?

- Sim. – disse ela sem abrir os olhos.

- Como esta se sentindo? – perguntou a morena preocupada.

- Péssima. – disse ela finalmente abrindo seus olhos e fixando em um ponto qualquer do teto – Eu falhei Hermione.

- Não é verdade isso Virgínia. – disse ela tocando na mão da ruiva – Eu estava lá e presenciei tudo, você fez de tudo que para tentar evitar que eles o levassem.

- Mas não foi suficiente. – disse ela encarando finalmente os olhos da outra – Você não tem como entender. – disse Virgínia irritada tentando se levanta da cama mais uma dor aguda a impediu. Tudo indicava que o ferimento dela ainda estava aberto.

- Não se esforce muito. – disse a outra colocando uma mão no ombro dela – Deixe-me dar uma olhada, quem sabe eu possa ajudar.

-Não é preciso logo irá se cicatrizar, você já deve saber o porquê...

Hermione assentiu sem olhar nos olhos de Gina, "talvez por medo", deduziu a ruiva.

O silêncio foi interrompido poucas vezes enquanto a bruxa examinava Gina, algumas vezes pela mesma grunhindo de dor e outras por espanto vindas de Hermione.

-E então Hermione, vou sobreviver?

-Pare de brincar, isso é sério, vamos precisar de madame Pomfrey!

-Hermioneee...-Gina dizia antes de ser interrompida por seu celular.

-Alo?

-Ginger, aqui é o Will, tenho as informações, as quais você procurava.

-Onde eu te encontro?

-Me encontre em duas horas em Hogsmeage no Cabeça de Javali.

-Certo, estarei la.

Hermione olhou curiosa, mas Gina levantou-se da cama, com uma facilidade que seria considerada impossível com os ferimentos que possuía, e caminhou em direção ao banheiro:

-Obrigada por tudo Hermione, mas agora prefiro ficar sozinha.

Hermione assentiu e dirigiu-se a saída do quarto:

-Se precisar de algo, é só chamar - disse dando uma piscadela e colocando as antigas moedas da AD em cima da mesa de Virgínia.

-Pode deixar- disse a vampira retribuindo a piscadela e entrando no banheiro.

No banho Gina não se importava com a dor do ferimento, e sim pensava em Draco, onde ele estaria àquela hora? Estaria ferido? Estaria vivo? Essas duvidas não ajudavam em nada em sua dor de cabeça, mas a distraiam do ferimento em suas costas, onde uma bala havia perfurado fundo, e continuava acomodada, não permitindo a cicatrização.

Assim que Gina percebeu isso pegou uma de suas facas, e esterelizou-a, com a ajuda de um espelho foi tirando a bala, mas o chão do banheiro ficou cheio de sangue, deixando a vampira fraca, apesar de se sentir melhor.

Logo terminou seu banho, e fez um curativo, e com um movimento da varinha, que há muito não usava, limpou a sujeira.

.:-D&G-:.

Draco olhou para o vampiro, analisando cada detalhe, mas falhou em guarda-los, estava preocupado demais com Gina, e consigo pois agora, segundo Lúcifer, ele era um lobisomem, assim como Lupin, e Virgínia era uma vampira, como diabos aquilo se resolveria?

-Alias, suas roupas estão trapos, gostaria de alguma mais sofisticada?-perguntou o homem que estivera olhando-o desde que Lúcifer saíra.

-Claro, e gostaria de uma poção para dor de cabeça, teria como me arranjar... er...

-Carne crua? Já era tempo que você precisasse.

Draco assentiu com um pequeno barulho que saiu por seus lábios, e o lobisomem se retirou.

Agora, como ele fugiria? A janela era uma péssima escolha, pois tinha vista para uma floresta escura, onde ele se perderia fácil e os lobisomens o achariam pelo olfato, maldito perfume que passara para impressionar ginny, quem diria que ele não precisaria usar perfume, alias, ele agora estava com os sentidos sendo levemente aguçados em pouco tempo, se perguntava até quando iriam se aguçar, e ginny é uma vampira, e uma letal ainda por cima, como Draco havia visto.

Enquanto ele pensava como fugir, lembrou-se de sua varinha e revirou o quarto. A bagunça era algo que já previa, mas sua varinha estava em outro lugar, que Draco desconfiava ser a escola.

Mas ele achou uma carta, endereçada a alguém que não conhecia. Enquanto tentava achar algo de importante na mesma, ouviu um click na porta e guardou a carta no bolso rapidamente.

-Vejo que alguém já andou arranjando o que fazer, suponho que seus instintos estão começando a aparecer, de nada irá adiantar as roupas novas por enquanto, visto que em poucas horas estará em pior estado que a qual já se encontra usando. Não achei carne, creio que os que vieram antes de você comeram, por isso tive de caçar, limpar a carne e corta-la. -e colocou um prato cheio de carne crua em cima da mesa onde a carta estivera há poucos intantes.

Ignorando as longas tardes na Mansão Malfoy nas quais aprendeu arduamente boas maneiras, tais como, a utilização correta dos talheres, Draco pegou a carne nas mãos sujas e começou a morde-la de um jeito que deixaria os humanos enojados, mas para o Lycan que olhava, era apenas um sinal de que finalmente haviam achado quem queriam.

Junto com o gosto metálico de sangue em sua boca, seus sentidos se aguçaram imensamente, sendo agora mais capaz que nunca de fugir, seu instinto logo o fez, e Draco logo estava coberto de pelos loiros pelo corpo, e se sentia com mais força, e mais alto.Logo grunhiu algo que o Lycan entendeu e saiu do quarto.

Não podendo mais esperar, saltou pela janela farejando, logo passou a correr como um lobo, mas os sentinelas o seguiram, ele sabia que teria de fazer algo, parou de súbito, virando e acertando as garras na garganta de um dos Lycans, logo o mordendo, se alimentando se seu sangue e um pouco de carne, antes de se por a correr de novo.

Sua demonstração de poder amedrontou os outros sentinelas que fugiram com medo, isso Draco conseguia distinguir, podia distinguir muito bem, mas não estava interessado em se alimentar, era apenas para amedrontar o bando. Agora ele precisava sair daquele lugar e voltar a Hogwarts, onde diria poucas e boas a Dumbledore, que provavelmente seria processado por seu pai e logo tudo melhoraria, havia lido sobre esse Lycans em um livro, que dizia que eles podiam escolher quando se transformassem, se fossem fortes, Draco pressupôs que a carne crua e a do Lycan que comera eram suficientes.

Logo chegou a um vilarejo, onde decidiu se transformar de volta em humano, ele não sabia como o faria, mas conseguiria.

Começou ordenando á seu corpo para voltar a ser o que era, mas não obteve grandes resultados.

Tentou pensar em seu pai, no que faria se o visse assim, mas não adiantou também, inclusive Draco sentiu seus sentidos aguçarem ainda mais.

"É isso" pensou "Tenho medo do que meu pai faria se me visse, assim, talvez se eu pensar num bom motivo para voltar, e que não envolva medo, quem sabe eu volte ao normal".

E logo começou a pensar em sua mãe, seria legal vê-la denovo... Sem os pelos...

"Hum, talvez não seja o melhor argumento".

A história de argumentar com o próprio corpo teria assustado Draco, mas ele ainda tinha muita adrenalina em suas veias da hora em que escapara dos Lycans.

Soltou um suspiro pesado.

"O que Ginny faria se estivesse em meu lugar?".

.:-D&G-:.

Gina agora estava se preparando para o que viria, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente, optara por usar cuturnos pretos, calças pretas jeans de lycra, que a deixavam se mover livremente, uma regata vinho com um decote em "V" e um sobretudo de couro preto. Enquanto isso pensava no que descobriria, como estaria Draco? Socou a parede nessa hora, ainda continuava fraca, não conseguia proteger ninguém.

Lentamente se prometia, que assim que tudo terminasse, iria treinar ainda mais arduamente.

Logo desceu para o almoço, mas estava levando , disfarçado em um porta bebida de prata, sangue.

Assim que entrou no salão onde ocorriam as refeições, seu coração apertou, sabendo que teria de contar agora a toda escola o que era, mas não parecia que realmente teria de fazê-lo, visto que todos a olhavam.

-GINA!- berraram Rony e Harry.

Ela olhou por um momento antes de dirigir-se a mesa dos professores, na outra ponta do salão.

Enquanto andava, pessoas olhavam-na com nojo, admiração, apontavam e faziam comentários, os mais diversos, dentre os de profundo asco e os de grande admiração.

Assim que atravessou o salão, comprimentou brevemente Dumbledore, que se levantou e foi para o lado da ruiva.

-Caros alunos e alunas, tenho um breve comentário a fazer, antes que julguem Ginevra Weasley, ela gostaria de falar-lhes algo.

Gina engoliu a seco, tomou um gole de sangue e tomou folego.

-A cada 100 anos, nasce um vampiro na familia Weasley, e , como alguns puderam ver com seus olhos, eu sou uma.

-E os lobisomens?- perguntou uma menina do 6o ano da corvinal.

-Vocês não devem conhecer essa raça de lobisomens, são chamados de Lycans, o que os torna diferentes dos Lobisomens é o fato que estes se transformam quando querem.

-Por que eles estavam aqui?- uma japonesa, que Gina achava ser Cho, perguntou.

-Eles estavam atrás de um aluno, Draco Malfoy.

Derrepente o salão começou a cochichar, e Gina continuou esperando pacientemente pela próxima pergunta.

-O que fizeram com o meu Draquinho?- perguntou Pansy manhosa.

Gina se sentiu irritada por dentro com o apelido e pelo pronome possessivo que Pansy usara, mas não demonstrou.

Kan, que estava assistindo a tudo, fez menção de levantar-se, mas a vampira olhou para o mesmo com um olhar que dizia claramente para ele se sentar.

-Draco Malfoy não tem envolvimento comprovado com lobisomens, logo saberemos onde se encontra e o resgataremos.

Pansy não se deu por convencida.

-Quem irá o resgatar? Você? Pois do jeito que agiu ontem, é capaz de mata-lo.

Gina não deixou-se abalar com a provocação barata, mas teve de conter-se para não amedronta-la "esse não é o lugar e nem a hora para isso" pensou.

-Creio liderar uma ótima equipe de vampiros, e creio que se tiver alguma duvida sobre minhas habilidades de combate, basta pedir-me uma demonstração. - Gina disse sem se abalar, "um pouco de desafio seria o suficiente para mante-la calada por um tempo"

-Alguém tem mais alguma dúvida?-Gina perguntou fazendo sua melhor cara de santa.

Ninguém se manifestou e a vampira deu-se por convencida, murmurou um obrigado a Dumbledore e saiu calmamente do salão, sendo seguida pelo Trio Maravilha.

-Não é bonito seguir uma moça, especialmente quando ela poderia matá-los. - Falou de súbito.

-Desculpe-nos Gina, mas tínhamos que falar com você, a sós.- disse Hermione, a única que não se amedrontara.

-Certo, entremos nessa sala... -disse a recém exposta vampira ao grupo e adentrou em uma sala.

Após alguns feitiços na sala Hermione deu-se por satisfeita.

-Pronto, podemos começar.

-Gina, por que não contou para gente? Poderíamos te-la ajudado, sou seu irmão pelo amor de Merlim!

-E ainda assim, não encostou em mim desde que descobriu, alias, você costumava sempre me abraçar quando me via... Hum, era exatamente isso que havia previsto!

-Gina, isso não é o que Rony queria dizer você sabe como ele é quando descobre algo,daqui a pouco ele supera, alias como está seu ferimento? Posso olhá-lo? Andei procurando feitiços exatamente para isso.

-Hum, claro Herms - disse a ruiva baixando o, sobretudo e começando a levantar a blusa.

-Hey, quem você pensa que é mocinha? Harry trate de virar-se, é a minha irmã, e, Hermione não demore muito.

Gina terminou de tirar a blusa e tirou o curativo, que não era mais necessário.

-MEU DEUS!! Gina, eu sabia que seu poder de cura era formidável, mas como???

-Tinha uma bala ultravioleta ainda dentro da ferida, esterilizei uma faca e tirei a maldita de lá.

-BALA ULTRAVIOLETA? VOCÊ SABIA QUE MINHA IRMÃ ERA UMA VAMPIRA E NÃO ME CONTOU???

-Hum, é que eu meio que a ameacei, se é que você me entende Ron...

-Ainda assim, bala ultravioleta???

-Sim, é a munição dos Lycans, como a minha forma vampírica não suporta luz, eles jogam luz em mim quando não há luz la fora...

-É isso, você vai parar com isso AGORA Virgínia Molly Weasley, eu vou contar TUDO para a mamãe!!!- Disse Rony vermelho, tentando amedrontar as meninas, e fazendo com que elas gargalhassem.

-Você acha que mamãe não sabia? AHHAHAHAH

-Principalmente quando ela concordou com tudo HAHAHHA - disse Hermione se apoiando na mesa para não cair rindo.

Harry não falava nada, continuava olhando o corpo da vampira, que não conseguia por a blusa de tanto que ria. Já Rony ficara feliz, afinal queria muito que seu amigo e a irmã se dessem bem e quem sabe Harry fosse realmente virar parte da família? Bom, Rony não ficaria bravo, confiava no amigo.

.:-D&G-:.

Draco estava começando a ficar nervoso, sentia o cheiro dos lycans se aproximando, e recomeçara a fugir, aparentemente, havia um rio não muito longe, e Draco precisava tirar de si o cheiro do sangue do Lycan que comera, pensando agora, ele acabara de comer uma outra pessoa, o que diria sua mãe? Soltou um grasnado no lugar de uma risada, é ele tinha que voltar ao normal.

Suas forças começaram a diminuir, talvez estivesse voltando ao normal, mas ele ainda estava sendo perseguido "Pense em Lúcio, o que aconteceria se ele te visse agora?".

Repetindo as torturas que sofreria como um mantra, Draco prosseguiu até o rio, de correnteza fraca, mas que seria suficiente para se esconder.

Mas com sua nova visão, Draco sabia que não seria suficiente, se jogou no rio, sem se cortar, jogou lodo em si, atravessou o rio, e voltou a fugir.

.:-D&G-:.

-COMO ASSIM O PERDERAM?- Gritou Lúcifer com seus olhos se acendendo mostrando brilho de ódio inconfundível que todos já sabiam que um iria pagar muito caro.

-Sinto muito Lúcifer, mas nós perdemos o rastro dele. – disse um dos Lycans abaixando a cabeça esperando pelo castigo que logo viria.

-Não me importa seus argumentos, vocês não era pra ter deixado ele sair nem do quarto quanto mais perder ele de vista. – disse Lúcifer dando um saco na mesa que estava a sua frente e a quebrando em duas.

-Mas como o senhor mesmo disse, ele é o mais forte de nós. Não iríamos conseguir para-lo. – disse outro Lycan dando um passo para trás assustado com o rompante de ódio de seu Mestre

Lúcifer virou as costas para os lobisomens e começou a olhar pela janela que deixava à vista a bela lua cheia que reinava grandiosa no meio das estrelas. Sua mente estava a mil, por mais que Draco já tivesse se transformado ele ainda corria grande perigo. Em parte sua transformação ainda não estava completa, ele ainda tinha que provar do sangue de um vampiro, um vampiro poderoso porque ai sim ele seria invencível, mas mesma assim isso não garantia que ele iria voltar para eles, que iria ficar ao lado dos da sua espécie.

Lúcifer fechou os olhos tentado acalmar sua mente ou ele seria capaz de cometer um chacina com seus próprios homens pela incompetência. De olhos ainda fechados veio a sua mente a imagem da vampira com ele lutará, ela demonstrará uma determinação em impedir que ele levasse o descendente, e a expressão no rosto delicado da jovem vampira... Sim, aquela expressão o fazia lembrar dela, aquela por quem ele fora apaixonado há muito tempo...

-O que iremos fazer senhor? – perguntou o Lycan deixando que em sua voz fosse evidenciado seu medo.

-Cheiro de medo que exala de vocês mi dá nojo. – disse Lúcifer se voltando novamente para eles – TODOS FORA DAQUI. E só ousem dar as caras por aqui novamente quando encontrarem o descendente.

Assim que todos saíram praticamente correndo do recinto aonde se encontravam, Lúcifer deixou que um suspiro escapasse por seus lábios e desabou sobre a cadeira que ainda se encontrava inteira.

-Incompetentes. – murmurou ele com raiva.

.:-D&G-:.

N/A: Olha ai mais um cap novinho saído do forno. Tenho que pedir desculpas por não ter postado a cada semana mais é que eu fiquei sem idéias, mas agora está ai.

Tenho uma novidade para vocês, a fic começou a ser escrita so por mim, mas agora minha beta se ofereceu para terminar de escrever a fic junto comigo então os méritos não são só meus.

Prometo que o próximo cap saíra o mais rápido possível.

Reviews:

Miaka-Ela: Miga como sempre aqui esta você me deixando uma review e mi incentivando. Saiba que suas sugestões e apoio são muito importantes para mim. Brigado de coração. E ai vc gostou desse cap??? Bjuss

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: KKKKKKKKK, eu ri de mais qdo li sua review, sim eu sei que sou malvada mas fazer oq? Faz parte do negocio deixarem vcs na expectativa para o próximo cap. Espero que goste tanto deste cap quanto do outro. Sua animação mi inspiraram bastante para escrever esse cap. Continue lendo ele e me dizendo oq achou ein... Bjuss

Bjuss e até o próximo cap.


	14. Despertando para as Trevas

- Eu já esperava que você viesse me procurar. – disse Virginia encarando o vampiro que estava encostado em seu carro.

- Ótimo isso só torna as coisas mais rápidas. – disse Kan desencostando do carro e se aproximando dela – O que diabos aconteceu aqui hoje?

- Um ataque como qualquer outro. Você não viu? – disse ela sarcasticamente.

- Não banque a desentendida comigo Ginger. Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Eu quero saber o porquê deles terem vindo atacar justamente aqui e ainda terem levado um aluno com eles. – disse ele perdendo a pose impassível e demonstrando sua irritação.

- O porquê de eles terem atacado justamente aqui é bem obvio, eles queriam Draco Malfoy. Agora o porquê de eles o quererem eu não sei. – disse ela dando as costas a ele.

- Você tem certeza que não sabe? – pergunto ele rudemente, agarrando o braço dela e a fazendo olhar nos olhos dele.

- Me solte agora Kan. – disse ela cortante fazendo seus olhos se acenderem e suas presas crescerem.

Na mesma hora Kan a soltou dando um passo para trás e passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. Virginia continuava a encará-lo em quanto suas feições voltavam ao normal.

- Me desculpe, não sei o que deu em mim. – falou ele nervoso – Acho que quero entender tanto essa situação que acabo perdendo o controle.

- Então aprenda a se controlar melhor. – disse ela virando as costas novamente para ele – Se você não quer acreditar em mim não posso fazer nada. E eu não lhe devo satisfações então se ponha em seu lugar.

- Claro, me desculpe Ginger.

- Uma coisa eu te digo Kan, estou perto de descobrir o que esta por de trás dessa historia e assim que eu descobrir você será o primeiro, a saber. – ela o olhou um pouco distante.

- Acredito em você Ginger. Mas tem algo que me perturba...

- O que? – perguntou o olhando curiosa.

- Depois que você descobrir tudo, ser por um acaso Lucian estiver envolvido com isso tudo, o que você pretende fazer?

Virginia não o respondeu de imediato. Ela já tinha pensado nessa possibilidade e agora suas suspeitas sobre a conduta de Lucian estavam mais fortes. Ela sabia o que deveria ser feito se suas suspeitas se concretizassem. Mas ela não podia negar que isso a assustava se tornar Líder de um Cover exigia muito do vampiro e ela não tinha intenção de assumi-lo. A possibilidade de acordar um dos Vampiros Anciões já tinha passado por sua cabeça, mas agora que o conselho tinha sido destruído... Até formar outro conselho poderia ser tarde de mais.

- Ainda não sei Kan. Estou um pouco confusa a respeito disso. – disse ela se aproximando do carro e abrindo a porta – Se isso acontecer temo fazer algo que posso me arrepender no futuro, algo que poderia até mesmo colocar minha cabeça a premio.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada, esqueça. – falou ela dando um pequeno sorriso para ele – Agora se era só isso, tenho que ir. Mantenha-me informada do que está acontecendo dentro do cover, não deixe que Lucian de um passo sem que eu saiba.

- Claro, não se preocupe. – disse ele virando as costas a ela.

- Kan? – chamou ela – Proteja Lisandra, temo que Lucian tente fazer algo contra ela por ter desobedecido a suas ordens.

Kan anuiu em concordância e sumiu da vista dela. Virginia olhou uma vez mais para a lua antes de entrar no carro e dar partida em direção ao povoado de Hogsmeage.

.:-D&G-:.

Já fazia algum tempo que Kan não sentia a presença dos Lobisomens o perseguindo, mas por alguma razão desconhecida para ele, ele ainda continuava a correr pela floresta. Ele estava fora de si. Ele corria como se só assim ele fosse si livrar da angustia e desespero que o corroia por dentro.

Em quanto ele ainda corria com seu corpo ainda em metamorfose, ele sentiu as gotas de chuva que anunciavam uma forte tempestade. Não demorou muito e os poucos pingos de água se intensificaram transformando-se em uma forte enxurrada, mas isso não impediu Draco de continuar correndo.

Ele já sentiu seu corpo apresentando sinais de exaustão. Aos poucos seu corpo foi voltando ao normal perdendo a forma assustadora de lobisomem. Por causa do cansaço e a chuva ele acabou tropeçando na raiz de uma arvore e foi ao chão.

O loiro podia sentir a terra molhada os gravetos de arvores e as pedras em contato com sua pele a machucando, em quanto ele continuava caído no chão. Ele se sentia sem forças até mesmo para se levantar, nesse momento ele percebeu que lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto manchado de sangue das pessoas que ele tinha matado para saciar sua fome.

A angustia tomou conta do corpo dele, em sua mente só tinha imagens distorcidas. Ele sabia que aquelas memórias não era dele. Sua mente trabalhava furiosamente o mostrando cenas de guerra que ele nunca participara rostos destorcidos pela dor clamando por piedade... Cenas horríveis que o fazia terem repulsa do ser em que ele tinha se transformado, uma fera sedenta por sangue que não conseguia controlar seus próprios impulsos. Foi quando um rosto conhecido passou por sua cabeça, cabelos castanhos na altura do queixo, roupa de couro negro, olhos incrivelmente azuis e duas presas afiadas despontando da boca... Uma vampira! Ele sabia que já tinha visto aquela mulher em algum lugar, só não conseguia se lembrar onde.

Como um raio a cena dessa mulher entrando no salão principal junto com a ruiva... Quando o rosto da sua ruiva veio a sua cabeça, o rosto da vampira desconhecida foi esquecido, as cenas de guerra se dissolveram e as pessoas que ele tinha matado para se alimentar desapareceram tudo que sobrou eram somente as lembranças dela.

Ele a via o olhando sarcasticamente, aquele modo impassível com que ela encarava tudo. O jeito inabalável dela, como se nada pudesse atingi-la. Os poucos sorrisos que ela dera para ele, mas que ele sabia que eram verdadeiros... As conversas deles dois... o jeito falsamente inocente com que ela olhava para ele quando queria algo... O modo de ela andar... O sabor dos lábios dela... O aroma de rosas silvestres que só ela tinha... O toque dela na pele dele... O jeito com que ela aparecera no salão principal naquela noite... O modo com que ela lutava, como se soube de todos os movimentos de seu inimigo...

Mas a lembrança que mais estava marcada na mente dele era quando seus olhos se cruzaram pela primeira e única vez naquela noite, os olhos de um azul quase transparente que encaravam a situação de um modo frio e calculista tinham ficados marcados em sua mente. Quando de repente uma angustia sufocante tomou conta do peito dele. O que teria acontecido a Virginia? Será que ela estava bem? Quando se lembrou de que ela era uma vampira.

Em quanto às imagens da ruiva ainda continuavam passando por sua mente, ele se permitiu continuar ali no chão com lagrimas grossas escorrendo por seu rosto em quanto se misturavam com a chuva que batia violentamente no corpo dele quase nu.

Quando finalmente ele se deu conta do estado dele, ele acordou para a liberdade. Ele finalmente entendeu que não iria adiantar de nada continuar ali caído no chão, ele tinha que ser forte, de nada adiantava ficar se lamentando, isso não iria o fazer encontrar a ruiva. Ele tinha que arrumar um jeito de entrar em contato com ela. Somente ela iria saber lidar com essa situação.

Com um pouco de esforço por seu corpo estar tão delimitado pelo cansaço, ele se arrastou até próximo de uma pedra e se sentou abraçando as pernas junto ao corpo e encostando a cabeça nos joelhos.

"sei que tenho que me levantar, mas por em quanto preciso descansar. Amanhã eu penso com mais calma o que irei fazer." – pensou ele em quanto adormecia de baixo da chuva com seus pensamentos ainda voltados para a ruiva.

.:-D&G-:.

Virginia andava pesadamente em direção ao Cabeça de Javali, por mais curiosa que ela estivesse para descobrir o segredo que rondava Draco, ela temia o que iria descobrir.

Não demorou muito e ela passou pela porta do estabelecimento vasculhando com o olhar o lugar até encontrar Will a encarando em quanto bebia um gole de sua bebida. Ela anda em direção a ele e se sentou a sua frente, tentando não demonstrar todo o seu nervosismo pelo olhar.

- Como você está Ginger? – perguntou o vampiro quebrando o silencio.

- Bem. – respondeu a ruiva seca – E então Will, para o que você me chamou aqui?

Will não respondeu a pergunta dela, somente continuou a olhá-la impassível. De minuto em minuto ele levava o copo a sua boca e dava um pequeno gole na bebida. E isso já estava irritando profundamente a vampira a sua frente.

- Pressa é a inimiga da perfeição Ginger. – disse ele sarcasticamente – Achei que Selini tivesse lhe ensinado isso.

- Se você me chamou aqui para perde meu tempo em quanto você faz joguinhos, tchau. – disse a ruiva se levantado bruscamente da cadeira.

- Sente-se Virginia. – disse ele com seu tom deixando claro que não aceitaria uma negação.

Virginia continuou de pé mantendo uma expressão desafiante no rosto se negando a aceitar as ordens dele.

- Por Favor. – completou ele agora mais suave.

- Me de uma razão.

- Draco Corvin Malfoy. – disse ele terminando de tomar sua bebida.

No mesmo instante a ruiva voltou a se sentar a frente dele. A olhando friamente esperando que ele começasse a contar o que tinha descoberto.

- Sei que está ansiosa para saber o que eu descobri, mas antes quero conversar. – disse ele desapontando-a.

Virginia o olhava sem nunca desviar seu olhar do dele. Ela sabia que ele não iria contar nada para ela em quanto não falasse com ela o que queria, por isso resolveu deixa-lo continuar.

- Você está ciente do que aconteceu hoje? – perguntou ele para logo após continuar vendo que Virginia tinha revirado os olhos e estava pronta para protestar – Você esta ciente do que você se transformou?

Virginia parou por um instante absorvendo as palavras do vampiro a sua frente. Ela ainda não tinha parado para pensar realmente no assunto. Mas ela sabia muito bem no que ela tinha se transformado, a parti daquela noite sua condição tinha mudado. Seus poderes vampiricos estavam totalmente despertos, sua sede por sangue estava mais intensa e ela já na era mais totalmente imune a luz do dia. Tudo isso por causa de uma ação impensada dela. Ela tinha cometido o erro que ela vinha tentando evitar desde que Selini tinha lhe contado sobre as vantagens de se tomar sangue humano. E naquela noite ela tinha quebrado sua própria regra. Ela tinha tomado sangue humano ainda quente, vindo diretamente de fonte. Agora o ultimo elo que ainda a ligava ao mundo dos humanos tinha se partido. Agora sim ela era um monstro por completo.

- Sim, eu estou ciente do que me transformei, eu me transformei em um... Monstro. – ela terminou sua constatação com um fio de voz. Por mais que ela já estivesse ciente disso, ainda era difícil de admitir isso em voz alta.

- Não, VOCÊ não entende. Você tem que se aceitar, você tem que aceitar o que você é e sua condição; - disse ele seriamente, tentando fazer com que ela aceitasse a realidade – Cadê a garota forte e determinada que você era e Selini tinha tanto orgulho?

Virginia sentiu o peso das palavras de Will em sua mente. Ela se sentia envergonhada por perceber que ela tinha decepcionado sua mestra. Se ela estivesse viva certamente iria dizer as mesmas coisas que Will estava a falar. Mas mesmo com esse pensamento em sua mente ainda era difícil de aceitar. O jeito que as pessoas a encaravam e apontava em quanto falava mal dela pelas costas a feria.

- Eu não sabia que essa vampira que está a minha frente, Chefe dos Mercadores da Morte se importava com o que pessoas medíocres falam ao seu respeito. – disse ele como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos – Isso só ira te enfraquecer Virginia, e creio que você não gosta de se sentir fraca. Você não deixar que essas pessoas a atinjam. Você precisa ser forte por você, por Draco e todos nós.

Virginia ficou em silencio sem saber o que dizer. Ela sabia que Will estava certo. Essa não era ela. Ela não tinha se tornado Chefe dos mercadores a toa. Ela tinha que se forte, mais pessoas precisavam dela. Ela tinha que deixar de ser egoísta e pensar mais nas pessoas que a cercavam. Ela não podia somente brinca com as vidas deles. "O que Selini diria se te visse agora?". Sua mente gritou. Ela não era diferente dos outro por ser somente uma vampira.

- É, vejo que você finalmente entendeu o que eu quero dizer. – disse ele se levantando da mesa – Agora sim nós vamos conversar.

- Pra onde nós vamos? - perguntou a ruiva também se levantando.

- Apenas me siga Virginia. – e com isso ele saiu do cabeça de javali sendo seguido pela vampira.

.:-D&G-:.

Lucian estava irritado em quanto tamborilava os dedos na mesa. Ele não sabia como tinha permitido que as coisas saíssem de controle. Ele tinha falhado, mais uma vez. E isso certamente iria custar a pouca confiança que Virginia começava a sentir por ele. Maldita hora que tinha dado as costas a Lisandra, ele deveria saber que fiel do jeito que ela era a Ginger, ela não deixaria um ataque desse tipo passar sem que a ruiva ficasse sabendo.

Mas Lisandra seria punida como exemplo. Ela tinha desobedecido ordens diretas dele. E ela iria aprender a nunca mais fazer algo deste tipo. Agora ele tinha que preparar para o que estava por vim. Certamente Virginia iria não iria aceitar que Lisandra fosse punida e iria começar uma guerra particular com ele e isso era a ultima coisa que ele queria. Ele só esperava que o incompetente do Lúcifer tivesse conseguido alcançar seu objetivo. Batidas na porta interromperam seus pensamentos fazendo com que ele sentasse ereto na cadeira.

- Entra. – disse ele irritado vendo seu subordinado entrar de cabeça baixa e com um pequeno sorriso de escárnio em seus lábios.

- Meu senhor, Lisandra já esta aqui. Devemos a mandar entrar?

- Mas é claro seu imbecil, o que está esperando? Anda logo. – disse Lucian sentindo seu sangue esquentar nas veias e suas presas quererem despontar de sua boca.

Kraven empurrou Lisandra para dentro do escritório batendo a porta com um baque surdo. Lucian ficou alguns instantes olhando a loira a sua frente. Ela não parecia nem um pouco a assustada. Pelo contrario. Ela mantinha a cabeça erguida e o olhava desafiante.

- Insolente. – disse ele entre um pequeno rosnado que saiu de sua garganta – Como você ousa desobedecer minhas ordens vampira?

- Eu não tenho que aceitar suas ordens "meu senhor". – disse ela desdenhosamente – Eu tenho que cumprir as ordens que mi é dado por Virginia, ela é Líder dos mercadores não você.

- Como ousa...? – ele deixou que um grito de frustração espaçasse por sua garganta em quanto andava furiosamente na direção dela agarrando a garganta dela e a erguendo no ar – Eu sou o Líder desse Cover, você deve me obedecer, querendo ou não. – disse ele a jogando contra a parede.

Em quanto Lisandra se levantava sem nenhuma dificuldade ela ria. Mesmo estando em clara desvantagem ela não abaixava a cabeça. Ela não aceitava ter que receber ordens de um vampiro tão egoísta e fraco como Lucian. Para ela sua verdadeira líder era Ginger e mais ninguém. Apesar de a ruiva ser tão nova, ela mostrava uma determinação inigualável e sua força era impressionante. Ela tinha conseguido o respeito de Lisandra por seu modo de agir e seu modo de comandar os mercadores.

- Eu não tenho a mínima vontade de obedecer você Lucian. Para mim você não passa de um mero vampiro fraco e egocêntrico. – disse ela se aproximando dele – Eu não sei por que Victor te deixou liderar o Cover. Você é um burocrático não um guerreiro. Pensando bem, sim eu sei por que ele te deixou como Líder. Ele te deixou por que tinha pena de você, mas também você praticamente implorou para ele, não foi?

- Sua insolente! Não ouse falar assim comigo. – gritou ele nervoso – Ponha-se no seu lugar sua bastarda ou sua punição será ainda pior.

- Eu não tenho medo de você Lucian, como já disse para mim você não passa de um Vampiro fraco que se esconde atrás de seu poder por ser Líder do cover. Eu queria só ver se você não tivesse esses cães de guarda que ousam se titular Mercadores da Morte, por perto. Você certamente já estaria acabado.

Lucian deixou que sua raiva o cegasse e correu em direção dela tentando a acerta com um soco, mas que foi agilmente desviado pela loira e revidado com um chute ao lado do estomago dele, o fazendo bater contra a estante de livros. Ele se levantou furiosamente indo de novo à direção a ela, mas o que ele não esperava era que quando ele fosse desferir um golpe nela, ela tirasse uma faca de dentro da bota e cravasse no estomago dele.

Ele caiu de joelhos no chão soltando um grito sofrido. Ele olhou para suas mãos e viu seu próprio sangue nelas. Assim que Kraven ouviu o grito de Lucian ele entrou correndo na sala com uma arma apontada para a cabeça de Lisandra, que mesmo sobre a mira da arma continuava com um sorriso de deboche desenhado nos lábios.

- Sua maldita. – gritou Kraven engatilhando arma.

- Pare Kraven. – falou Lucian entre um gemido e outro de dor em quanto tentava se levantar.

- Mas meu senhor...

- Não discuta comigo seu impertinente. – disse ele o olhando ameaçadoramente para depois se voltar para vampira que ainda estava de pé a sua frente como se nada tivesse acontecido – E você Lisandra será condenada ao exílio pela eternidade por ter atacado seu Líder e traído ele.

- Antes o exílio do que ficar aqui olhando para essa sua cara feia. – disse ela em quanto era arrastada para fora do escritório – Escute o que eu vou te dizer Lucian, Virginia ainda vai descobrir todas as suas mentiras e vai te colocar no seu devido lugar.

- Levem-na daqui agora seus idiotas. – gritou Lucian perdendo a paciência com os vampiros.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Lucian olhou para a faca cravada em seu estomago e a quantidade de sangue com saia da ferida, segurando o punho da faca ele tirou de uma vez deixando que um grito de dor e frustração escapasse por sua garganta e ecoasse por toda a mansão.

.:-D&G-:.

Virginia tinha acabado de entrar no carro de Will e estava olhando pela janela vendo as primeiras gotas de chuva atingir a terra. Até que sua atenção foi tomada pela voz de Will.

- Eu descobri algumas coisas que certamente irão lhe deixar um tanto quanto surpresa Virginia. – disse Will em quanto abria o porta luvas e pegava um livro de capa vermelha com alguns símbolos em dourado.

- Fale logo de uma vez o que você descobriu. – disse Virginia impaciente.

- Antes quero lhe contar uma historia. – falou ele vendo a ruiva revirando os olhos – Você conhece a historia da familia Corvinus?

- Sim, eu conheço. Uma humana se uniu com um vampiro e dessa união nasceu uma anomalia, esta humana deu a luz a gêmeos. Um nasceu vampiro e o outro lobisomem mais eles só foram descobrir isso quando ele completou 18 anos. – disse ele como se você patético toda aquela historia.

- Só isso? – perguntou ele.

- E por acaso tem mais? – perguntou ela sarcástica.

- Tem. O que você sabe Virginia é só o começo da historia. – disse ele se acomodando melhor no banco – Como você sabe todos gêmeos já nascem com uma ligação muito forte é como se um completasse o outro. E com essas crianças não foi diferente. Eles tinham um elo muito grande entre si. Quando um passava muito tempo longe do outro ambos ficavam doente. Por causa deste elo mesmo depois de Willian se transformar em um lobisomem seu irmão nunca o abandonou. Com medo de qual seria a reação dos moradores da vila se descobrissem o que na verdade Willian era, eles esconderam isso de todos. Mas isso com o tempo foi se tornando praticamente impossível de se esconder por causa da insaciável sede por sangue da fera. Muitos moradores foram aparecendo mortos e outros nunca mais eram encontrados. – ele parou um pouco de falar para pegar um novo fôlego.

- Os pais de Willian com medo do que o seu próprio filho poderia fazer contra eles resolveram então exilar o filho em um lugar em que ninguém o encontrasse e ele não tivesse como sair. Infelizmente para eles, Christopher o irmão de Willian ouviu a conversa dos pais e foi fala para se irmão. Então eles decidiram que já estava na hora de eles saírem de casa e partirem em busca de "aventura". Na noite que ele iriam embora, algo aconteceu com Willian e ele perdeu o controle. Sedento por sangue a fera atacou a presa mais próxima, seus pais e sua irmã que era apenas um bebe. Christopher que via tudo que seu irmão fazia não tentou para-lo, somente ficou distanciado observando tudo ate que Willian se acalmou. Eles fugiram da vila e começaram a fazer vitimas por onde eles passavam.

- O avô deles, enfurecido pelo ato de seus netos juntou um pequeno exercito de vampiros e começou a caçar os dois. Depois de alguns meses fugindo eles descobriram que quando o sangue dos dois era misturado no corpo de humano e o organismo desse aceitava o vírus de ambos, este humano se tornava um hibrido, um ser criado das duas raças. Um ser mais forte até mesmo do que seus criadores. Os dois com medo de acabarem serem exterminados pelos seus próprios "filho" fizeram um pacto que nunca mais eles iriam misturar os sangues. Com o tempo o avô deles começou a cercá-los, eles começaram a ficar sem saída. Com medo de que eles o morressem e a raça de Willian fosse extinta ele criaram um filho com o sangue de ambos para que assim ele fosse forte o suficiente para se defender dos futuros inimigos sem nenhum problema. Não demorou muito e os dois foram capturados e presos e lugares diferentes. Para não haver algum risco de alguém com o passar dos anos descobrir a localização da prisão de uma deles. O avô dos gêmeos matou as duas famílias que tinham construído as prisões fazendo assim a localização ficar perdida para sempre.

- Eles nunca descobriram do herdeiro da linhagem de Willian que tinha ficado para trás e assim este hibrido começo fazer outros lobisomens, fazendo assim com que essa raça se espalhasse pelo vento, mas essas feras por nunca terem seu sangue misturado com o de um vampiro ficaram sendo somente lobisomens e com o tempo essa linhagem foi ficando cada vez mais fraca até desaparecer por completo. Os únicos que ainda carregaram essa combinação sangüínea foram os filhos legítimos do primeiro hibrido. Por uma coincidência bizarra este hibrido também era um corvinus, um primo deles para ser mais exato.

- Então isso quer dizer que... – Virginia não conseguiu terminar seu pensamento com medo de revelar aquilo em voz alta.

- Sim. Draco Corvin Malfoy é um descendente direto dessa linhagem de Híbridos. – disse Will um pouco temeroso também.

- É por isso então que eles queriam Draco. – disse Virginia abalada – Eles querem transformar ele em hibrido.

- Eles não querem somente o transformar em um hibrido Virginia, - começou Will vendo a ruiva o olhar curiosa – quando a guerra começar novamente o lado que tiver ele será o vencedor.

.:-D&G-:.

Lucian ainda não acreditava que uma simples vampira tinha conseguido feri-lo tão profundamente. Mas ele já estava satisfeito só de saber que há essa hora ela estava sofrendo em dobro. Seus mercadores certamente dariam uma boa lição nela para ela aprender a nunca mais a desafiá-lo. Certamente ela não seria nem mesmo exilada, ela seria morta por Kraven antes que isso acontecesse.

- Cuidado sua idiota. – disse ele rudemente para a vampira que cuidava do ferimento dele.

- Me desculpe meu senhor. – falou ela com a voz tremula de medo. Ela tinha visto os guardas de Lucian arrastar Lisandra pelos corredores da mansão em direção as masmorras, certamente eles não seriam nada clementes com ela.

Lucian estava mergulhado em pensamentos quando o som do telefone o acordou o trazendo para a realidade. Ele olhou o visor e viu que era Lúcifer. Empurrando a vampira que estava debruçada sobre ele cuidando de seu ferimento ele se levantou.

- Sai daqui sua incompetente.

- Sim senhor. – e com isso a vampira saiu praticamente correndo do quarto de Lucian.

- O que foi dessa vez Lúcifer? – disse o vampiro baixo, tentando controlar o volume de sua voz.

_- Eu que deveria perguntar isso não é mesmo Lucian? – disse a pessoa do outro lado da linha irritado – Nós tínhamos um trato, sua parte era bem fácil por sinal mais você não a cumpriu._

- Eu não pude fazer nada. – disse Lucian cansado – Uma mercadora passou por cima das minhas ordens e avisou Virginia, quando fiquei sabendo já era tarde demais. Mas essa idiota já está tendo o que merece.

_- Eu espero que sim._

- Se era só isso que você tinha que falar vou desligar não posso corre o risco de alguém descobrir sobre o nosso trato. – disse ele olhando para a porta atento a qualquer sinal de movimentação.

_- Espere Lucian, eu gostaria de me encontrar com você. Tenho alguns assuntos a discutir com você._

- Que assuntos? – perguntou o vampiro curioso.

_- As paredes têm ouvido Lucian. Na hora você ficara sabendo. Que dia nós podemos nos encontrar._

- Só semana que vem. Essa semana não poderei me ausentar daqui, certamente Virginia vira até aqui para pedir explicações. – falou ele meio irritado.

_- Tudo bem, no domingo entro em contato com você novamente._ – e com isso Lúcifer desligou o telefone deixando um vampiro para trás curioso.

.:-D&G-:.

Virginia se jogou pesadamente sobre a cama, a conversa que ela tivera com Will não saia da cabeça dela. Tudo ainda estava um tanto quanto confuso na mente dela, mas as peças daquele bizarro quebra cabeças estava se juntando lentamente.

Ela olhou o livro que estava na mão dela e ficou observando os símbolos que se encontrava na capa como se ela pudesse traduzir o que estava escrito. Ela mentalmente se xingou por não ter escolhido as aulas de Runas Antigas no lugar de Adivinhação.

Abrindo o livro ela ficou observando algumas ilustrações que nele tinha, a que mais lhe chamava a atenção era a da Familia Corvinus. Ela não pode deixar de perceber que o rosto do pai de Willian era bastante familiar para ela, ela achava que já tinha visto aquele rosto em algum lugar, mas isso seria impossível ele já estava morto a séculos. Ela devia ter visto aquele rosto em algum livro que Selini tinha a mandado estudar para conhecer melhor a historia dos da sua espécie.

Em quanto ela ia olhando as figuras das próximas paginas ela ia repassando mentalmente o que will tinha dito a ela.

**Flash Back**

– _O que irá acontecer com Draco caso ele se negar lutar pelos Lycans? – perguntou Virginia temendo a resposta._

_- Certamente os Lycans irão matá-lo para não correrem o risco de ele vim para o nosso lado, mas eu não acho que isso ira acontecer. – falou Will olhando para fora da janela observando os pingos de chuva que batiam violentamente contra o vidro – Eles vão fazer a cabeça de Draco dizendo que se caso ele sair do lado deles, nós vampiros iríamos matar por temer a ameaça que ele poderia nos representar. O que não deixa de ser mentira._

_- Eu não iria permitir que uma coisa dessas acontecesse. – disse a vampira irritada._

_- Lucian certamente não iria deixar que uma ameaça como essa ficasse livre. Ele não iria arriscar seu lugar de Líder do Cover. Ele iria caçar Draco até matá-lo._

_- Antes disso eu mato Lucian..._

_- Você não teria nem chances. - disse o outro a explicando calmamente – Antes de você encontrar Draco para protegê-lo para então poder enfrentar Lucian, ele já estaria morto._

_- Não se Draco viesse me procurar antes. – disse ela revoltada – Se conseguir fugir, certamente ira vir me procurar._

_- Você tem certeza disso?_

_Virginia ficou em silencio observando o que aquela pergunta queria realmente dizer. É claro que viria procurar ela, por que ele iria preferir ficar sozinho a ter a ajuda dela?_

_- Você não contou para ele que era vampira, contou? – perguntou ele examinando as reações dela – Se eles implantarem tal duvida na cabeça dele ele não vira lhe procurar. Ele ira pensar que não pode confiar em você, depois de você esconder tal segredo dele. Ele ira achar que você ira tentar matar ele._

_- Isso não pode estar acontecendo... – sussurrou a ruiva sem querer acreditar nas palavras do vampiro._

_- Mas você ainda tem uma chance. – disse Will acendendo uma pequena centelha de esperança na ruiva – Certamente a essas horas ele já deve ser um Lycan, com certeza Lúcifer ira esperar até a próxima lua cheia para o transformar em hibrido. Se Draco conseguir fugir até essa data e você o encontra-lo. Mas claro, essa historia não pode chegar aos ouvidos de Lucian se não as coisas irão ficar mais perigosas._

_Virginia ficou alguns instantes analisando as possibilidades que ela tinha. Ela tinha que o encontrar o mais rápido possível, antes que fosse tarde demais. Em quanto ela pensava nas palavras de Will, pergunta se formou na cabeça dela._

_- Você disse Lúcifer? – perguntou à ruiva vendo o vampiro anuir em concordância – Mas este Lycan já não está morto? A primeira guerra aconteceu por causa dele e foi Lucian que acabou matando ele..._

_- Você realmente acredita realmente nessa historia? – perguntou ele debochado – Dos sete vampiros que entraram na fortaleza de Lúcifer, destinados para matá-lo, somente Lucian voltou vivo trazendo com sigo a pele do braço do lobisomem aonde tinha a marca dos Lycans que o consagravam líder. _

_- É por isso que eu acredito, ele trouxe provas para afirmar que ele tinha realmente matado..._

_- E Lucian teria tal força para conseguir fazer um ato desses? –perguntou ele aborrecido – Até parece que você não o conhece. Ele não é um guerreiro Virginia e você mesmo uma vez disse isso. Dês da noite que ele saiu de dentro do castelo trazendo nossa vitória junto com ele, eu não acreditei em uma palavra do que ele dizia, e hoje eu tive a confirmação das minhas suspeitas._

_- Que confirmação?_

_- Lúcifer estava em Hogwarts hoje, foi ele que levou Draco do castelo, foi com ele que você lutou._

_Virginia arregalou os olhos, em quanto sua mente juntava os fatos. Não podia ser, esse tempo todo Lucian vinha enganando a todos. Até mesmo ela tinha acredito..._

_- Então isso quer dizer que Lucian esteve esse tempo todo junto com os Lycans... – sussurrou ela colocando seus pensamentos em voz alta – Maldito!_

_- Isso mesmo. Ele usou os Lycans para poder chegar até onde ele está hoje. Até conseguir ser líder. Mas ele sabe que mais sedo ou mais tarde um dos Vampiros anciões vai ser despertado e ele será retirado de seu cargo, por isso ele mandou matar a todos do conselho para poder retardar isso por mais algum tempo em quanto ele faz outro plano._

_- Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça! – falou a ruiva raivosamente socando o porta luvas e rachando em dois a tampa._

_- Não será preciso nossa interferência. O próprio Lúcifer ira interferir nos planos de Lucian. – a ruiva o olhou curiosa esperando que ele explicasse melhor – Lúcifer certamente ainda mantém segredo sobre o porquê de ele querer tanto Draco, Lúcifer só está usando Lucian como um mero fantoche nas mãos dele e quando ele se cansar... Ira por um ponto final neste contrato._

**Fim do Flash Back**

Virginia esperava que Lúcifer colocasse um ponto final logo nisso. Em quanto ele se preocupava em como acabar com Lucian, ela teria tempo suficiente para encontrar Draco. Mas mesmo assim o tempo que sobrava para ela era escasso, ela nem mesmo sabia por onde começar. Seu instinto dizia que certamente eles não estariam por perto. Eles deveriam estar em algum ponto mais isolado da vista humana. Quem sabe uma floresta. Mas antes de ela começar sua busca por ela teria que fazer algo que pudesse retardar ainda mais tanto Lucian como Lúcifer, ela já sabia o que devia ser feito, mas se ela realmente o fizesse certamente esta seria sua sentença de morte. Em quanto ela pensava no que ela deveria fazer, Hermione entrou no quarto sem ela perceber e se sentou ao pé da cama.

- Virginia? – chamou a morena.

- Hermione!? – disse a ruiva assustada por não ter percebido a presença dela – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Somente vim ver se você já tinha chegado. – disse ela a examinando cuidadosamente com os olhos como se tivesse algo de errado – Você esta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa que eu deveria saber?

Virginia soltou o livro em cima da cama em quanto ela se levantava indo em direção a porta da sacada que estava fechada naquela hora por causa da chuva.

- Virginia??? – chamou novamente Hermione estranhando o silencio da ruiva.

- Você tinha razão Hermione, falou ela em tom baixo – pelo menos em algumas partes.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Agora não posso te responder, não tenho tempo. – disse ela se virando finalmente para a morena em quanto andava em direção ao guarda roupa – Vou atrás de Draco antes que seja tarde demais.

- Eu quero ir junto com você. – ela se levantou da cama depois de alguns instantes em silencio se pronunciando de repente.

- o que??? – perguntou a ruiva assustada.

- Isso mesmo. Você não pode fazer tudo sozinha Virginia, deixe que pelo menos dessa vez eu te ajude em alguma coisa.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse a outra horrorizada com idéia – Você não ira arriscar sua vida por causa de mim. Você fica.

- Por que você só pensa nos outros e nunca pensa em você mesma? – perguntou ela irritada – Deixe que desta vez alguém esteja ao seu lado te apoiando quando você precisar.

- A questão não é essa Hermione. Eu não conseguiria lutar sabendo que você está correndo risco de vida.

- Eu não sou tão indefesa quanto pareço Virginia. Pare de me subestimar.

- Eu não te acho indefesa Hermione, nunca achei isso. – a ruiva estava ofendida por Hermione colocar palavras em sua boca – E não adianta discutir comigo, já está decido e pronto. Alem do mais você me será muito mais útil aqui do que junto comigo correndo risco de vida.

- Como eu posso ser útil trancada dentro de um castelo em quanto você está correndo perigo sozinha? – gritou ela sem entender.

- Olhe em cima da cama. – pediu ela sem se alterar com o rompante de raiva da morena.

- Que livro é esse? – perguntou Hermione em quanto passava os dedos por cima dos símbolos na capa.

- Esse livro fala sobre a familia Corvinus. Este livro vai te explicar o porquê dos Lycans quererem tanto o Malfoy. – disse ela indo ao outro cômodo anexo ao quarto.

Hermione ficou alguns segundos olhando admirada para os símbolos da capa, até abrir o livro e ir folheando ele, a cada novo símbolo que ela via mais fascinada ela ficava. Aquilo ali certamente seria um desafio para traduzir, alguns daqueles símbolos ela até reconhecia por já o ter visto em runas antigas.

- E então, acha que consegue decifrar esses símbolos? – perguntou a ruiva voltando do outro cômodo com suas Sais e suas novas armas.

- Consigo sim, com um pouco de pesquisa logo tudo estará traduzido. – disse ela confiante já esquecendo que a pouco estava brigando com a ruiva.

- Ótimo preciso disso traduzido o quanto antes. – ela foi em direção ao guarda – roupas novamente e pegou uma maleta pequena prateada.

- Pode deixar. – era evidente o novo animo que Hermione tinha adquirido ao ser confiada para aquele serviço.

- Você fica com isso. – disse a vampira estendendo o seu celular para ela que o pegou prontamente – Você sabe mexer nele, não sabe?

- Sei sim, mas esse não é o seu celular? Você não pode ficar sem ele.

- Não se preocupe, este é meu antigo celular então ninguém alem de mim ira ligar para ele. Irei entrar em contato com você diariamente, por isso ande sempre com ele. – se afastando novamente da morena ela foi para o outro lado da cama aonde tinha colocado a maleta.

Abrindo a maleta os olhos castanhos da vampira se depararam com diversas bolsas de sangue a fazendo sentir um pequeno formigamento na garganta. Ela entendia o que aquilo significava, e depois da sua conversa com Will ela já não sentia tanta repulsa em se alimentar, mas claro que ela não iria fazer isso na frente de Hermione.

- Acho melhor você ir embora agora Hermione, se Filch te pega andando uma hora dessas pelos corredores é detenção na certa. – disse ela arrumando uma desculpa.

- Claro. – Hermione parecia estar um pouco hesitante em sair do quarto – Me prometa que você voltará viva Virginia, que eu ainda vou te ver um dia!

- Eu pro-meto – gaguejou a ruiva sem a encará-la nos olhos. Ela sabia que essa era um promessa que ela não poderia fazer.

A morena se dando por satisfeita com aquela resposta meio gaguejante andou em direção da porta a abrindo mais olhando uma vez mais para a ruiva.

- É bom você cumprir sua promessa vampira, si não eu vou até o quinto dos infernos pra chuta sua bunda, 'tá' me entendendo? – disse ela divertida vendo a ruiva dar uma sonora gargalhada.

- Pode deixar.

- Bom mesmo. – e com isso a Hermione se foi sem saber se algum dia realmente ela iria voltar a ver a ruiva.

Virginia continuou a olhar para a porta com uma leve sombra de pesar no olhar, por mais que ela tentasse negar, ela iria sentir falta daquela amizade que tinha nascido tão de repente. Voltando seus olhos novamente para as bolsas de sangue a sua frente ela deixou que seus olhos se acendessem como duas brasas ardentes de chamas azuis e suas presas despontassem para fora da sua boca em quanto ela se abaixava e pegava uma das muitas reservas de sangue.

Quando o sangue começou a escorrer por sua garganta o formigamento de seu estomago e garganta foi passando aos poucos. Ela não pode deixar de pensar que o sangue dos Lycans que ela tinha provado era muito mais gostoso do que aquele já morto que ela estava tomando. Quando ela finalmente terminou de se alimentar, ela limpou a sangue que escorria do canto da sua boca e se levantou.

Assim que ela terminou de arrumar suas coisas ela pegou a maleta prateada de cima da cama junto com uma pequena mala de roupas que ela tinha arrumado. Assim que ela saiu do quarto e a porta se fechou ela teve certeza que daquele ponto em diante ela deixaria de ser a caçadora para ser a caça.

.:-D&G-:.

Kan não sabia mais o que fazer ele já tentara falar com a ruiva umas dez vezes, mas o celular dela só dava fora de área. Ele tinha medo de ela acabar saindo da cidade e quando descobrisse o que tinha acontecido com Lisandra fosse tarde de mais. Ele tinha tentando deter Lucian, fora até mesmo argumentar com ele, mas o vampiro estava irredutível. Lisandra tinha ultrapassado muito alem o limite que separava o líder de um simples vampiro. Ela tinha ferido gravemente Lucian, não que ele não merecesse, mas talvez se ela não tivesse feito isso ele teria conseguido persuadir Lucian a perdoá-la.

Depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada de tentar entrar em contato com a vampira, ele desligara o celular com violência. A conversa que ele tivera mais cedo com ela não saia da cabeça dele. Ele sabia que Virginia iria fazer de tudo para deter Lucian caso ele fosse um traidor, ele só esperava que ela não fosse longe de mais e acabasse assinando a própria sentença de morte.

Passando os olhos de relance pelos monitores de segurança ele viu o carro da ruiva entrando pelos fundos da mansão. Aquela era a única entrada que não era realmente vigiada pelos Mercadores, eram poucas as pessoas que a conheciam. Para ela estar entrando escondido na mansão, certamente coisa boa era que ela não ia fazer. Saindo em disparada pelos corredores da mansão, Kan rezava para chegar nela antes de qualquer outro vampiro, para quem sabe até ter que dete-la antes que ela fizesse uma loucura.

Passado alguns minutos ele e viu no corredor que dava acesso a porta que levava aos fundos da mansão, mas a única coisa que ele encontrou foi a porta escancarada e nem sinal da vampira.

- Mas para onde ela poderia ter ido? – sussurrou ele para si mesmo – Esse corredor só da acesso a dois lugares, aos corredores principais da mansão por onde eu vim e a tumba dos vampiros anciões...

Como um raio que caia na sua cabeça ele lembrou da frase que ela tinha deixado escapar na ultima conversa deles. _"... temo fazer algo que possa me arrepender no futuro, algo que poderia até mesmo colocar minha cabeça a premio." _Aquela frase ecoava pela cabeça dele fazendo com ele finalmente entendesse o que a ruiva pretendia fazer. Correndo o mais rápido que ele conseguia, ele foi atrás de Virginia para dete-la antes que ela cometesse o pior erro da vida dela.

.:-D&G-:.

Virginia estava na soleira da porta, que dava acesso a entrada da tumba dos Vampiros anciões. Tinha dois guardas protegendo a entrada. Ela sabia que eles não iriam deixá-la entrar. Por mais que eles fossem mercadores da morte isso era preciso, ela não poderia fraquejar.

- Ola rapazes. – a ruiva se anunciou entrando pela porta em quanto eles apontavam a arma para ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Ginger? Você sabe que não é permitido visitas aqui. – disse um dos guardas.

- Sim eu sei, mas eu estava pensando se vocês não abririam uma exceção para mim. – falou ela lentamente em quanto caminhava na direção deles.

- Não temos permissão para isso, então trate de dar meia volta e ir embora antes que alguém se machuque. – disse o mesmo vampiro vendo que ela não parava de andar na direção deles – Pare aonde ai mesmo Ginger, antes que eu seja forçada a atirar.

- Já que vocês preferem assim...

Antes que os olhos deles pudessem acompanhar o movimento dela, ela já estava nas costas dele e desferiu um golpe rápido na nuca dos dois os fazendo caírem desacordados no chão.

- Boa noite rapazes. – disse ela sarcástica entrando pela porta e fechando a porta de vidro a prova de bala a suas costas.

Ela andou até o meio da tumba e lá encontrou três altares, os três eram feitos de mármore negro e neles tinham as inicias dos vampiros que ali dormiam gravados em dourado. Os caixões eram feitos de aço com a tampa de cristal negro, impedindo que qualquer feixe de luz entrasse e matasse o ser que ali estava.

Se dirigindo rapidamente para o altar do meio ando tinha as iniciais V D gravado no mármore. Com um pouco de esforço ela conseguiu erguer a tampa e olhar para dentro. Na vista de um simples humano, ele diria que o corpo que estava ali já estava em um alto grau de decomposição, pele com aparência apodrecida estava totalmente grudada aos ossos do corpo. Nenhum indicio diria que aquele corpo estava realmente vivo, mas de certa forma ele não estava "vivo", ela mesmo dentro de alguns dias seria apenas um corpo morto. Ela já podia sentir seu coração ir ficando cada vez mais fraco. Quando isso acontecesse o tempo iria para ela, seu corpo não iria mais envelhecer ela iria somente existir e nada mais do que isso.

Puxando a manga do sobre tudo dela, ela levou o pulso dela a boca o mordendo deixando que o sangue escorresse pelo ferimento recém aberto. Assim que seu sangue gotejou na boca do vampiro, ela fechou os olhos tentando concentrar suas memória e duvidas em um único pensamento, mas ela sabia que isso era impossível para ela. Por isso o despertar era feito por pelo conselho, que era constituído pelos mais velhos. Somente eles conseguiam fazer isso. Este ato fazia com que o vampiro despertado se adaptasse mais rápido ao século em que ele fora despertado.

"Peço que me perdoe Victor, mas o que eu estou fazendo é necessário. O cover se encontra enfraquecido, alguns já abandonaram o cover e muitos outros estão pensando em fazer isso. Penso que Lucian não foi uma escolha muito boa para ser deixado como líder. Tenho quase certeza de que ele esta nos traindo... talvez Lúcifer esteja... esteja vivo. É por isso que venho aqui te acordar antes do tempo, mesmo que essa não seja sua época de governar, Selini confiava em você e eu também confio, por isso desperte de seu sono e nos de a honra de estar em sua presença mais uma vez."

Assim que ela sentiu seu corpo começar a enfraquecer, ela tirou seu pulso do alcance da boca do vampiro. Ela ficou alguns instantes olhando o corpo em quanto esse se regenerava aos poucos até dar as costas e sair da tumba. Ela tinha que ser rápida, logo os mercadores que ela tinha deixado inconscientes iriam despertar e ir direto contar ao Lucian sobre ela ter ido lá. Logo metade dos mercadores iriam estar atrás dela e certamente não seria os de sua confiança.

Ela não andou nem dois metros assim que saiu da tumba e viu Kan vir correndo na direção dela com uma expressão assustada.

- Ginger! O que você estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele em quanto arfava.

- O que é preciso para deter Lucian. – disse ela vagamente continuando a andar em direção a saída da mansão.

- Você não fez o que eu estou pensando...? Ou fez?

- Logo você ira ficar sabendo Kan, não se precipite.

- O problema não é esse Virginia. – exclamou ele, segurando o braço dela e a virando.

- O que é dessa vez Kan? – perguntou levemente irritada.

- Lisandra. Ela foi presa nas masmorras da mansão. Lucian a condenou ao exílio por ela ter desobedecido as ordens dele e ainda por cima em uma discussão os dois acabaram lutando e ela enfiou uma faca no estomago dele.

Virginia perdeu a expressão de indiferença e no lugar nasceu uma de raiva. Ele não esperava que Lucian fosse tão longe ao ponto de exilá-la. Ele não podia tomar essa decisão sozinho, o Conselho teria que concordar com essa sentença.

- Mas eu temo que o pior aconteça com ela, eu conheço Lucian certamente eles não deixaram ela ficar viva. – disse ele dando um passo para trás se sentindo culpado – Eles não me deixam nem mesmo chegar perto das masmorras.

- Arrume as coisas dela e coloque no meu carro. – ela jogou a chave do carro pra ele e deu as costas novamente andando pesadamente para o andar de cima da casa.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Kan depois que ela já estava a uma distancia considerável.

- Acabar com essa palhaçada.

Virginia ainda custava acreditar no que seus ouvidos tinham ouvido. A sua raiva que já era grande só de pensar que ele tinha enganado ela por tanto tempo, que ela algum dia chegou a se envolver com um traidor. Ela não se perdoava por ser tão cega assim. Não demorou muito e ela viu a porta do quarto dele. Sua raiva so crescia em quanto em sua cabeça ela repassava cada momento que ela já tivera com ele, mas a voz de Will ainda estava cravada em sua mente e era isso que a mantinha ligada ao objetivo dela.

Com um chute ela abriu a porta do quarto o encontrando deitado com uma vampira debruçada sobre ele fazendo um curativo em seu ferimento. Ela sentiu um prazer sórdido em ver a ferida dele, ela tinha que se lembrar de dar os parabéns a Lisandra depois que tirasse ela desse inferno.

Lucian olhou assustado para ela, não esperando que ela fosse aparecer ali tão rápido. Sua mente já tinha pensando em muitas maneiras de tentar contornar essa situação, mas nenhuma pareceu boa o suficiente para ele.

- Sai. – disse ele autoritário a vampira que cuidava dele.

Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de Virginia ela deixou que um sorriso de escárnio fosse desenhado em seus lábios.

- Vejo que Lisandra te deu trabalho, não é mesmo "chefinho"? – disse ela ironicamente vendo a ferida exposta dele que ainda sangrava muito e não tinha se cicatrizado.

- Eu não admito que você fale assim comigo Ginger. – disse ele tentado esconder o constrangimento por ter sido ferido por uma simples vampira.

- Eu falo com você do modo que eu quiser Lucian. A partir do momento que você passou sobre minha autoridade como Líder dos mercadores eu não lhe devo mais respeito.

- Antes de qualquer coisa quem passou por cima de minha autoridade foi sua mercadora que ainda ousou me desafiar. – disse ele andando para mais perto da ruiva – A sentença dela foi merecida.

- Ela estava cumprindo ordens minha quando me avisou do ataque a Hogwarts. Ela deve lealdade a mim, minhas ordens sobre os Mercadores ultrapassam sua autoridade. – disse ela começando a se irritar com o tom autoritário que ele estava usando com ela – Lealdade... Isso é algo que você não pode entender não é mesmo? Você não tem essa palavra em seu vocabulário.

- O que você que dizer com isso Ginger? Eu sou leal aos meus princípios...

- Mas isso não quer dizer que você seja leal com o cover. Você passaria por cima de tudo e de todos para alcançar seus objetivos. – Virginia voltou a usar sua mascara de indiferença ao reparar que ela estava conseguindo mexer com Lucian.

- Eu fiz isso tentando te proteger Virginia. – disse ele usando um tom mais suave – Tive medo que isso pudesse ser apenas uma armadilha para te matar.

- Ou você também poderia estar escondendo algo. – disse ela cortante o vendo dar um passo para trás – Vamos me diga Lucian o que você tanto esconde ein??? Será que você está junto com os Lycans tentando nos destruir?

- Não diga besteiras, eu nunca iria trair meus semelhantes. – disse ele virando de costas.

- Isso é o que você diz, mas na verdade ninguém sabe aonde esta sua lealdade a não ser seus capangas que se ousam nomear Mercadores.

- Eu exijo que me respeite vampira. Ainda sou o líder desse cover e você me deve respeito. – a voz dele ecoou pelas paredes do escritório como um trovão.

- Por pouco tempo! – com isso Virginia virou as costas indo em direção a saída.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Irei libertar Lisandra e nem pense em me impedir. – com isso a ruiva sumiu pelo o corredor deixando para trás um Lucian confuso.

A ruiva andava rapidamente pelos corredores, ela sabia que tinha pouco tempo até Lucian juntar as peças e descobrir que ela tinha despertado Victor. Não demorou muito e ela já andava pelos corredores úmidos e podres das masmorras, quando viu dois de seus homens montando guarda em uma porta.

- Graças a Merlim você apareceu Ginger. – disse um dos mercadores assim que a viu – Nós não sabíamos por quanto tempo mais Lisandra iria agüentar.

Sem nem ao menos dirigir um olhar aos rapazes ela deu um forte chute na porta fazendo a tranca arrebentar e a porta bater com violência na parede. Assim que ela colocou os pés dentro da prisão uma lufada de ar podre atingiu seu olfato. Ela estava se sentindo nauseada só de sentir o cheiro podre das paredes junto com o de sangue também podre. Acendendo seus olhos ela revistou o recinto procurando algum sinal de Lisandra até que a encontrou sentada em um canto se encolhendo com medo da sessão de tortura recomeçar.

- Calma Lisandra sou eu. – disse Virginia tocando levemente na mão dela assim que se aproximou.

A vampira ergueu os olhos para a ruiva com um ar de alivio. Virginia vendo que certamente a outra não conseguiria se levantar sozinha passou um braço pela sua cintura e a ergueu junto de si. Assim que a claridade finalmente atingiu a figura de Lisandra, Virginia pode ver o real estado da vampira. No lugar da vampira bonita de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que tanto chamava a atenção dos homens, estava uma vampira com marcas profundas em seu rosto feito com ferro em brasas, todo o seu corpo estava coberto por hematomas e seu cabelo antes sedoso agora estava imundo e em algumas partes estava até manchado de sangue.

Seu rosto se contorceu de raiva. A vontade dela era estraçalhar Lucian, mas ela sabia que agora não seria possível. A hora dele não estava longe e quando ela chegasse ela só se sentiria satisfeita quando o sangue dele estivesse escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

Com um pouco de dificuldade devido ao estado debilitado de Lisandra, elas conseguiram chegar até a saída da mansão. Kan estava encostado no carro olhando nervosamente para os lados temendo que alguém já tivesse descoberto sobre a ação da ruiva. Assim que ele a viu saindo pela porta, praticamente arrastando a outra vampira ele deixou que um suspiro de alivio escapasse por seus lábios.

- Achei que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido. – confidenciou ele para logo após se permitir olhar pela primeira vez a loira ao lado de Ginger – Por Merlim! O que fizeram com você?

- Não temos tempo para conversar agora Kan. – disse a ruiva dando a volta no carro e colocando a vampira sentada no banco do carona – Nosso tempo é escasso e você sabe disso, quanto antes eu estiver o mais longe daqui será melhor.

- Sim claro. – disse ele dando passagem para ela entra no carro - Qualquer coisa entre em contato comigo.

Virginia anuiu em concordância e deu partida no carro, saindo cantando pneus. Por mais ignorante que Lucian pudesse ser ela sabia que ele não demoraria muito a juntar as peças, por isso ela não tinha tempo a perder.

Assim que ela começou a se afastar da mansão ela olhou para o retrovisor sabendo que da próxima vez que ela botasse os pés ali seria como condenada ou para matar Lucian!

.:-D&G-:.

Lucian se sentou em sua cadeira e apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos. As palavras de Virginia estavam gravadas em sua mente como ferro em brasas. Ele não conseguia entender o que ela queria dizer com isso... _"Por pouco tempo"_. Qual era o significado escondido por trás dessas palavras? Por mais que as desconfianças dela ao seu respeito fossem fortes, ele tinha certeza que ela não tinha provas concretas para tirá-lo da Liderança de um cover.

Ele tivera tanto trabalho para chegar onde estava... Tinha traído seus semelhantes, feito um pacto com monstros, matado os de sua própria espécie e até mesmo ter mandado a mulher que ele mais amava para a morte... Tudo isso só para alcançar seus objetivos. Nada disso poderia ser em vão e ele não iria permitir que uma mera vampira como Ginger destruísse tudo que ele construiu com o passar dos séculos. Nem mesmo Victor com toda sua audácia e esperteza tinha descoberto seus planos e não seria ela que iria.

Foi quando finalmente as peças do quebra cabeças se juntaram em sua cabeça. _"Por pouco tempo"_, as palavras dela ecoaram mais uma vez em sua cabeça. Era difícil acreditar que ela pudesse ter feito algo assim, isso iria destruir ela. Ela seria condenada a morte.

"Não pode ser isso! Ela não teria coragem para fazer tamanha burrice." Ele ia repassando o mesmo mantra em quanto corria em disparado pelos corredores. Chegando ao seu destino sua suspeita se concretizou.

Logo na entrada estava dois mercadores dele caídos no chão desacordados. Com passos lentos ele entrou na tumba, a primeira vista tudo estava no seu devido lugar, mas ele sabia que ela tinha feito algo, dando mais uma olhada ao redor ele deu as costas e começou a sair.

- A quanto tempo Lucian.- uma voz extremamente poderosa titubeou pelas paredes.

Lucian sentiu que se seu coração ainda batesse certamente naquela hora ele estaria disparado. Com receio ele se virou vagarosamente em direção da voz e lá estava o vampiro que ele mais temia. Em pé e imponente estava Victor o primeiro de toda a linhagem dos vampiros o mais antigo e temido. Aquele que perante ele todo ser devia se ajoelhar.

- Mestre… – balbuciou Lucian incrédulo sem conseguir se mexer.

- Onde estão seus modos Lucian? – perguntou Victor descendo os degraus de seu altar andando em direção ao vampiro.

- Me desculpe meu senhor. – disse ele nervosamente em quanto se ajoelhava respeitosamente.

- É só impressão minha ou sinto cheiro de medo exalando de você Lucian? – sua voz era calma e arrastada, mas mesmo assim ela não perdia o seu tom de autoridade fazendo com que o pouco sangue que ainda restasse nas veias do vampiro mais fraco congelasse.

- É engano seu meu senhor. – Lucian não se atrevia nem mesmo em levantar seu olhar para Victor, ele sabia que por menor que fosse seu deslize tudo estaria perdido.

- Se você diz. – falou o outro ironicamente – Mas me conte aonde está Marcus e porque fui despertado por uma mera vampira?

- Marcus ainda está adormecido meu senhor. – disse Lucian olhando para o tumulo ao seu lado – O senhor foi acordado cinco séculos antes do calendário previsto.

Os olhos do vampiro se estreitaram perigosamente e eles se transformaram em um vermelho intenso. Sua respiração era ruidosa em uma forte rajada de ar começa a circular pela sala.

- Mas o que infernos está acontecendo nesse cover? – sua voz perdeu o tom calmo para passar a ser uma raivosa.

- Peço que me perdoe meu senhor, mas nem eu mesmo sei.

Lucian podia sentir Victor ir se aproximando dele, a única coisa que ele podia fazer naquele momento era amaldiçoar Ginger em pensamentos e pedir para que Merlim tivesse pena dele, pois Victor não teria.

.:-D&G-:.

N/A: Me desculpem pela demora, eu juro que não foi a minha intenção demorar tanto assim ( escritora se escondendo atrás do sofá tentando se proteger dos leitores furiosos ) Meu computador ultimamente só anda me deixando na mão, não consigo mais entra no msn e mal consigo entra na net, por isso perdi o contato com a minha beta/sócia na fic. Nos últimos caps ela vem escrevendo a fic junto comigo por isso peço desculpas a você por não ter usado sua parte nesse cap, como não sabia como continuar até a onde você tinha me mandado tive que escrever a parte final. Para ser sincera perdi até mesmo seu e-mail. Não to conseguindo me comunicar com você por isso espero sinceramente que você leia essa nota e entre em contato comigo.

Quero agradecer a todos aqueles que vêem acompanhando a fic e deixando reviews. Seus insentivos é muito importante para mim. Sem eles certamente eu já teria abandonado essa fic. Muito obrigado de coração. Espero que continuem acompanhando.

Bjuss

Jenny Malfoy


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15 - A perseguição começa

Virginia já estava dirigindo há algumas horas, e logo teria que para e arrumar um abrigo. Por mais que ela tivesse medo de admitir não tinha mais volta… a parti daquela noite ela não seria mais uma vampira mestiça, mas sim uma vampira por completo que não tinha mais resistência a luz do dia, que não conseguiria mais controlar sua sede por sangue. Ela quase não sentia mais seu coração bater, logo ele pararia com o resto de seus órgãos, ela seria somente um corpo morto movido por uma maldição.

Ela olhou para seu lado e viu que Lisandra ainda estava desacordada, o estado dela requeria um grande tempo para sua regeneração. Só de pensar o que ela deveria ter passado nas mãos dos capangas de Lucian… seu sangue fervia e seus olhos se acendiam tornando-se duas brasas azuis. Tentando recobrar o controle sobre seu corpo, ela pode ouvir pequenas lamentações vindas da loira ao seu lado. O rosto dela estava retorcido em uma expressão de dor, certamente seu corpo estava exigindo mais energia do que ela possuía para se regenerar.

Assim que a ruiva parou o carro no acostamento ela tentou acordar Lisandra, mas esta não apresentava sinais de que iria despertar tão cedo. Se dando por vencida Virginia olhou para o horizonte e viu que o sol não tardaria a aparecer, ela tinha que agir rápido antes que as duas virassem pó. Olhando para a mata fechada que percorria o longo da estrada ela encontrou uma pequena fenda entre as arvores aonde ela poderia esconder o carro. Não demorou muito e o carro já estava escondido entre as arvores, com a ajuda de um feitiço o fazendo ficar camuflado em meio as arvores.

Carregando sem nenhuma dificuldade o corpo desacordado da loira ela começou procurar algum abrigo aonde ela poderia se esconder do sol. Sua cabeça trabalhava furiosamente em quanto vasculhava a mata com os olhos. Em sua cabeça o único pensamento que insistia em lhe atormentar, era a certeza que a parti daquela manhã, na hora que o sol nascesse ela não seria mais a mesma, mas sim um ser consagrado à escuridão, obrigada a vagar pelas sombras pela eternidade.

Tentando manter sua cabeça longe desse pensamento que tanto a perturbava, ela pode perceber uma pequena movimentação a poucos metros de distancia dela. Colocando o corpo da loira encostado no tronco de uma arvore ela tirou sua arma mantendo ela engatilhada junto a ela. Se aproximando sem fazer nenhum ruído ela afastou um ramo de mato que estava a sua frente a impedindo de ver o que se encontrava. A poucos metros de distancia se encontrava um homem cavando um buraco e ao seu lado tinha algo enrolado em um pano branco com algumas manchas de sangue, certamente deveria ser um corpo.

Olhando mais uma vez para o rosto deformado de Lisandra, por mais horrível que a idéia poderia parecer a ela, a ruiva sabia que isso seria necessário. A loira não iria conseguir completar sua regeneração completamente sem sangue, e o sangue ainda quente faria com que o processo fosse mais rápido.

Um par de olhos chamejantes de um azul intenso surgiu na escuridão, em quanto Ginger se aproximava da sua vitima. Deixando que um leve rosnar escapasse por seus lábios, ela viu o homem que cavava olhar assustado em sua volta procurando a origem do som.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou o homem apontando uma velha arma calibre 38 em todas as direções.

Saindo da escuridão, Virginia permitiu que o homem a visse. Ela seria a ultima pessoa que ele veria.

- Fique a onde está moçinha ou acabo contigo! – gritou o homem apontando nervosamente a arma na direção dela.

O homem vendo que ela não ia para e que seus olhos pareciam que iluminavam a escuridão atirou diversas vezes na direção dela, fechando os olhos em quanto o som dos diversos disparos ecoavam na floresta. Quando ele abriu novamente os olhos olhou para o chão esperando encontrar o corpo caído da ruiva, mas a única coisa que ele viu foi à marca das botas dela que tinham ficado na terra molhada.

- Não adianta tentar me matar. – Virginia disse atrás do homem.

O homem deixou um grito de pavor escapar de sua garganta em quanto girava na direção da voz, mas mais uma vez ele só encontrou o vazio.

- Aparece sua desgraçada, eu vou 'ti' matar! – disse ele desesperado olhando para todos os lados.

- Não tem como se matar algo que já esta morto.

Essas foram as ultimas palavras que o homem escutou antes de sentir as presas afiadas da ruiva perfurarem seu pescoço chupando seu sangue avidamente. Logo ele perdeu os sentindo caído inerte no chão.

Virginia ficou ainda alguns instantes olhando o corpo do homem ir morrendo as poucos, ela podia escutar os batimentos cardíacos dele ir diminuindo gradativamente. Foi com um prazer sórdido que ela ouviu o coração dele bater pela ultima vez, foi quando ele se deu conta do que ela tinha feito. Tinha matado um homem somente para se alimentar. O amor-vampiro ganhando, tornando-se cada vez mais um deles. Por mais que ela pensasse que ela só tinha feito isso para ajudar Lisandra, no fundo ela sabia que tinha feito isso por si própria, a fome por sangue a cada minuto que passava ia ficando cada vez mais forte, ia vencendo suas barreiras a fazendo fraquejar.

.:-D&G-:.

Lucian mal conseguia andar sem que seu corpo fraquejasse e fosse em direção ao chão. Sua mente fervilhava, cada pensamento dele estava voltado para Virginia. Ele tivera tão perto de conquistar o coração dela. Tão perto de trazê-la para seu lado, mas mais uma vez um mero Lycan a tinha tirado dele. E pior tinha feito com que ele abrisse os olhos em relação dele, por causa dela ele estava em maus lençóis. Agora com Victor desperto seus planos poderiam vir abaixo.

Se apoiando na parede com dificuldade ele conseguiu alcançar seu escritório. Logo a noticia que Victor estava acordado iria se alastrar pelo cover, o fazendo ficar em comoção. Não tardaria e a cabeça de Virginia estaria a premio. Os melhores caçadores seriam postos atrás dela. Antes de isso acontecer ele tinha que encontra-la. Por mais que ela o odiasse e tentasse destruí-lo, ele ainda assim amava. Ele não podia deixar que ela fosse morta. Ela era sua rainha, sem a ruiva ao seu lado seu reinado não seria o mesmo.

- Venha a minha sala agora Kraven! – disse o vampiro em quanto desabafa sobre a cadeira.

- Meu senhor. – disse o outro se curvando em sinal de respeito.

- Preciso que faça algo por mim. – disse ele sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalhar de encarar seu subordinado – Encontre Virginia a qualquer custo. Não meça esforços.

- Claro meu senhor.

- Eu a quero viva Kraven! Ninguém pode saber que eu estou mandando você procura-la, reúna uma equipe de sua confiança e a procure! Faça-a ficar acuda sem ter pra onde fugir. – disse ele deixando que seus olhos acendessem e em seus lábios nascesse um sorriso malicioso.

- Poço perguntar o porquê senhor? – disse ele olhando Lucian pela primeira vez naquela noite e só naquele momento que ele percebeu o estado lamentável de seu líder – Por Merlim…

- Não que isso seja de seu interesse, mas como logo todos iram saber… Victor foi despertado. – disse ele sem se abalar, em sua cabeça ele já tinha bolado um plano.

- Mas… como?

- Virginia o despertou. – disse ele calmamente, analisando as feições surpresas de seu servo – Logo os Melhores caçadores estarão atrás dela, para trazê-la viva ou morta.

- Mas ela morta não iria mais atrapalhar seus planos.

- CALE A BOCA SEU IMBECIL! – sua voz estava cheia de ira quando ele bateu seus punhos fechados sobre a mesa – Você não sabe o que está falando. Eu quero Virginia viva. Ela é minha! Ela me pertence!

- M-me desculpe meu senhor… - gaguejou o outro se afastando com medo que Lucian resolvesse descontar sua raiva sobre ele.

- Sai agora da minha frente, e cumpra a missão que eu lhe dei.

Kraven sai do escritório rapidamente não se atrevendo não olhar nem uma vez mais para seu líder. Assim que a porta se fechou, Lucian deixou se corpo desabar uma vez mais sobre a cadeira. Sua cabeça estava explodindo de tanta dor, se seu corpo ainda fosse vivo, certamente a essas horas seu rosto estaria corado de tanta raiva e seu coração estaria disparado.

Para ele nada era mais importante do que Virginia estar viva, sem ela não teria razões para prosseguir com seu plano. Ele não teria com quem dividir suas glorias e passar sua vida escura eterna. Ele a queria e ela seria dele. Tudo que ele queria ele conseguia… e ela não seria a exceção!

.:-D&G-:.

Virginia tentava isolar a porta e as janelas daquela cabana abandonada que ela tinha encontrado no meio da mata, com os pedaços de taboa soltos que estavam no assoalho. Tanto ela quanto Lisandra não iriam suporta ficar sobre a luz do sol, elas tinham que se proteger dessa ameaça natural. Assim que seus olhos fechassem naquela manhã para que ela tirasse seu primeiro sono vampírico, seu coração iria para de bater e seus pulmões não iriam mais funcionar. Ela seria m corpo morto sem alma fadada a viver eternamente nas trevas.

Ela não tinha mais nada o que fazer. Ela tinha ultrapassado a ultima barreira que a ligava ao mundo dos humanos. E ela tinha feito isso por escolha própria.

Assim que ela se certificou que nenhum raio de sol iria ultrapassar as madeiras ela se sentou ao lado do da loira. Ela já podia sentir que seus olhos aos poucos iam fechando involuntariamente. Ela mal conseguia sentir mais seu coração batendo e o ar a sua volta já lhe parecia escasso. Quando o primeiro raio de sol nasceu no horizonte a pele da ruiva perdeu o seu corado natural e passou a ser pálida, seu coração deu a ultima batida parando de bobear sangue para sempre e seu pulmão puxou uma vez mais oxigênio para logo após parar de funcionar. Assim que a escuridão a envolveu por completo ela caiu na inconsciência, com a certeza que nunca mais ela seria a mesma.

.:-D&G-:.

_"… Draco Corvin Malfoy… Hibrido…", "Peço que me perdoe Victor…", "… ele está nos traindo…", "… Lúcifer… vivo…"._

As memórias da vampira ruiva ainda estavam confusas na cabeça do vampiro anciã. Ele não sabia em que acreditar. Todas aquelas imagens e vozes que ecoavam em sua mente… eram um tanto perturbadoras. Ele não conseguia entender o porquê de uma simples vampira ter tomado tal atitude. Ela deveria saber muito bem as conseqüências de tal ato. Sua vida eterna seria tomada de si, sua sentença seria a morte.

Nas lembranças de Virginia ele pode ver que ela tinha um grande contato com Selini. No enterro da mercadora ele quase podia sentir os sentimentos da ruiva de tão intensa que era essa lembrança. Ele podia sentir a tristeza dela, raiva e impotência perante aquela situação.

Em suas próprias memórias, ele lembrou daquela vampira que um dia ele mesmo dera de seu sangue para torná-la imortal. A força de vontade dela, a determinação de mostrar para os outros que ela era muito mais que uma simples mestiça. Ele se lembrava de como ela, ainda jovem se consagrou à guerra. De como ela deixou que as trevas a consumissem. Ela era só mais uma vampira influenciada pelas garras daquelas feras sedentas por sangue.

Ele acompanhou o progresso dela dentro do cover. O jeito com que ela conquistara seu lugar lá dentro. O modo de como ela enfrentava os Lycans, como se ela não tivesse nada mais a perde, nem sua vida lhe fazia algum significado. Ele tinha pegado tamanha admiração pela vampira que a mandará para seu filho, Lucas, para treina - lá e lhe ensinar o verdadeiro significado de ser uma mercadora da morte. Por mais longe que ele estivesse, ele sempre dava um jeito de saber sobre os progressos dela. Foi com orgulho que ele viu a vampira assumir o cargo de líder dos mercadores. Ela finalmente tinha entendido o verdadeiro significado de ser uma mercadora, o porquê de caçarem os Lycans tentando exterminar essa raça.

"_Selini confiava em você e eu também confio…"_

- Virginia Weasley… que razões levaram você a cometer tal desrespeito ao Cover? Que segredos você esconde? Faça-me ver o que você vê! Mostre-me quem você realmente é…

A pele de Victor já quase regenerada se cobriu de um acinzentado em quanto ele fechava os olhos caindo em seu sono vampírico, tentando encontrar respostas nas memórias que a jovem vampira compartilhara com ele.

.:-D&G-:.

Draco havia acabado de acordar, levantou da cama, grato por estar em uma cama, como não estava pelo que lhe pareceu dias, procurou suas roupas, mas não as achou.

"Onde estou?" pensou ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se abria revelando uma moça que aparentava ter seus 14, 15 anos, de cabelos lisos castanhos e olhos verdes.

-Eu trouxe-lhe roupas - disse, abaixando o rosto enquanto corava.

-Obrigado, mas... Onde estou? – disse, sem conseguir conter a pergunta.

-Você esta em Bolton, a propósito, meu nome é Emmeline, mas pode me chamar de Emmy.

-Obrigado, a propósito, sou Dave, Dave Mcfly – Draco não podia se dar ao luxo de ser recapturado depois de tanto fugir. – Aliás, você sabe onde posso pegar um trem para Londres?

-Londres? –Emmy começou a se animar – Quem disse que você precisa ir de trem? Papai trabalha em Londres, você pode ir com ele, assim que suas feridas melhorarem, eu tive que dar ponto em algumas, e você nem deveria estar em pé, mamãe vai ficar tão brava!! – disse enquanto forçava Draco de volta a cama – Vou pegar o videogame, pra você se distrair um pouco. – disse saindo do quarto, deixando um Draco muito confuso para traz.

Draco começou a observar o quarto, o céu típico londrino fazia com que as luzes precisassem ficar acesas para ver o quarto todo, que era bem simples, talvez fosse o quarto de hóspedes... as paredes em tons pastéis e os móveis em madeira clara, estava óbvio que aquela família não era tradicional, refinada, porem de origem simples.

Começou a pensar no que a menina dissera videogame, o que seria isso?Ele havia tido algumas aulas na Mansão Malfoy sobre como sobreviver em meio a trouxas, mas não sabia nada alem de meios de transporte e geografia.

Ele só esperava sair da casa daquela menina logo.

.:-D&G-:.

As ruas de Londres já eram iluminadas pela luz da lua. Em quanto algumas pessoas chegavam em suas casas depois de um longo e cansativo dia de trabalho outras começavam a trabalhar. E com os seres noturnos não era diferente. Em quanto os vampiros ainda ligados aos humanos protegiam a mansão, os completamente entregue a escuridão só despertavam assim que a lua se erguia majestosa no céu. E naquela noite não foi diferente.

O cover naquela noite estava em completo pandemônio. Não tinha um só vampiro que já não soubesse dos últimos acontecimentos. Em poucas horas a mansão estaria lotada dos melhores caçadores somente para trazer a cabeça de Ginger.

Lucian temendo que a ruiva voltasse com alguma prova que pudesse fazer seus planos caírem por terra, se mexeu antes que todos. Escondidos pelas trevas da noite, kraven já se movimentava junto com seus mercadores de confiança.

Kraven sabia que ela não podia ter ido muito longe, o sol já estava pra nascer quando ela saiu da mansão. Certamente ela deveria ter se escondido na floresta. Assim que a noite caiu, ele e seus homens tinham saindo em busca da vampira. Já fazia algum tempo que ele estava andando pelo mato em busca de algum rastro que o levasse até ela, mas ele sabia que não seria fácil. Por mais difícil que fosse de ele admitir, ele sabia que ela era a melhor mercadora que ele já conhecerá fora duro de acreditar no dia em que ela tinha sido nomeada chefe dos mercadores.

FLASH BACK

A chuva batia ruidosamente no telhado da mansão em quanto trovões ecoavam pela noite fria junto com o farfalhar da arvores. As portas da mansão se abriram dando espaço para um grupo de mercadores entrarem. Pelo aspecto deles a noite não tinha sido muito boa, muitos tinham feridas expostas que certamente seriam fatais se eles fossem simples mortais. Todo cover paralisou assim que uma ruiva entrou pelas portas rapidamente trazendo junto de si o corpo de do chefe dos mercadores. Ela logo desapareceu pelos corredores da mansão certamente o levando para os cuidados do curandeiro do cover.

Um ar de surpresa e pavor tomou conta do cover, assim que a noticia de que Samuel estava gravemente ferido, correndo o risco de abandonar a vida escura para sempre indo finalmente cumprir sua aventura do outro lado. Mas não eram todos que lamentavam com pesar a grande perca que seria perder Samuel. Nem mesmo Merlim conseguiu agradar a todos e Samuel não foi uma exceção. Ele tinha seus amigos tanto quanto seus inimigos. E Kraven não fazia parte de seus amigos, ele era o tipo de vampiro que sondava que se fazia de amigo, mas só esperava o momento certo para dar o bote. E esse certamente era o momento certo.

Por séculos ele vinha esperando ter a oportunidade de ser o chefe dos mercadores e essa era sua oportunidade. Foi com um prazer sórdido que ele viu a noticia de que Samuel não tinha agüentado aos ferimentos e tinha morrido. O dia do enterro dele foi um dos raros dias de calmaria no cover. Ninguém ousava comentar sobre a morte dele, era difícil de acreditar que o melhor mercador por três séculos tinha morrido.

Mesmo com a recente morte do mercador, nomes já eram cogitados para tomarem o lugar dele. Por causa de Samuel ter morrido sem dizer quem o deveria suceder, o líder do cover deveria então escolher, no caso Lucian.

Por dois dias ninguém ousou comentar sobre um possível nome de quem iria tomar o lugar de Samuel.

Passado os dois dias o cover estava em agitação, os possíveis nomes que seriam indicados já estavam correndo de boca em boca. Mas o favorito mesmo a tomar o lugar era Kraven, ele era o que tinha mais experiência depois de Samuel. O certo seria Samuel passar o seu lugar, mas com ele morto e nenhum documento tinha sido encontrado quem decidiria seria Lucian.

Todos foram reunidos para que o novo líder dos mercadores fosse escolhido depois de três dias da morte de Samuel.

- Como todos sabem, a tradição diz que Samuel deveria escolher e anunciar perante todos o sucessor de seu cargo, mas como ele já não se encontra entre nós… Enfim, a alguns meses ele me disse em conversa que ele já tinha em mente que iria suceder ele caso acontecesse algo e ele me confidenciou o nome para mim.

A pele de Kraven se tornou mais pálida que já era. Se Samuel já tinha sua escolha em mente e Lucian sabia… Isso não podia acontecer, o lugar era dele por direito. Ninguém podia tirar isso dele.

- Mas Lucian, agora que Samuel está morto quem deve escolher é você. Samuel não deixou nada indicasse quem ele nomearia como escolhido.

- Não preciso que você me lembre das minhas obrigações Kraven. – disso Lucian severo – Como você mesmo disse quem escolhe sou eu, e como eu já sei quem seria a escolha dele não me custa nada fazer seu ultimo desejo.

Um silencio sepulcral tomou conta do lugar. E Kraven já não se sentia tão confiante.

- Virginia Weasley é escolha para Liderar os Mercadores da Morte.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Os olhos de Kraven se acenderam furiosamente e um rosnar furioso ecoou pela floresta, em quanto toda a raiva que ele sentiu naquele dia voltou mais forte do que nunca, reacendendo a conhecida chama de vingança em seu peito já morto.

- Você é minha Ginger, desta vez eu te mato e ninguém ira poder fazer nada contra mim!

.:-D&G-:.

Virginia despertou assustada em quanto erguia a arma na direção da porta. O mesmo pesadelo que ela vinha tendo dês de que Draco fora levado pelos Lycans. Ela abaixou a arma tentando acalmar seus pensamentos quando um grito distante chegou aos seus ouvidos. Levantando-se rapidamente ela se dirigiu para fora da cabana olhando ao redor, mas a única coisa que ouviu foi o piar da coruja.

Quando ela virou as costas para entrar novamente na cabana um odor conhecido chegou até a ela, no mesmo instante ela voltou a olhar para a floresta. Ela conseguia sentir, alguém se aproximava e se aproximava rápido de mais para ser somente um humano. Ela tinha que sair dali agora.

- Droga! – ela correu para dentro da cabana se ajoelhando ao lado de Lisandra – Acorde Lisandra. – disse ela vendo que a loira já estava totalmente regenerada.

A loira abriu os olhos lentamente em quanto a imagem de Virginia ia entrando em foco. Ela olhou ao redor curiosamente e voltou a olhar para a ruiva.

- A onde nós estamos? – perguntou ela com dificuldade.

- Agora não á tempo para explicações, temos que sair daqui imediatamente. – disse ela saindo de perto da loira e pegando suas coisas no chão.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – questionou ela se levantando rapidamente.

- Kraven e seus homens estão atrás de nós. – disse ela já saindo pela porta em quanto era seguida pela loira – Você pode usar seus poderes vampiricos?

- Acho que sim.

- Muito bem, então vamos correr.

E com uma velocidade que seria sobrenatural para qualquer humano, elas sumiram sem deixar nenhum rastro para trás e nem fazer qualquer ruído.

Por mais que o perigo fosse eminente, Virginia não conseguia tirar da cabeça sua meta. A meta de achar e trazer de volta Draco. Ele podia ser um Lycan, mas ele não tinha nada haver com está historia, ele ainda tinha a escolha de participar ou não dessa guerra que se estendia por séculos. A escolha se ele queria ou não essa vida escura para ele. Ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Draco sendo levado por Lúcifer. Lúcifer… aquele que deveria estar morto a séculos, mas cuja a morte foi forjada com a ajuda de Lucian.

Agora tudo estava mais claro aos olhos da ruiva, o porquê dela não ter conseguido ter derrotado aquele Lycan que tirara Draco dela. O porque daquela guerra ter se estendido por tanto tempo sem ter um lado vencedor. Agora seu sentimento de impotência já tinha se abrandado, agora o único desejo que a movia era o de acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez, passando por cima de tudo que se colocasse como um obstáculo em seu caminho.

Deixando seus pensamentos de lado ela viu que já tinham alcançado a rua que margeava a floresta. Acalmando seus sentidos ela se concentrou sentindo todos os movimentos ao seu redor e os vários odores que o vento trazia. Sua expressão se suavizou quando ela teve certeza que já tinha se distanciado o bastante para se locomover com mais cuidado.

- Conseguimos os despistar por algum tempo, mas não irá demorar muito para eles encontrarem nossos rastros.

- E o que iremos fazer agora?

- Meu carro está escondido aqui por perto, mas temos que ser cuidadosas.

A loira assentiu em consentimento seguindo os passos de Ginger. Lisandra olhava as costas da ruiva com certo receio, ela tinha muitas duvidas, mas sabia que aquela na era a hora nem o lugar certo para tirá-las. Ela percebia um tipo de "energia" diferente emanando da ruiva. Lisandra não conseguia mais ouvir o coração de Ginger bater. Ela temia que finalmente a ruiva tivesse cedido aos desejos de seu lado mais escuro e se tornado um ser imortal sem escolhas a fazer á não ser obedecer à sede de sangue que seu corpo teria dia pos dia.

- Sei que você tem muitas perguntas para me fazer Lisandra, e no momento certo eu irei responder a todas.

Pega de surpresa a loira não teve muito que dizer.

.:-D&G-:.

Conforme ele corria a cede por vingança de Kraven só aumentava. Ele sabia que estava próximo a ela, está era a oportunidade que ele tanto esperava. Essa era a hora certa que ele tinha para se vingar dela. Seus passos diminuíram gradativamente quando ele avistou um tipo de cabana de caça abandonada. Se escondendo atrás de uma arvore ele continuou observando a cabana. Ele tinha saído na parte de trás da cabana e as janelas daquela parte estavam todas vedadas com taboas. Certamente deveria ser ela que tinha feito isso, era ali que ela tinha se escondido da luz do sol durante o dia.

Ele olhou para trás esperando ver algum sinal dos outros, mas nenhum movimento alem do vento balançando as folhas das arvores. Ele queria entra de uma vez naquela vez e acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas, mas ele não podia se arriscar a perder ela. Ela era forte e ainda estava em companhia de Lisandra, se ela já estivesse regenerada ele estaria em desvantagem.

Não demorou muito e seus homens finalmente chegaram ao lugar indicado por ele. Fazendo sinal para que eles permanecessem em silencio, ele indicou que deveriam cercar a cabana, assim acabando com qualquer possibilidade da vampira fugir.

Mal acabou de dar a ordem ele já se virou e com extrema agilidade deu a volta na cabana sem fazer nenhum barulho até se deparar com a porta. Guiado por sua sede de vingança ele entrou nela sem esperar pelo reforço. Vasculhou a cabana atrás da ruiva, mas quando a única coisa que ele achou foi uma jaqueta cheia de sangue que certamente seria de Lisandra, seus olhos se acenderam trazendo junto com aquele familiar brilho azulado um rosnado de raiva que logo se tornou estarrecedor e ecoou por toda a floresta.

- Senhor, elas não estão aqui. – disse um mercador saindo do cômodo ao lado.

Seus olhos se voltaram para o vampiro que tinha lhe dirigido a palavra extremamente raivosos. Em poucos segundos, o mercador tinha sido atirado contra a parede de madeira quebrando a mesma e caindo do lado de fora da cabana.

- Eu já tinha percebido isso seu idiota. – disse ele dando as costas para seu homem e indo para fora da cabana.

Já do lado de fora ele olhou ao redor esperando encontrar qualquer vestígio da ruiva, mas a única coisa que se mexia era as folhas das arvores com o soprar do vento.

- Aonde quer que você esteja Ginger eu vou te encontrar e acabar com sua maldita vida.

.:-D&G-:.

Draco estava a algum tempo deitado na cama de hospedes daquela familia que o acolhera. Ele não conseguia dormir dês do dia que acordara para a realidade; e a realidade era inegável. Ele precisava de sangue, sangue ainda quente, vertendo da veia direto para sua boca.

Dês que aquela queimação incomoda tinha começado, ele tinha se isolado no quarto, tratando o mais friamente possível àquela garotinha que vinha sendo tão amável com ele. Por vezes ele pensará em sair daquele quarto e respirar ar fresco novamente, mas todas as vezes ele parava no umbral da porta. A barriga queimava. Sabia que queira sangue… Sangue humano. Qualquer sangue. Talvez da garotinha, talvez do pai. E sempre voltava rastejante para sua agonia e enovelava-se no desespero, negando em sua mente perturbada: "Eu não sou ruim! Eu não sou Mal! Não quero sangue, não quero!"

Ele sonhava em não ter sido picado pela mosca do inferno. Em não estar contaminado pelo ser sem alma. Por causa dessa confusão mental, desse abandono, ele estava ali envolta em lençóis brancos olhando o céu escuro sem estrelas, com o barulho do farfalhar das arvores ao sabor do vento frio. Um filho da noite tentando achar um fio de esperança em que pudesse se agarrar.

Ele se lembrava da curta conversa que tivera com o pai de Emmy na tarde passada. O pai dela tinha percebido seu conflito, e Draco deixando alguns detalhes de fora, acabou desabafando com o velho homem algumas de suas angustias. As palavras dele ainda estavam gravadas em sua mente: "Um dia meu rapaz, você vai encontrar um novo conceito para sua vida."

Draco sorriu ironicamente. Vida? Que vida? Seu coração não batia mais. Seu corpo era frio e morto, animado por fios invisíveis que o faziam se arrastar noite após noite atrás de novas vitimas.

- Dave, você está acordado? – uma voz doce ecoou pelo ambiente sombrio.

Pego de surpresa ele pulou da cama agilmente e acendeu seus olhos vasculhando o quarto escuro até encontrar o rosto assustado de Emmy.

- Emmyline? – Draco deus dois passos para trás em quanto seus olhos voltavam ao normal.

A menina ainda olhava assustada para ele não querendo acreditar no que seus olhos tinham acabado de ver.

- Quem é você? O que é você? – perguntou ela assustada. Suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos estavam arregalados em quanto lagrimas de medo escorriam por seu rosto.

- Emmy… eu… quero dizer… Do que você está falando? – disse ele tentando ganhar tempo em quanto se aproximava dela.

- Não se aproxime de mim. – disse ela se afastando.

- Você está com medo de mim Emmy? – perguntou ele parando de se aproximar.

Ele tentou esconder em seus olhos a decepção que ele sentiu ao ver o jeito que a menina o olhava. Mas ele sabia que deveria se acostumar, de agora em diante seria assim. Todos o olhariam com medo e até mesmo nojo.

- Você acha que eu seria capaz de lhe machucar Emmyline?

- Eu… Eu não sei mais. – disse ela tremula.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes, quando Draco deu as costas a ela se virando para a janela, a menina saiu rapidamente do quarto e ele não fez nada para impedi-la. Ele sabia que ela viria até ele no momento certo.

.:-D&G-:.

Lisandra não conseguia parar de olhar para a ruiva. Já fazia algum tempo que as duas estavam na estrada, ela tinha quase certeza que Virginia não sabia para onde ir, estava dirigindo sem direção. E isso estava começando a irritar ela.

- Será que agora você pode me dizer o que infernos está acontecendo? – perguntou ela exasperada.

- Do que você está falando Lisandra? – perguntou a outra assustada pelo rompante da loira.

- De todo que está acontecendo, de você ter me tirado do exílio e o motivo mais importante de todos: O porquê de nós estarmos fugindo de Kraven. O que foi que você fez agora Ginger?

- Eu despertei Victor. – a voz dela não passava de um sussurro.

- Ah tá! – a loira se virou novamente para frente olhando para a estrada, mas quando seu cérebro processou realmente o que aquela frase significava ela se voltou imediatamente para a ruiva – Você fez o que?

- Eu despertei Victor! – sua voz dessa vez era mais confiante.

- O que Diabos você pensava que estava fazendo? Isso vai ser sua sentença de morte. – disse a outra em tom de censura.

- Não se eu conseguir provar para Victor que Lucian vem nos traindo todos esses anos. – sua cabeça viajou novamente para as palavras ditas pelo Will – Aquele maldito se uniu com os Lycans, traindo nossa espécie só para alcançar seus objetivos.

- Como assim Ginger? Por mais traiçoeiro que Lucian possa ser não consigo acreditar que ele se uniu ao nosso inimigo.

- Ele não se uniu somente com nosso inimigo, ele traiu a confiança de todos nós, de Victor… - sua voz ia se tornando raivosa e suas presas já eram evidentes para fora de sua boca – Ele se passou por herói por todos esses anos sendo que ele é um traidor.

- O que você descobriu Ginger? - perguntou a loira sem entender.

- Ele não matou Lúcifer, toda essa historia de ele ser o único sobrevivente dos sete que entraram na fortaleza é tudo uma farsa. – seus olhos cintilavam intensamente em quanto sua voz ficava cada vez mais alta – Ele comprou seu passe para fora daquela fortaleza, ele se aliou ao Lúcifer só para conseguir poder.

- Então quer dizer que Lúcifer…

- Sim, ele está vivo! É por isso que a guerra continua até hoje.

- Mas como você vai conseguir provar isso para Victor?

- Draco Malfoy será a minha prova!

- Como…?

- Para que exista um hibrido perfeito ele tem que ter o melhor do sangue dos dois lados.

- Hibrido?

- Sim, foi para isso que ouve aquela invasão em Hogwarts. – a imagem de Draco sendo levado voltou a sua mente só aumentando sua ira – Eles queriam Draco, aquele que tem a mesma linha sangüínea dos corvinus, a linha sangüínea que deu origem a tudo.

- Por Merlim! Isso tudo é tão… assustador. É muita informação para um dia só. – a loira deixou seu corpo recostar pesadamente no banco de carona. Sua mente estava muito confusa.

- Se Lúcifer conseguir realmente tornar Draco um hibrido, ele será a chave para o fim da guerra! – ela se assustou com suas próprias palavras, ela não podia deixar isso acontecer – Só basta descobrir de que lado ele vai ficar…

.:-D&G-:.

Emmyline estava em costa na porta de seu quarto do lado de dentro com o coração disparado. Sua mente não conseguia apagar o que ela tinha acabado de ver. Olhos vermelhos… Seu corpo todo tremia só de lembrar. Aquele não era o Dave doce e gentil que ela estava acostumada a ver de dia. Aquele era um Dave que a assustava.

Andando até sua cama ela se sentou e se, pois a pensar nos acontecimentos daquela noite. Só de pensar que ela estava indo lá justamente para se declarar por ele. Seu rosto se aqueceu e seu coração disparou com esse pensamento. Amor… Esse era um sentimento diferente e desconhecido para ela. Toda vez que ela fechava os olhos ela via aquele sorriso gentil dele junto com seus olhos azuis acinzentados, seu coração disparava e uma sensação de borboletas em seu estomago a faziam se sentir mais leve.

Sua mente voltou-se novamente para os acontecimentos daquela noite, por instante ela pensou ter visto magoa naqueles olhos que tanto a fascinavam.

- Será que… que eu o magoei? – sua voz saiu tremula e incrédula – É claro que sim sua idiota, você fugiu dele e o olhou com nojo. Como você esperava que ele ficasse?

Ela se levantou revoltada com sigo mesma. Ela tinha que ter ficado naquele quarto e o deixado explicar. Se ele quisesse fazer algum mal a ela já tinha feito, não ia ficar tentando se explicar.

- Eu vou tirar essa historia a limpo agora mesmo! – ela saiu de seu quarto decidida a descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Abrindo a porta do quarto do loiro com violência, sem se importar se seus pais iriam acordar; ela olhou decidida para Draco vendo a face surpresa dele.

- Eu quero que você me explique o que foi aquilo! – sua voz se tornou meio que raivosa, ela não queria ser enganada mais uma vez.

A face de Draco deixou de ser surpresa para voltar a ser aquela mascara de frieza que ele usou durante tantos anos.

- Agora você se importar em saber o que aconteceu? Por que a minutos atrás você só queria fugir de mim. – dando as costas para ela, ele se apoiou no parapeito da sacada.

- Sei que agi errado saindo correndo assim de você, de algum jeito sei que você nunca me faria mal… - sua voz se tornou mais suave em quanto ela se perdia em pensamentos – Mas nem adianta tentar mudar de assunto! Quero que me conte a verdade desta vez Dave!

Draco fechou os olhos e sorriu ironicamente escutando o nome que ela lhe chamará. Ele que tinha tanto orgulho de seu nome, tinha inventado um nome tão… ridículo para si próprio.

- Meu nome não é Dave…

- O que? – perguntou a garota surpresa.

- Meu nome é… - se virando novamente para ela para que ela visse sinceridade em seu olhar e em suas palavras – É Draco Malfoy.

- Dra-co Malfoy!?

.:-D&G-:.

Era incrível como o tempo passava rápido! Esses eram os pensamentos de Virginia em quanto ela olhava a chuva cair pela janela do hotel em que ela e Lisandra estavam hospedadas. Já tinha se passado 13 dias dês de que Draco fora capturado e até agora nenhum sinal dele, a Lua cheia estava próxima e logo ele seria iniciado. Seu punho se fechou fortemente fazendo com que suas unhas ferissem a palma de sua mão.

Levando a palma de sua mão a altura de seus olhos e viu uma gota solitária de sangue escorrer por sua pele em quanto as feridas se fechavam diante de seus olhos… Não faziam somente 13 dias que ele tinha desaparecido, mas também faziam treze dias em que ela tinha se entregado a escuridão.

- Você está muito pensativa Virginia, o que aconteceu? – perguntou a loira entrando pela porta do quarto.

- Nada. – respondeu ela em quanto via a loira se sentar na cama pelo reflexo do vidro.

Aquela queimação que vinha a incomodando dia após dia voltou mais forte do que nunca. Já fazia dois dias que ela não se alimentava "adequadamente". Seu corpo já começava a enfraquecer e sua mente a trabalhar mais lentamente. Ela tinha que se alimentar, não podia correr o risco de encontrar Draco e falhar mais uma vez.

- Vai sair? – a loira perguntou vendo a ruiva abrir a porta, mas a única resposta que ela teve foi o barulho seco da porta se fechando atrás dela.

Virginia caminhava calmamente pelas ruas movimentadas daquela pequena cidade, ela nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de saber onde estava somente seguia seu instinto.

Olhando com mais atenção para o movimento que ia reduzindo pouco a pouco em quanto os minutos ia passando, ela viu um homem segurar fortemente uma mulher, mas isso não foi o que chamou a atenção dela. A arma que ele prensava contra o corpo da mulher era o que fez ela prender atenção sobre aquele casal. Mais a frente ela os viu virarem um beco escuro e desaparecerem pelas sombras.

Apertando o paço ela começou a segui-los e viu quando ele a empurrou no chão em quanto a mulher gritava de pavor. Um tapa atingiu a face da mesma fazendo que um filete de sangue escorresse de sua boca, o que fez com que os instintos de Virginia acordasse.

- Você deve se sentir muito macho atacando uma mulher indefesa… - a voz de Ginger soou suavemente pelo beco.

- Mas o que…? – o homem se virou procurando a fonte da voz – Ah, mais uma vagabunda, essa noite vai ser das boas.

- Vai ser mesmo… - sua voz continuava suave em quanto ela se aproximava do agressor da mulher ainda caída no chão – Mas te garanto que não vai ser pra você!

Deixando suas presas crescerem e seus olhos acenderem, ela se aproximou rapidamente do homem o desarmando e dando um chute em seu rosto o fazendo cair no chão desnorteado.

- Vá embora! – disse ela olhando para a mulher com a face assustada.

- Obri-gada, muito obrigada. – gaguejou a mulher antes de se levantar e correr.

Virginia voltou novamente sua atenção para o homem ainda caído. Certamente a garota não deveria deter notado o brilho diferente em seus olhos nem suas presas de tamanhos avantajados. Mas o brilho de medo nos olhos do ladrão revelou que ele já tinha percebido.

- O que em nome de Deus é você? – perguntou ele se arrastando, tentando se afastar daquela mulher que mais parecia um demônio.

- Eu sou aquela que lhe dará a redenção.

Os olhos do ladrão mal seguiram seus movimentos a única coisa que ele sentiu foi algo perfurando seu pescoço e logo a inconsciência o atingiu. Virginia sugava com avidez o liquido viscoso que vertia daquele pequeno ferimento. Aquilo era como água fresca depois de dias andando pelo deserto. Assim que o corpo do homem esfriou em suas mão, ela finalmente o soltou o deixando cair no chão já morto.

- Um idiota a menos no mundo não ira fazer diferença. – um sorriso sarcástico estava desenhado nos lábios ainda sujos de sangue.

Em quanto a ruiva limpava seu rosto com as costas da mão, ela ia em direção a saída do beco. Ela tinha que aproveitar que a noite estava só começando e ir atrás de novas pistas do paradeiro de Draco.

Seus olhos já conseguiam ver o hotel em que ela estava hospedada. Ela não tinha percebido que tinha se distanciado tanto do hotel. Com forme os dias foram passando sua mente foi ficando cada vez mais fora da realidade, com seus pensamentos totalmente voltados para Draco. A única coisa que a trazia de volta para a realidade era a agitação de um encontro com os Lycans, a esperança de encontrar alguma pista que a levasse ao paradeiro de Draco.

- Você demorou! – a voz irritada de Lisandra a fez acordar para a realidade e perceber que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

Virginia nem ao menos deu atenção a ela e foi em direção do banheiro, mas uma mão a fez parar.

- Eu estou falando com você Virginia!

- E eu não sou surda Lisandra!

- O que Diabos está acontecendo com você nesses dias Ginger? – perguntou à loira vendo a outra continuar impassível, com sua mascara de frieza.

- Não sei do que você está falando Lisandra. – ela se soltou com violência da loira e continuou andando em direção ao banheiro.

- Muito bem Virginia, continue assim. – sua voz estava carregada de sarcasmo – Mas alguns dias e você estará igual a Lucian!

- Não me compare com esse traidor! – seu rosto pela primeira vez em dias deixou transparecer algum sentimento.

- Mas é exatamente igual a ele que você está parecendo Ginger. Passando por cima dos outros, vendada por seus objetivos.

- Eu não pedi que você viesse junto comigo, só a tirei da mansão! Você podia ter continuado seu caminho, seria menos um estorvo pra me atrapalhar.

- Todo o esforço que Selini teve para te proteger e te criar nos princípios certos de nossa raça foi em vão. – Lisandra olhou de esguelha para a ruiva se preparando para sua ultima "cartada" – Pelo menos ela esta morta e não poderá ter esse desgosto.

Um rosnado furioso escapou de sua garganta em quanto seus olhos ficavam vermelhos como sangue. Ela podia sentir a energia que o sangue que ela tinha acabado de tomar fluindo por suas veia a dando um poder imenso. Investindo rapidamente na direção da loira, ela agarrou o pescoço dela e a prensou contra a parede.

- Não brinque comigo Lisandra, você não sabe com quem está lidando.

- Você está sega de ódio e rancor Virginia, incapaz de proteger a si mesma. – a voz da loira estava fraca devida à pressão que a mão da ruiva fazia em sua garganta – Olhe para si mesma Virginia e veja no que você está se transformando.

Lisandra olhou para a janela que tinha ao lado e viu através do reflexo do vidro a ruiva seguir seu movimento. Virginia deixou que o corpo de Lisandra caísse no chão em quanto ela levava a mão ao vidro da janela.

Duas lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto em quanto ela encarava seu reflexo. Um monstro… Ela tinha se tornado um monstro. Seu corpo desabou pesadamente no chão em quantos mais lagrimas vermelha escorriam pelo seu rosto. Soluços antes presos em sua garganta escaparam a fazendo parecer uma garotinha de dez anos indefesa e com medo.

- Não deixe que a raiva e o ódio te consuma, Virginia. – disse Lisandra se abaixando ao lado dela e a abraçando – Você não é assim, eu te conheço a tanto tempo e eu me lembro da garotinha com sorriso fácil e contagiante no rosto.

- Eu não sou mais essa pessoa Lisandra, essa Virginia que você conheceu esta morta…

- Não, você está enganada. Você não pode deixar que suas derrotas que do passado te enfraqueça no presente, você tem que aprender com elas, usa-las ao seu favor.

Virginia se livrou do abraço protetor da loira e se levantou, olhando novamente para seu reflexo na janela.

- Você tem que usar esse ódio que está contido em seu peito ao seu favor.

- Como eu posso fazer isso? – sua voz soou insegura e tremula pela primeira vez em anos.

- Mate aqueles que merecem, aceite sua condição de vampira sem deixar que ela corrompa sua alma, viva sem ter medo de errar, ame aqueles que te amam, odeie aquele que te odeiam e proteja aquilo que for mais importante para você.

- Proteger??

- Sim, proteger. Assim como Selini a protegeu mesmo para que pra isto ela tenha dado sua vida em troca. – as palavras de Lisandra estavam penetrando fundo na alma da ruiva, a fazendo enxergar coisas antes nunca vistas – O que nesse momento é mais importante para você?

- Draco…

- Então se sacrifique por ele, faço o que tem que ser feito para encontrá-lo e o proteja com sua própria vida se for preciso.

Virginia deixou que sua mente viajasse alem da realidade, a levando para um lugar antes desconhecido para ela. Pela sua cabeça um turbilhão de pensamentos e imagens a atormentava, mas uma memória em especial se destacou em meio das outras. O primeiro beijo deles… Era como se ela ainda pudesse sentir o toque dele em sua pele, os lábios dele contra os seus… tudo ainda era tão recente em sua mente…

- Você está pronta para se sacrificar por ele, Virginia?

- …

Virginia deixou que sua mente viajasse novamente pelas memórias que ela tinha de Draco, cada momento, cada sentimento, cada palavra dita e outras mais que estavam presas em sua garganta e que precisavam ser ditas…

- Sim, eu estou pronta para me sacrificar por ele!

.:-D&G-:.

Draco já tinha acabado relatar tudo que vinha acontecendo com ele nesses últimos dias, só deixando encoberto o fato de ele ser uma bruxa, certamente nisso ela não iria acreditar. Ele estava nervoso devido o silencio da outra que ainda parecia bastante surpresa com tudo aquilo.

- Um Lobisomem? – sua voz soou tremula e desconfiada.

- Bem, pelo menos é isso que eu acho que sou nesse momento. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça para ela em quanto se levantava da cama – Eu ainda estou meio confuso com isso tudo.

Emmy não sabia mias o que dizer, tudo aquilo ainda parecia muito irreal para ela. E ela não sabia como agir perante aquela situação.

- E o que você vai fazer agora que sabe de toda a verdade? – perguntou o loiro receoso, ele não tinha idéia de virar naquela cidade desconhecida.

- Não se preocupe, não irei falar para o papai e mesmo que fosse ele não iria acreditar em mim. – disse ela o tranqüilizando – Só espero que você não minta mais para mim.

Ele olhou para ela pelo vidro da janela assentindo levemente com a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso de alivio em seu rosto. Ele a viu retribuir o sorriso antes de lhe virar as costas e sair do quarto. Draco continuou em frente a janela admirando a noite pensando em como seria diferente agora que ele tinha contado seu segredo para aquela que mais se importava com ele naquela casa, agora as coisas seriam diferente.

.:-D&G-:.

**N/A: Oi gen-te --' (escritora nervosa), sei que demorei demais para postar dessa vez, mas tenho uma boa desculpa: Esta louca que vos fala acabou de completar um mês de casada. Isso mesmo, eu uma garotinha inocente e de apenas 17 aninhos casou e não se encontra mais solteira. Quem já é casada vai me entender, as responsabilidades dobram e não sombra muito tempo pra mim, mas prometo tentar atualizar com mais freqüência. **

**A todos que me mandaram reviews… MUITO OBRIGADA! Serio sem vocês não sei o que seria de mim. Espero que continuem lendo minha fic senão vou abandona-la de vez ein?? Isso é uma ameaça!!**

**Espero ver todos vocês no próximo cap! **

**Bjuss e até lá!**

**Jenny Malfoy**


	16. O fim

**Cap 16**

**O fim **

O céu de Londres estava encoberto por nuvens pesadas que tampavam a beleza da lua. Raios e trovões iluminavam aquela vastidão negra dando um ar mais sombrio as ruas daquela cidade tão movimentada que agora estavam desertas apesar de ainda ser cedo.

Um vento frio e cortante balançava as folhas das arvores de um parque longe do centro de Londres. Quem passasse por aqueles lados não notaria a presença de uma pessoa que se camuflava nas sombras. Os olhos do estranho pareciam iluminar a noite dando um ar mais misterioso para tudo que ele olhava. Todos seus sentidos estavam alerta, estranhando toda aquela calmaria. Mas mesmo assim seu corpo já morto há séculos não tremia diante aquela incerteza. Ela estava ali para cumprir uma promessa que fizera há alguns anos atrás.

**FLASH BACK**

A lareira acessa protegia aquele pequeno escritório da estação fria que começara aquele mês. O barulho da chuva batendo insistentemente contra o vidro da janela era o único que se escutava entre aquelas paredes, apesar das chamas iluminarem um rosto pálido sentado mais afastado da fonte de calor.

Em sua mão estava um taça de vinho, em quanto ela encarava as pequenas gotículas de chuva que batiam contra a janela. Por mais que seus olhos estivessem perdidos alem de sua janela. Seus instintos estavam alerta nos movimentos ao seu redor. E pelo reflexo no cristal da taça ela pode ver uma mulher se aproximando dela.

- Finalmente resolveu se revelar minha irmã... – suas palavras eram tão frias quanto o olhar que ela lançava para a taça de vinho.

- Eu sabia que minha presença não iria passar despercebida por você, afinal de contas carrega o mesmo sangue que eu! – disse a estranha em quanto se sentava na poltrona do lado.

- Já que resolveu parar com seu joguinho de gato e rato comigo, poço saber o que tanto você me observava? – perguntou ela finalmente encarando sua irmã nos olhos depois de tantos anos sem vê-la.

- Eu precisava saber se você era confiável.

- Confiável?? Para que exatamente? – perguntou curiosa.

- Preciso de sua ajuda Selena! – disse a outra indo direto ao ponto.

- Você precisando da minha ajuda??? - a sala se preencheu com um som de gargalhadas vindas de Selena – Quem diria que eu ia ver a grande Mercadora da Morte Selini, me pedindo alguma coisa.

- O assunto é muito serio para que você fique brincando desta maneira Selena! – disse a outra irritada.

- Não ouse vir até minha casa depois de anos me dizer como devo agir ou não Selini. Você abriu mão desse direito quando me abandonou.

- Achei que já tinha entendido os meus motivos Selena. – disse Selini com um sombra de pesar em seus olhos.

- Entendido seus motivos??? A única coisa que eu entendi foi que você me abandonou por eu ser estorvo entre você e se tornar uma Mercadora da Morte.

- Não é do jeito que você esta pensando Selena...

- Claro que é, eu era um estorvo para você!

- Eu estava com medo! – a voz de Selini saiu mais alta do que ela esperava, mas surtiu o efeito esperado.

- O que???

- Eu estava com medo de te perder com perdemos nossos pais. – a morena se levantou indo em direção a janela ficando de costas para sua irmã – Eu não podia arriscar perder você, foi por isso que eu te deixei para trás quando resolvi parti para vingar nossa família.

Selini ficou em silencio esperando que sua irmã se pronunciasse, mas a única coisa que ela ouvia era o crepitar da lareira. Olhando com mais atenção para Selena através do reflexo do vidro, percebeu que ela não tinha mudado em absolutamente em nada. O mesmo corte de cabelo, a mesma expressão de dura e inabalável em seu rosto e o mesmo olhar gélido que escondia seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Era como se Selini estivesse olhando para si mesmo em um espelho. Selena era exatamente igual a ela, afinal a morena era sua irmã gêmea, a única coisa que as diferenciava era o comprimento do cabelo fora isso tudo era idêntico.

- Você podia ter me contado seus motivos Selini, eu iria te entender. – disse ela se pronunciando finalmente.

- Você poderia até entender minha irmã, mas dificilmente iria aceitar.

- Você não me conhece Selini! – disse a outra se alterando novamente.

- Posso não te conhecer agora, mas eu te conhecia como a palma da minha mão naquela época.

Selena se calou mais uma vez tentando digerir tudo que estava escutando. Tantas coisas não ditas, tantas feridas abertas com o passar do tempo que dificilmente se fechariam... Era muita coisa para ela conseguir compreender em uma só noite depois de tantos anos de afastamento. Ela não sabia dizer se algum dia iria conseguir perdoar sua irmã, agora tudo estava muito confuso.

- Não estou pedindo para que perdoe meus erros do passado Selena... – disse Selini como se lê-se a mente da irmã – Nesse momento a única coisa que te peço é que esqueça por alguns instantes tudo que aconteceu e me escute com atenção, pois você melhor do ninguém sabe que se o que estou preste a te pedir não fosse realmente importante eu nunca teria vindo até aqui.

Selini deus as costas a janela e se aproximou novamente de sua irmã, se ajoelhando em sua frente e pegando sua mão que estava pousada no braço da poltrona, fazendo com que Selena a encarasse com surpresa pelo ato inesperado.

- Sei que da ultima vez que nós nos encontramos e eu… te transformei no que você é hoje, eu te disse que isso era para te proteger do tempo e dos perigos que algum dia você poderia se deparar. – Selini se calou por alguns motivos como se lembrasse da ultima vez que a tinha visto e feito a ela uma promessa – Prometi para mim mesma e para você nunca te colocar em perigo por causa da minha nova condição de Mercadora da Morte.

- Eu não me lembro com clareza desse dia… - disse a outra distante abaixando os olhos para a lareira ao seu lado – Só me lembro de sentir você morder meu pescoço e depois tudo é um borrão negro em minha mente…

- Você tinha desmaiado e para mim você desacordada iria tornar minha despedida definitiva mais fácil, essa era a única maneira que eu tinha te encontrado de proteger você de mim e de tudo que estava me cercando naquele momento e que ainda me cercam.

- Então, eu não entendo por você veio me procurar justamente agora…

- Infelizmente eu terei que quebrar essa promessa. – disse ela desviando do olhar confuso de Selena – Você é a única pessoa que confio inteiramente para essa tarefa.

- Que tarefa? – perguntou a outra curiosa.

- Sinto que meu tempo está acabando. – disse ela em quanto se levantava e ia em direção a janela mais uma vez – Por mais que essa maldição que carrego me de o dom de continuar passando de século em século sem que o tempo me atinja, não sou inteiramente imortal.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou a outra se levantando.

- Sinto que minha existência nesse mundo está no fim e que finalmente vou poder descansar em paz. – disse ela sentindo um leve tremor passar por seu corpo – Eu sabia que essa hora um dia chegaria, mas não esperava que fosse agora, logo agora que descobri um jeito de acabar…

- Acabar??? Acabar com o que?

- Existe uma profecia, - começou ela se virando novamente para a irmã a encarando nos olhos – ela fala que quando a ultima herdeira do sangue puro dos vampiros abrisse suas asas para a vida noturna e aceitasse dividir seus sangue com o inimigo um ser mais forte do que todos juntos iria nascer, para assim acabar de uma vez com a guerra.

Selena sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem em quanto desabava na poltrona. Ela passara tanto tempo freqüentando os mais altos círculos de vampiros que tinham escolhido somente observar o tempo passar se camuflando entre as multidões humanas, mas nunca tinha ouvisse nada parecido com isso.

- Mas o que eu tenho haver com isso?

- Há um ano atrás eu encontrei uma menina que chamou minha atenção, - disse ela não respondendo a pergunta de Selena – O que chamou minha tenção nela foi o fato dos Lycans apresentarem um interesse em especial por ela. Eu acabei descobrindo que ela era a primeira a acordar para vida escura com sangue puro correndo em suas veias em mil anos.

- Você está querendo dizer que acha que ela é a ultima herdeira de sangue puro que a profecia fala?

- Eu não acho, tenho certeza. – disse Selini vendo a duvida nos olhos da morena – Qual é a chance de mais um vampiro de sangue puro despertar justamente agora? As chances são quase nulas.

- Mas ainda a possibilidades…

- Mas eu não tenho tempo para me agarrar a essas possibilidades. – disse ela tentando abrir os olhos da irmã – Eu acompanhei o progresso dela nesse ano que passou, a vi adquirir muito poder para uma vampira tão nova quanto ela, suas habilidades são espantosas, ela está quase me passando. É impossível que ela não seja a vampira de que a profecia fala.

- Continuo sem entender aonde eu me encaixo nessa historia toda.

- A cabeça dela ainda é muito nova, seus princípios e conceitos ainda não estão traçados em sua cabeça, fora que ela está relutante para aceitar o que ela realmente é. Temo que alguém consiga tira-la do caminho que o destino traçou para ela, fazendo com que ela desvie de seus ideais.

Selini olhou para as chamas que tanto a lembrava a cor do cabelo de Virginia deixando que seus pensamentos viajassem até sua protegida se perguntando o que ela poderia estar fazendo agora.

- Até hoje eu sempre estive do lado dela, a protegendo de todo mal que se aproximou nela neste ano, mas quando eu me for não sei se ela ira conseguir sozinha seguir seu caminho. Tenho medo que ela acaba se entregando para dor e solidão e acabe indo para o esquecimento junto comigo.

- Então você quer que eu… - Selena começou a entender os motivos de sua irmã, mas teve medo de continuar sua fala.

- Sim, quero que a proteja quando eu não estiver aqui.

**FIM DO FLASH BACK**

E ali estava ela cumprindo o que prometa para sua irmã. Nunca mais ela a tinha visto depois daquela noite. Quando Selini morrera ela sentirá que um pedaço de sua alma escura tinha ido junto com a morena, por mais que as feridas do passado ainda estivessem abertas em seu peito. Ela assistira de longe a dor que consumiam a protegida de sua irmã e com o tempo ela passou a admirar a ruiva. Como ela se mostrava forte e inabalável para os outros, quando por dentro ela não passava de uma garotinha indefesa que precisava de um abraço acolhedor que a protegesse. Mas mesmo assim Selena nunca conseguiu se aproximar de Virginia, sempre assistia sua dor e angustia de longe sem coragem de se aproximar dela.

Mas a coragem que faltava na hora de se aproximar nunca faltava na vontade de protegê-la. Mas ela nunca precisou interferir nas batalhas da ruiva, ela era forte demais e sempre de um jeito ou de outro se saia vencedora. E era com a mesma admiração que ela assistia a ruiva sair vitoriosa de suas batalhas, que ela observava novamente de longe a ruiva parada em frente a janela de seu quarto naquele modesto hotel que ela estava hospedada dês da noite anterior. Ela parecia pensativa, certamente deveria estar pensando em um certo loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados.

Mas algo pareceu chamar a atenção dela pois ela tinha ficado agitada de repente. Quando seus olhos cravaram na direção em que a morena estava. Selena deixou que a surpresa tomasse conta dela por alguns minutos quando ela percebeu que a ruiva não conseguia realmente vê-la, só sentia a presença dela ali. Ela não podia se movimentar agora ou seria descoberta pelos olhos treinados de Virginia.

Quando ela se distraiu por meros segundos olhando para trás de si foi a oportunidade perfeita para Selena sair dali e mudar seu esconderijo para um lugar mais e seguro e distante aonde ela pudesse continuar a o observar a ruiva de longe, como a anos ela vinha fazendo, esperando o momento certo para se revelar.

**.:*-*D&G*-*:.**

Virginia não sabia mais por onde procurar, já tinha vasculhado quase toda Londres e ainda não tinha achado nenhuma pista que a levasse ao paradeiro de Draco. O tempo estava se esgotando e logo o próximo ciclo lunar iria começar. A lua cheia finalmente iria iluminar o céu, e os Lycans iriam transformar ele em um Hibrido.

Seus olhos vagavam atrás do vidro da janela, pela pequena cidade em que ela estava. Ela não sabia o que a tinha trazido até aquela cidade, mas algo dentro dela fez com que ela parasse por ali, era quase impossível que Draco estivesse ali, por aqueles lados nunca fora relatado um ataque de Lycan. Mesmo que sua mente teimasse em parti dali seu coração a obrigava a ficar ali. Era sempre assim quando o assunto envolvia Draco Malfoy. A razão sempre perdia para suas emoções.

Sua ente estava inundada de pensamentos, quando aquela sensação costumeira de que estava sendo vigiada tomou conta de sua mente. Olhou para dentro do quarto e nada viu alem das camas ainda intocadas, seu olhar se voltou novamente para fora, mas algo chamou sua atenção em um pequeno bosque ali perto. Era como se tivesse alguém ali, a olhando fixamente.

Seus olhos se acenderam somente por instinto em quanto ela forçava a vista tentando ver quem estava ali. Ma o ranger da porta atrás de si a assustou o suficiente para que ela apontasse a arma para a cabeça da pessoa que estava invadindo o quarto sem nem ao menos ver quem era.

- Será que dá pra abaixar essa porcaria Ginger? – exclamou a outra irritada depois que passou o susto.

- Me desculpe, achei que fosse outra pessoa. – disse a ruiva sem jeito.

- Você já esta ficando paranóica Virginia. – disse Lisandra sarcasticamente em quanto sentava em sua cama.

A ruiva nem se deu o trabalho de responder o trocadilho da outra pois sua atenção voltou novamente para o pequeno bosque daquela cidade, mas nada lhe chamou a atenção. Até mesmo a sensação de estar sendo vigiada tinha passado. Talvez ela estivesse mesmo ficando paranóica como a loira tinha dito.

- Droga! – exclamou ela irritada em quanto dava as costas para a janela.

- Aonde você está indo Ginger? – perguntou Lisandra vendo ela tocar na maçaneta da porta.

- Vou sair!

- Mas e quanto a procurar Dra…

- Temos a noite toda Lisandra. – Virginia fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si, não se importando em ter deixado para trás uma loira nervosa.

Ela tinha se esquecido como era conviver com uma pessoa. Sempre se manterá tão ocupada se isolando de tudo e de todos que agora não sabia como era ter alguém de seu lado. Seus pensamentos vagaram novamente em direção a Draco a fazendo pensar que era ele que ela queria que estivesse ao seu lado. Ela deixou um sorriso sarcástico brotasse em seus lábios em quanto ela balançava a cabeça tentando dissipar tais pensamentos, quando esbarrou em uma garota no ultimo lance da escada.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Virginia em quanto estendia sua mão para a menina se levantar.

- Sim, estou. – disse a garota morena sorrindo inocentemente para a ruiva.

- Ótimo! – Virginia deu um ultimo sorriso para ela antes de continuar seu caminho para fora do hotel quando algo a fez para no meio do caminho.

"_- Como eu tava te dizendo Lu, eu estou com medo de ele acabar indo embora. Já me acostumei com a presença dele. – A voz da menina que ela tinha derrubado alcançou a audição apurada da vampira, a fazendo prestar a atenção em quanto caminha em passos lentos._

_- Mas Emmy, um dia ele terá que ir embora. E você nem sabe ao menos alguma coisa sobre ele. – a outra garota que estava junto com ela – Vai que ele é um psicopata? Você mesmo disse que quando seu pai achou ele no meio do mato, ele estava todo ferido._

_- Eu sei disso Lu, mas é que eu…_

_- Ah não Emmy, não me diga que você se apaixonou por esse tal de Dave! – disse a outra irritada – Tudo bem que ele é um loiro muito bonito e aqueles olhos dele azuis acinzentados são de tirar o fôlego, mas você só o conhece há duas semanas._

_- Você fala de um jeito Lu, que parece que eu poderia ter evitado isso. – disse Emmy magoada – Eu não me importo com que ele foi no passado, se ele é um monstro, a única coisa que sei é que ele é um doce comigo e que gosto muito dele para me prender a detalhes tão bobos quanto estes._

_- Detalhes bobos??? Você já chegou a pensar que talvez ele só esteja te usando?_

_- Me usando???_

_- Sim, te usando! Ele pode muito bem ser tão "doce" assim com você só para ter um lugar para se esconder e depois que a poeira abaixar ele vai te deixar para trás, sem se importar com seus sentimentos._

_- Já chega Luciene! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. – a voz dela soava mais alto do que ela esperava chamando mais atenção do que desejava para si – Achei que você era minha amiga e que me ajudaria, mas pelo jeito me enganei!"_

A garota deu as costas para a amiga saindo com passos duros do hotel, passando ao lado de Virginia sem notar que esta tinha ouvido toda a sua conversa.

Virginia ficou alguns segundos ainda parada tentando juntar as peças. Talvez não fosse ele, existiam tantos garotos no mundo loiros. Mas essa poderia ser a primeira pista concreta que ela tinha achado nessas duas semanas.

Podia muito bem ser Draco que estava na casa da menina. Talvez ele tenha conseguido fugir e estava se escondendo na casa da garota. Olhando para o fim da rua ela ainda conseguia ver a garota que andava com passos rápidos. Sem pensar duas vezes ela começou a seguir a garota sem que a mesma percebesse, ela tinha que tentar. Tinha que fazer isso por Draco.

Passado alguns minutos a menina finalmente parou em frente a uma pequena casa amarela. Em quanto a menina entrava pelo o portão e seguia em direção a porta, Virginia se escondeu atrás de uma arvore em frente a casa da menina a observando. Assim que a menina sumiu de sua vista, a ruiva se pois a observar a casa. Na parte de baixo da casa as luzes de dois cômodos estavam acessa, em um desses cômodos a vampira conseguiu ver que era a cozinha mais o outro ela só conseguia ver vultos se movimentando em frente a janela que era coberta por uma cortina.

Olhando para o andar de cima ela viu três portas, cada um dava para uma sacada restrita. Duas dessas portas estavam fechadas. Uma estava aberta, mas a luz estava apagada. Por causa de sua visão mais aguçada ela pode ver um vulto se movimentando no quarto, mesmo este estando escuro. Olhando para os lados para conferir que não tinha ninguém na rua que pudesse ver seus movimentos, ela correu rapidamente atravessando a rua e pulando o portão, tocando o chão sem fazer barulho.

Sem se das o trabalho de ver quem estava nos cômodos de baixo, ela foi para baixo da sacada e olhou para cima vendo que os movimentos do cômodo acima tinha cessado. Com sua agilidade vampirica ela pulou com facilidade para o andar de cima, ficando no parapeito da sacada encostada na parede. Sacando sua arma ela olhou para o lado e desceu do parapeito olhando para dentro do quarto em quanto apontava sua arma para dentro do mesmo. Ela passou seus olhos rapidamente pelo aposento e não viu nada, quando estava prestes a abaixar a arma, um movimento ao seu lado chamou sua atenção fazendo ela se virar, mas o estranho bateu em sua mão fazendo a arma cair no gramado do jardim.

Reagindo rapidamente ao ataque inesperado, ela agarrou o braço de seu agressor e fez ele rodar o corpo, prendendo o braço dele atrás de seu corpo. Neste momento um relâmpago iluminou o céu escuro de Londres e junto com ele o quarto aonde Virginia estava. Os olhos já acessos da ruiva foram cravados no reflexo do espelho. Os mesmos cabelos loiros platinados; os olhos azuis, frios como dois icebergs; os lábios finos… tudo exatamente iguais aos de…

- Draco… - sua voz não passou de um sussurro quando ela reconheceu a pessoa refletida no espelho em quanto ela largava automaticamente o braço dele.

Quando Draco sentiu seu braço ser solto, ele agiu por instinto, não percebendo que o invasor o conhecia. Ficando de frente para o estranho ele jogou o corpo deste na parede prensando o pescoço deste com seu braço, quando finalmente olhou para o rosto do "estranho" que estava sendo iluminado pela luz de um dos postes da rua.

- Não pode ser… - sua voz morreu na garganta em quanto ele encarava os olhos castanhos da ruiva a sua frente – Virginia!

- Olá Draco!

A voz da ruiva soou como musica para os ouvidos de Draco o fazendo esquecer de perguntar como ela tinha o encontrado. A única coisa que importava era sentir ela, saber que tudo isso não passava de uma alucinação de sua cabeça. E foi isso que ele fez, segurou o rosto da vampira com as duas mão em quanto únia seus lábios.

Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo dos dois. O tempo pareceu parar ao redor deles em quanto ele intensificava o contato. Lábios, línguas, saliva… tudo se misturava em uma envolvente dança em quanto ele puxava ela pela cintura para mais perto dele, fazendo sumir a pouca distancia que ainda existia entre os corpos.

A ruiva sentia que estava perdendo o controle. Sentimentos antes nunca provados pela ruiva nasciam no peito dela, a fazendo se sentir quente, amada e protegida. Ela queria mais daquilo, ela queria mais dele. Sua mãos antes paradas ao lado do corpo, envolveram o pescoço do loiro em quanto arranhava suavemente a nuca dele. Ela sentiu ele abraçar ela mais forte, em quanto as mãos dele se tornavam mais ousadas.

As mãos de Draco entraram desejosas por dentro da blusa da ruiva procurando por qualquer pedaço de pele que ele pudesse tocar. Ele queira fazer ela sentir o mesmo desejo que ele estava sentindo naquele momento. Tateavam as costas dela procurando descobrir cada curva, cada detalhe antes desconhecido por ele. Mas isso não bastava pra ele, o loiro queria mais… muito mais!

A ruiva deixou que um suspiro de prazer escapasse por seus lábios quando sentiu os lábios do loiro em seu pescoço e suas mãos percorrendo suas costas. As mãos dela agarram com força o cabelo de Draco em quanto tentava conter sua respiração que estava ficando acelerada. As caricias do loiro eram fortes e ousadas, ele parecia saber aonde tocar, aonde beijar… pela primeira vez dês de que se envolvera com ele, ela se sentia submissa, tudo parecia estar saindo fora do controle, mas ela não se importava com isso… Pelo contrario, ela queria sentir mais daquilo.

Por onde as mão do loiro passava deixava uma trilha de fogo e desejo, suas mãos eram fortes, mas delicadas ao mesmo tempo. Sua boca dava uma atenção em especial para o pescoço da vampira. Ele beijava, lábia, mordia… sem se importar se iria deixar marcas. Ele queria que todos soubessem que ela era dele, ela pertencia a ele. Abandonando o pescoço da ruiva ele voltou a _"atacar"_ a boca da mesma. A boca dela tinha um sabor agridoce que estimulava ainda mais o desejo dele em beijá-la cada vez mais.

A ruiva o sentiu ir parando devagar o beijo, dando pequenas mordidas em seus lábios inchados devido à intensidade do beijo. Quando seus olhos finalmente se encontraram uma certeza se confirmou em sua cabeça: ela o amava. Não adiantava mais negar isso. Ele tinha conseguido transpor todas as barreiras que ela tinha erguido ao seu redor. Ela não sabia dizer quantos segundos tinham se passado em quanto um olhava para o outro, mas pareceu uma eternidade.

- Eu te amo. – as palavras saíram sussurradas de sua boca sem que ela percebesse, mas foi o suficiente alto para ele escutar.

O loiro deixou que um sorriso verdadeiro brotasse em seus lábios em quanto ele apertava ainda mais o corpo da ruiva contra o seu.

- Eu também de amo ruiva.

Virginia finalmente acordou de seu torpor ao ouvir as palavras dele. Uma pequena lagrima escorreu por seu rosto em quanto ela se via refletida nas ires azuis acinzentadas de Draco. Tudo parecia fazer sentido finalmente em sua mente. E uma frase se fez finalmente entender para a ruiva: _" Não existe amor sem compaixão e para existir compaixão tem que sofrer…"_

Ela se lembrava dessas palavras como se estivesse escutado-as ontem. Era como se ela ainda pudesse ver sua mestra a sua frente lhe dizendo as mesmas palavras. E então ela se sentiu completa. Tinha valido a dor e toda tristeza que ela tinha passado todos esses anos, pois finalmente ela encontrara felicidade, ela tinha encontrado Draco.

**.:*-*D&G*-*:.**

Lúcifer estava impaciente, já fazia duas semanas que Draco tinha conseguido escapar e até agora nenhum rastro dele. Logo a lua cheia iria iluminar o céu de Londres e a transformação dele estaria completa. Ele tinha que o encontrar o mais rápido possível.

- Senhor!? – chamou um de seus Lycans a porta de seu escritório.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele de forma agressiva.

- Temos pistas da onde ele possa estar…

- E o que você ainda esta fazendo aqui seu incompetente? Vá traze-lo de volta para mim e desta vez não aceito erros. – sua voz soava inquestionável e irritada em quanto em seus olhos uma brilho avermelhado começava a brilhar – Você me entendeu?

- Sim senhor. – disse o outro nervoso em quanto dava as costas ao seu senhor saindo do escritório.

Lúcifer deixou que um sorriso de lado nascesse em seus lábios. Finalmente ele iria concretizar sua vingança contra o cover de Victor. Ele iria se arrepender amargamente por um dia ter lhe desafiado e lhe tirado o que ele tinha de mais precioso.

- Selini… - um sussurro ecoou pelo escritório em quanto ele fechava seus olhos recordando dos últimos momentos dele junto a ela.

**.:*-*D&G*-*:.**

- Como você me encontrou? – perguntou ele depois de ter passado intermináveis minutos abraçado a ela querendo somente senti-la perto de si.

- Eu apenas segui meus instintos… - falou ela vagamente em quanto se lembrava de ter esbarrado com a garota na escada.

- Como está tudo lá na escola? – perguntou ele depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

- Está tudo bem, as coisas já foram colocadas em seus devidos lugares. – disse ela em quanto se virava para encara-lo – Mas me surpreende você está preocupado com Hogwarts.

- E quem disse que eu estou? – perguntou ele ofendido.

- Então porque perguntou? – questionou ela já sabendo a resposta mas querendo ouvir da boca dele.

- … - o loiro se manteve em silencio em quanto seu olhar vagava alem da porta de vidro da sacada.

Draco se levantou da cama em que estava sentado ao lado da ruiva e foi para a sacada abaixando seu olhar para o gramado verde do jardim em quanto pensava. Ele nunca tinha parado para relembrar tudo que realmente tinha acontecido naquele dia assustador, no dia em que ele se tornara… um suspiro pesado escapou de seus lábios em quanto fechava os olhos e revia as cenas do dia do ataque. Fora tudo tão rápido…

- O que aconteceu com você naquela noite Draco? – perguntou ela suave em quanto se dirigia na direção dele, parando ao seu lado.

- Eu não sei… foi tudo tão rápido. – disse ele distante – Em um momento estávamos tentando proteger nossas vidas contra aqueles monstros e no outro… - Draco se levantou da cama dando a volta na mesma e parando em frente a cômoda encarando o espelho a sua frente – Aquelas feras… agiam tão rápido, por um momento cheguei a pensar que não teria salvação para nenhum de nós.

Seus olhos encaravam seu reflexo como se procurasse algum tipo de resposta em si mesmo.

- E de repente todas aquelas outras pessoas apareceram… VOCÊ apareceu junto com elas!

Finalmente Virginia voltou se rosto para ele, o encarando através do reflexo no espelho. Os olhos dela se arregalaram ao ver o que estava refletido neles.

Ele sabia!!! Foi o que sua mente gritou em quanto ela se levantava da cama e ia para a varanda tentando fugir do olhar dele. Seu segredo… Todos agora sabiam o monstro que ela era.

- Droga! – sussurrou ela em quanto abaixava sua cabeça e passava suas mãos tremulas em seus fios ruivos.

- Sabe o que mais me chateia? – perguntou ele com um leve tom de raiva em sua voz – É não saber o porque você nunca me falou o que era e o que estava acontecendo.

- E o que você queria que eu te falasse??? – perguntou ela abruptamente em quanto se virava de frente para ele – "Oi Draco eu só queria te falar que tem um monte de Lycans atrás de você… e a propósito eu sou uma vampira, mas não se preocupe eu não mordo!"

- Pare de ser sarcástica. – disse ele irritado em quanto fitava diretamente os olhos dela – Pelo menos desta vez pare de se esconder atrás dessa mascara de indiferença e me mostre quem você realmente é!

- Quem eu sou realmente!? – sua voz soou fria e cortante.

Os olhos dela se acenderam se tornando um azul quase transparente em quanto suas presas soltavam para fora de sua boca assustadoramente. Ela rosnou furiosamente em quanto se aproximava dele.

- É isso que você queria ver? – perguntou ela parando a 3 passos dele – Espero que esteja satisfeito em ver o monstro que eu sou.

- Você se considera um monstro??? – perguntou ele em quanto cruzava o espaço ainda existente entre eles – E o que você acha que eu sou agora?

Virginia se afastou um passo surpresa em quanto o encarava. Os olhos dele estavam totalmente transparentes, seus dentes estavam mais pontiagudos parecidos com o de um lobo e algumas de veias do pescoço e dos braços estavam negras.

- Por Merlim… - um sussurro escapou de seus lábios em quanto seus olhos estavam mais confusos do que nunca.

- Você vê agora? – perguntou ele em quanto voltava a se encarar no espelho – Não somos tão diferentes quanto você imagina.

- Não pode ser… - Virginia custava a acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Não ele! Ele não podia ser igual a ela. Virginia desabou sobre seus joelhos em quanto tudo ao seu redor parecia rodar para ela.

- Eu sinto muito. – foi tudo que sua voz já tremula conseguiu dizer.

- Pois não sinta ruiva. – disse ele se ajoelhando ao lado dela – Isso não é culpa sua!

- È claro que é minha culpa. – disse ela revoltada – Eu não consegui te salvar, eu falhei com você…

Mais uma vez naquela noite seus olhos brilharam furiosamente em quanto às cenas aterrorizadas da batalha em Hogwarts atingiram sua mente. Ela tinha falhado, ela era fraca!

- Você pode até saber quem eu sou, mas nunca vai conseguir ver como sou realmente. – sua voz suava com um sussurro, mas mesmo assim era carregada de ódio e irritação – Você nunca conseguiria imaginar o tanto de pessoas que eu já matei a quantidade de sangue que escorre por minhas mãos.

Draco estava paralisado em quanto sua mente tentava processar as palavras ditas pela ruiva.

- Eu sou um ser consagrado no sangue e para a guerra, meu destino e vagar pelas sombras, sem mais poder ver a luz do sol. – sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos em quanto ela mesma tomava consciência de suas próprias palavras.

O quarto caiu no silencio em quanto os dois se encaravam, travando uma guerra silenciosa através dos olhares. Aos poucos aparência da ruiva foi voltando ao normal, mas mesmo assim ela ainda podia sentir um aperto no coração como se ele pudesse voltar a bater a qualquer momento.

- Você não é o monstro que imagina ser. – foi tudo que a voz vacilante de Draco conseguir dizer.

- O que??? – perguntou Virginia sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvia.

- Quantas pessoas você já salvou? – reconquistando sua segurança – Quantas pessoas inocentes você já matou?

- Mas o que isso tem…

- Pare de se lembrar somente das coisas ruins. – disse ele se aproximando ainda mais dela – Você só consegue se lembrar dos corpos do seu passado, mas tem algo muito importante que você esquece.

- E o que seria? – perguntou ela descrente.

- Que todas as pessoas que você já matou foram Lycans, monstros que tentaram tirar sua vida e que vão tentar ainda muitas outras vezes.

A vampira ficou em silencio em quanto tentava entender as palavras do loiro. Nos olhos dele tinha um brilho diferente, que refletia um sentimento que ela nunca tinha visto ali, mas que lhe dava uma sensação de confiança.

- Pare de se lembrar das vidas que você tirou e se lembre das muitas que você salvou.

Draco terminou de se aproximar dela em quanto a abraçava e escondia a cabeça da ruiva na curva de se pescoço, querendo que ela soubesse que ele estava ali.

- Então quer dizer que você não tem nojo de mim? – perguntou ela excitante.

- Nojo de você!? – perguntou Draco se afastando dela só o suficiente para encara-la – Qual parte do "Eu te Amo" você não entendeu ruiva?

Virginia deixou que pela primeira vez em anos, a alegria que refletia em seu sorriso chegasse até seus olhos, transmitindo um serenidade que a tempos ela não sentia.

Draco retribuiu o sorriso dela por alguns segundos até selar os lábios dela com os seus, acabando com o distancia que existia entre ele. Finalmente Virginia pode entender o que Selini tinha tentado ensinar para ela. Ela agora sabia por que o amor, a compaixão e o sofrimento andavam de mãos dadas.

A vampira sentiu seu corpo congelar no lugar em quanto seus sentidos imitiam um sinal de alerta, em quanto um odor conhecido por ela chegava ate seu nariz.

- Lycans!!! – as palavras saíram frias de sua boca como o vento gelado que cortava a noite a fora.

Seu corpo se afastou automaticamente do loiro em quanto sua mão procurava pela arma no coldre, quando se lembrou que a arma estava caída em algum lugar do jardim.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a voz surpresa de Draco.

- Temos que sair daqui imediatamente. – seus olhos já acesos vagavam pela rua escura tentando encontrar qualquer movimento que denunciassem eles.

- Será que você pode me dizer o que esta havendo?

- Tem Lycans por todas as partes. – a mente dela trabalhava rapidamente tentando encontrar um meio de tirar ele dali sem colocá-lo em risco.

- Mas como eles me acharam?

- Nós não temos tempo para questionamento agora. Temos que sair daqui imediatamente.

Ela se voltou para ele agarrando o braço dele o puxando em direção a sacada. Eles tinham que ser rápidos, pelo o que ela tinha percebido os Lycans ainda não sabiam onde exatamente eles estavam.

- Espere! – disse ele em quanto se soltava dela e ia à direção à cômoda.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo??? – perguntou ela exasperada.

- Tenho que deixar um bilhete para Emmy.

- Nós não temos tempo para isso Draco!

- Ela me deu abrigo e comida para mim Virginia, eu não posso sair daqui sem lhe deixar nenhuma explicação.

Sua mão tremula rabiscou um bilhete rápido para ela tentando expressar naquelas pequenas frases o quanto sentia por estar indo embora no meio da noite sem se despedir dela, mas era preciso. Tinha que ser assim.

- Pronto. – disse ele deixando o bilhete em cima da cama e indo em direção da ruiva.

- Vamos logo.

A ruiva olhou mais uma vez para a rua deserta se certificando que não tinha ninguém ali. Pulando em direção do jardim ela procurou rapidamente com os olhos pela sua arma em quanto sentia o loiro atrás de si.

- Achei. – pegando a arma rapidamente ela pulou o pequeno portão da residência olhando para trás se certificando que o loiro a seguia.

- Para onde nós vamos? – perguntou ele em quanto imitava o movimento dela.

- Eu estou hospedada em um hotel perto daqui, se conseguimos chegar lá sem chamar atenção posso te tirar daqui sem colocá-lo em perigo.

- Me colocar em perigo? Esqueceu-se que não sou mais tão fraco quanto pensa?

- Você sendo um Lycan não muda o fato que você é um recém nascido tendo seus poderes ainda muito limitados. – disse ela o agarrando e o puxando pelo braço – E não tente me convencer ao contrario, não temos tempo para debates infantis agora.

O loiro engolindo todo o seu orgulho soltou seu braço do aperto da mão dela a acompanhando sem questioná-la mais.

- Bom menino. – falou ela sarcasticamente em quanto usava seus poderes sobrenaturais para correr mais rápido.

Um rosnado enfurecido saiu da boca de Draco em quanto ele corria ao lado dela. Por mais que o sentimento que um sentia pelo outro fosse forte, nunca ia deixar de existir aquela antiga rivalidade entre os dois, afinal isso estava marcado no sangue deles.

**.:*-*D&G*-*:.**

O ranger suave da porta ecoou pelo quarto vazio em quanto a menina tentava achar o loiro com os olhos pelo cômodo escuro. Ela sabia que sedo ou tarde isso ia acabar acontecendo, ela só não queria acreditar, uma lagrima escorreu pelo seu rosto branco em quanto mais delas começavam a sair de seus olhos.

Seus joelhos tremeram em quanto ela se sentava na ponta da cama que a algumas horas atrás o loiro estava deitado. Pegando o travesseiro ela o trouxe suavemente ate seu rosto sentindo o perfume forte dele ali. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre uma folha de papel sobre a cama.

Sua mão foi tremula em direção a ele, sentindo seu coração errar uma batida em quanto seus olhos passavam pelas frases tremulas.

" _Querida Emmy_

_Sei que não tem desculpa para o que eu fiz ir embora sem te dar uma explicação ou ao menos se despedir de você, mas eu tive outra escolha. Tinha que ser assim, eu não podia continuar aqui, eu iria acabar colocando a sua família em risco._

_Você e sua família foram às primeiras pessoas que me estenderam a mão quando eu precisava, sem nem ao menos me conhecerem. Serei eternamente grato a você. Saiba que eu nunca vou esquecer o que você fez por mim._

_Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar._

_Dave"_

Uma ultima lagrima escorreu por seu rosto em quanto um pequeno sorriso se formava em seus lábios. Ela também sempre ia se lembrar dele com carinho.

- Boa Sorte Dave!

Sua voz soou tranqüila em quanto ela fechava devagar a porta do quarto que um dia fora dele. Agora ele seria apenas uma boa recordação em seu coração.

**.:*-*D&G*-*:.**

- Onde infernos você estava??? –perguntou Lisandra assim que viu a ruiva entrando.

- Temos que sair daqui agora. – disse ela rapidamente em quanto pegava as suas coisas.

- Mas o que foi que acont…

Sua fala ficou presa em sua garganta em quanto via Draco encostado na porta observando cada movimento da ruiva.

- Você o encontrou! – disse ela surpresa – Mas como??? Porque não me disse antes que ia te ajudar.

- Foi pura sorte como eu o encontrei. – pegando sua bolsa em cima da cama ela foi em direção da loira – Depois eu te explico, agora nos precisamos mesmo ir.

A loira saiu atras da ruiva em quanto encarava Draco tentando adivinhar como isso era possivel. Elas tinham passado dias atras dele sem nenhuma pista sequer e agora a ruiva aparecia com ele assim... do nada!

Assim que elas passaram pela porta da entrada do pequeno hotel um cheiro forte e conhecido chegou até o nariz de Lisandra. No mesmo instante seus olhos se acenderam e um rosnado assustador saiu de sua boca. Com sua velocidade sobre humana ela atacou o loiro o erguendo pelo pescoço com uma mão, em quanto com a outra ela afastava a gola da blusa dele encarando com surpresa a o pescoço de Draco.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo Lisandra??? - Perguntou a ruiva irritada em quanto via Draco se debater tentando se soltar.

- Ele é um Lycan Ginger!

- Solte ele agora mesmo Lisandra!

- O que? Você vai proteger um Lobisomem!? - perguntou ela sem conseguir acreditar.

- Ele não é igual aqueles que nos caçamos. - Virginia tentava manter a calma para não chamar ainda mais atenção - Ele foi forçado a isso, não queria essa vida.

- Mas agora não faz diferença, ele é um deles!

- Eu ainda sou Lider dos Mercadores e por isso você deve me obdecer vampira! Solte ele ou não vou responder pelos meu atos.

A loira olhou discrente para a ruiva em quanto ia afrouxando o aperto no pescoço de Draco. Seus olhos foram perdendo o brilho azulado arapidamente em quanto ela se afastava dos dois.

- Você tem duas escolhas Lisandra: vem coonosco e depois e eu te explico tudo ou fica aqui para lutar sozinha com os Lycans. - disse a ruiva em quanto segurava o Braço de Draco discretamente se precavendo para que ele não tentasse revidar o ataque.

- Lycans???

- Sim. Graças a esse pequeno espetacolu os Lycans já devem ter nos ratreado e estam vindo em nossa direção. - disse ela sentindo eles cada vez mais perto - Decida-se logo.

A ruiva virou as costas para a outra vampira em quanto puxava Draco junto com ela em direção ao carro. Ela esperava sinceramente que a loira viesse junto com eles. Por mais rebelde que ela pudesse ser, ainda assim continuava a ser uma mercadora da morte muito fiel e forte, que sempre esteve ao seu lado depois da morte de Selini.

Ela entou junto no carro com Draco e ligou ele em quanto olhava na direção que Lisandra ainda se encontrava.

- E então Lisandra, já se decidiu?

A ruiva viu o sentimento de contrariedade passar pelo rosto da outra em quanto ela andava rapidamente em direção ao carro. Abrindo a porta do carona ela olhou para o loiro sentado com certa ostilidade.

- Pro banco de trás cachorro.

- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comi...

- Vai pro banco de trás Draco. - disse a ruiva surpreendendo os dois.

Draco muito contrariado foi para o banco de tras em quanto encarava com seus olhos já transparentes como aguas cristalinas a vampira loira.

Virginia tentando ignorar o ar de ostilidade entre os dois começou a se distancia do hotel, mas algo a dizia que era tarde de mais e seu instinto nunca errava. Depois de alguns minutos dirigindo rapidamente pelas ruas desertas ela viu um carro se aproximando rapidamente deles.

- Droga! - seu pé pisou fundo no acelerador do carro em quanto tentava encontrar uma rota de fuga aonde conseguiria despista-los.

- O que está acontecendo Virginia??? - perguntou a loira sem conseguir entender.

- Temos companhia. - disse ela apontando para o carro atras deles.

O carro cantava peneu em quanto virava brucamente as curvas tentando manter um distancia segura do outro carro. Lisandra tirou a arma da mão dela e colocou a cabeça para fora do carro em quanto disparava diversas vezes na direção dos Lycans.

- Quem esta atras de nós? - perguntou Draco surpreso.

- Lycans.

A mente da vampira estava a mil em quanto ela tentava encontrar um meio de fugir dali sem colocar em risco a segurança de Draco. Ela sabia que um confronto corpo a corpo seria fatal para o loiro naquelas condições. Ele ainda era somente um rescem nascido para a noite. Ele não conseguiria se proteger por muito Virginia sabia que em algum momento o confronto seria inevitavel.

O balas recochiteavam na lataria do carro em quanto Lisandra continuava a atirar contra o outro carro.

- Droga! - a loira colocou a cabeça para dentro do carro em quanto recarregava a arma.

- O carro deles deve ter algum feitiço de blindagem tambem. - falou a ruiva em quanto virava o carro brscaumente em uma curva fechada.

- E a munição já esta acabando.

- Não vai adiantar continuar atirando. É melhor pouparmos munição. - ruiva olhou significativamente para a outra vendo compreensão em seu rosto.

Um silencio sepulcral caiu sobre eles,em quanto o motor do carro roncava cada vez mais alto. O carro dos Lycans que a minutos atrás estava a alguns metros do deles já estava quase emparelhado com o deles. A mente de Virginia trabalhava furiosamente em quanto o confronto ficava cada vez mais perto. Não teria como escapar. Se Draco não estivesse com ela...

- Cuidado Virginia! - gritou Draco em quanto via os Lycans jogar o carro pra cima deles.

O impacto foi grande o suficiente para fazer o carro comer algumas faixas do acostamento, mas alguns metros e eles teriam saido fora da pista. Eles já tinham atinguido a periferia, logo estariam fora da cidade. Atravessando a rodovia ela via poucos carros passando por eles e logo eles chegariam no pé da montanha. Aquele seria o treixo mais perigoso do percurso. Só teria os dois carros naquele ponto da pista a aquele hora da madrugada. Qualquer minimo erro faria eles cairem pela encosta da montanha.

- Mais que Droga! - disse a loira em quanto sentia o carro balançar mais uma vez.

- Se segurem. - disse Virginia em quanto jogava o carro pra cima deles.

Quando o carro dos Lycans perdeu um pouco da velocidade Virginia aproveitou para passar na frente deles os deixando alguns metros atrás, em quanto começava a subir a montanha.

- Se continuarmos assim não vamos durar muito tempo. - falou a loira olhando para trás - Se jogarem o carro pra cima de nos de novo iremos cair na ribanceira.

- Não vamos nao!

- E como você pode saber Ginger?

- Eles não vão colocar em risco a vida de Draco.

A ruiva olhou rapidamente para Draco pelo retrovissor vendo o rosto palido dele sem expressar nenhum sentimento. Aquilo a preocupava, ele não poderia deixar que a sede de sangue e de matar tomasse conta dele ele teria que se controlar. Afinal de contas quando ele se transformasse novamente em Lycans ele seria apenas um fera em busca de alimento e destruição sem nenhum controle sobre si.

- Eles estam se aproximando de novo. - disse Draco olhando para trás.

A ruiva olhou pelo retrovisor e viu eles cada vez mais perto. Olhando novamente para frente ela viu que uma curva fechada se aproximava. Pisando fundo no acelerador ela tentou ganhar alguma ditancia para que pudesse fazer a cuvar com segurança.

Quando ela tirou o pé do acelerador e virou brucamente o voltante para fazer a curva ela sentiu um forte impacto na parte de tras do carro. O fazendo rodar pela pista molhada da fina chuva que caia naquele instante. O carro bateu contra a proteção da bera da pista e capotou. O carro só parou quando bateu contra o rochedo da montanha.

Abrindo os olhos ainda meio atorduada com o forte impacto, Virginia sentiu que seu corpo estava prensado contra o volante que tinha se partido no meio. Segundos depois que sua mente voltou ao normal, seus olhos foram diretos para o lado vendo a loira tentando se mexer entre os destroços do carro, quando um sinal de alarme soou em sua cabeça.

- Draco! - chamou ela preocupada sem conseguir virar a cabeça para trás.

- Eu estou bem. - disse ele com a voz arfante e tremula.

- Nos temos que sair daqui.

A voz da loira ao lado de Virginia chamou a sua atenção fazendo ela se dar conta que certamente os Lycans estavam do lado de fora eserando por eles. Quando seu olfato apurado de vampira sentiu o cheiro de gasolisa.

- Está fazando gasolina. Temos que sair daqui antes que exploda tudo.

Mal a ruiva terminou de falar e ela sentiu o seu corpo ser puxado para fora do carro e jogado a alguns metros para longe do carro.

- Ora, ora! Se não é a queridinha dos Mercadores. - disse o Lycan que a tinha tirado de dentro do carro.

- A recompensa sera ainda maior se matarmos a lider dos mercadores e levamos o mestiço inteiro. - disse outro.

Virginia ergueu seu corpo com certa dificuldade sentindo ele dolorido em varias partes. Já fazia algum tempo que ela não se alimentava e sua força estava de certa forma debilitada.

- Sinto avisar rapazes que não iram receber recompensa nenhuma. - disse ela olhando para os cinco rostos parados a sua frente - Pois não irão conseguir nada do que planejam.

- Isso é o que veremos.

Tudo aconteceu muito rapido. No momento seguinte um vulto atras de si pulou em sua direção. Se não fosse a velocidade vampirica teria sido atingida. Rapidamente ela virou seu corpo na direção do atacante e chutou fortemente seu peito o fazendo dar alguns passos para tras. Seus olhos se acenderam como duas brasas azuladas, os caninos alongaran-se e se colocou em posição, pronta para a briga.

No outro instante o restante dos Lycans a atacaram juntos. Sua mente funcionava rapidamente tentando se proteger e revidar os golpes. Com um potente soco ela repeliu um dos Lobisomens para alguns metros de si. Aproveitando a brexa entre eles ela pulou se destanciando deles e soltando um rosnado provocador os chamando pra briga.

O Lycan atingindo se levantou do chão com agilidade em quanto sua feições e de seu companheiros començavam a transmutar. Seus corpor foram se enchendo de pelos escuros, a boca adiquiriu formas caninas cheia de dentes afiados. Na quele momento Virginia desejou estar com seu arma carregada de balas de prata. Certamente não os mataria mas os deixariam mais lentos.

Ela estava em seria desvantagem. Lançando um novo olhar em direção ao carro ela viu que Lisandra e Draco estavam saindo agora do carro. Ela tinha que proteger ele. Tinha que lutar e ganhar por ele. Ou pelo menos dar a oportunidade dele conseguir novamente em direção aos lobos, seus olhos perderam a conhecida coloração azulada pra uma vermelho sangue. Suas feições tornaranse raivosas. Se fosse preciso ela morreria para protegelo, mas não sem antes dar uma boa surra neles.

- O que estam esperando? - disse ela debochadamente para as feras.

Os lobos ronaram enfurecidos. A boca escancarada, salivando... medindo sua presa. O primeira a atacar veio em sua direção correndo avançando contra a vampira. Virginia se esquivou agilmente da fera e desferiu um forte chute na costela do inimigo. O barulho dos ossos se quebrando ecoou pela rua deserta. A fera rodopiou e voltou ao ataque, mas desta vez junto com os demais lobisomens.

Virginia agarrou um dos lobos pelo fucinho, afundando seu olho direito com o punho. No momento que soltou a fera, ela sentiu um forte golpe a suas costa. Uma leve ardencia a acometeu na região, certamente um corte fundo tinha sido feito no local. Flexinando as pernas e virando o tronco ela acertou um chute na cara do agressor, quase imediatamente ela já se virou para outro desferiando um potente mas ineficaz soco na fera. Quando se deu conta que seu golpe não tinha surtido efeito, ela pudia jurar que quase vira um sorriso naquela monstruosa boca.

O Lycan utilisando as gigantescas garras em sua mão, deferiu um forte golpe contra o torax dala, abrindo tres talhos grandes na pele branca da vampira. Um rosnado alto de dor escapou por seus labios em quanto ela se afastava da fera se protegendo do ataque que vinha de outro lobo. Pelo quanto dos olhos ela que Lisandra vinha em sua direção para ajuda-la, seguida por Draco.

- Não venham aqui! - gritou ela, com sua voz mais parecendo um rugido feroz.

Imediatamente a vampira estancou no lugar sem conseguir entarder o sentido daquelas palavras. Mas sabendo que não seria sabio desobedecer a ruiva.

- Nós temos que ajuda-la. - disse desesperado Draco em quanto seu corpo tremia anunciando que logo ele se transformaria.

- O melhor que podemos fazer agora e nos mantermos afastado como ela pediu. - disse ela se virando na direção dele e segurando seu braço impedindo dele se aproximar luta - Tente se acalmar deste modo não iremos ajuda-la.

- Mas ela ira morrer se não fizermos algo!- gritou Draco sem conseguir entender.

- Virginia sabe o que esta fazendo. Você tem que confiar nela.

Draco olhou mais uma vez na direção da ruiva e concordou com a cabeça. Ele sentia um forte aperto em seu peito. Ele temia pela ruiva, não queria que ela acabasse se ferindo por causa dele.

Virginia se sentiu mais aliviada quando viu que os dois estavam se afastando. Um golpe forte em seu estomago fez com que ela voltasse seus pensamentos novamente para a luta. Ela não iria aguentar por muito tempo se continuasse assim. Novamente ela sentiu um forte impacto em sua costas fazendo com que ela voasse alguns metros e batesse contra o rochedo da montanha. Quando conseguiu se erguer ela sentiu o gosto de seu proprio sangue em sua boca.

Percebendo uma movimentação ao seu redor, ela viu um vulto rapido vindo em sua direção. Se colocando novamente em posição ela desfeiru um soco potente no abdomem da fera, mas o golpe foi imediatamente. Seu punho sumuiu entre os pelos do lobo, e o corpo foi atropelado pelo corpo gigantesco da fera. A vampira foi jogada novamente no chão em quanto sentia a pata da fera prensar seu peito para que não levantasse.

Ao longe ela pode escultar um gritor de pavor de Draco, em quanto uma respiração pesada e quente se aproximava de seu ombro. Quando olhou para o lado viu a fera descer a bocarra escancarrada e cravala em em seu anti-braço. Um dor excruxiante tomou conta da vampira. Nada antes sentido chegava perto dessa dor. Seu braço estava encaixado entre os dentes afiados, basta-va arranca-lo. Mais uma vez ela escultou a voz de Draco só que desta vez ela não conseguiu compreender, a dor tinha tomado conta de seus sentidos. Quando o som abafado de tiros fez com que algo dentro dela despertasse. Seus olhos pareciam duas brasas ardentes naquele momento. Ela não podia morrer. Não agora. Antes Draco tinha que estar em segurança.

O lobo fechou ainda mais a boca em volta do braça dela, provocando um estlido do osso que tinha sido quebrado. Com um rosnado furioso ela rodou seu corpo ficando por cima da fera. Com a mão livre ela apertou a traqueia do Lycan a estilhaçando por inteira fazendo com que ele soltasse seu outro braço. Quando viu seu braço livre da boca da fera, ela cravou seu dentes no pescoço do lobo tentando souver o maximo de sangue possivel.

Sentindo que mais um Lycan se aproximava dela, ela levantou sua cabeça escancarando seus dentes e soltando um rosnado gutural chamando a fera. Usando sua velocidade vampirica ela se esquivou, girou seu corpo e flexionou suas pernas, desferindo um forte chute no rosto do lobisomem. Antes que ele revidasse seu golpe, ela foi em direção de Draco e Lisandra. Três Lycans tetanvam se aproximar deles, em quanto a loira os mantinha afastados com a pouca munição que ainda restara.

Naquele instante a dor agonizante que ela sentia em seu braço pareceu desaparecer. Tudo que importava era salvar Draco. Não iria falhar dessa vez. Com sua velocidade vampirica ela se jogou pra cima do Lycan mais proximo, fazendo seu corpo musculoso ir ao chão com o dela por cima. Quando ela se preparava pra cravar seu dentes no pescoço da fera, ela sentiu um forte agarrão em seus cabelos a arremessando para longe do lobo caido.

Mal tendo tempo pra se reerguer um novo golpe foi desferido contra seu abdomem abrindo um novo corte profundo em seu corpo já debilitado. Ela sentiu que seu corpo tentava se regenerar, mas o pouco sangue que ela tinha sorvido não era o bastante.

Se esquivando rapidamente de um novo ataque desferido pelo Lycan, ela revidou agilmente o acertando pela costas o fazendo dar alguns passos para longe de si. Aproveitando essa pequena falha ela se aproximou da onde Lisandra e Draco tentavam se proteger. Quando seu olhos se prenderam na figura do loiro, ela viu o corpo dele já quase todo transmutado. Logo ele não teria controle sobre si. Ela tinha que agir rapido, antes que isso acontecesse.

Um trovão alto ecoou pela noite a dentro. Os finos pingos de chuva que antes eram escassos, agora tinham se transformado em uma forte tenpestade que caia sobre suas cabeças. Se aproximando rapidamente dos dois Lycans já muito proximos de seus companheiros, ela os agarrou pelo o braço e os jogou a uns cinco metros de distancia deles.

- Draco! - gritou ela tentando ser escultada atraves da forte tempestade que caia sobre suas cabeças - Se controle! Você precisa se acalmar!

Os olhos do loiro estavam transparentes, sua boca já estava totalmente deformada em quanto ela se enchia rapidamente de dentes afiados, seu pescoço estava cheio de veias negras que desciam por seu braços. Logo a transformação estaria completa.

- Por favor Draco, se acalme. Por mim! - implorou Virginia em quanto via pelo canto dos olhos os quatro Lycans que ainda estavam vivos voltarem a se aproximarem deles.

Devagar o corpo de Draco foi voltando ao normal em quanto seu olhos voltavam ater a coloração azul acinzentada de sempre. Um suspiro de alivio escapou momentaneamente dos labios de Virginia em quanto ela se colocava em frente a Draco, em posição. Pronta para rotegelo. Seus olhos voltaram a acender, dessa vez mais vermelhos do que nunca. Ela estava pronta pra se sacrificar por ele.

- Lisandra!? - gritou a ruiva - Quero que tire Draco daqui!

- O que? - perguntou suspresa a vampira voltando sua atenção para ela.

- Quero que pegue o carro dos Lycans e leve Draco para Hogwarts!

- Mas e você???

- Eu irei ficar bem. - disse ela dando um passo em direção aos Lycans.

- Não!!! Eu não irei embora sem você. - gritou Draco.

- Você tem que ir Malfoy! Eu sou a unica que pode dete-los. - disse ela virando sua cabeça na direção dele - E você tem que ficar a salvo, se eles te pegarem de um jeito ou de outro todos nós vampiros iremos morrer.

A cabeça do loiro girava confusa. Algo dentro dele dizia que a ruiva estava mentindo. Ela não iria conseguir matar todos os Lycans sozinha. Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo para impedir a vampira, a loira já o arrastava em direção ao carro das feras.

- Não! - gritou ele em quanto se debatia tentando se soltar.

- Não desculta moleque, Ginger sabe o que esta fazendo. - disse a outra continuando puxando ele.

- Mas ela vai morrer. Ela não vai conseguir sozinha! - continuou gritando ele.

- Você tem que acreditar nela. Confiar! Essa é a unica maneira.

Virginia olhou uma ultima vez para eles, os vendo entrar dentro do carro. O importante era que agora ele iria ficar seguro. Voltando sua atenção novamente para os Lycans, ela viu os quatro Lycans indo em direção ao carro, prontos para dete-lo. Com sua agilidade sobrenatural ela pulou na frente deles.

- Antes vão ter que passar por mim! - disse ela sarcasticamente, vendo eles soltarem um uivo enfurecido.

Tudo aconteceu muito rapido. Os quatros pularam junto em sua direção. Os ataques foram simuntaneos e rapidos. Um dor laciante atingiu ela de todas as partes de seu corpo. Sem conseguir se proteger ela se tornava um alvo facil de ser abatido. Ao longe ela pode escultar o ronco do motor ir se distanciando deles junto com um grito agoniado de Draco.

Sua mente começou a ficar mais leve e vazia. Ao poucos ela nem conseguia sentir mais nenhuma dor. Finalmente a sua hora tinha chegado. Um golpe mais forte que os outros a atingiu fazendo ela vooar alguns metros para trás e cair pesadamente sobre o chão.

Abrindo seus olhos por um breve instante ela olhou para o céu. A lua estava quase desaparecedo por entre as nuvens espeças de chuva. Ela sentia as gotas fortes de chuva batendo com violencia em seu corpo coberto por feridas profundas. Era uma noite perfeita pra ela morrer. Seus olhos se fecharam lentamente em quanto ela esperava pelo ataque de misericordia dos Lycans.

Quando nada aconteceu, ela se esforçou para abrir os olhos e virar sua cabeça em busca daqueles que deveriam mata-la. Quando sua vista finalmente se focou nas figuras imponetes das feras foi que ela pode ver.

- Não pode ser... - sua voz saiu fraca e tremula em quanto ela esticava o braço tentando alcançar a figura que ela acahva que nunca mais veria.

Era tudo exatamente como ela se lembrava. Os mesmos movimentos rapidos e leves, mas extremamente mortais. O corpo esguio e alto. A pele branca perfeita, igual a porcelana. E o rosto... Nele a mesma expressão decidida que ele exibia no dia em que Virginia a viu morrer. Um fantasma do seu passado que veio salvar ela. Uma lagrima vermelha escorreu por seu rosto se diluindo entre as grossas gotas de chuva em quanto seus olhos fechavam lentamente.

- Selini... - e tudo finalmente ficou escuro.

**N/A**: ME DESCULPEM!

Não sei nem por onde começar. Fiquei tanto tempo fora sem nem ao menos dar explicações. Mas a minha vida ultimamente vem estando um tanto conturbada. Descobri que o casamento não é um mar de rosas como nos descrevemos em nossas fics e que nem sempre ele é pra sempre. As vezes nos precisamos cair durante o nosso longo trajeto que percorremos em nossa vida para aprendermos com nosso erro.

Prometo que de agora em diante irei a fazer o possivel para postar o mais rapido possivel. Já peço perdão des de agora caso os proximos cap estejão tristes e agoniantes pois acho que tudo que escrevo vem da minha alma, então ele será exatamente como venho me sentindo ultimamente.

Mas agora chega de eu ficar me lamentando para vocês. Quero agradecer as reviews que vocês minhas lindas deixam para mim. Saibam que elas são os unicos motivos que me dão força para continuar em frente e não desistir da fic.

Bjuss e até o proximo cap!

Jenny Malfoy


	17. Without you

Anjos da Noite

Cap. 17

O sol começava a nascer no horizonte. Não conseguiu fechar os olhos nem por um segundo em quanto o carro continuava a percorrer rapidamente a estrada em que eles estavam. Todos os seus pensamentos estavam voltados para ela. Para o ultimo momento em que ele a tinha visto naquela noite. Todo o seu ser gritava que ele nunca deveria ter deixado ela sozinha. Mas por um fugaz momento ele tinha acreditado na expressão confiante dela. Por um único momento ele acreditara em que ela realmente iria conseguir sair viva daquela luta. Mas ele tinha errado. Depois de longas horas sem noticias da ruiva, já tinha perdido a esperança que ela iria conseguir sair de lá viva. Ela estava morta e tudo isso era culpa dele.

Ele apoiou a cabeça contra as mãos tentando tirar a imagem do corpo da vampira sendo mutilado em vários pedaços. Ele não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele nunca poderia ter aceitado que ela ficasse no lugar dele. Era ele que deveria estar morto agora. Não ela!

- Você tem que se acalmar cachorro. Tudo que não precisamos agora é de um cão sarnento sem controle.

A voz da Lisandra ao seu lado, fez com que as imagens da ruiva sendo morta de varias formas diferente sumissem de sua mente temporariamente. Nem mesmo as palavras ofensivas da loira conseguia o deixar mias irritado do que ele já estava consigo mesmo. Nem mesmo vontade para retrucar as palavras da dela ele encontrava dentro de si. Mesmo com os olhos abertos ele ainda conseguia a ver a imagem de Virginia ficando para trás.

- Nós a deixamos para morrer. – foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer em resposta para a loira.

- Droga cachorro. Você já está me enchendo o saco com essa historia. – disse Lisandra estressada em quanto acelerava ainda mais o carro.

- E você quer que eu faça o que? Eu não posso aceitar que ela tenha morrido por minha causa! – gritou Draco irritado em quanto finalmente se dava conta do peso de suas palavras.

Lisandra pisou no freio bruscamente, trazendo a atenção do loiro finalmente para si. Um suspiro irritado saiu por seus lábios entreabertos em quanto ela se virava na direção dele o encarando seriamente.

- Ela não morreu. – disse ela com convicção.

- E como você tem tanta certeza?

- Eu confio nela. Se ela disse que iria ficar tudo bem, eu acredito.

Draco permaneceu encarando os olhos convictos da loira em quanto tentava acreditar nas palavras dela. Mas algo dentro dele gritava que ela estava morta e que a culpa era dele. Ele virou o rosto irritado, olhando para o horizonte aonde já mostrava os primeiros raios de sol do dia. Ele ainda não conseguia aceitar que nunca mais iria vez o rosto da ruiva. Que nunca mais iria ver os olhos castanhos que ele tanto amava.

- Você também deveria confiar nela. – a voz de Lisandra soou mais suave em quanto ela apoiava a mão dela no ombro dele – Ela vai voltar pra gente Draco. Eu sei que vai.

Draco permaneceu em silencio em quanto absorvia as palavras dela. Ele tentava encontrar dentro de si qualquer fio de esperança ao qual poderia se agarrar. Mas a única coisa que conseguia encontrar era a imagem da ruiva, já muito ferida, sendo deixada para trás em quanto o carro se afastava cada vez mais. A mão da loira se afastou de seu corpo em quanto ela fazia o carro entrar em movimento mais uma vez.

- Eu vou te levar em segurança para Hogwarts. E espero que você não tente fazer nada estupido porque eu irei cumprir o que prometi a Ginger. Nem que para isso eu tenha que o levar arrastado cachorro.

**D&G**

Tudo ao seu redor estava escuro. Ela não conseguia ver nada através do véu negro que parecia encobrir todo o lugar onde ela estava. Mais uma vez ela tentou movimentar seu corpo, mas era como se cordas invisíveis a prendessem no lugar. Ela tinha que encontrar um meio de sair dali. Ela tinha que voltar para Draco. Ela precisava saber que ele estava em segurança. Sua boca se abriu mais nenhum som saiu. Era como se ela tivesse perdido toda a capacidade de se mover e de se comunicar.

Foi quando a compreensão caiu sobre si. Ela estava morta. Talvez aquele fosse o inferno do qual os trouxas tanto falavam. Porque se o inferno realmente existisse, ela tinha certeza de que era para lá que ela iria. Um ser de morte e não de vida como ela não tinha espaço em um lugar como o céu que os trouxas descreviam. Mesmo de depois de morta ela estava fadada a viver nas sombras.

- Sempre tão negativa...

Os olhos de Virginia procuraram freneticamente pela dona daquela voz tão familiar. Ela reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, passasse o tempo que fosse. Mas era como se seus olhos tivessem perdido o dom que aquela maldição acorrentada a sua alma lhe dava, pois não conseguia acha-la em meio a escuridão. Ela quase podia sentir seu coração bater novamente dentro de seu corpo já morto.

- Você cresceu Virginia.

Ela viu Selini se materializar em sua frente. Ela não tinha mudado em nada. O cabelo dela negro como a noite ainda continuava na altura do ombro, algumas mexas caiam displicentemente sobre os olhos dela que naquele momento não possui aquele brilho espectral tão família. A ruiva queria lhe dizer o quanto tinha sentido a falta da morena, mas sua boca continuava a falar palavras mudas. O seu corpo continuava paralisado a impedindo de se agarrar a Selini para que ela não a abandonasse novamente.

- O seu lugar não é aqui criança.

Virginia olhou interrogativamente para a vampira sem entender realmente as palavras dela. Agora que ela estava morta, poderia passar a eternidade ao lado de Selini. Um toque quente em delicado em seu rosto fez com que ela esquecesse momentaneamente seus pensamentos. Ela fechou os olhos tentando gravar cada sensação que aquele toque lhe trazia. Uma enxurrada de lembranças invadiu a sua mente a fazendo lembrar que cada momento que tinha passado ao lado da morena. Virginia se perguntava como tinha sobrevivido tanto tempo sozinha. Longe da única pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado quando mais precisou.

- Você sempre se subestimou minha querida. Você é mais forte do que imagina.

A ruiva abriu os olhos quando o toque quente de Selini abandonou o seu rosto. Em desespero Virginia tentou se mover novamente para impedir que a morena se afastasse dela, a sua boca se mexia sem emitir som nenhum som. Ela não podia lhe abandonar novamente. Virginia não queria ir embora, queria ficar ali, ao lado de Selini.

- Como eu disse, aqui não é o seu lugar Ginger. Tem pessoas que precisam de você.

"Não! Eu não me importo. Preciso de você." Gritou desesperada a ruiva em seus pensamentos, tentando inutilmente fazer com que as mesmas palavras saíssem por sua boca. O seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos e cada instante a morena se distanciava ainda mais.

- E quanto a Draco, você não se importa com ele? Não se importa com a segurança dele?

Seus pensamentos por um instante viajaram na direção do loiro. Ela tinha falhado com ele. Agora ele estava por sua própria conta. Ela não poderia mais proteger ele. Ela não poderia mais voltar para Draco.

- Não tem que ser assim Virginia. Você tem a opção de voltar para ele. De mudar o rumo da sua historia.

A mente dela estava confusa. Não era justo ela ser obrigada a escolher entre Selini e Draco. Os dois eram partes dela. Ela não poderia existir sem ter ambos ao seu lado. por mais egoísta que esse pensamento fosse, ela sabia que nunca iria conseguir fazer essa escolha que a morena estava impondo a ela.

- Você nunca teve que escolher entre e mim e Draco. Eu sempre vou estar junto de si criança, não importa qual seja a sua decisão. Eu sempre estive ao seu lado todos esses anos.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Virginia se permitiu chorar. Ela sempre buscou uma segunda chance para poder viver novamente com Selini e agora o destino a tirava de perto de si novamente. Mas ela tinha que voltar. Draco precisava dela. Ela precisava de Draco.

A imagem da vampira começou a desaparecer lentamente. Virginia manteve seus olhos presos no rosto de Selini, tentando gravar aquela imagem para si. Seria aquilo que a faria viver dia após dia. Pois agora ela sabia que a morena sempre estaria ao seu lado mesmo que fosse invisível para os seus olhos. Ela iria morar eternamente em suas lembranças.

- Adeus Virginia...

**D&G**

Já fazia alguns minutos que o carro estava parado dentro das propriedades de Hogwarts. Ele tentava achar qualquer resquício de coragem dentro de si, para entrar no castelo e enfrentar a todas as perguntas e acusações que o esperava. Mais uma vez ele suspirou em quanto fechava os seus olhos desejando que a ruiva estivesse ao seu lado naquele momento. Tudo seria mais fácil. Por mais difícil que fosse ao seu orgulho admitir, ele sabia que ao lado dela ele enfrentaria qualquer coisa.

A vida era realmente irônica com si. Depois de tudo que tinha passado, ele fora se apaixonar por uma Weasley. Uma vampira! Mas o destino resolvera lhe pregar mais uma peça. Ela tinha sido arrancada de sua vida sem que ele pudesse fazer nada contra. Ele estava impotente diante da situação. Nada que ele fizesse agora a traria novamente para junto se si.

- Pretende ficar a noite inteira dentro do carro cachorro? – Lisandra chiou irritada ao seu lado em quanto esperava que ele se movesse.

- Eu não me lembro de ter te pedido para ficar aqui comigo. – retrucou acidamente em quanto continuava com os olhos pregados no castelo a sua frente.

- Já que você quer assim...

Draco observou curioso, a loira sair de dentro do veiculo. Ela deu a volta no carro e escancarou a porta do passageiro o arrancado de dentro do carro. Ele sentiu uma onde de irritação passar por seu corpo em quanto encarava os olhos desafiantes a sua frente.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo sua idiota? – gritou ele irritado, puxando seu braço da fora do aperto de aço da mão dela.

- Pare de agir como se fosse um cachorro covarde! – exclamou a loira o agarrando pelos ombros – Eu não sei como a Ginger pode ter se apaixonado por uma pessoa tão fraca como você. Uma vez nessa sua miserável vida aja como homem e enfrente os seus medos.

As palavras ferozes da loira ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça em quanto ele a olhava surpreso. Ele sabia que em algum momento teria que enfrentar as consequências de tudo que tinha acontecido nesses últimos dias, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. Provavelmente todos já sabiam, ou ao menos desconfiavam, no que ele tinha se tornado. Nunca fora problema para ele enfrentar todos os olhares de desprezo dirigido a si todos os dias, mas não sabia se iria aguentar os olhares de nojo e repulsa que iria cair sobre si no momento em que pusesse os pés dentro do castelo. E como ele iria explicar a morte da ruiva? Como ele iria falar que ela tinha morrido por que ele era fraco de mais para si proteger ou proteger a ela?

- Em nada vai mudar você ficar parado aqui. – disse Lisandra se afastando dele e caminhando em direção ao castelo – Em algum momento você vai ter que enfrentar o que te espera. Não tem como fugir.

Os olhos de Draco a seguiram até ela sumir por entre as portas do castelo. Ele sabia que ela estava certa. Ele tinha que ser digno do sacrifício da ruiva. Ele tinha que ser forte por ela.

- Vejo que você amadureceu bastante nesses últimos dias meu jovem.

Draco girou seu corpo automaticamente, buscando a pessoa que falava com ele, seus músculos travaram como se esperassem um ataque a qualquer momento. Quando seus olhos encontraram a figura sabia de Dumbledore, se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Era de se esperar que com o ultimo ataque a escola deveria estar em alerta e a sua presença com certeza não passaria despercebido.

- E quanto a Virginia? – perguntou Dumbledore em quanto se aproximava dele.

Draco sentiu as palavras fugirem de sua boca, em quanto tentava encontrar um meio de responder aquela pergunta. Como contar que a única pessoa que tinha ido atrás dele para salva -lo, agora estava morta? Como colocar em palavras que ela tinha morrido por ele, que ela tinha se sacrificado por ele.

Os olhos de Dumbledore brilharam em compreensão em quanto o silencio do loiro respondia a sua pergunta. Draco precisava sair dali, ele estava prestes a desabar. Estava contendo aquele sentimento de perda e solidão dentro de si dês do momento que percebera que a ruiva não iria mais voltar para ele.

- Nós temos muito que conversar. – as palavras de Dumbledore soaram fracas – Mas creio que esse assunto possa esperar mais algumas horas. Va dormir e descansar um pouco. Amanhã será um novo dia.

Dumbledore seguiu para o castelo o deixando para trás. Draco permaneceu por alguns minutos ainda parado, tentando encontrar força dentro de si para entrar no castelo. Aquelas paredes guardavam muitos momentos que Draco sempre iria lembrar. Aonde quer que ele estivesse a ruiva sempre estaria em suas lembranças. De agora em diante ele estaria sozinho e teria que encontrar um jeito de fazer com que o sacrifício da ruiva tenha valido a pena. Ele seria forte por ela.

**D&G**

Aos poucos o ambiente em que ela estava foi ganhando forma aos seus olhos. Des de que seus olhos se abriram ela tentava descobrir onde estava. Ela tinha certeza que aquela na era mais uma alucinação em que Selini aparecia para guia-la. Algo dentro dela lhe dava a certeza que nunca mais veria a morena, mas de um modo reconfortante era como se ela pudesse sentir a presença dela ao seu lado.

Lentamente ela se levantou da cama em que estava deitada. Seu corpo ainda estava muito debilitado. E aquela familiar queimação em sua garganta indicava que ela estava sem se alimentar a vários dias. Isso a trouxe finalmente para a realidade, des do momento em que tinha despertado era a primeira vez em que ela se perguntava a quanto tempo tinha ficado desacordada. Os acontecimentos daquela noite ainda estavam muito confusos em sua mente. A ultima coisa que ela se lembrava, era de Draco se afastando dentro do carro. Depois disso, tudo não passava de um borrão em sua mente.

Só quando o seus pés descalços tocaram o chão frio foi que ela realmente se deu conta de como o seu corpo ainda estava fragilizado. Suas pernas estavam tremulas, era como se o seu dom sobrenatural tivesse abandonado o seu corpo por alguns instantes. Virginia já não se lembrava de quando fora a ultima vez que se sentira tão fraca assim. Vagarosamente ela conseguiu se mover até a porta do quarto em que estava, ela precisa descobrir onde estava. A casa parecia estar abandonada. O silencio só era quebrado pela fraco ruído da sua respiração irregular. O único indicio de que tinha mais alguém ali além da ruiva, era a luz tremula que vinha da única porta entreaberta no final do corredor.

Virginia tentou se mover silenciosamente pelo corredor se escondendo nas sombras. Ela não podia se dar o luxo de lutar com alguém na atual situação que ela se encontrava. Se apoiando com dificuldade na parede ela olhou através da pequena fresta aberta da porta. Quando seus olhos caíram sobre a figura parada em frente a janela seu corpo ficou estático.

Aquilo só podia ser mais uma alucinação dela. Selini estava morta e nada que ela fizesse a traria de volta. Agora que ela tinha consciência disso ela iria para de lutar pelos mortos e iria lutar pela vida dela, pro Draco. Por razões que agora realmente fazia sentido para ela.

- Seja bem vinda de volta Virginia.

A voz suave da mulher a sua frente a trouxe novamente para a realidade. Aos poucos seus olhos iam vendo as pequenas diferenças que existiam entre aquela desconhecida e Selini.

- Quem é você? – Foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente naquele instante.

- Por alguns minutos eu cheguei a pensar que você não fosse capaz de notar a diferença entre mim e minha irmã. – A morena finalmente se virou de frente para Virginia a deixando encarar seus olhos – Meu nome é Selena. E é um prazer finalmente te conhecer pessoalmente Virginia.

A palavra irmã ainda ecoava nos ouvidos da ruiva. Nada daquilo parecia fazer sentindo para ela. Se Selini realmente tinha uma irmã gêmea, ela a teria dito. A vampira nunca iria esconder uma informação desses dela. Ela não podia ter feito isso. A sua mente não queria acreditar que ela tinha feito isso.

- Me pergunto o que deve estar passando por sua cabeça agora... Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de Selini ter escondido a existência da irmã dela, ou seus pensamentos estão voltados para certo loiro, o que me leva a pensar que você já superou a morte da minha irmã.

- Isso é impossível, você não pode ser irmã dela. Selini nunca esconderia uma coisa como essa de mim. – disse Virginia revoltada em quanto entrava no mesmo cômodo que a morena.

- Ou eu posso estar enganada... - o tom dela soou sarcástico em quanto ela lhe virava as costas novamente olhando atrás da janela – Minha irmã tinha muitos segredos. Muitos deles que ela levou para o tumulo.

- Ela não tinha segredos comigo. – gritou a ruiva irritada não querendo escutar o que aquela desconhecida lhe dizia.

- Eu achei que você fosse mais esperta. – disse Selena se mantendo de costas – Por quanto tempo mais você vai continuar negando algo que está claro bem em frente aos seus olhos.

Virginia tentava encontrar uma forma de mostrar a Selena que ela estava errada. De que Selini nunca iria esconder algo dessa magnitude dela. Mas a semelhança entre as duas era inegável. Apenas pequenos detalhes distinguiam uma da outra. Os movimentos da Selena eram suaves, mas hostil ao mesmo tempo. Ao contrario dos olhos expressivos de sua antiga professora, olhar da mulher a sua frente eram frios e vazios, desprovido de qualquer sentimento. Foi com certa nostalgia que Virginia concluiu que durante muito tempo o seu olhar tinha sido exatamente igual ao que ela encarava agora pelo reflexo do vidro.

- Seu silencio está começando a me irritar. – disse a morena exasperadamente.

Um rosnado irritado escapou dos lábios da Selena quando a ruiva permaneceu em silencio. Virginia não sabia por onde começar, eram tantas perguntas que ela queria fazer. Tantas duvidas... E ainda tinha Draco. Ele tinha conseguido escapar a salvo? A quanto tempo ela estava desacordada? Eram muitas perguntas sem resposta que bombardeavam sua cabeça naquele momento.

- Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu sempre te observei de longe, sempre esperando o momento certo para intervi, mas você nunca precisou de mim. – Selena se voltou para ela a encarando diretamente pela primeira vez – Tenho que admitir, minha irmã soube lhe treinar muito bem. Você é forte e uma ótima guerreira, mas luta pelos motivos errado.

- Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta! – respondeu a ruiva impaciente.

- Sempre apressada... – a morena deu alguns passos na direção dela, mas era como se ela não estivesse ali, era como se seus pensamentos estivessem longe dali – Naquela noite eu finalmente te vi lutar pelos motivos certos. Eu vi a verdadeira guerreira que você esconde atrás desse muro de gelo que construiu ao seu redor. Talvez seja por isso que você tanto me fascinou. É como se você fosse um espelho que reflete tanto a mim quanto a minha irmã.

Virginia permaneceu em silencio, vendo a vampira se aproximar dela, mas se distancia cada vez mais em pensamentos. Ela não conseguia entender aonde a morena queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- E naquela noite por alguns segundos, você parou de refletir a mim e a minha irmã. Tudo que eu conseguia ver era a verdadeira Virginia. Você estava pronta pra entregar a sua vida por causa de um sentimento que há semanas atrás você acreditava não existir... Quando eu vi a sua vida fugido do seu corpo a cada golpe que você recebia, eu simplesmente não consegui ficar parada. Eu intervi e te tirei de lá.

Era estranho escutar uma descrição de si mesma vinda de uma pessoa que ela mal conhecia. Mas Virginia sabia que em uma coisa ela estava certa. Naquela noite ela estava disposta a morrer dês de que soubesse que a vida de Draco estava a salvo.

- Você ficou desacordada durante nove dias. Por um instante eu cheguei a pensar que iria te perder. Seu corpo estava muito debilitado e como você estava a algum tempo sem se alimentar o seu corpo ia ficando cada vez mais fraco. Mas você mais forte do aparenta.

- Eu fiquei descordada durante nove dias? – perguntou a ruiva descrente – Todos devem estar pensando que eu estou...

- Morta? Sim provavelmente é o que todos estão pensando. Até mesmo os seus inimigos. É isso pode ser um trunfo em suas mãos. Você pode agir pelas sombras sem que ninguém saiba dos seus passos.

A cabeça de Virginia rodava. Ela não sabia o que pensar. Era muita informação para ela absorver de uma só vez. E ela não sabia se podia confiar na vampira a sua frente. Ainda era difícil acreditar que Selini tivesse escondido durante todos os anos que se conheciam, que ela tinha uma irmã.

- E antes que você me pergunte por Draco, ele está a salvo... Pelo menos por em quanto.

As palavras da morena a trouxeram de volta para a realidade. Ela não podia simplesmente ficar se escondendo ali, em quanto Draco estava lá fora, desprotegido. Ela tinha que encontra-lo e o levar para um lugar seguro.

- Eu não posso simplesmente ficar parada aqui, esperando próximo passo dos Lycans, Draco pode estar em perigo nesse exato momento. – disse a ruiva nervosamente em quanto pensava em um meio em voltar para o castelo.

- Não seja tola Virginia, em quanto Draco estiver no castelo ele estará seguro. Os Lycans não serão tolos de atacar Hogwarts novamente... Pelo menos não agora.

- E você por acaso pode me garantir que ele não vai atrás de vingança? Que ele não virá atrás de mim? – Virginia virou as costas a vampira, a única intenção dela naquele momento era sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Não de nem mais um passo Virginia. - com o seu dom sobrenatural ela se aproximou rapidamente da ruiva se mantendo entre ela e a porta – Descontrolada do jeito que você está, não conseguiria nem ao menos se proteger quanto a mais a Draco.

- Você pode ter salvado a minha vida, mas isso não significa que me conhece.

- Eu conheço você melhor do que você pode imaginar. Eu estive com você dês da morte da Selini. Eu sempre te vigiei. Sempre estive por perto. Eu vi cada lagrima sua, escutei cada grito seu. Eu senti a sua dor. – a voz dela ia aumentando de volume conforme continuava a falar – Quem você acha que te guiou até o hotel aonde você encontrou realmente uma pista concreta do paradeiro de Draco? Você realmente achou que passou despercebida pelos Lycans na sua rápida visita a Paris? E quanto a sua amiguinha ter descoberto seu segredo? Por mais esperta que a Srta. Granger possa ser quem implantou a semente da desconfiança na cabeça dela fui eu. Eu sempre estive presente em sua vida e em algum momento você terá que aceitar isso.

Virginia custava acreditar no que seus ouvidos escutavam. E então tudo pareceu se encaixar. Todas as vezes que sentiu que alguém a observava. O modo de como as coisas sempre pareciam se encaixar. Todo esse tempo Selena sempre esteve por trás de todos os acontecimentos de sua vida. Por mais estranho que parecesse ela se sentia como se tivesse fracassado. De algum modo Selena tinha interferido em cada acontecimento importante da sua vida dos últimos anos. Todas as suas decisões tinham sido influenciadas pela Selena. Ela não era merecedora nem ao menos de ter o titulo de Líder dos Mercadores da Morte.

- Então tudo que eu consegui teve uma interferência sua... No final das contas eu não passo de uma vampira fraca, alguém que nunca conseguiu realizar nenhum único feito sozinha. Você sempre este por trás de mim. Empurrando-me até aqui...

- Tão cabeça dura... Como você consegue pegar cada palavra minha e distorcer até que se encaixe nessa sua cabeça conturbada? – falou Selena irritada – Por mais que eu tenha te ajudado, foi você que realmente conseguiu chegar até aqui. Foi você que lutou todas as suas batalhas sozinha. Se você não fosse quem é, por mais que eu te ajudasse você sempre teria falhado. Então não tire os méritos de seus feitos.

Virginia não sabia em que acreditar. Era difícil aceitar que alguém que até dez minutos atrás era uma total estranha para ela, sempre esteve a vigiando de longe. Observando cada passo seu. Como ela queria fechar os olhos por alguns instantes e quando os abrisse novamente veria que tudo não passava de um pesadelo. Que ela não passava de uma bruxa comum preocupada apenas com as suas notas ou com o namorado. Porque essa era a vida de uma garota na idade dela. Estava cansada de ter que desconfiar até mesmo de sua sombra. De saber que um único erro seu poderia acarretar a sua morte.

- As vezes eu me pergunto como seria se eu fosse apenas uma garota normal... – sussurrou Virginia frustrada.

- Como...? – perguntou Selena sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

- Como seria ir para casa no natal e ficar junto da minha família. Dar risada das invenções dos meus irmãos. Não ter que me preocupar em perder o controle e matar a todos que conheço somente para saciar minha sede.

Virginia deixou que seus pensamentos fossem longe. Tentava lembrar a ultima vez que teve um momento realmente feliz ao lado de sua família. Mas fazia tanto dês da ultima vez que estivera na Toca. Era como se um véu encobrisse todas as suas lembranças de quando ainda era humana. Mal se lembrava do rosto da própria mãe.

- Eu sei que você mais do que ninguém teve que fazer sacrifícios. Eu sei das feridas que você carrega que nunca irão cicatrizar totalmente...

- Você não sabe de nada! – gritou Virginia enfurecida – Você acha que era fácil para eu ver todos os alunos indo para as suas casas passar os feriados juntos com a sua família em quanto eu ficava sozinha no castelo, esperando que a porcaria do meu telefone tocasse como se matar Lycans pudesse tirar aquela dor que me consumia por dentro. Você não pode imaginar o que é saber que sempre vai estar sozinha. Como é ter a certeza de que irei passar o resto da eternidade sozinha. E quando essa droga de guerra acabar o que eu vou ter...?

Virginia estava totalmente fora de controle. Tudo que ela tinha guardado dentro de si todos aqueles anos estava vindo à tona. As palavras simplesmente saiam de sua boca sem que ela pudesse detê-las.

- Eu te entendo melhor do você possa imaginar. Eu senti as mesmas dores que você, eu tenho as mesmas feridas que você. Eu sempre estive sozinha, ou você realmente acha que eu e minha irmã sempre estivemos juntas? Eu não a via há décadas, para ser mais exata eu não a via dês da noite em que ela me transformou. Nós só fomos nos reencontrar quando ela veio até mim me pedindo para te proteger quando ela não pudesse mais!

- Ela te pediu...?

- Como você acha que eu cheguei até você? Eu era igual a você.

- Você não sabe o que está falando. – disse Virginia virando as costas a ela, não querendo escutar as palavras da morena.

- Olhe para mim quando falo com você vampira! – Selena se moveu na direção da ruiva rapidamente, prendendo-a pelo braço e fazendo com que ela olhasse em seus olhos – Eu não tinha nada até encontrar você. Eu vivia pelos motivos errados. Eu vivia por vingança. Eu passei toda a minha existência esperando o dia em que me vingaria da minha irmã.

Virginia escutava tudo, sem entender onde a morena queria chegar com aquilo. Nada daquilo fazia sentido para ela. Tudo que queria naquele momento era ir embora dali, ficar o mais longe possível daquela vampira e encontrar Draco.

- Agora eu tenho algo pelo qual vale viver. Finalmente eu encontrei um proposito para a minha vida. – Selena não a soltava do aperto de aço que a mantinha presa no lugar – Pare de lutar contra sua natureza, pare de lutar pelos motivos errados. Encontre um proposito pelo qual vale a pena viver. Aceite o seu destino.

E qual era o destino dela? Ela não sabia. Os últimos anos de sua vida ela tinha passado lutando por uma falsa causa. Todo que ela quis nesses anos era matar cada Lycan existente e agora ela estava disposta a sacrificar a sua vida por um deles.

- Aceitar que destino? Tudo que me move é uma causa que hoje sei que tudo não passou de uma grande farsa. – o tom dela revelava todo desespero que ela sentia naquele momento.

- No momento certo tudo ira se revelar para você. – os olhos da morena transpareciam sinceridade, tentando fazer com que Virginia acreditasse nela – Eu sei que tudo está confuso agora, mas você precisa aceitar a sua verdadeira natureza.

- Verdadeira natureza? – perguntou a ruiva sem entender.

- Você não é o monstro que pensa ser. Existe um motivo pra você ter despertado para a vida noturna. Muito de seus ancestrais passaram suas vidas como humanos, sem que seus genes de vampiros se manifestassem.

- E porque isso foi acontecer justamente comigo?

- Pra tudo na vida existe um proposito. E você vai descobrir o seu proposito no momento certo.

- E se eu nunca descobrir? E se na realidade eu não passar de apenas mais um monstro em busca de sangue para saciar a minha sede?

- Você precisa descobrir! – a voz de Selena ecoou firme pelo cômodo, em quanto o aperto dela no braço de Virginia se intensificou ainda mais – Muitas pessoas dependem de você. As vidas de centenas de inocentes estão em suas mãos. E quanto mais você relutar em aceitar isso, mais pessoas irão morrer pelo caminho.

Virginia arregalou os olhos surpresa pelas palavras da vampira. Cada instante que passava tudo fica ainda mais confuso. Ela não conseguia entender o que as palavras de Selena queriam dizer.

- Quem depende de mim? Eu preciso que você me explique, estou cansada de viver na ignorância, vivendo de pequenas migalhas que encontro pelo caminho!

- Todos dependem de você. Seus colegas em Hogwarts. O seu cover. Até mesmo os trouxas. No momento que essa guerra chegar ao ápice todos estarão em perigo, independente de raça ou cor, se é bruxo ou não. – Selena suspirou cansada se afastando da ruiva e voltando a olhar através da janela – Você não está mais lutando só por si mesma ou por Draco, está lutando por todos nós.

D&G

- Seus inúteis! Eu avisei para vocês não tocarem nela, e olha o que fizeram. Vocês a mataram!

- Se você tivesse mantido a sua mercadora sobre controle e fora do nosso caminho nada disso teria acontecido, Lucian.

- Eu te avisei Lúcifer. – a voz do vampiro soava irritada em quanto ele se mexia de um lado para o outro inquieto – Você não cumpriu com o nosso combinado. A partir de agora você está sozinho. Eu não tenho mais nenhuma ligação com você. É bom eu não encontrar com aquele projeto de cão que você tanto deseja, porque se não eu irei mata-lo.

A mascara de indiferença de Lúcifer caiu em quanto ele avançava na direção de Lucian. Com a sua força sobrenatural, ele lançou o vampiro contra a parede, fazendo com que uma rachadura se abrisse na mesma.

- Não ouse me ameaçar sanguessuga. Quem sempre precisou realmente dessa aliança foi você. – Lúcifer se aproximava do corpo ainda caído de Lucian lentamente em quanto falava – Você sempre foi um mero pião em minhas mãos. Tudo que você fez foi facilitar as coisas pra mim, mas de um jeito ou de outro eu iria conseguir o que quero.

- Seu desgraçado... – rosnou Lucian em quanto tentava se erguer – Como ousa falar assim comigo. Sem mim você não teria nada. Você sempre precisou de mim!

- Eu sempre precisei de você? Você quase nunca conseguia cumprir a sua parte do trato. Você sempre falhava. – disse ele com sarcasmo – Se Ginger está morta à culpa é toda sua. Foi você que não conseguiu manter uma vampira sete séculos mais nova que você sobre controle.

- Não ouse falar o nome de Virginia...

- Ou se não você vai fazer o que, Lucian? – perguntou ele ironicamente – Você é fraco, sempre foi. Não faça ameaças que não poderá cumprir. Mova a sua bunda pra fora dos meus domínios e não ouse aparecer aqui novamente.

Com certa dificuldade Lucian conseguiu se levantar, em quanto mantinha seus olhos grudados no Lycan a sua frente. Seu corpo tremia incontrolavelmente por causa da raiva que sentia naquele momento. Ele não podia fazer nada agora porque estava em desvantagem. Mais ele era paciente, iria esperar pelo momento certo para acabar com a existência daquele que ele deveria ter matada a séculos atrás. Ele iria pagar pela morte de Virginia.

- Eu terei a minha vingança, Lúcifer. Marque bem as minhas palavras.

Lúcifer se manteve impassível em quanto observava o vampiro se afastar. Lucian poderia ser uma pedra no sapato se ele resolvesse mesmo vingar a morte de Ginger. Nem mesmo ele sabia o que ao certo tinha acontecido naquela noite. O corpo de seus homens tinha sido encontrado, mas nem sinal da líder dos mercadores da morte. Como ela estava desaparecida há alguns dias, tudo que Lúcifer poderia supor era que ela não resistira aos ferimentos e deveria ter morrido em algum canto mais afastado da floresta.

Ele não poderia se dar o luxo de ficar se preocupando com as ações de Lucian. A próxima lua cheia estava próxima. Para que Draco pudesse ser um hibrido completo, ele precisa provar do sangue de um vampiro antes da sua transformação estar completa. Lúcifer não tinha tempo a perder. Ele tinha que traçar um plano e rápido, para por novamente suas mãos nele. Cada segundo que passava era um passo mais perto do fracasso.

D&G

Ele tinha perdido as contas de quantas horas tinha ficado sentado ali, na margem do lago. Sua estava longe dali. Todos os seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a ruiva. A cada dia que passava se tornava mais real o fato de que nunca mais ele iria vela. Tudo no castelo o lembrava dela, principalmente o jardim. Tinha sido ali que tudo começou. Foi naquele jardim que ele tinha passado realmente a vela.

Se naquela época ele soubesse... Eles tinham perdido tanto tempo com jogos. Tudo dentro do castelo tinha perdido a razão sem ela por perto, ele ainda se perguntava o porquê de abrir os olhos todos os dias se nunca mais poderia vê-la novamente. E por mais patético que isso pudesse soar era a mais pura verdade.

Lisandra ainda estava no castelo. Ela dizia que continuava ali porque não tinha pra onde ir, mas Draco sabia que ela só permanecia ali para vigia-lo. A vampira era a única que ainda alimentava alguma esperança de que Virginia ainda esta viva. De uma maneira estranha, Lisandra era a única pessoa que Draco permitia se aproximar dele. Talvez pelo fato de que ela o mantivesse ligado a Virginia de alguma forma.

- Pretende ficar quanto tempo olhando pra esse lago sem graça, cachorro?

Draco não se surpreendeu ao escutar a voz da vampira soar tão próxima de si. Ele tinha sentido a presença dela dês do momento que começara a escurecer.

- Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você aguentaria ficar se escondendo antes de vir acabar com o meu sossego. – disse ele preguiçosamente sem se dar o trabalho de olhar para trás.

Lisandra se sentou ao lado dele sem responder. Ele considerava a presença dela até aceitável nos momentos que ela permanecia em silencio. Apesar dela já ter deixado bem claro o desprezo que ela sentia pela a sua raça, ela o estava auxiliando nessa fase inicial de adaptação.

- Aqui tem sido o único lugar que consigo encontrar paz nesses últimos dias... – confidenciou Draco a loira ao seu lado – Longe de tudo e de todos. Sem ter que fingir indiferença diante os olhares de medo e desprezo que todos me lançam.

- Eu achei que você não se importava com isso.

- Eu sempre me importei. – a voz de Draco não passava de um sussurro como se temesse que mais alguém além de Lisandra pudesse escutar seu desabafo – A minha vida inteira eu fui levado a acreditar que os Malfoy eram superiores a todos. Que sentimentos como o amor só nos enfraquecem. Des de cedo eu aprendi a mascarar as minhas emoções para que por alguns segundos eu pudesse ver orgulho no rosto do meu pai quando ele me olhasse.

Lisandra permaneceu em silencio, apenas ouvindo o desabafo do loiro. Ele tinha tantos sentimentos que estavam trancados dentro de si há tanto tempo... A dor causada pela morte da ruiva foi o estopim, fazendo que todos os seus sentimentos e medos viessem à tona. E única pessoa que conseguiria entender todos os seus temores naquele momento era a vampira sentada ao seu lado.

- Eu perdi tanto tempo tentando ser o filho ideal que meu pai sempre quis. – a sua voz não passava de um sussurro em quanto às palavras pareciam sair de sua boca por vontade própria – Eu só queria mais uma chance... Uma única oportunidade de poder voltar no tempo e mostrar para Virginia como ela foi importante para mim durante esse curto de espaço de tempo...

- Você não precisa voltar no tempo, Malfoy. Ela vai voltar pra nós, eu sei que vai. – disse Lisandra com convicção na voz – E quando isso acontecer não deixe que a oportunidade escape por seus dedos.

Por alguns instantes Draco chegou a acreditar nas palavras da loira. Mas a realidade se abateu novamente sobre ele. Com um suspiro exasperado ele se levantou e começou a rumar em direção ao castelo.

- Você vai continuar fugindo até quando, cachorro?

- Você tem certeza que sou eu que estou fugindo? – perguntou Draco irritado em quanto parava de se afastar dela – É você que está fugindo. Se negando a ver a realidade que está bem diante de seus olhos.

Draco cortou a distancia entre eles com passos rápidos. Agarrou o braço da vampira e a fez se levantar para encarar seus olhos. Pequenos tremores passavam por seu corpo mostrando o total descontrole no qual suas emoções estavam.

- Eu tenho uma novidade pra você... Ela não vai voltar.

- Você é tão pessimista cachorro... – disse ela sem se abalar com a atitude dele.

- Não, eu sou realista. – disse ele se alterando ainda mais – Pare de esperar por algo que não vai acontecer. Virginia não vai entrar pelas portas do Salão Principal como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Draco soltou o braço dela e voltou a caminhar em direção ao castelo. Ele já estava cansado de sempre ter essa mesma discussão com a vampira. Lisandra vendo ele se afastar novamente soltou um suspiro irritado em quanto se aproximava dele com sua velocidade vampírica.

- Você me irrita. Não sei como Virginia foi se apaixonar por alguém como você. Depois que tudo se normalizar, vou ter uma seria conversinha com ela.

- Não, você não vai ter nenhuma conversinha mais com ela. E sabe por quê? – Draco parou de andar e a encorou com o ódio – Por que ela está morta!

A voz de Draco ecoou como um trovão pelo jardim. Falar em voz alta aquelas palavras era como constatar a verdade. Uma verdade inegável. Toda vez que achava que estava começando a aceitar o fato de que nunca mais iria vê-la novamente, tudo ruía em um piscar de olhos. Toda a dor que tentava manter trancada dentro de si vinha à tona. Aquela culpa misturada com a vontade de vingança o deixava fora do controle. E loira a sua frente parecia ter um dom natural para trazer esses sentimentos à superfície. Ele podia jurar que ela fazia isso de proposito.

- Eu nunca me enganei sobre você... Você é fraco, não que isso seja uma surpresa para mim, já que você não passa de mais um vira-lata. – As palavras de Lisandra soaram cortantes em quanto ela encarava os olhos raivosos a sua frente – Eu perdi muito tempo ficando aqui protegendo alguém como você. Eu irei provar que não estou errada.

Draco encarou descrente a vampira em quanto ela se afastava de si rapidamente. As palavras dela ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Apesar das palavras dela terem alimentado ainda mais o seu ódio, a confusão que atormentava a sua mente por causa da ultima frase dela, era mais forte.

- O que você quer dizer quando disse que vai me provar que não está errada? – perguntou ele depois vendo ela se afastar cada vez mais.

- Em quanto você fica sentado ai chorando as suas magoas eu vou fazer algo que deveria ter feito a dias atrás. Eu irei atrás de Virginia.

- E o que te faz pensar que vai encontra-la?

- Se existe uma pessoa que pode acha-la, essa pessoa sou eu. – Lisandra parou de andar e se virou o encarando a distancia – Me responde apenas uma coisa Malfoy, você realmente a ama?

- Ela é tudo pra mim.

- Então o que você ainda está esperando sentado aqui? Vai atrás dela. Traga ela de volta para o seu lado.

Pela primeira vez em dias um fio de esperança começou a brotar dentro dele. Naquele instante Draco só tinha uma certeza, se Virginia realmente ainda estivesse viva , ele a encontraria e nunca mais deixaria ela sair do único lugar aonde sempre deveria estar, ao seu lado!

N/A: Eu não sei nem por onde começar. Sei que fiquei muito tempo sem dar noticias, mas eu não eu precisava desse tempo pra mim. A única coisa que posso faze agora é pedir desculpas as minhas queridas leitoras pela demora em atualizar e depois de passar tanto tempo sem dar noticias, ainda postar um capitulo tão curto com esse. Mas estou lendo toda a fic novamente, para poder ligar todos os fios soltos e confusos que deixei ao longo da historia, então por isso irei devagar até conseguir entrar no mesmo ritmo de antes. Cheguei até mesmo a pensar em reescrever a fic, mas decidi não fazer isso, por que ela mostra como evolui nesses últimos anos. Então peço desculpa aos possíveis novos leitores pelas frases cheias de informações e confusas dos primeiros capítulos, mas não irei alterar nada do que já escrevi.

Não irei fazer mais promessas a vocês minhas queridas leitoras que me acompanham dês do inicio. A única coisa que posso falar é que irei atualizar o mais rápido possível. Gostaria também de agradecer a todas as reviews do ultimo capitulo, saibam que só não abandonei completamente a minha historia por causa de vocês.

Vou me despedindo por aqui e espero ver vocês nos próximos capítulos.

Bjus

Jenny Malfoy


End file.
